Plainstoi à Dumbledore !
by pona
Summary: Et si, à la fin de la quatrième année, Dumbledore avait réfléchi et au lieu d’enfermer Sirius square Grimmaurd et Harry à Privet Drive, s’il les avait envoyés, eux et Rémus et Rogue dans une auberge sorcière en Mongolie à la recherche de… quelque chose ?
1. FEHU RAIDO

Prologue

_Albus Dumbledore sortit de sa transe et reprit difficilement pied dans la réalité. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et il porta son regard du côté de la fenêtre. C'était une catastrophe ! Cela ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! D'abord la mort de Sirius Black à la fin de l'année scolaire, puis la sienne l'année suivante et même après ça, c'était loin d'être une réussite. C'était un euphémisme… Il fallait absolument changer les choses. Mais comment ? Bien sûr, il suffisait de changer un tout petit élément pour que tout soit différent. Mais lequel ! Son regard tomba sur le livre qu'il avait trouvé dans une salle vide de Poudlard qui lui était inconnue. Il y avait bien une raison pour que ce livre soit subitement apparu ! Le titre : Le Flokazng, l'épée d'Hécate ou le Graal des sorciers. Les lèvres de Dumbledore s'étirèrent doucement en un sourire. Et si c'était si simple…_

Chapitre 1 : FEHU RAIDHO

Sirius maudit une fois de plus le professeur Dumbledore. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de les envoyer en Mongolie à la recherche d'un truc qui n'existait probablement que dans l'esprit dérangé du directeur de Poudlard ? Et dans ces conditions surtout !

Deux jours seulement après que Harry soit retourné chez sa tante, et alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'installer le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la maison où il avait grandi square Grimmaurd, le professeur Dumbledore les avait convoqués, Rémus et lui. Ils avaient retrouvé un Rogue en mauvais état et de fort méchante humeur. Encore pire que d'habitude et ce n'était pas peu dire quand on connaissait le bonhomme. Là, il avait fini par comprendre que Voldemort avait appris que Rogue le trahissait et qu'il avait voulu se venger. Donc, il fallait mettre Rogue en sécurité. Sirius se souvenait avoir demandé à Dumbledore en quoi cela le concernait et à voir la tête que faisait Rogue, celui-ci était horrifié que Dumbledore puisse seulement avoir pensé que cela pouvait le concerner. Bref, Dumbledore avait fini par leur dire, dans un charabia débité à une vitesse impressionnante qu'ils fallaient qu'ils aillent chercher Harry pour le protéger, alors qu'il avait insisté pour que Harry rentre chez lui à peine quelques jours plus tôt ! Puis qu'ils devaient rejoindre une auberge sorcière en pleine Mongolie et que là, ils devaient trouver le Flokazng ou quelque chose d'approchant. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans l'avion qui devait les mener à Oulan Bâtor, capitale de la Mongolie alors qu'ils ne savaient rien de l'objet qu'ils devaient chercher, rien de la Mongolie, pas plus la sorcière que la magique, et qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps de prendre leurs bagages.

Le long voyage en avion lui avait permis de reprendre un peu ses esprits et de comprendre dans quelle galère il venait de se mettre. Les regards que se lançaient Rogue et Rémus laissaient deviner les problèmes futurs. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Un passé qui ne passait pas, trop de non-dits tonitruants et c'était à lui de jouer les modérateurs ! C'était bien cela le pire ! On ne pouvait pas lui demander à lui d'être le responsable ! C'était contre nature ! Tout le monde savait bien qu'il était immature, irresponsable et que savait-il encore ? Il se rappelait encore l'air de MacGonagall quand ils étaient partis. Elle lui avait jeté un regard chargé de compassion. Elle compatissait parce qu'il allait devoir jouer l'adulte responsable ! Elle compatissait pour lui ! D'accord, elle l'avait toujours apprécié mais elle ne pouvait pas compatir pour lui sur ce sujet là alors qu'il avait passé toute sa jeunesse à la faire tourner en bourrique ! C'était impossible, c'était… un cauchemar !

Sirius se força à se calmer en se rendant compte qu'il devenait complètement hystérique. Mais c'était à cause de l'avion. Non pas celui qui les avait conduits de l'aéroport de Londres à celui d'Oulan Bâtor. Mais celui du vol intérieur reliant la capitale à la ville de Hatgal. Sirius ne connaissait pas grand chose aux avions moldus mais celui-là était vraiment une antiquité dont les morceaux semblaient tenir grâce à des bouts de ficelles et le pilote semblait plus imbibé qu'une vieille éponge. Sirius pensait qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, et quand il disait cela, il ne parlait même pas du décollage ou de l'atterrissage ! Au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de faire taire Rogue et Rémus qui n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des piques aussi incisives que des rasoirs. Il fallait reconnaître que les deux sorciers n'aimaient déjà pas voler avec des balais alors… Quant à Harry… Il avait dormi toute la durée du vol. C'était beau d'être jeune ! D'ailleurs, Harry était le seul à être enthousiaste pour ce voyage. Sirius se doutait que son filleul considérait n'importe quel endroit comme meilleur que chez sa tante où il se morfondait sur les événements du tournoi des trois sorciers. Et il osait penser que Harry était content d'être avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs bien la seule chose qui lui permettait de supporter ce voyage et qui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas encore fait demi-tour : le sourire de Harry à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Harry valait bien quelques petits désagréments !

D'un certain côté, Sirius n'était pas mécontent d'être là. Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il serait devenu s'il avait dû rester enfermé dans sa maison de famille. Et au moins, les grandes steppes quasi désertiques de Mongolie le changeaient-elles des murs sombres d'Azkaban !

Après l'atterrissage à Hatgal, ils s'étaient retrouvés bien embêtés : plus d'avion, pas de train ni de taxi pour les conduire à destination et bien sûr, Dumbledore n'avait absolument pas prévu ce genre de problème ! Lui qui ne connaissait pourtant presque rien du monde moldu avait fini par trouver quelqu'un qui avait accepté de les prendre dans son camion et de les conduire jusqu'à Dzöölön, la ville la plus proche de leur lieu de destination. En même temps, que ce soit lui qui était parvenu à ce résultat n'avait rien d'étonnant. Personne ne connaissait rien à la Mongolie et il était le seul, à part Harry bien sûr, à essayer de faire quelques efforts.

Enfin, depuis ce moment, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre à l'arrière du camion avec les moutons et les chèvres que convoyait le camionneur. Sirius se rappelait avoir grogné en direction des bêtes et depuis, elles les évitaient avec grand soin. Comme quoi, cela pouvait servir d'avoir un animagus chien !

Le temps passait lentement. Ils avaient plus de cent cinquante kilomètres à faire sur des pistes caillouteuses et pleines de nids de poule, dans un vieux camion brinquebalant et au milieu des bêtes pour arriver à la ville de Dzöölön.

Harry s'était rendormi, appuyé contre son épaule et Rémus et Rogue avaient fini par l'imiter, probablement fatigués par la peur qu'ils avaient ressentie dans l'avion les menant à Hatgal. Sirius grimaça en imaginant la tête qu'ils feraient quand ils se réveilleraient et s'apercevraient qu'ils avaient dormi appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Sirius, lui, ne dormait pas. Depuis Azkaban, les insomnies étaient plus fréquentes que le sommeil et de toutes façons, il les préférait aux cauchemars. Il s'étonnait que Harry ait réussi à dormir. Sans doute n'avait-il pas pu fermer l'œil des quelques jours passés chez sa tante et cela, ajouté à la fatigue du voyage, avait fait le reste ! Sirius sourit et redressa délicatement Harry qui menaçait de tomber.

Sirius tourna son regard vers le paysage quasi désertique. Ici, les gens et les bêtes vivaient libres de toutes attaches, nomades dans ces terres sauvages… Peut-être que cela n'était pas si terrible finalement. Sirius porta un regard songeur sur leur petit groupe : un loup-garou, un ancien mangemort, un orphelin qui en avait trop vu, cible numéro un d'un sorcier psychopathe et un évadé de prison. Quelle fine équipe ! Et plus fine encore quand on ajoutait que c'était lui le responsable ! Cela promettait des temps intéressants…

Le camionneur se retourna et dans sa langue rauque et gutturale, lui annonça qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Sirius le remercia d'un signe de tête. Merlin en soit remercié, les sorts de polyglotie existaient !

Sirius secoua doucement Harry pour le réveiller. L'adolescent s'étira puis ouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu perdu. Il lui sourit en croisant son regard.

Nous allons bientôt arriver.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Rémus et Rogue.

Tu crois qu'il faut les réveiller ? demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Harry suivit son regard et il parut un peu confus.

On pourrait leur envoyer un mouton, proposa-t-il. Comme ça, ils ne pourraient pas être sûrs que nous les avons vus dans une telle position…

Sirius hocha la tête, amusé. Il fallait juste espérer que les instincts du loup étaient profondément enfouis. Il n'était pas certain que le camionneur apprécie que l'un de ses passagers se jette au cou de l'une de ses bêtes !

Finalement, ce fut une chèvre qui se chargea de réveiller les deux hommes. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius observa leur réveil et les têtes qu'ils firent. C'était toujours aussi instructif…

Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver, dit-il quand il fut sûr qu'ils avaient eu le temps de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de rejoindre notre destination.

Le camionneur les laissa dans le centre de la ville avant de poursuivre sa route.

Attendez-moi là, dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers ce qui devait être un bar.

Il jeta un regard d'excuse vers Harry en se promettant de faire le plus vite possible pour ne pas laisser le garçon seul avec les deux autres, et il entra dans une salle sombre et enfumée. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda s'il y avait un moyen de rejoindre le lac Mör. Aussitôt, toutes les conversations se turent et les regards se tournèrent vers Sirius qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

C'est un endroit maudit, étranger ! Personne ne va là-bas et personne ne prononce son nom, répondit le barman.

Décidément, pensa Sirius, ne pas prononcer le nom de ce qui faisait peur était une habitude !

Que voulez-vous faire là-bas, étranger ?

Je suis géologue et je voudrais étudier la roche des berges de ce lac. On raconte qu'elle est différente de toutes les roches connues…

Il s'agissait de l'identité que lui avait donnée Dumbledore pour les moldus et qui reposait sur une légende associée au lac où ils devaient se rendre.

Personne n'est jamais revenu de ce lac, étranger…

Bien. Dans ce cas, quelqu'un aurait-il un véhicule à nous louer ?

Personne ne louera car si vous allez là-bas, vous ne reviendrez pas et on ne récupèrera jamais nos biens !

Sirius se força à garder son calme mais intérieurement, il bouillait et maudissait Dumbledore. Non seulement il ne leur avait rien dit sur leur mission ni informé des dangers et des difficultés du voyage, mais en plus il ne leur avait absolument pas laissé le temps de se renseigner et de se préparer !

Très bien… Quelqu'un a un véhicule à vendre ?

Malédiction ! crièrent plusieurs clients.

Sirius finit par comprendre, entre deux cris, que les habitants de cet endroit considéraient qu'ils seraient maudits s'ils vendaient un véhicule à quelqu'un qui se rendait au lac Mör. Il soupira et s'étonna de parvenir à garder son calme. Décidément, Azkaban l'avait changé…

Sirius fit demi-tour, préférant éviter d'attirer davantage l'hostilité sur lui.

Eh ! Etranger ! entendit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Se fiant à son ouïe, Sirius se dirigea vers une table où se trouvait un vieil homme fumant une grosse pipe en terre, à peine discernable à cause de la fumée noire, puante et qui piquait les yeux, qui sortait de la pipe.

J'ai entendu que tu voulais aller au lac maudit.

Sirius hocha la tête, essayant en vain de distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur.

Alors prends cette carte ! Ce n'est pas très loin, en quelques heures à pied, tu y seras.

Sirius prit la carte, dessinée sur une peau de bête. Il voulut laisser quelques pièces de monnaies en remerciement mais l'homme les repoussa avec brusquerie.

Je ne veux pas de ton argent, étranger ! Si je le prends, je serais maudit ! Je te souhaite de réussir…

Sirius empocha la carte et commença à reculer vers la sortie. A ce moment, le vieil homme renversa la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire sinistre, hurlant de rire à faire froid dans le dos : Maudit ! Maudit ! Maudit !

Pressant le pas, Sirius sortit du bar et put enfin respirer. Il sortit la carte et l'examina. La route n'avait pas l'air trop difficile. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix !

Où est le véhicule ? demanda Rogue en le voyant revenir.

Il n'y en a pas. Personne ne veut nous y conduire ni nous vendre une voiture. Il paraît que le lac est maudit.

Et comment sommes-nous censés y aller ? demanda Rogue d'une voix narquoise.

A pied. J'ai réussi à me procurer une carte.

Ce sera sans moi Black ! cracha l'ancien mangemort.

Primo, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Secundo, il n'y a pas de Black ici ! Et enfin, je te rappelle que des frères sont censés s'appeler par leur prénom !

Cela faisait en effet parti des identités que leur avait fournies Dumbledore avant leur départ. Pour tout le monde, sorciers comme moldus, il était censé être Sirius Castellan accompagné de son frère Séverus Castellan, de son meilleur ami Rémus Jendall et de son fils Harry Castellan. Au début, Sirius avait été embarrassé de devoir passer pour le père de Harry. Non pas parce qu'il n'aurait pas aimé que le garçon soit son fils mais parce que Harry était le fils de James. Et qu'il soit mort ne changeait rien à cela ! Harry avait un père et Sirius ne comptait pas prendre sa place ! Il n'en avait pas le droit… Il avait fini par en discuter avec Harry et le garçon l'avait rassuré en lui disant que cela ne le gênait pas de l'appeler papa et qu'il était sûr que son père n'y trouverait rien à redire. Harry était très mûr pour son âge sur certains sujets. Trop ! Et Sirius savait pourquoi…

En ce qui concernait Rémus, Dumbledore avait dit que c'était celui qui leur ressemblait le moins donc il valait mieux le faire passer pour un ami afin de rester les plus crédibles possibles. Ce qui impliquait donc que Séverus Rogue lui ressemblait. Sirius se rappelait avoir voulu s'insurger à cette idée mais Dumbledore ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Il ne leur avait laissé le temps de rien faire de toute façon. Comme si le fait qu'ils étaient tous les trois bruns étaient suffisant pour considérer qu'ils appartenaient à la même famille ! Enfin, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour ce genre de détail, même si Sirius trouvait assez aberrant de passer pour le frère aîné de Rogue. Quoique… Il avait eu un petit frère dans le temps… Un petit frère qui était lui-aussi devenu un mangemort et qui avait fini par regretter son geste et avait voulu quitter le mage noir. La différence avec Rogue, c'était que ce dernier s'était montré assez intelligent pour rester en vie. Jusqu'à maintenant du moins !

Sirius remit son sac sur le dos. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus, ils n'avaient pas totalement rapetissé leurs affaires. Par contre, ils avaient appliqué à chaque sac un sortilège d'allègement.

Allez, en route ! s'exclama Sirius du ton le plus enjoué qu'il put trouver en incitant Harry à marcher d'une légère pression sur l'épaule.

Parce que tu crois que je vais faire je ne sais combien de kilomètres à pieds ! Sirius ! cracha Rogue.

Ecoute Séverus, si tu as une autre idée, je suis parfaitement prêt à t'écouter et à la prendre en considération. Seulement, comme je doute que ce soit le cas… Et si tu as des motifs de plaintes, adresse-toi à Dumbledore ! C'est lui le responsable.

Rogue se tut donc et leur emboîta le pas dans un silence qui marquait sa mauvaise humeur.

Pour essayer d'animer un peu plus la marche, Sirius entreprit de raconter à Harry quelques anecdotes de la vie trépidante des maraudeurs pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Ce n'était évidemment pas une bonne idée, il s'en rendit très vite compte en sentant les regards furieux que lui lançaient à tour de rôle Rogue et Rémus dans son dos. Trop de sujets à éviter… mais Sirius haussa les épaules, Harry avait le droit de connaître ses parents.

Ils marchaient depuis de longues heures déjà et le jour commençait à tomber. La fatigue se faisait sentir et Sirius commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé de chemin. A moins que ce ne soit la carte qui était mensongère… Après tout, le vieil homme qui la lui avait donnée ne lui inspirait aucune confiance ! Sirius s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour consulter la carte. Apparemment, ils suivaient la bonne direction.

Tu nous as perdus, je suppose ! persifla Rogue.

Sirius fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu. Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de se disputer avec Rogue. Sirius poussa un soupir en se rendant compte qu'il commençait à devenir raisonnable. Finalement, les miracles existaient !

Ça va aller Harry ? demanda-t-il. Tu crois que tu peux repartir ?

Ça ira, sourit bravement le garçon.

C'est ton loup-garou qui ne va pas pouvoir repartir ! siffla Rogue.

Sirius se retourna vers son ami et constata que Rogue n'avait pas tort. Rémus avait vraiment l'air à bout de souffle. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, la dernière pleine lune datait d'à peine quelques jours.

Alors loup-garou, on n'est pas en forme ! se moqua Rogue.

Peut-être que tu as raté la potion tue-loup, répliqua immédiatement Rémus. A moins que tu n'aies délibérément mis quelque chose de mauvais dedans…

Ce n'est pas moi la bête sanguinaire !

Ah oui ? C'est sans doute moi qui aie le bras marqué…

Sirius ferma les yeux, excédé, puis se retourna brutalement :

Vous avez fini tous les deux ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter de cette manière devant Harry ? Je croyais que les professeurs devaient montrer l'exemple…

Rogue et Rémus ouvrirent la bouche pour répliquer mais Sirius ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

Et vous vous rendez compte qu'avec vos conneries, je suis obligé de jouer les arbitres et les modérateurs ! Moi ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Maintenant, on y va et je ne veux plus entendre un mot ! Si vous avez encore assez d'énergie pour vous insulter, vous en aurez encore assez pour marcher !

Sirius se retourna rageusement et, une main sur l'épaule de Harry, reprit la marche sans vérifier que les deux autres les suivaient. Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

Je ne savais pas que tu… commença Harry.

… pouvais avoir de l'autorité sur eux et être aussi raisonnable ? proposa Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête.

A vrai dire, moi non plus…

Sirius encouragea Harry d'un sourire et étouffa un soupir. La situation entre Rémus et Rogue s'était encore dégradée. Et il en était responsable. Encore une fois ! Il n'aurait jamais dû les faire boire square Grimmaurd et se mettre à déblatérer sur leurs souvenirs de jeunesse. C'était le meilleur moyen de faire ressortir les vieilles rancœurs et les regrets du passé. Et cela n'avait pas raté ! Pour sa défense, il avait autant bu que les deux autres. Enfin, c'était plutôt minable comme excuse. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il évite l'alcool désormais. En même temps, ce serait sans doute moins difficile maintenant qu'il était loin de l'atmosphère lugubre du square Grimmaurd et de ses souvenirs familiaux…

Harry avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre Rémus et le professeur Rogue mais il n'était pas fâché d'avoir quitté Privet Drive et d'être avec Sirius. Même s'il en avait marre de marcher, même s'ils étaient probablement perdus et si Rémus et Rogue se comportaient de manière plus immature que lui avec Malefoy. Pourtant, quand Rémus avait été professeur à Poudlard, ils s'étaient comportés de manière plus responsable. Ou alors, ils avaient été plus subtils ! Quant à Sirius… même Hermione n'aurait pas pu critiquer son attitude ! Harry sourit. En fait, il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Ce voyage lui changeait agréablement les idées et il était avec son parrain. C'était tout ce qui comptait ! En tout cas, depuis son départ, il n'avait plus une seule fois rêvé du retour de Voldemort et de la mort de Cédric.

Sirius s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Il essayait manifestement de se repérer mais la brume ne facilitait pas les choses. Et la nuit s'était presque totalement installée en plus. Sirius lança le sortilège Lumos puis, une fois de plus celui Pointe au Nord. Mais il devait y avoir des perturbations dans la magie car le sortilège ne cessait de changer de directions, comme l'aiguille d'une boussole derrière laquelle on aurait collé un aimant.

Tu devrais allumer ta baguette Harry, dit Sirius.

Je peux ?

Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit ? s'étonna son parrain.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec lui.

C'est vrai…

Harry se rappelait avoir vu, en tout et pour tout, le professeur Dumbledore pendant exactement une minute et quarante-cinq secondes, temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour lui dire qu'il allait partir en Mongolie avec Sirius, Rémus et Rogue dès le lendemain. Ensuite, avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question, Dumbledore avait transplané.

Vous cherchez l'auberge du Dragon des Steppes ?

Harry releva la tête au son de cette voix. Devant eux était brusquement apparue une silhouette humaine juchée sur ce qui ressemblait à un cheval mais qui n'en était manifestement pas un vu comme l'animal était nimbé de magie. Harry s'attarda sur la silhouette. Mais il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit, emmitouflée qu'elle était dans sa cape, sa capuche et un masque lui cachant le visage. Seuls ses yeux gris vert étaient visibles à travers la brume et les vêtements qui s'y fondaient.

C'est exact, fini par répondre Sirius qui ne parvenait apparemment pas lui non plus à détacher son regard de l'apparition.

Alors suivez-moi.

L'apparition fit tourner sa monture et s'enfonça dans la brume. Interdits par cette étrange personne, ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles avant de se lancer à la poursuite de leur guide pour ne pas le perdre.

La brume était de plus en plus épaisse et Harry avait attrapé, sans honte, la main de son parrain pour ne pas risquer d'être séparé de lui. Bien souvent leur guide n'était plus visible et ils ne parvenaient à le suivre qu'en se fiant au bruit des sabots de sa monture.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils marchaient dans cette brume à couper au couteau quand même les bruits de sabots disparurent. Sirius et Harry s'arrêtèrent, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de discerner quelque chose, et Rémus et Rogue vinrent bientôt les tamponner.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rémus.

Je crois qu'on a perdu notre guide, répondit Sirius.

Merveilleux ! ironisa Rogue. Et bien, au lieu de mourir de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je vais mourir avec vous… dans cette brume maudite. Vous parlez d'une amélioration !

Plains-toi à Dumbledore, répondit machinalement Sirius.

Harry ne prêtait pas attention aux disputes des trois adultes. Il regardait la brume devant lui, cherchant vainement à voir à travers. Elle était étrange. Un peu comme un rideau. Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. L'auberge qu'ils cherchaient était une auberge magique. Il était donc normal qu'elle soit protégée de la curiosité des moldus par des sortilèges et des enchantements. Harry lâcha la main de son parrain et s'avança droit devant lui sur quelques pas. Il s'arrêta, émerveillé, quand la brume s'évanouit brusquement. Hermione aurait été fière de lui !

Harry ! entendit-il Sirius l'appeler d'une voix inquiète.

Venez me rejoindre !

Les trois hommes apparurent bientôt à ses côtés. Harry leur sourit. Ils étaient arrivés…

Devant eux s'étendait un lac dans lequel miroitaient la lune et les étoiles. La faible brise ridait à peine la surface de l'eau et l'air embaumait les plantes aromatiques. Le silence de la nuit n'était troublé que par les cris ponctuels d'oiseaux de nuit ou de d'autres petits animaux nocturnes. Au bord du lac se dressait une grande bâtisse dans les tons ocre, brique et brun. Le dessin d'un énorme dragon chinois de couleur sable se déplaçait sur les murs, dardant parfois sur eux ses impressionnants yeux jaunes.

Je crois que nous sommes arrivés, dit Harry.

Sirius et Rémus lui sourirent et Harry eut même l'impression que le professeur Rogue se détendait !

Ils reprirent leur route vers la bâtisse. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'allure imposante. Ses cheveux gris étaient serrés dans un chignon strict grâce à une résille de perles noires. Elle portait plusieurs épaisseurs de robes dans un dégradé allant du noir au violet foncé et, par-dessus, un tablier en dentelle noir et un châle de couleur sombre. Elle était manifestement d'un certain âge et avait un air sévère qui rappela le professeur McGonagall à Harry.

Je suis madame Cornette, la propriétaire de cette auberge. Je suppose que vous êtes messieurs Castellan et Jendall…

Sirius hocha la tête.

Vous êtes venus à pied ? s'étonna la femme.

Re hochement de la tête de la part de Sirius.

Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris les portauloins ? Vous êtes le genre sportif de l'extrême ou…

Je vais tuer Dumbledore, lâcha Rémus d'une voix lasse.

Tu attendras ton tour ! répliqua Rogue.

Et bien entrez, dit la femme en s'écartant de la porte.

_Pour les noms des chapitres, j'utilise des noms de runes et/ou d'oghams qui sont censés être en rapport avec les contenus des chapitres. Si quelqu'un a le courage de chercher les définitions des runes et des oghams…_


	2. GEBO

Chapitre 2 : GEBO

Sirius, Harry, Rogue et Rémus suivirent la femme à l'intérieur. Le hall d'entrée était une vaste salle octogonale dans des tons chaleureux. Au centre de la salle se trouvait un bureau circulaire où une jeune femme rousse aux cheveux ondulés était penchée sur des papiers. Elle releva la tête en les entendant approcher et leur sourit. Rémus remarqua ses étranges yeux vert jaune derrière des lunettes à fine monture, des yeux de chat. Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de madame Cornette qui lui répondit avant de disparaître dans un froufrou de vêtements puis se retourna vers eux, souriante.

Bonjour, je suis Chloé Deschamps. C'est moi qui m'occupe de tout l'administratif ici et de régler le moindre de vos problèmes. Vous êtes messieurs Castellan et Jendall ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

Parfait. Vos réservations ont été prises en compte. J'ai vu que vous n'avez pas prévu de date de départ. Dès que vous saurez quand vous nous quitterez, je vous prierai de m'en informer ainsi je pourrais prévoir les portauloins nécessaires. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour vous conduire à vos chambres afin que vous puissez vous installer. Le service du soir vient juste de commencer donc je vous propose de vous rendre dans la salle du restaurant juste après votre installation.

La jeune femme appuya sa baguette sur une petite plaque métallique fixée sur son bureau. Aussitôt, une jeune femme très blonde et aux yeux très bleus apparue devant eux. Elle était grande de taille et portait une robe légère et très courte, turquoise, avec un tablier blanc par-dessus sur lequel se promenait un dessin du même dragon qu'ils avaient vu sur la façade de l'auberge. Rémus remarqua avec amusement que les yeux de Harry étaient fixés sur les longues jambes nues de la jeune femme blonde.

Hilda va vous conduire à vos chambres. Voulez-vous de l'aide pour vos bagages ? demanda Chloé Deschamps.

Non merci, nous avons jeté des sortilèges d'allègement, répondit Sirius.

Très bien. Et bienvenue à l'auberge du Dragon des Steppes, j'espère que votre séjour se passera de la plus agréable des façons, ajouta la jeune femme.

Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit la jeune femme blonde en désignant d'un gracieux geste de la main l'un des couloirs qui partaient de la salle octogonale.

Ils la suivirent le long d'un couloir où des paysages et des animaux fabuleux avaient été directement peints sur les murs et le plafond.

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Hilda Sjvenn, dit la jeune femme en posant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Nous vous avons installés au deuxième étage, à côté de la bibliothèque. Ça fait des escaliers à monter mais au moins vous serez tranquilles, il n'y a que vous et une autre personne sur cet étage. Et elle est très discrète. Ah oui, il est possible de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'auberge mais nous vous demanderons d'éviter le plus possible pour ne pas créer d'accident…

Rassurez-vous, quelques marches ne peuvent pas nous faire du mal et comme mon fils n'a pas son permis de transplanage, dit Sirius.

La jeune femme se retourna vers eux.

Oh, c'est vrai, je n'y pensais pas. Et quel âge a ce jeune homme ?

Harry avait rougi et était manifestement bien incapable de répondre.

Il aura bientôt quinze ans, répondit Sirius à sa place.

Et tu passes tes vacances avec ton père. Il n'y a pas d'autres jeunes à l'auberge mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras à t'occuper. C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

Euh, oui. C'est la première fois que je quitte l'Angleterre, finit par répondre Harry.

Vous êtes Anglais ! Moi je suis Suédoise, j'étais au collège Snowman quand j'avais ton âge. Et toi, je suppose que tu es à… Poudlard, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Tu entres en cinquième année, non ? Tu vas donc passer tes BUSES à la fin de l'année. Et comment se passent les cours ?

Rémus jeta un regard amusé vers le pauvre Harry qui peinait à répondre au flot de paroles de la jeune femme. Mais elle n'avait manifestement pas besoin de réponse pour continuer sa discussion !

Rémus ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, ou plutôt ce qu'il faisait là. Il pouvait encore à peu près comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore avait fait quitter l'Angleterre à Harry, Sirius et Rogue même s'il trouvait que le professeur Dumbledore avait décidément des drôles d'idées à propos des destinations pour des vacances idéales et surtout des personnes qu'il envoyait ensemble. Mais lui, que venait-il faire là ? Certainement pas jouer les personnes responsables et raisonnables parce que depuis une certaine nuit square Grimmaurd, il était tout sauf responsable et raisonnable. Et ce rôle avait échoué à ce pauvre Sirius qui ne comprenait manifestement pas comment il réussissait à se contrôler. Rémus sourit. Ce cher Patmol ne se rendait pas compte que son côté hyper protecteur le rendait capable de faire presque n'importe quoi pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Et avec Harry sous sa responsabilité, c'était gagné d'avance ! Rémus avait déjà constaté ce côté de la personnalité de son ami, dans leur jeunesse. Si Sirius était un jeune chien fou, il était tout aussi capable de jouer les mères poules ; James et lui, surtout, avaient souvent pu le constater ! Ce n'était pas étonnant que son animagus soit un chien…

Rémus sortit de ses pensées en arrivant sur le pallier du deuxième étage. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant deux portes.

Voilà vos chambres ! Je vais vous laisser vous installer. Vous trouverez les horaires des repas sur une note sur les portes et si vous voulez quoi que ce soit, écrivez-le sur le tableau situé à côté de chaque porte, nous vous répondrons aussitôt.

Toujours souriante, elle laissa tomber deux trousseaux de clés dans la main de Sirius et disparut.

Deux chambres ! releva Rogue.

Apparemment, répondit Sirius d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Je prends celle-ci avec Harry et ce n'est pas la peine de faire la moindre protestation ! Je vous rappelle que Harry est censé être mon fils, c'est donc le plus logique. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller et je préfèrerai que vous évitiez de vous entretuer !

Sirius lui tendit un trousseau de clés, ouvrit sa propre porte et la referma derrière lui après avoir laissé Harry entrer.

Rémus regardait le trousseau de clés dans sa main sans savoir qu'en faire. Il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir partager une chambre avec Rogue ! Rémus finit par lever les yeux et croisa ceux de Rogue. Non sans une certaine satisfaction, Rémus constata que le masque de Rogue commençait à s'effriter et qu'une lueur de panique brillait au fond de ses yeux. Ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il devait avoir l'air absolument horrifié. Il était absolument horrifié !

Rémus porta son regard vers la porte de la chambre qu'il devait partager mais il était bien incapable de faire le moindre pas vers elle. Et apparemment, Rogue n'était pas plus décidé que lui à bouger.

La porte de la chambre de Sirius et Harry s'ouvrit brusquement et la tête de Sirius apparut dans l'encadrement.

Au fait, si vous voulez vous plaindre, adressez-vous à Dumbledore, c'est lui qui a fait les réservations !

Et il referma la porte.

Rémus se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. Rogue et lui se tenaient debout, immobiles et silencieux en plein milieu du couloir. Si jamais l'autre personne qui logeait à cet étage arrivait, ils auraient l'air malin ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il se conduise comme un adulte. Après tout, il n'avait plus quinze ans ! Donc on oubliait les disputes stupides et les terreurs irraisonnées et on ouvrait cette fichue porte ! Après tout, il était un courageux Gryffondor… Oui, c'était un pléonasme, et alors ! Mais pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait-il envoyé à Gryffondor ?

Rémus se donna mentalement une claque et se dirigea vers la porte. Il réussit, sans doute miraculeusement, à insérer la clé dans la serrure et à ouvrir la porte. Il entra. La pièce était grande et agréable et les deux lits suffisamment écartés pour éviter toute ambiguïté. Rémus se décida à se montrer aimable.

Quel lit veux-tu, Séverus ? demanda-t-il en détachant le double de la clé pour le donner à Rogue.

Rémus eut juste le temps de se dire qu'évoquer le mot lit et Séverus dans la même phrase n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée avant que Rogue ne pose son sac sur l'un des lits et ne commence à ranger ses affaires sans lui adresser le moindre mot.

Rémus étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Même l'impolitesse de Rogue le soulageait, au moins c'était normal. Il se dirigea vers l'autre lit et commença à son tour à défaire ses bagages.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Sirius entra avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire un mot.

Tu ne pourrais pas attendre avant d'entrer, sale clébard ! s'énerva Rogue.

Pourquoi, tu crains que je ne vous trouve dans une position compromettante ?

Rémus sentit ses joues s'empourprer et il dut se retenir pour ne pas faire taire son ami. Définitivement ! Rogue avait l'air furieux, bien évidemment. Rémus ne se calma qu'en apercevant Harry qui les attendait dans le couloir et qui les regardait d'un air confus. Il se demanda un instant si James avait fait la même tête que son fils quand il avait su mais se força rapidement a oublié ce passage en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Allons manger, dit-il pour changer de sujet et de pensée.

Sirius écrivit sur le tableau situé à côté de la porte qu'ils voulaient se rendre dans la salle de restaurant. Presque aussitôt une jeune femme apparut. Rémus vit Harry écarquiller les yeux et il était prêt à faire de même ! La jeune femme éclata de rire.

Je suppose que vous avez déjà rencontré Hilda ? Je suis Helga, sa sœur jumelle…

Rémus hocha la tête. Il s'était demandé si la jeune femme était métamorphomage. En effet, l'unique différence qu'elle avait avec sa sœur était qu'elle portait les cheveux longs et tressés en une longue natte alors que Hilda les portait courts. Et bien évidemment, elles étaient vêtues exactement de la même manière !

Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Ils reprirent les escaliers, se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle d'accueil où la jeune femme rousse leur fit un signe de la main de derrière ses papiers. Ils prirent un autre couloir où les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient peints de vastes paysages vides qui ouvraient l'appétit et ils arrivèrent à la salle de restaurant. La salle était vaste mais chaleureuse. Sur les murs, de couleur ocre, étaient accrochés quelques masques orientaux et des tableaux représentants des légendes sorcières mongoles. De nombreuses tables de taille diverse étaient disposées dans la salle et recouvertes de nappe bayadère vert amande, brun, ocre et brique.

Vous avez de la chance, ce soir tous les clients de l'auberge sont présents. Comme ça, vous connaîtrez tout le monde ! s'exclama Helga avec le même enthousiasme que sa sœur. Voilà votre table !

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre. Ils aperçurent Hilda qui s'occupait d'un jeune couple à une table voisine et qui leur adressa un signe de la main et un grand sourire.

Tu as toujours autant de succès parmi la gente féminine, Sirius ! s'amusa Rémus. Même parmi les très jeunes femmes…

Sirius sourit.

Je préfère être harcelée par des demoiselles plutôt que par des détraqueurs… Même s'ils veulent tous la même chose !

Rémus leva un sourcil dubitatif, les lèvres plissées alors que Harry regardait son parrain d'un air inquiet.

Je préfère en rire, les rassura Sirius. Allez, commandons !

Ils se plongèrent dans leur menu qui présentait aussi bien des plats orientaux que des plats venant de nombreux pays européens.

Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux. A la coiffure, ce devait être Hilda.

Ça va, vous n'avez besoin de rien ? demanda-t-elle.

La soupe de nids d'hirondelles, c'est vraiment fait avec des nids d'hirondelles ? demanda Harry, le nez plongé dans son menu.

Oui…

Harry releva la tête, l'air dégoûté.

Pour commander, il suffit de dire en face de votre menu les plats que vous désirez manger après la phrase rituelle : aujourd'hui, ma commande sera… Tiens, voilà notre dernière pensionnaire !

A ce moment-là était entrée dans la salle une petite silhouette qui se révéla être leur guide. Bien que toujours masquée, Rémus était sûr que c'était une fille et qu'elle était très jeune. L'âge de Harry, à peu près.

Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres adolescents, remarqua Sirius. Vous n'allez pas me dire que cette demoiselle est adulte !

Hoéla ? C'est vrai qu'elle doit avoir à peu près l'âge de votre fils mais on a tendance à l'oublier. Elle est ici toute seule depuis presque deux ans. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui loge au même étage que vous…

Rémus jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'adolescente. Elle était assise toute seule à une table, dans un coin de la salle, et ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la présence des autres personnes.

C'est elle qui nous a guidés dans la brume, continua Sirius.

Oh, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Prenez ces médaillons, ils vous permettront de franchir les barrières de protection si vous sortez du périmètre de l'auberge. C'est une chance que Hoéla vous ait trouvés, sans cela vous n'auriez jamais pu arriver !

Rémus prit mentalement note d'aller remercier la jeune fille sans qui ils erreraient encore dans la brume à l'heure qu'il était.

Des rires bruyants et désagréables vinrent frapper les oreilles de Rémus. Il se tourna vers leur provenance. C'était trois sorciers, deux hommes et une femme, assis à une table sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool bien entamées.

C'est un groupe de mercenaires chasseurs de primes, expliqua Hilda qui avait suivi son regard. Des gens peu recommandables si vous voulez mon avis !

Et les autres pensionnaires, qui sont-ils ? demanda Sirius, l'air de rien.

Le couple que vous voyez là, ce sont de jeunes mariés spécialistes du chamanisme oriental. Ils ont décidé de passer leur lune de miel à rencontrer des sorciers chamans dans les tribus nomades mongoles…

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, fit remarquer Sirius, d'un air amusé.

Oh, je ne sais pas… Je suppose qu'il y a plusieurs formes de romantismes. Et puis, ils sont Italiens, Venise ils doivent connaître par cœur ! Les deux hommes que vous voyez là sont Mao Li, un célèbre herboriste chinois, et son guide mongol, il paraît qu'il y a de nombreuses plantes très rares aux bords du lac…

Un herboriste chinois ! releva Rogue.

Mon frère est maître de potions dans un laboratoire, expliqua Sirius devant l'air étonné de Hilda suite à la réaction brutale de Rogue, d'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche devant la jeune femme.

Et bien, ils sont plutôt discrets, surtout parce que certains de nos clients européens n'hésitent pas à afficher leur mépris envers les orientaux. Mais si vous êtes prêt à échanger vos secrets de potion, je suis sûre que vous trouverez un arrangement ! Oh ! Et il y a des salles de labo au sous-sol. L'une est utilisée par l'herboriste et une par les guérisseurs, mais il en reste une. Si vous n'avez pas peur d'être très isolé…

Rogue avait soudain l'air de bien meilleure humeur…

A la table à côté, vous avez un fakir indien. Il vient rarement manger et passe la plupart de son temps à méditer sur les bords du lac.

Rémus vit Harry grimacer en voyant le fakir et il se rappela que lors de sa première année, il avait eu Quirell comme professeur de défense et qu'il cachait ce qui restait de Voldemort sous son turban. Et le fakir présent portait bien évidemment un turban, et une robe de toile grossière sur son corps trop maigre.

A la table derrière vous, continua Hilda, vous trouverez Sir William Darkpool. Il vient ici tous les ans depuis cinq ans, il collectionne des objets d'art et magiques… Il est anglais, vous le connaissez sans doute ?

De réputation, en effet, répondit Sirius, impassible.

Rémus le vit articuler les mots vieille famille et sang-pur mais il répondit par un haussement d'épaule à son interrogation muette sur les liens de l'homme avec Voldemort.

Il est accompagné de son secrétaire particulier, le petit maigrichon dégarni, et à sa table vous pouvez aussi voir Stratford Pike, un chasseur anglais d'artefacts magiques et le dernier homme, celui qui a l'air d'un intellectuel, il est anglais et français et je crois qu'il fait un article sur Sir Darkpool.

Rémus avait discrètement observé les quatre hommes. Sir William Darkpool était un homme grand, élégant et qui respirait la noblesse. Il devait avoir près de cinquante ans mais paraissait plus énergique que son secrétaire particulier qui avait au moins vingt ans de moins que lui. Le chasseur d'artefacts avait tout à fait la tête de l'emploi : bâti comme un rugbyman, mal rasé mais l'air tout de même beaucoup plus sympathique que les trois mercenaires bruyants. Quant au quatrième homme, il était plutôt bien fait et ses élégantes lunettes renforçaient son sérieux apparent.

Et le dernier groupe est un groupe de guérisseurs francophones qui viennent se renseigner sur les méthodes mongoles en médecine magique.

Trois hommes et une femme étaient attablés et discutaient avec discrétion et bonne humeur. Le chef du groupe semblait être le plus âgé, une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux gris, une moustache et un accent français qui transparaissait malgré le sort de polyglotie qu'il avait dû utiliser. Le deuxième homme était roux et Rémus trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un Tintin qui aurait pris une bonne vingtaine d'années. Les deux autres devaient avoir trente ans chacun. La femme était plutôt jolie et d'apparence assez fragile, pourtant elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise parmi ses collègues. Le dernier homme était très attirant avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et Rémus se sentit rougir comme un adolescent quand l'homme, s'étant aperçu de son regard sur lui, lui avait fait un sourire éclatant et… charmeur. Rémus se concentra sur son assiette qui venait d'apparaître pour éviter de croiser les regards, amusés de Sirius et furieux et méprisants de Rogue.

Les jumelles circulaient d'une table à l'autre. Vu comme elles n'avaient pas hésité à les renseigner sur les autres clients, Sirius était sûr qu'elles étaient en train de renseigner les autres sur eux-mêmes. Hilda se penchait notamment depuis un certain temps sur la table de Sir Darkpool et Sirius espérait que les questions de l'homme n'étaient que de la curiosité à l'égard de concitoyens. Il connaissait l'homme de réputation et, à ce qu'il en savait, son nom n'avait jamais été associé à celui de Voldemort, mais cela voulait peut-être seulement dire qu'il était plus malin que les autres. Il voyageait beaucoup et heureusement, Sirius ne l'avait jamais rencontré personnellement, il y avait donc peu de chances qu'il le reconnaisse. Il fallait juste espérer qu'il ne connaissait pas les membres de la vieille famille sorcière Castellan sans quoi, ils étaient mal.

Eh ! Vous étiez bien en Angleterre il y a quelques jours ? les interpella l'aventurier à la table de Sir Darkpool.

C'est exact, répondit Sirius, méfiant.

L'homme resta silencieux quelques secondes.

C'est vrai ce qu'on dit… que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ?

L'homme avait à peine chuchoté sa question. Il avait réellement l'air inquiet mais Sirius ne savait pas quoi répondre.

C'est ce que dit le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Rémus.

Sirius soupira, heureusement que Rémus avait réagi vite.

Merde ! Le vieux sait ce qu'il dit généralement…

Ce n'est pas une raison pour être grossier Pike ! lui reprocha Sir Darkpool.

Voldemort est de retour ?

Sirius se retourna brusquement. C'était leur jeune guide masquée qui venait de parler. Et contrairement à Pike, elle n'avait ni chuchoté ni ne paraissait inquiète. Bien davantage en colère… Tout cela pour dire que tout le monde l'avait entendue, que le silence s'était installé, et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Apparemment, Voldemort était connu dans le monde entier, l'Angleterre s'en serait bien passée !

Ne prononcez pas son nom ! Petite…

Pike se tût sous le regard profondément assassin de l'adolescente. Et une fois que l'homme eut baissé les yeux, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.

Pike ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dis de garder votre calme, surtout devant cette demoiselle ! dit Sir Darkpool.

Puis, se retournant vers Sirius :

Excusez-le, je suppose que ce n'est pas un sujet dont vous avez envie de parler, surtout devant votre fils. Pourquoi ne vous installeriez-vous pas à ma table ? A l'étranger, entre Anglais, il faut se serrer les coudes…

Sirius hésita, l'homme était trop curieux, c'était dangereux. En même temps, refuser paraîtrait suspect. Il accepta. Aussitôt, l'une des jumelles, ce devait être Helga, s'approcha et d'un coup de baguette, allongea la table de Sir Darkpool et fit apparaître leurs assiettes dessus. Sirius la remercia d'un signe de tête et encouragea Harry, Rémus et Rogue à s'installer.

Je suis Sir William Darkpool, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà… Ces jeunes personnes sont ravissantes, mais elles sont tellement bavardes ! Je vous présente Brett Smith, mon secrétaire particuliers et Stratford Pike…

Sirius remarqua que les deux hommes avaient été relégués de l'autre côté de la table. Manifestement, Sir William Darkpool restait le plus possible attaché aux vieilles traditions des sang-pur. Quand on le pouvait, on demeurait avec ses pairs. Et en temps que membres de l'illustre famille Castellan, ils étaient considérés comme ses pairs. Par contre, l'autre homme était manifestement assez bien considéré pour siéger à la gauche de Sir Darkpool. Si c'était un journaliste chargé d'écrire un article sur lui, cela s'expliquait facilement.

Et ce jeune homme à ma gauche est Richard Chapelier, il est journaliste. Vous devez connaître la famille française des Chapelier ?

De nom seulement, répondit Sirius qui se demandait où Sir Darkpool voulait en venir.

Et bien Louis Chapelier était son père. Je ne crois pas que la fidélité conjugale ait été sa plus grande qualité… Il aimait sans doute trop les petites anglaises moldues…

Sirius vit le jeune homme grimacer et il lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Sir Darkpool venait après tout de signaler avec une certaine condescendance qu'il était un bâtard et un sang-mêlé devant des inconnus !

Enfin, il a au moins toujours assumé ses actes ; c'est lui qui vous a élevé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sir Darkpool.

Le jeune homme répondit d'un hochement de tête, les dents serrés. Sir Darkpool fit un geste de la main comme s'il voulait en même temps balayer la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme et ces considérations sur sa famille. Puis, il posa ses yeux gris, inquisiteurs, sur Sirius.

Je vous présente mon frère cadet, Séverus Castellan, un très bon ami Rémus Jendall et mon fils Harry, dit Sirius en se forçant à sourire.

Et que venez-vous faire en ce lieu barbare, si loin de notre bonne vieille Angleterre ?

Sirius se força à paraître détendu. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. S'il ne les croyait pas…

Vous devez savoir que William Castellan faisait partie de la Grande Expédition vers l'Orient au XIIe siècle. Et à la fin de sa vie, il est revenu en Mongolie s'installer dans cette auberge même à qui il a gracieusement laissé les originaux de nombreux grimoires qu'il a écrits dans sa vieillesse. J'ai estimé que mon fils avait atteint l'âge nécessaire pour entreprendre un voyage à la rencontre de ses ancêtres…

Et vous avez eu parfaitement raison !

Sirius cacha une grimace. Avec ces sang-pur, il suffisait de parler de lignée pour être tranquille !

Et bien, quel âge avez-vous Harry ?

Harry jeta un regard presque paniqué à Sirius mais il parvint à retrouver son calme.

Presque quinze ans, monsieur.

Vous allez donc entrer en cinquième année, l'année des BUSEs. C'est une année importante mais je suis sûr que vous n'aurez aucun mal à faire honneur à votre nom…

Je fais de mon mieux, monsieur.

Sirius se retint de ne pas envoyer un coup de pied sous la table à Rogue qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer.

Vous l'avez envoyé à Poudlard, je suppose ? Après tout, la qualité de l'enseignement y est largement reconnue dans toute l'Europe, nul besoin d'aller à l'étranger… Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?

A Gryffondor, monsieur.

Gryffondor… Le courage est une vertu chevaleresque… Un courage réfléchi bien sûr !

Bien sur, répéta Harry qui jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui, cette fois-ci, garda un visage impassible.

Le repas se termina enfin et ils purent prendre congé de Sir Darkpool. Sirius n'arrivait pas à se faire une opinion sur l'homme. Certes, il avait beaucoup de travers des sang-pur mais Sirius ne les croyait pas suffisants pour en faire un mangemort. C'était bien plus de la condescendance envers ceux qu'il estimait inférieurs que du mépris, encore moins de la haine. Il y avait peu de risque que l'homme pense même à l'extermination ! Non, il était trop intelligent pour ne pas voir la stupidité d'une telle action mais il estimait que les membres des vieilles familles sorcières étaient à part et devaient être respectés pour cela. Pour autant, cela ne semblait pas impliquer que les vieilles familles aient le pouvoir, vu que l'homme n'avait jamais cherché à faire de politique, du moins c'était ce que Sirius déduisait du quasi-monologue de Sir Darkpool. Drôle de bonhomme en tout cas ! Sirius trouvait qu'il ressemblait un peu à son oncle Alphard, il restait formaté par les traditions mais surfait sur les bords du moule… De toute manière, il restait dangereux, Sirius le savait. Et même s'il semblait plutôt sympathique à leurs égards, il fallait s'en méfier. Il fallait se méfier de tout le monde et il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à Harry, Rémus et Rogue. Sirius grimaça. Il devait faire confiance à Rogue… et après on s'étonnait qu'il soit perturbé !

Sirius vérifia discrètement que Rémus et Rogue entraient bien dans leur chambre et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire une quelconque remarque. C'était suffisamment compliqué sans qu'il s'en mêle davantage ! Il en avait déjà fait bien assez !

Sirius rejoignit Harry dans leur chambre. L'adolescent dormait déjà. Un léger sourire illumina le visage de Sirius. Harry avait l'air si paisible, l'air de l'enfant sans problème qu'il aurait dû être… Sirius savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il savait parfaitement que Voldemort n'entendait pas laisser Harry vivre son enfance déjà bien malmenée par les mauvais traitements de son oncle et sa tante. Il aurait dû être là pour empêcher ça… Il aurait dû empêcher la mort de James et Lily…

Sirius éteignit la lumière et s'assit sur son lit, observant son filleul à la seule lumière blafarde de la lune qui tombait sur le visage de Harry. Sirius se promit une fois de plus de tout faire pour protéger le garçon.

Il resta là, assis, les yeux fixés sur l'adolescent, gardien vigilant de son sommeil. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une chance de s'endormir.


	3. KOAD PHAGOS

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Au fait, si vous voulez comprendre les titres des chapitres, j'ai indiqué le lien dans ma bio._

Chapitre 3 : KOAD PHAGOS

Quand Harry se réveilla, le soleil illuminait la chambre de ses chauds rayons. Harry ouvrit les yeux et aperçut presque immédiatement Sirius qui crayonnait sur un carnet. Harry lui sourit.

Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

Un certain temps, répondit calmement son parrain.

Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

Ou tu aurais dû me réveiller…

Tu avais besoin de dormir.

Harry se prépara puis descendit avec Sirius pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il savait que son parrain n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ou presque pas. Il avait senti toute la nuit son regard protecteur posé sur lui. C'était tellement étrange que quelqu'un se soucie autant de lui, tellement étrange que quelqu'un n'attende rien d'autre de lui qu'il soit un adolescent et qu'il soit lui-même. Mais c'était agréable. Harry sourit. Il aimait bien la Mongolie.

Ils retrouvèrent Rémus assis à leur table. La salle du restaurant était presque vide, il n'était pas très tôt et la majorité des clients de l'auberge n'était pas là en vacances.

Séverus est parti tôt ce matin, il a réussi à accompagner l'herboriste chinois, expliqua Rémus après les salutations d'usage.

Très bien, répondit Sirius. Je vous propose de commencer les recherches à la bibliothèque après le petit déjeuner.

La bibliothèque était située sur le même étage que leurs chambres. Elle se trouvait dans une tour octogonale, accolée au corps du bâtiment qui contenait leurs chambres. La bibliothèque était immense, très lumineuse avec des verrières de tous côtés ou presque et elle contenait des livres à profusion. Elle comportait plusieurs étages auxquels on accédait grâce à un escalier central et tournant. Hermione aurait probablement fait une attaque de joie ! Mais Sirius et Rémus s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu, époustouflés et aussi vaguement horrifiés.

On ne s'en sortira jamais ! soupira Rémus.

Surtout qu'on ne sait absolument pas ce qu'est le Flokazng ! En rentrant, je crois que je vais vraiment tuer Dumbledore, ajouta Sirius.

Il y a peut-être un lexique, proposa Rémus. Cherchons-le !

Sirius approuva et les deux hommes déambulèrent dans la bibliothèque à la recherche du fameux lexique.

Harry n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par les bibliothèques, il laissait cela à Hermione ! mais il devait avouer que celle-ci était fascinante. Pour autant, il n'était pas particulièrement enchanté à l'idée de devoir passer ses deux mois de vacances à fouiller de vieux grimoires. Sa vue était assez mauvaise comme ça ! Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que d'être coincé chez son oncle et sa tante, seul et sans aucune nouvelle du monde magique. Et puis il était avec Sirius, ça compensait tout !

Harry monta l'escalier tournant central et arriva à un premier palier contenant toujours autant de livres et quelques tables de lecture. Décidé à explorer la bibliothèque dans son ensemble avant d'aider Sirius et Rémus dans leurs recherches, il prit à nouveau l'escalier. Le deuxième étage était similaire au premier et les titres des quelques livres auxquels Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil ne l'aidaient pas à deviner un quelconque classement. Une échelle semblait mener à un troisième étage. Harry l'escalada. Ce dernier étage était époustouflant et Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il était sous un dôme en verre, les murs l'étaient aussi, et la pièce offrait une vue incroyable sur les alentours de l'auberge, dominée par la tour de la bibliothèque. La pièce était donc très lumineuse et cela d'autant plus qu'elle contenait relativement peu d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient peu d'ouvrages, apparemment des encyclopédies et des dictionnaires divers et variés. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses tables et l'une d'elles était occupée. Harry reconnut l'adolescente qui les avait guidés la veille. Elle était penchée sur un étrange grimoire et entourée de montagnes de livres énormes. Curieux, Harry s'approcha silencieusement et se pencha sur le livre pour essayer de comprendre quel en était le sujet. Le grimoire était fait d'une matière étrange et plus étranges encore étaient les signes dans lequel il était écrit.

Ce sont des runes ? demanda-t-il.

L'adolescente releva tranquillement la tête, apparemment pas surprise de sa soudaine apparition. Elle avait dû l'entendre.

C'est un mélange de runes, d'oghams, d'écriture cunéiforme et de hiéroglyphes.

L'adolescente rit devant la tête que faisait Harry. Il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule !

Les sorciers égyptiens du temps des pharaons dissimulaient leurs découvertes derrière des langues et des codes différents et mêlés, expliqua-t-elle.

Et tu connais toutes ces langues !

A peu près… Le plus compliqué, c'est de trouver le code. Il en existe des centaines (elle désigna des schémas étranges sur un livre) mais le plus difficile c'est que d'une phrase à une autre, voire même parfois d'un mot à un autre, le code peut changer. Et c'est très difficile de trouver la logique qui régie cela ! Enfin, quand on a la chance qu'il y en ait une… de logique.

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux au fur et à mesure des explications de la fille.

Et ça t'amuse ! demanda Harry d'un air vaguement horrifié en se demandant s'il avait à faire avec une nouvelle Hermione.

Je veux être archéologue magique, expliqua-t-elle, amusée. Pas la peine d'attendre d'être majeure pour commencer !

Archéologue magique ? Tu veux dire que tu cherches des objets magiques anciens ?

A peu près… Mais pas comme eux !

Eux ?

Les gens avec qui vous parliez hier soir. Le lord anglais et l'aventurier. Eux ils ne cherchent des objets que pour leur profit et ils ne respectent rien ! Moi je veux faire avancer les recherches en histoire et les faire connaître au public…

Il existe des musées magiques ? s'étonna Harry.

L'adolescente lui jeta un drôle de regard.

Tu n'as pas été élevé par des sorciers, dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question et Harry rougit en comprenant qu'il venait de dévoiler qu'il avait une fausse identité.

Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas des Castellan…

Elle se leva avant que Harry n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, attrapa une plaquette accrochée à une étagère et inscrivit quelque chose dessus. Un livre apparut dans une case vide à côté de la plaquette. La fille s'en saisit, le ramena devant Harry où elle l'ouvrit à une page. Harry blêmit et il sentit la main de Sirius agripper son épaule. Apparemment, Sirius et Rémus étaient arrivés pendant qu'il parlait avec la fille.

Il n'y a qu'un seul exemplaire, dit l'adolescente. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne tombe pas dans n'importe quelles mains. Sous les douches, il y a un petit espace auquel même les elfes de maison chargés du nettoyage ne touchent pas.

Elle tendit le livre à Sirius qui la regardait d'un air étrange. Il prit le livre qui contenait le nom et le portrait de tous les membres des grandes familles sorcières anglaises, mis à jour automatiquement à chaque naissance.

Un silence inconfortable s'ensuivit.

Vous savez comment fonctionne cette bibliothèque ? finit par demander Rémus.

La fille hocha la tête.

Vous voyez ces plaquettes ? Si vous connaissez le titre ou l'auteur du livre que vous voulez, il suffit de l'inscrire sur la plaquette et s'il est dans cette bibliothèque, alors il apparaîtra dans l'une des cases vides. Si vous ne connaissez ni le titre ni l'auteur, vous écrivez recherche puis le sujet du livre que vous cherchez. La plaquette vous proposera des titres ou vous demandera d'autres informations. Il suffit alors de suivre la démarche que la plaquette vous indiquera. C'est un peu comme une banque de données informatiques…

Devant l'air chargé d'incompréhension de Sirius, elle ajouta :

Vous, par contre, vous avez été élevé par des sorciers.

Elle se tourna vers Rémus et le fixa de son étrange regard glacé.

Et vous, vous êtes un loup-garou.

Harry sentit Rémus et Sirius se tendre. L'adolescente, elle, était parfaitement calme.

Il y a une sorte de bunker à côté du labo inutilisé, enfin peut-être que votre ami y est maintenant… Ça peut servir, les nuits de pleine lune…

Rémus hocha doucement la tête.

Je ne dirai rien. Chacun a ses secrets ici…

Après un dernier regard, Sirius et Rémus s'écartèrent pour se pencher sur l'une des fameuses plaquettes. Harry se retourna vers l'adolescente qui s'était replongée dans son grimoire.

Et ça raconte quoi ? demanda-t-il.

C'est sur l'empire romain.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Si ses souvenirs de l'école primaire moldue étaient justes…

Les Romains, c'était pas après l'Egypte des pharaons ?

La fille releva la tête et sourit.

Si. Les sorciers égyptiens connaissaient le moyen d'aller dans le futur…

Et tu veux les imiter ? Tu veux aller dans le futur toi aussi ?

Non. Si je voulais changer d'époque ce serait plutôt dans le passé que je voudrais aller…

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

De toute façon, il y a peu de chance que les sorciers égyptiens aient laissé la formule pour aller dans le futur dans un livre. Mais par contre, ils ont souvent pris des objets magiques dans les périodes futures qu'ils ont explorées et les ont ramenés à leur époque. Ou inversement. Et si c'est déjà embêtant que les moldus découvrent des objets magiques, cela l'est encore plus s'ils se rendent compte que ces objets sont anachroniques !

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, pas très sûr d'avoir tout compris.

En fait, je m'appelle Harry. Mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà…

Moi, c'est Hoéla…

Devant son silence, elle ajouta :

C'est breton. Ça veut dire celle qui bouleverse…

La fille se mordit les lèvres. Harry trouvait vraiment étrange de discuter avec une personne dont il ne pouvait voir que les yeux, la bouche et une partie du menton, le reste étant caché sous un masque.

Pourquoi tu portes un masque ? finit-il par demander.

Pour cacher ce qu'il y a dessous, répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son grimoire.

Harry faillit insister mais il se retint, comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de cela.

La fille soupira et referma son livre dans un claquement sec.

Tu es déjà monté sur un corval ?

Un quoi ?

Elle le regarda, amusée.

La sorte de cheval que je montais hier. Ce sont des animaux croisés entre une jument moldue et une licorne mâle. Il y en a quelques-uns uns à l'auberge… Tu n'es jamais monté à cheval ?

Non. Mais deux fois sur un hippogriffe.

C'est déjà ça. Mais les corvals ne volent pas. Tu veux que je t'apprenne à monter ?

Harry hésita. Il avait envie de suivre l'adolescente mais il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de quitter Sirius. Il se retourna vers son parrain pour lui demander son avis et croisa son regard. Manifestement, il avait tout entendu. Sirius hésita quelques instants. Lui aussi semblait se demander si c'était très prudent.

D'accord, finit-il par dire. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop !

Nous ne quitterons pas le périmètre de l'auberge, l'assura la fille.

Elle déposa ses livres dans une case vide où ils disparurent puis entraîna Harry à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque.

Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient pour sortir.

Ça fera bientôt deux ans.

Tu ne vas pas à l'école ?

Non. Je m'instruis toute seule.

Et tu ne t'ennuies pas toute seule ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Je fais des recherches à la bibliothèque ou je vais me promener dans les steppes. Parfois il y a des gens intéressants à l'auberge…

Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ?

L'adolescente resta silencieuse quelques temps.

Mon père est mort. Et ma mère… en tout cas, elle n'est pas vivante.

Harry s'étonna. Il y avait une différence entre être mort et ne pas être vivant ? Mais la fille ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'étendre sur le sujet et Harry ne se sentait pas autorisé à lui poser davantage de questions alors qu'elle savait qu'il avait une fausse identité.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge et la contournèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un pré où une demi-douzaine de ce qu'elle avait appelé des corvals broutaient. Harry les observa avec plus d'attention qu'il n'en avait porté la veille sur la monture de leur guide. Les animaux ressemblaient aux petits chevaux mongols qu'il avait aperçus au cours de son voyage. De petite taille mais trapu, de couleur brune rougeâtre avec une crinière en brosse plus foncée, une grosse tête… mais, Harry s'en aperçut lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent des animaux, ils portaient tous une petite corne de dix à vingt centimètres sur le front.

Hoéla tenait dans la main deux filets qui se composaient de beaucoup moins de lanières de cuir que ce qu'il avait pu voir dans des émissions de télévision chez les Dursley.

La fille attrapa deux corvals et les sortit du pré.

Tu as peur ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Un Gryffondor n'a jamais peur !

Elle lui jeta un regard moqueur.

Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas très rassuré. Je préfèrerais largement un balai…

La fille grimaça.

Tu n'aimes pas voler ?

Voler n'est pas un problème. Ce sont les balais qui ne me conviennent pas ! Je préfère un être vivant. Au moins, ils ne risquent pas de foncer exprès dans un mur ou d'autres trucs de ce genre !

Et avec quelle créature tu peux voler ?

Les dragons bien sûr !

Harry se dit qu'il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas tant avec Hermione que la fille avait des points communs. Mais avec Hagrid ! L'idée de comparer le demi-géant barbu aux cheveux hirsutes avec cette adolescente menue et masquée avait quelque chose de comique et Harry dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle aurait apprécié la comparaison !

Tu voudras aller voir les dragons d'ici, un jour ? demanda-t-elle.

Euh… Tu ne me forceras pas à monter dessus ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Elle laissa échapper un rire.

Je ne monte pas les dragons sauvages !

Parce que ça se dresse !

Bien sûr !

Et tu sais les dresser ?

Les dresser non, mais je sais monter sur un dragon déjà dressé. Un dragonnier est venu à l'auberge il y a une dizaine de mois. Il m'a apprit.

Un dragonnier ?

Les dragonniers sont des sorciers guerriers qui dressent les dragons et combattent à dos de dragon. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y en a plus en Angleterre depuis plus d'un siècle.

Le frère de mon meilleur ami s'occupe de dragons en Roumanie. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit dragonnier.

La fille haussa les épaules.

Allez ! Première leçon : comment enfourcher un corval et rester dessus !

Séverus Rogue s'était réveillé tôt et, bien entendu, son regard tomba immédiatement sur son compagnon de chambre, Rémus Lupin, profondément endormi, dont le drap avait glissé révélant un torse nu, musclé et sillonné de méchantes griffures, probablement faîtes lors de sa transformation mensuelle en bête féroce.

Séverus passa une main sur son visage. Ça commençait bien ! Ou plutôt, ça continuait bien ! On ne pouvait pas dire que le voyage avait été agréable… Il allait décidément tuer Dumbledore ! Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là. Et qu'on ne lui raconte pas que c'était pour le protéger du Maître des Ténèbres. Il aurait été bien davantage en sûreté à Poudlard… Quant à chercher le Flokazng ou il ne savait quoi, non seulement il voyait mal pourquoi l'envoyer lui, mais en plus il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour les éloigner, les trois autres et lui. Sinon, Dumbledore leur aurait donné davantage d'informations sur ce qu'ils devaient chercher et leur départ n'aurait pas été si précipité ! Non décidément, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal… Dumbledore devait bien avoir une raison pour les avoir envoyés tous les quatre dans cette auberge au fin fond de la Mongolie… Ou alors ce n'était qu'une autre des lubies du vieil illuminé qui lui servait de patron et de mentor. Séverus s'était toujours demandé comment Dumbledore avait vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald, le vieil homme n'ayant jamais voulu le révéler à personne. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait réussi à le faire s'étouffer avec l'un ces horribles bonbons au citron qu'il avait toujours sur lui ? Séverus se donna une claque pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place mais, bien évidemment, il maîtrisa mal sa force et le bruit que fit sa main rencontrant son visage résonna dans toute la pièce. Le loup-garou grogna, remua et commença à cligner des yeux.

Il faut que je sorte de cette chambre ! pensa un Séverus qui se sentait au bord de la panique.

Séverus ? demanda Lupin.

Fautqu'j'aillemelaveretprendreunp'titdéjeuner, débita Séverus à une vitesse qu'il ne croyait pas possible d'atteindre, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il se dit que Lupin n'avait probablement rien compris à ce qu'il avait dit, ce qui, pour une fois, n'était probablement pas de la faute du cerveau atrophié du loup-garou. Séverus soupira. Il était parfaitement ridicule et le pire, c'était qu'il se ridiculisait tout seul !

Une douche froide finit par lui faire retrouver ses esprits et il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires et austères, raide, le visage sévère et fermé. Prestance, sévérité et impassibilité. C'était tout lui !

Rémus Lupin était toujours couché, les cheveux décoiffés et un regard mutin posé sur lui. Séverus se sentit fléchir. Non ! Il tiendrait ! Il était le terrible, craint et détesté maître des potions de Poudlard… très loin de Poudlard et avec pour seul élève à martyriser Potter, qu'il devait faire passer pour son neveu, et qui irait probablement se plaindre à Black ou Lupin s'il avait le malheur de lui faire la moindre remarque.

Je vais déjeuner ! dit-il en se drapant dans sa cape et dans sa dignité.

Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir chaud ? lui demanda Lupin, souriant.

Séverus ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre sans claquer la porte derrière lui, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de le faire.

Il descendit les escaliers en essayant de chasser Lupin de ses pensées. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas franchement concluant ! Il lui fallait un café. Très fort !

Séverus se laissa presque tomber sur sa chaise en se disant qu'il ne passerait pas deux mois dans cet état-là. Plutôt se jeter un Avada Kedavra avant !

Après un café dans lequel sa cuillère tenait presque debout toute seule, Séverus se sentit un peu mieux. Il se sentit ridicule d'avoir presque paniqué et se reprocha de n'avoir pas su rester impassible comme il aurait dû. Bon, il pouvait s'accorder comme excuse l'inhabituel de sa situation mais c'était bien la dernière fois !

Ayant retrouvé toute son impassibilité, Séverus observa discrètement les autres clients. Il tomba presque immédiatement sur Sir Darkpool. Il lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut, en évitant de grimacer. Ces riches sang-pur issus de famille noble étaient tous les mêmes ! Tous si… méprisants et méprisables ! L'aventurier était lui aussi attablé et il dévorait à grands coups de fourchette un énorme steak. Séverus se sentit dégoûté mais il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Mais où et dans quelles circonstances ? De plus, Stratford Pike était un nom qui ne lui disait rien, strictement rien. Le secrétaire n'avait rien d'intéressant et le journaliste n'était manifestement pas levé. Séverus porta donc son regard sur une autre table. Les quatre guérisseurs étaient attablés devant un petit déjeuner à la française, discutant calmement. Séverus jeta un regard noir au blond mais celui-ci lui tournait le dos et ne lui prêta donc aucune attention. La dernière table était occupée par l'herboriste chinois et son guide mongol. Séverus sourit intérieurement. Les potions chinoises étaient très réputées pour leur puissance et tenues secrètes depuis des millénaires par les maîtres de potions orientaux. Il n'aurait probablement jamais plus l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur ce genre de potions. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à l'herboriste. Séverus étouffa un soupir. Les relations sociales, ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection !

Séverus se leva pourtant et se dirigea vers la table de l'herboriste.

Bonjour, je suis Séverus Castellan, dit-il en tendant la main.

L'homme le regarda longuement derrière ses petites lunettes rondes. Il finit par prendre la main et la serrer.

Mao Li, se présenta-t-il. Et voici Kii Mor, mon guide.

Séverus serra la main de l'autre homme.

Vous permettez que je m'asseye avec vous ?

Mao Li acquiesça d'un signe de la main.

Je suis maître de potions, expliqua Séverus. Je ne vous cacherais pas que je suis très curieux de connaître vos méthodes. Une collaboration temporaire vous intéresserait-elle ?

Séverus se sentit stupide d'avoir lancé ces mots sans y mettre la moindre forme, la moindre fioriture. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour tout ce qui était communication. A part pour inspirer crainte et terreur bien sûr ! C'était à se demander comment il était parvenu à tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres si longtemps…

Une collaboration ? Vous voulez dire que vous seriez prêt à échanger des recettes et des secrets ?

Un échange, en effet.

Ma science orientale contre la votre européenne… Oui, pourquoi pas. Vous êtes quelqu'un de direct. J'aime ça. Pourquoi ne nous accompagneriez-vous pas ce matin ? Hier, il m'a semblé repérer des plants de Belladona Draconis…

Ce serait avec plaisir.

L'homme lui sourit. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'années de plus que Séverus et il le regardait avec un air assez proche de celui du vieux chercheur observant un jeune plein d'énergie voulant lui succéder. Ce n'était ni le regard bienveillant et paternaliste de Dumbledore ni celui suspicieux des mangemorts et de ses anciens maîtres qui le considéraient comme un rival. Non, Mao Li semblait attendre de voir ce qu'il valait avant de se faire sa propre opinion sur lui. Cela ne gênait pas Séverus. Il n'était pas un jeune novice en potion, pour autant qu'il l'ait jamais été du moins à partir de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il avait de l'expérience dans de nombreux domaines, notamment celui du sang-froid grâce à ses années en tant qu'espion et il avait vécu suffisamment pour connaître ses erreurs, les reconnaître au moins intérieurement, et connaître ses faiblesses. Ce n'était pas un herboriste, aussi célèbre soit-il, aussi savant soit-il en cette étrange magie orientale qui le ferait perdre ses moyens ! Une petite partie de son esprit, encore plus sarcastique que le reste, lui susurra que ce qu'un herboriste chinois ne parvenait pas à faire, un loup-garou torse nu y réussissait très bien !

Séverus s'efforça de chasser ces pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'herboriste chinois. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air amusé et Séverus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement d'inquiétude. Il savait que son visage était resté inexpressif, des années à espionner le Lord Noir étant plus efficaces qu'un abus de bottox sur ce point. Alors pourquoi paraissait-il amusé ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir usé de légilimancie sur lui, il l'aurait su ! Une magie chinoise, peut-être ? Séverus jeta un coup d'œil à la tasse qu'il tenait à la main. Il avait accepté une tasse de thé par politesse alors qu'il n'aimait pas plus le thé oriental que celui anglais, oui pour un Anglais ce n'était pas très courant… Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le thé ? Le guide mongol lui jetait des regards en coin mais son visage n'exprimait strictement aucune émotion. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un test ? Séverus se força à reprendre une gorgée de thé, l'air de rien. Mais en toute honnêteté, la grimace qu'il dut réprimer était bien moins due à la crainte d'un quelconque empoisonnement qu'au goût douceâtre du thé qu'il n'appréciait décidément pas.

Si vous êtes prêt, je vous propose d'y aller maintenant, avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment trop chaud, fit l'herboriste.

Séverus acquiesça. En sortant, il croisa Lupin et l'informa qu'il passerait la matinée en compagnie de Mao Li et de son guide.

La Belladona Draconis était une plante qui ne poussait qu'en Mongolie et, racontait-on, seulement là où vivaient des dragons des steppes. La légende précisait même que cette plante poussait sur le lieu même où un dragon était mort à condition qu'il y ait à proximité des plants de belladone moldue. La plante résistait très mal au transport, en plus d'être extrêmement rare, aussi Séverus n'en avait-il jamais vue que dans les livres. Or, il savait que c'était un ingrédient important dans la confection de nombre de potions orientales.

Ce fut donc avec une grande joie, intérieure bien sûr, et un grand intérêt que Séverus suivit les deux hommes. De plus, l'ingestion d'un milligramme de Belladona Draconis tuait un homme adulte en moins de trente secondes. Le genre de plantes que Séverus appréciait tout particulièrement…

Il était près d'une heure quand ils revinrent à l'auberge. Séverus était enchanté : ils avaient trouvé le plant de Belladona Draconis et, en chemin, quelques autres plantes que Séverus ne connaissait que de nom. Et il était prévu que Mao Li lui montre quelques utilisations de ces plantes après le déjeuner.

C'est donc de bonne humeur, même si cela ne se voyait pas, que Séverus entra dans la salle de restaurant. Il repéra rapidement ses compagnons à leur table. Mais une autre personne s'y trouvait aussi. Séverus se rembrunit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se soient acoquinés avec la seule gamine de toute l'auberge ! Des mômes, il en voyait toute l'année, on ne pouvait pas le laisser un peu en paix pendant ses soi-disant vacances ?

Séverus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? demanda Lupin.

Séverus ne répondit que par un grognement. La gamine cessa de discuter avec Potter pour se tourner vers lui et le regarder de son étrange et perturbant regard.

Vous n'êtes pas vraiment frère, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

Black sourit.

En effet, répondit-il. Et je pense que c'est une chance pour tous les deux !

Séverus lui jeta un regard furieux.

Espèce d'idiot ! Je croyais qu'il… commença-t-il.

Hoéla sait que nous ne sommes pas des Castellan, elle a trouvé un _Who's who_ sorcier dans la bibliothèque.

Oh, fut tout ce que réussit à dire Séverus.

Nous l'avons caché, ajouta Black.

Et vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, dit la môme. Je ne dirai rien. Alors, monsieur Li vous a emmené chercher des plantes ? Vous devriez vous méfier. Vous savez ce qu'on dit… On dit que les herboristes chinois empoisonnent ceux qu'ils n'estiment pas digne de leur savoir et qui en savent déjà trop !

Séverus resta impassible.

La fille échangea un regard ravi avec Potter.

C'est vrai ? demanda le garçon.

On dit que Voldemort était l'amant de Dumbledore et que c'est pour cela que Dumbledore ne l'a pas encore tué, c'est vrai ? demanda la fille d'un air faussement naïf.

Séverus faillit recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en entendant cette gamine prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec tant de moquerie, et il manqua s'étouffer en voulant camoufler sa surprise.

La fille et Potter rirent et Séverus était sûr que Black et Lupin mourraient d'envie de les imiter. Imaginer Dumbledore et le Lord noir… Il valait mieux ne pas y penser !

Vous avez peur de son nom ? lui demanda la gamine.

Vous ne le connaissez pas, grogna Séverus.

Et bien, pas personnellement, du moins pour ce dont je me souviens… Mais j'en sais assez sur lui pour me faire ma propre opinion… Tu viens Harry ? Je vais te montrer le grenier de l'auberge, il y a plein de vieilleries dedans !

Les deux adolescents quittèrent la table sous les regards bienveillants de Black et Lupin.

Cette gosse est dangereuse ! cracha Séverus. Elle en sait trop !

Je l'aime bien moi, répondit Black. Et ce n'est qu'une enfant. Que veux-tu qu'elle nous fasse ? Par contre, elle connaît tout le monde et toute l'auberge. Et ça, c'est plutôt pratique !

Nous avons commencé des recherches… sur l'objet, chuchota Lupin. Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons encore rien trouvé. Nous continuerons cette après-midi.

Je dois retrouver Mao Li, dit Séverus.

Etonnement, ni Black ni Lupin ne lui reprochèrent de ne pas les aider. Sans doute préféraient-ils passer du temps sans lui. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement !

Le _Who's who_ est un livre dans lequel on trouve des informations sur les personnalités d'un pays, ici l'Angleterre. Je me suis rappelée que Hercule Poirot l'utilise fréquemment. Merci Agatha Christie !


	4. WUNJO

Chapitre 4 : WUNJO

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que Harry remuait et gémissait dans son sommeil. Il s'approcha du lit de l'adolescent et s'aperçut qu'il sanglotait.

Non ! Laissez-le ! Vous l'avez tué ! Ma faute… Laissez-moi…

Sirius comprit que Harry revivait le retour de Voldemort et la mort de son camarade. Il s'assit sur le lit et essaya de réveiller doucement l'adolescent.

Harry ! Réveille-toi ! C'est un cauchemar ! Tu es en sécurité ici…

Harry finit par ouvrir ses yeux baignés de larmes.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, sanglota-t-il.

Ne dis pas de bêtise !

Sirius l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry se tendit. Sirius savait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de marque d'affection. Ce n'était pas les Dursley, maudits soient-ils, qui auraient eu ce geste de réconfort envers Harry. Mais il fut heureux de constater que Harry se détendait et qu'il s'était accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, le visage enfoui dans son épaule. Sirius se rappelait sa propre enfance tout en chuchotant des mots de réconfort à son filleul. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras. Son père aurait considéré que c'était faire preuve de faiblesse. L'héritier des Black ne devait pas pleurer ni montrer quelque émotion ou sentiment que ce soit ! Quant à sa mère… Sirius préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être une étreinte de sa part ! Poudlard avait un peu changé les choses. Sirius s'était retrouvé plus d'une fois à prendre dans ses bras James, en pleurs après un énième rejet de Lily et après avoir fait semblant de ne pas être affecté pendant toute la journée, ou Rémus, effondré à cause de sa condition de loup-garou. Il avait sans doute aussi dû prendre Peter dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas le genre de souvenir dont il voulait se rappeler. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas de réciprocité. Sur ce point, son éducation avait gagné ! Sirius ne montrait pas ses sentiments, enfin lorsque cela le concernait uniquement, et ce fait avait tout d'abord instauré une certaine distance entre lui et ses amis. Mais cela n'avait pas duré, ils l'avaient pris tel qu'il était et, pour eux seuls, il n'était pas l'insouciant Sirius, Sirius sans problème que rien de ce qui le concernait ne pouvait toucher. Paradoxalement, Sirius savait que c'était en partie grâce à cette éducation qu'il avait tenu le coup à Azkaban. Un Black restait digne en toute circonstance. Et tenir le coup contre toute sa famille lui avait appris à tenir le coup quoiqu'il en soit !

J'étais tout seul, sanglotait Harry.

Je suis là Harry, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je voudrais pouvoir te promettre qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien de mal mais ce serait probablement un mensonge… Mais je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'éviter de souffrir et pour t'offrir une enfance heureuse…

Harry finit par se calmer, peu à peu.

Je crois que j'ai trempé ton t-shirt, dit-il, les sanglots n'étouffant plus sa voix.

Aucune importance ! Il est fait pour ça !

Harry se mit à rire mais ne bougea pas, restant blotti contre Sirius, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Et Sirius en fut heureux, appréciant à sa juste valeur la confiance que lui accordait son filleul.

Quand il se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de Sirius qui commençait à être ankylosé, Harry parut gêné. Il fallait dire qu'il avait presque quinze ans et c'était plutôt l'âge où on se détachait de sa famille que l'inverse. Mais Harry n'avait pas eu de famille…

Ça va ? demanda timidement Harry alors que Sirius étirait ses muscles endoloris.

Ouais. Je crois que j'ai dormi quelques heures.

Harry lui sourit.

Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aies envie de faire aujourd'hui ? Je pense qu'on peut bien faire une pause dans nos recherches…

Depuis plusieurs jours qu'ils cherchaient, ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur le Flokazng. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée sur ce que c'était et qu'ils commençaient à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas un objet.

Hoéla m'avait proposé de m'emmener voir des dragons des steppes…

Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée.

Tu viendras avec moi ?

Sirius s'aperçut avec étonnement et une certaine joie que Harry espérait sa présence.

Si cela ne gêne pas la petite demoiselle !

Ils croisèrent Rémus et Rogue devant la porte de leur chambre. Rémus jeta un regard inquiet à Harry mais Sirius le rassura d'un geste de la main. Manifestement, l'ouïe hyper sensible de Rémus lui avait permis d'entendre la détresse nocturne de Harry.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et Sirius héla l'adolescente qui prenait son petit-déjeuner à sa propre table. Elle les rejoignit, une tasse à la main, et jeta un regard amusé à leurs propres boissons. Si Rémus buvait bien du thé, en bon anglais qu'il était, ce n'était le cas d'aucun des trois autres : Harry buvait un chocolat chaud et Rogue et lui un café noir.

Et oui ! Il n'y a que Rémus qui soit un véritable anglais ! s'amusa Sirius. Nos estomacs, eux, ne le sont pas !

Le mien non plus alors ! s'exclama l'adolescente.

Et en effet, sa tasse contenait du café presque aussi noir et fort que celui de Rogue qui était parfois presque plus solide que liquide.

Tu es anglaise ? s'étonna Harry.

La fille resta silencieuse quelques instants.

En tout cas, mes parents l'étaient… Et mes grands-parents. Et probablement mes arrières-grands-parents aussi ! Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

Tu avais proposé de me montrer des dragons des steppes, dit Harry.

C'est une journée parfaite pour ça ! s'exclama l'adolescente. On pourrait pique-niquer là-bas… Vous venez aussi ?

Sirius puis Rémus approuvèrent de la tête mais l'adolescente ne laissa pas le temps à Rogue de donner son avis.

Helga ! appela-t-elle. Ce serait possible d'avoir un pique-nique pour cinq personnes ?

Bien sûr ! Vous comptez prendre les corvals ?

Hoéla hocha la tête.

Tu veux que je demande à Nyambaya de les préparer ?

Elle acquiesça. Nyambaya était un demi-géant muet qui occupait les fonctions d'homme à tout faire dans l'auberge.

Sirius sourit en voyant que Rogue n'avait absolument pas l'air ravi de se retrouver presque obligé de les accompagner. Sirius avait remarqué qu'avec un aplomb incroyable, l'adolescente asticotait Rogue qui tombait systématiquement dans le panneau. Et ça se disait professeur…

Au fait, j'espère que vous savez tous tenir à cheval…

Sirius hocha la tête. Même dans le monde sorcier l'équitation faisait partie de l'éducation aristocratique, la seule différence était le genre des montures.

Je ne suis pas sûr que les montures vont m'accepter, chuchota Rémus, mal à l'aise.

Ce sont des corvals, le contredit l'adolescente. Ils sont à moitié licorne, il n'y aura aucun problème sur ce point !

Elle se tourna vers Rogue qui se contenta d'un grognement dont la signification restait obscure. Sirius étouffa un rire en imaginant un Rogue trimballé par sa monture, ayant perdu tout son impassibilité et paniquant visiblement. Cela, ce serait probablement un événement mémorable !

La promenade à dos de corval se passa bien même si Sirius avait remarqué que Rémus et Rogue ne desserraient pas les dents, ou peut-être était-ce justement pour cette raison que la promenade était agréable… Rémus n'ouvrait pas la bouche par crainte de tomber et le second de peur de laisser échapper des gémissements qui ruineraient sa réputation de terrible maître des cachots. Sirius devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas fait d'équitation depuis très longtemps et que son corps le lui faisait savoir. Mais voir Harry sourire et être détendu diminuait cela. De plus, il fallait dire que l'adolescente qui les accompagnait faisait preuve d'une bonne humeur et d'une tendance à positiver qui semblaient inébranlable. Le genre de personne qui décidait d'être heureuse envers et contre tous et tout s'il le fallait !

Après plusieurs heures de route, l'adolescente arrêta sa monture et mit pied à terre. Ils l'imitèrent avec un soupir de soulagement qui ne dura guère quand ils constatèrent qu'il leur était désormais douloureux de marcher.

Ils laissèrent les corvals et, les pique-niques sur le dos, ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence à peine troublé par les grognements de Rogue.

Hoéla s'arrêta et pointa quelque chose du doigt dans le ciel. Sirius leva la tête en même temps que les autres. Il eut le souffle coupé. Une demi-douzaine de dragons des steppes volait à quelques mètres d'eux à peine. C'était un ballet plein de grâce et de puissance, beauté et crainte…

Ce n'est pas dangereux d'être si près d'eux ? S'ils nous repèrent… s'inquiéta Rogue.

Pourquoi ? Vous craignez d'être particulièrement appétissant ? Trop maigre, je dirais… Et ils évitent le plus possible les nourritures magiques de toute façon !

Rogue lui jeta un regard à la fois furieux et peu convaincu. L'adolescente rit et souffla à Harry, mais assez fort pour que tous l'entendent :

En fait, les dragons des steppes sont des charognards.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à rire.

Ils n'attaquent des êtres vivants que pour se défendre et il y a peu de risques qu'ils considèrent cinq sorciers comme des créatures potentiellement dangereuses !

Personne ne chasse ces dragons ? demanda Harry.

Si mais jamais à pied. Les sorciers qui se prêtent à ce genre de chasse le font à dos de dragons, sans cela ils n'auraient absolument aucune chance. Et ils utilisent des explosifs magiques…

L'adolescente avait grimacé, montrant ainsi clairement ce qu'elle pensait de ces sorciers.

Les cinq sorciers se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe et installèrent le pique-nique.

Vous n'avez aucun liens familiaux, non ? demanda Hoéla.

Sirius est mon parrain… Mes parents sont morts, ajouta Harry en réponse à l'interrogation muette de la fille. J'avais à peine plus d'un an…

Voldemort ?

Harry hocha la tête et Rogue ne put cacher un tic nerveux en entendant ce nom.

Arrêtez d'avoir peur d'un nom ! Ça m'énerve ! s'exclama la fille en se tournant vers Rogue. Ce n'est que le nom d'un minable idiot ! Dangereux certes, mais idiot ! Tout ce que Voldemort veut c'est se venger des moldus à cause de son père et des grandes familles sorcières parce qu'elles l'ont d'abord traité de haut ! Si vous ne faîtes pas d'effort, je peux finir toutes mes phrases par Voldemort ! Je l'ai déjà fait quand un groupe d'anglais est venu à l'auberge il y a quelque temps…

Je suis sûr que vous en êtes capable, siffla Rogue.

Dommage pour lui, Hoéla sembla considéra ces mots comme un compliment.

Voldemort a tué mon père, dit la fille en se tournant vers Harry. Ou un de ses mangemorts, enfin ça revient au même…

Tu n'as pas l'air très… commença Harry, mal à l'aise.

Triste ? Si je l'étais alors Voldemort aurait gagné ! Tu connais Primo Lévy ? Il a été prisonnier d'un camp de concentration pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Et quand il en est sorti, il a écrit un livre. Dedans, à un moment, il explique que même s'ils devaient se comporter comme des bêtes pour survivre, ce n'était pas important parce que ce que les nazis voulaient, c'était leur mort. Donc survivre et quels que soient les moyens pour cela, c'était lutter contre eux. Et bien, avec Voldemort, c'est pareil ! Vivre et être heureux malgré sa présence et ses crimes, c'est gagner contre lui, lui montrer qu'il n'est rien et qu'il ne peut rien contre nous. Vivre et être heureux malgré tout, c'est continuer la lutte ! Il est hors de question que je me soumette jamais à un type pareil alors comme avoir peur ou être triste c'est avouer sa victoire…

Les quatre hommes restèrent silencieux, à la fois choqués et impressionnés.

Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ? demanda timidement Harry.

Non. De souffrir oui sans doute mais pas de mourir. Avoir peur de la mort c'est raisonner comme si on était encore vivant une fois mort…

Hein !

Tu devrais lire de la philosophie moldue. Epicurisme, stoïcisme, existentialisme et philosophie des camps. On peut trouver des réponses… C'est dingue parce que les sorciers ne se soucient de rien d'autre que de la magie alors pour tout ce qui est littérature, philosophie et même sciences, il faut aller les chercher chez les moldus. Et ça, aucun sorcier ne le fait, même pas ceux dont les parents sont moldus. C'est stupide ! Résultat la culture sorcière est au point mort depuis des millénaires !

Tes parents étaient moldus ? demanda gentiment Rémus.

Non. Tous les deux issus de vieilles familles sorcières bien glauques !

Sirius trouvait décidément l'adolescente intéressante et il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur elle. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir donner le nom de ses parents et son masque empêchait Sirius de savoir à qui elle pouvait ressembler.

Comment tu as appris ces philosophies ? demanda Harry. Il y a des livres moldus dans la bibliothèque de l'auberge ?

Non. Mais parmi les visiteurs de l'auberge, certains avaient quelques connaissances dans différents domaines. Et avant de vivre ici, j'ai beaucoup voyagé.

Tu es allée où ?

Un peu partout je crois.

L'adolescente resta silencieuse quelques instants.

Je connais un endroit où il y a des bébés dragons. Tu viens Harry ?

Et avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu dire un mot, elle l'entraîna à sa suite, coupant ainsi court à toute discussion sur elle.

Etrange gamine, marmonna Rogue. Aucune idée de qui elle peut être ?

Non. Je réfléchis aux sorciers de vieilles familles qui ont été tué par Voldemort mais je n'en vois aucun qui aurait une fille de cet âge.

Ils ont peut-être gardé leur union et la grossesse secrètes, proposa Rémus.

Entre deux familles de sang-pur ! le contredit Rogue.

Sirius réfléchissait toujours mais il ne voyait vraiment pas. De toute façon, avant même d'être incarcéré à Azkaban, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait coupé tous liens avec les vieilles familles bien «glauques» comme disait Hoéla.

Je regrette de n'avoir pas pris d'appareil photos, dit Harry en revenant s'asseoir avec eux. J'aurai voulu pouvoir montrer à mon retour les dragons à Ron et Hermione. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Hoéla.

Sirius tendit une page de son carnet à Harry. Les deux adolescents se penchèrent dessus.

Ouah ! C'est vous qui l'avez dessiné ? demanda la fille.

Sirius hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'œil au dragon qu'il avait rapidement crayonné pendant l'absence des deux adolescents.

Tu pourras toujours montrer ça à Ron et Hermione, dit-il.

Ils me manquent, tu sais, murmura Harry. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux…

Les chouettes sont trop lentes pour couvrir une telle distance. Je suis désolé, Harry…

J'espère juste qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de mal…

Sirius entendit Hoéla grommeler quelque chose à propos des sorciers qui devraient prendre exemple sur les moyens de communication moldus mais elle n'insista pas.

Rogue se leva pour observer les plantes alentours, Rémus entama une petite sieste, sans doute pour se remettre de leur éprouvante chevauchée et Hoéla et Harry commencèrent une partie de cartes. Sirius sourit. Il pourrait presque se croire en vacances, au milieu de sa famille et de ses amis, sans soucis… Il saisit son carnet pour croquer les deux adolescents plongés dans un moment de détente et d'enfance.

Ils rentrèrent assez tôt de leur randonnée. Même s'il avait mal partout, Rémus devait avouer que la journée avait été agréable. Même les grognements de Rogue semblaient plus détendus ! Cette journée avait été comme une véritable journée de vacances pendant laquelle Rémus avait réussi à oublier qu'ils étaient en guerre, qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé dans leurs recherches sur le Flokazng et que la pleine lune se rapprochait. Bref, cette journée avait été une pause plus que bienvenue dans leurs difficultés. Et Harry semblait heureux, et du coup Sirius aussi. Donc… Harry semblait s'entendre vraiment bien avec la fille et Rémus appréhendait déjà le moment où ils repartiraient vers l'Angleterre et la guerre. Mais Hoéla avait raison : Carpe diem ! Il s'en soucierait quand ce serait le moment ; en attendant, il valait mieux profiter…

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver à l'auberge, vers cinq heures de l'après midi, quand ils croisèrent le groupe de guérisseurs francophones. L'homme blond leur proposa de venir prendre un thé à l'anglaise avec eux car ils n'avaient pas encore pu faire vraiment connaissance. Rogue émit un grognement rageur et partit d'un air furieux en direction des laboratoires au sous-sol. Harry et Hoéla avaient disparu dès leur arrivée pour faire il ne savait quoi et Sirius sourit d'un air franchement amusé et refusa poliment, prétextant l'envie d'une longue douche chaude pour dénouer ses muscles endoloris.

Mais Rémus sera ravi de se joindre à vous ! N'est-ce pas Rem ? dit Sirius en assénant une grande claque dans le dos de Rémus.

Rémus se sentit obliger d'accepter. Ou plutôt, il avait envie d'accepter mais il ne l'aurait pas fait si Sirius ne lui avait, en quelque sorte, pas laissé le choix. Mais il aurait préféré que son ami ne le gratifie pas d'un de ses sourires ironiques qui disaient clairement : je te connais et je sais ce que tu penses même si ce sont des pensées que tu ne veux pas admettre !

Ils s'assirent tous les cinq à une table sur laquelle se trouvaient du thé et des petits gâteaux.

Nous n'avons pas été présentés, commença l'homme blond. Je vous présente donc Louise Valmont et son compatriote Martin Perrin, nos deux français. Ne vous sentez pas vexé s'il ne vous répond pas mais il n'y a pas grand chose qui puisse faire sortir notre éminent professeur de ses pensées certainement fort savantes…

L'homme qu'il venait de présenter était le plus âgé, moustachu. Il leva la tête et jeta un regard vaguement confus de ses yeux bleus incroyablement clairs vers l'homme qui avait parlé.

Tu m'as demandé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Les trois autres guérisseurs éclatèrent de rire. La jeune femme posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son confrère et aîné.

Ne t'inquiète pas Martin, nous ne faisons que nous moquer. Tu peux retourner à tes considérations trop élevées pour l'humanité moyenne que nous sommes.

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il recommença à tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse en faisant des huit de chiffre, les yeux dans le vague.

Et voici notre confrère belge, Michel Théodore qui a longtemps travaillé au Congo…

L'homme désigné était grand, roux, les cheveux coupés en brosse et ressemblait plus à un athlète de haut niveau qu'à un guérisseur.

Oui je sais, ajouta l'homme blond, on le verrait davantage spécialiste de la traversée de l'Atlantique à la rame mais…

Rémus s'étonna d'une telle comparaison et cela dut se voir sur son visage car…

J'ai traversé une fois l'Atlantique à la rame, précisa Michel Théodore. Sans magie. Et depuis, j'en entends parler tous les jours ! Mais laissez-moi vous présenter notre beau-parleur : Mathieu Descafren, notre ami du pays de la neutralité par excellence…

Je ne crois pas que la Belgique ou la France aient exprimé une quelconque position face à la guerre qui s'annonce en Angleterre, répliqua Mathieu Descafren.

Mais Rémus put constater qu'il n'avait aucunement l'air vexé et qu'il ne s'agissait apparemment que de chamailleries entre amis.

Les Anglais ne sont même pas d'accord pour savoir s'il y a oui ou non une guerre ! répondit Michel Théodore.

Et la France est une fois de plus le théâtre de grèves et de manifestations tant chez les moldus que parmi les sorciers, ajouta Louise Valmont.

Oh, nous sommes en grève ? s'étonna Martin Perrin. Et pour quoi cette fois-ci ?

Les trois autres guérisseurs éclatèrent de rire.

Comme d'habitude le gouvernement a pris des mesures totalement à l'opposé de ce que veut la grande majorité de la population. Quand nous sommes partis, des barricades commençaient à être installées à Paris et les CRS semblaient se reproduire à une vitesse exponentielle. Et comme évidemment, les sorciers se sont lancés dans la partie, c'est encore plus la pagaille ! expliqua la femme manifestement plus à Rémus qu'à son compatriote qui avait replongé dans la contemplation de sa tasse.

Mathieu Descafren passa plusieurs fois sa main devant les yeux de leur aîné mais celui-ci ne sembla pas le voir.

Incurable, marmonna-t-il.

Louise Valmont haussa les épaules.

Martin essaie de trouver un moyen de guérir les personnes ayant subi le sortilège doloris trop souvent ou trop longtemps. C'est la recherche de sa vie. C'est plutôt quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser, non ?

Rémus hocha la tête, mal à l'aise en pensant à tous ceux qui étaient en Angleterre et qui devaient craindre pour leur vie.

Merlin ! Quels idiots nous sommes ! s'exclama soudain le Suisse. Vous n'avez certainement pas envie de penser à ce qui se passe dans votre pays et tout ce que nous trouvons à faire c'est à vous replonger dedans. Je suis vraiment désolé…

Ce n'est rien… Mais je m'étonne que vous pensiez qu'il s'agit d'une guerre alors que notre propre gouvernement refuse de croire au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui…

Les trois guérisseurs qui n'étaient pas fascinés par le contenu de leur tasse haussèrent les épaules.

Se voiler la face comme les autruches n'a jamais permis d'éviter le danger, répondit doucement Louise Valmont. Et nous savons tous depuis longtemps que votre gouvernement est stupide, excusez ma franchise !

Vous êtes tout excusée d'autant plus que vous avez raison.

Nos propres gouvernements ont leurs envoyés en Angleterre pour savoir où en sont les choses. Nous savons parfaitement que si l'Angleterre venait à tomber, nos pays risqueraient de suivre. Et votre mage noir recrute aussi chez nous…

Au fait, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce que vous faîtes ici, dit tout d'un coup Mathieu Descafren pour changer de sujet.

C'est vrai que votre groupe ne passe pas inaperçu ! s'exclama Michel Théodore. Et encore moins maintenant que Hoéla vous accompagne !

Vous la connaissez ?

Elle a beaucoup discuté avec Martin. On ne sait pas trop de quoi mais manifestement, elle a réussi à l'intéresser suffisamment pour obtenir plusieurs véritables discussions avec lui, expliqua la femme.

Les trois guérisseurs se tournèrent vers Rémus.

Je suis Rémus Jendall et j'accompagne mon vieil ami d'enfance. C'est un Castellan alors il a décidé de permettre à son fils d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses ancêtres… Enfin, c'est surtout un prétexte pour l'éloigner pendant quelque temps de la guerre en Angleterre. A Poudlard, il est en sûreté mais pendant les vacances…

Les trois guérisseurs hochèrent la tête.

Et qui est l'autre homme qui vous accompagne ? demanda Mathieu Descafren, l'air de rien. Celui qui est toujours vêtu de noir…

Oh, c'est Séverus Castellan, le frère de mon ami.

Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement enchanté d'être ici, je me trompe ? demanda l'homme roux en souriant d'un drôle d'air à son confrère suisse.

Rémus haussa les épaules.

Vous savez, les affaires de famille…

Rémus passa toute la fin d'après-midi en compagnie des trois plus jeunes guérisseurs, le dernier les ayant laissés pour rejoindre leur laboratoire. Et il devait avouer qu'il avait passé un moment très agréable. Tous les trois étaient des personnes intéressantes, ayant une discussion très agréable et des idées politiques tout à fait correctes. Cela le changeait de Rogue et avec eux, il pouvait avoir des discussions légères et insouciantes ce qui étaient plus difficiles même avec Sirius et Harry. Et Rémus devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas insensible à l'attention que semblait lui porter Mathieu Descafren. Rémus n'était pas aveugle, et il n'était plus un adolescent intimidé et maladroit. Il savait parfaitement ce que signifiaient les sourires que lui adressait le Suisse. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il comptait répondre à ces attentions. Rémus ne se posait pas la question. Mais il serait idiot de ne pas profiter des moments agréables quand il y en avait. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour qu'il puisse se permettre de les laisser s'échapper…

Rémus ne laissa les guérisseurs que pour rejoindre les autres pour dîner. Sirius le regarda approcher de leur table avec un sourire plus qu'amusé. Rogue quant à lui, affichait un air encore plus sombre et furieux qu'habituellement.

Alors Rem, tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? se moqua gentiment Sirius.

Ce sont des personnes vraiment intéressantes. Et leurs gouvernements sont manifestement moins stupides que le nôtre. Ils se préparent à la guerre eux au moins !

En même temps, être moins stupide que Fudge n'est pas particulièrement difficile, grimaça Sirius.

Harry sortit de sa discussion avec Hoéla pour approuver vigoureusement les derniers mots de son parrain. Rémus n'oubliait pas l'attitude qu'avait eu le ministre alors que Harry revenait à peine du cimetière où Voldemort avait repris forme vaguement humaine et tué le camarade de Harry.

Rogue se tut tout au long du repas, jetant des regards furieux à Rémus qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir encore fait pour mériter la colère de l'irritable maître des potions. Et cela l'énervait d'autant plus que Sirius cachait mal un fou rire en les regardant.

J'espère que nous pourrons à nouveau discuter demain, dit Mathieu Descafren en passant devant leur table pour retourner à sa chambre.

Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Rémus.

Rogue fit tomber sa fourchette.

Le guérisseur avait à peine disparu depuis quelques minutes quand, jetant sa serviette sur la table, Rogue se leva et, nimbé de fureur, quitta la table en manquant renverser sa chaise puis en bousculant Hilda.

Rémus vit Harry jeter un regard étonné à son professeur avant de retourner à sa conversation avec l'adolescente.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? demanda Rémus d'un air lassé.

Sirius ne répondit rien mais Rémus était sûr de l'avoir vu sourire.

Rémus espérait que Rogue était endormi quand il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et même, l'homme semblait l'attendre.

Tu n'es pas allé rejoindre ton petit guérisseur ? cracha-t-il.

Pourquoi irai-je le rejoindre ? Et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il de toute façon ?

Mais en rien… Et je ne tiens pas du tout à être concerné… Après tout, tu choisis qui tu veux ! Enfin choisir… En même temps, il est normal que tu te contentes de peu, un loup-garou n'a pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Rémus se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, jetant des regards furieux à son compagnon de chambre.

J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de rester avec lui. Lui au moins n'agresse pas tout le monde…

Oui, c'est ça ! Retourne voir ton gigolo…

Je ne te permets pas Rogue ! Je ne crois pas que tu ais des leçons à me faire !

Vraiment je…

Des coups furent frappés contre le mur et la voix de Sirius résonna dans la pièce :

Dites donc les mômes ! Vous allez vous calmer ? Je vous rappelle que vous avez des voisins…

Furieux, les deux hommes se couchèrent, se tournant ostensiblement le dos dans une atmosphère de colère larvée.

_Primo Lévy, Si c'est un homme._


	5. SAILLE

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 5 : SAILLE

Quand Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il fut déçu de constater que Hoéla n'était pas là. Il aurait bien aimé pourtant car la journée s'annonçait difficile. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune et Rémus était d'une humeur massacrante. Et ça n'arrangeait rien que lui et Rogue ne se parle plus depuis trois jours, c'est à dire depuis le premier jour où Rémus avait discuté avec les guérisseurs. Le résultat, c'était que tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Sirius, énervé, avait fini par envoyé Rogue rejoindre l'herboriste chinois et Rémus les guérisseurs, afin que lui puisse avoir une chance d'avancer dans les recherches. En vain… Harry se retrouvait donc seul pour prendre le petit déjeuner mais à vrai dire, il préférait laisser Sirius se calmer seul à la bibliothèque. Harry n'en voulait pas à son parrain ; il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui et il comprenait que Sirius puisse être fâché et éreinté parce qu'il devait jouer les zones tampons entre Rémus et Rogue. D'ailleurs, Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait entre les deux adultes et il préférait ne rien savoir. Mais il en avait marre lui aussi et si Hoéla n'avait pas été là… D'accord, il n'était pas vraiment en vacances… mais quand même !

Hilda, tu ne sais pas où est Hoéla ? demanda Harry à la jeune femme alors qu'elle passait à côté de sa table.

Oh, Harry ! Je suis désolée… Mais elle est partie ce matin et elle ne reviendra pas avant demain. Elle disparaît comme ça à peu près une fois par mois. Elle ne te l'avait pas dit ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Cette journée s'annonçait encore plus mauvaise qu'il ne l'avait crû. Il allait passer la journée tout seul et personne ne pourrait s'interroger avec lui sur ce qui se passait entre Rémus et Rogue !

Sa déception dut se voir sur son visage car le jeune couple, Harry se rappelait que Hilda avait dit qu'ils étaient italiens, l'appela :

Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas déjeuner avec nous ? lui proposa la femme.

Harry hésita avant de se décider à transporter son petit déjeuner à la table du couple. D'habitude, il ne les voyait pas, ou à peine quelque fois le soir car ils partaient de bonne heure pour toute la journée, voire même parfois pour plusieurs jours de suite.

Nous avons décidé de prendre une journée de vacances aujourd'hui, expliqua la femme. Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Giuletta. Et mon mari, c'est Vittorio.

Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort mon garçon, dit l'homme.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il se souvint que Sirius lui avait conseillé de mentir le moins possible afin d'éviter de se contredire.

Mon oncle et le meilleur ami de mon père n'arrêtent pas de se disputer je ne sais pas pourquoi et mon père en a marre de passer son temps à les calmer. Alors l'ambiance n'est pas très bonne…

Je comprends, dit l'homme.

Il échangea un regard amusé avec sa femme.

Et en plus, ton amie t'a fait faux bond, compatit Giuletta. Tu es anglais, c'est ça ? Je suppose que tu vas à l'école…

Oui, à Poudlard. Je vais entrer en cinquième année. Il y a une école de magie en Italie ?

Bien sûr ! Il y en a dans tous les pays ou presque. En Italie, c'est Piazza Pasta et l'école est spécialisée dans les incantations figurées.

Les quoi ?

Vous ne voyez pas ça à Poudlard ? Non sans doute pas… Les incantations figurées sont des sortilèges que tu dessines ou dans l'air ou sur une surface liquide ou solide…

Comme Harry ne comprenait toujours pas, Vittorio sortit sa baguette et traça un dessin composé de figures géométriques et de signes cabalistiques à la surface de son café. Quand il eut fini, son café prit une couleur rose fuchsia peu appétissante.

Il me semble que les Anglais préfèrent la magie formulée. Je veux dire que vous prononcez vos sortilèges à voix haute, précisa Vittorio.

Harry hocha la tête.

Mais ce n'est pas trop lent de devoir ainsi dessiner les sortilèges ?

Oh, pas tant que ça… Et quand nous sommes pressés, nous utilisons aussi des sortilèges en magie formulée mais il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être faîtes qu'en magie figurée ! Je suppose que les deux formes ont leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients…

Il faudrait vraiment penser à intégrer une tournée de plusieurs écoles de magie dans le cursus scolaire ! s'enthousiasma Giuletta. Il y a tant de magies différentes à apprendre… C'est vraiment dommage de n'en connaître qu'une seule !

Harry approuva. Il commençait à comprendre d'où venait tout le savoir de Hoéla. Si elle avait beaucoup voyagé et si elle avait discuté avec des sorciers du monde entier, il était normal qu'elle connaisse de nombreuses magies. Et ça pouvait être intéressant pour lutter contre Voldemort. Surtout qu'il lui semblait que Voldemort avait fait la tournée mondiale des mages noirs…

Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda Harry. Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…

Bien sûr que non ! Nous cherchons à rencontrer des chamans orientaux. Il y en a qui vivent au sein de tribus nomades mongoles.

Et ça consiste en quoi le chamanisme oriental ?

Particulièrement en la communication avec ce qu'ils appellent des esprits et en la création d'amulettes de protection.

Des amulettes comme celle-là ? demanda Harry en tirant de sous son t-shirt une pierre ronde et verte foncée sur laquelle étaient gravés d'étranges signes.

C'est Hoéla qui me l'a donnée. Elle a dit que c'était une amulette apaisante pour calmer les esprits, les gens et les animaux.

Hoéla lui avait donné quand il lui avait dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Elle lui avait expliqué que pour les chamans, les cauchemars venaient des esprits des souvenirs qui venaient tourmenter le possesseur desdits souvenirs. Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris mais effectivement, depuis deux jours qu'elle lui avait donné l'amulette, Harry n'avait plus fait un seul cauchemar.

C'est vraiment un bel ouvrage ! s'exclama Giuletta en observant la pierre sous tous les angles. Il ne s'agit pas de chamanisme oriental mais occidental. C'est plus rare. La plupart des chamans d'occident ont disparu il y a un peu plus d'un siècle. Décidément, cette enfant est étonnante…

C'est elle qui l'a créée ? demanda Vittorio, qui avait l'air très intéressé.

Non. Elle a dit que c'était sa mère. Elle était chaman. Je crois qu'elle est morte…

Quel malheur ! Pauvre enfant… En tout cas, conserve cette pierre précieusement. Elle est très précieuse !

Comment vous savez que c'est une amulette de chaman occidental et non pas oriental ? demanda Harry en observant sa pierre. C'est vraiment différent ?

Oui mais attends, je vais te montrer.

Giuletta quitta la table et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un carnet à la main. Elle l'ouvrit devant Harry.

Regarde cette amulette ? C'est aussi une amulette apaisante mais de chamanisme oriental. Tu vois, les gravures et les dessins sont différents. De plus, les chamans orientaux utilisent plus le bois, le cuir ou le tissu que la pierre. Le jade par exemple n'est utilisé que pour les amulettes les plus puissantes et les plus précieuses. Et puis ton amulette est un peu particulière car elle est assez puissante pour apaiser même des créatures magiques. Prends-en vraiment grand soin, il est rare de posséder une amulette aussi puissante !

Harry était impressionné par son amulette et amusé par le ton professoral qu'avait pris Giuletta.

Le jeune couple était sympathique et Harry passa la matinée avec eux. Ils lui montrèrent différentes amulettes et lui expliquèrent leurs propriétés. Avec ce qu'il avait appris sur le chamanisme, il allait pouvoir faire enrager Hermione à la rentrée. Car il y avait bien peu de chance qu'elle ait la moindre connaissance sur le chamanisme, oriental comme occidental ! Il avait aussi appris que le chamanisme se transmettait de père en fils ou de mère en fille et cette information ne manqua pas de l'étonner. En effet, à ce qu'il en savait, Hoéla n'était pas chaman alors que sa mère si.

Harry passa l'après-midi avec les jumelles qui lui firent visiter les cuisines de l'auberge où officiaient une douzaine d'elfes de maison. Ceux-ci étaient semblables aux elfes de maison qu'il avait vus en Angleterre et ils avaient le même empressement que Dobby à l'égard du moindre de ses désirs. Mais par contre, ils avaient nettement moins tendance à l'autopunition. Sans doute parce que, eux, avaient toujours été bien traités…

Le bavardage et l'énergie des deux jeunes femmes permirent à Harry d'oublier momentanément l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle étaient les trois adultes qui l'accompagnaient. Et puis, elles n'étaient pas beaucoup plus âgées que lui. Elles réussirent donc à l'embarrasser suffisamment pour le faire rougir en l'interrogeant sur sa ou ses petites amies. Et elles réussirent presque à le choquer en parlant de Sirius. Harry vit donc arriver l'heure du repas avec un certain soulagement. En effet, depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de dire que sa mère était morte et que son père, Sirius, était donc seul, les jumelles n'avaient pas arrêté de faire des réflexions embarrassantes sur Sirius et de poser des questions sur lui. Or, Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elles étaient sérieuses ou non et aurait bien voulu ne plus avoir le teint d'une écrevisse trop mûre.

Harry retrouva Sirius pour le repas du soir. Ni Rémus ni Rogue n'étaient là et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était probablement mieux comme cela.

Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été très présent aujourd'hui, s'excusa Sirius. Mais Rémus et Séverus vont finir par me rendre dingue !

Ce n'est pas grave…

Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Ça va… Je crois que les jumelles sont très intéressées par toi, rougit Harry.

Oh. Un peu jeune quand même…

Mais Harry put remarquer que son parrain se sentait flatté malgré tout.

Sirius et Harry allaient s'installer à leur table quand Sir Darkpool les appela pour les inviter à la sienne. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis que Hoéla avait pris l'habitude de venir prendre ses repas avec eux. Harry savait qu'elle n'aimait pas Sir Darkpool et l'aventurier qui l'accompagnait. Apparemment, Sir Darkpool se méfiait d'elle et ne tenait pas à l'avoir à sa table.

Sirius accepta l'invitation et ils s'installèrent au côté de Sir Darkpool. Comme la dernière fois, le journaliste était assis à la gauche du lord et l'aventurier et le secrétaire avaient été relégués en bout de table.

J'ai crû remarquer quelques tensions parmi votre groupe, commença Sir Darkpool.

En effet. Quelques petits problèmes d'affinités, répondit Sirius assez brusquement, voulant par là montrer à Sir Darkpool qu'il se montrait indiscret.

Alors comment trouvez-vous la Mongolie ? demanda l'homme pour changer de sujet.

Bien, répondit sèchement Sirius.

Harry aurait parié que son parrain regrettait d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Sir Darkpool.

Et toi mon garçon, as-tu appris beaucoup de choses sur tes ancêtres ?

Harry réussit à garder un visage impassible.

Oui, murmura-t-il. Mon ancêtre était quelqu'un de très intéressant…

Bien évidemment, Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui était William Castellan, son supposé ancêtre. Il avait eu bien d'autres choses à faire depuis son arrivée en Mongolie que de s'intéresser à un homme mort plusieurs siècles plus tôt !

Je sais qu'à ton âge on se soucie peu de ses racines. Mais c'est important. Certes, de nos jours, les ancêtres comptent moins que les capacités et les aptitudes de chaque sorcier. Mais les sorciers comme nous ont un rôle à jouer. Ils sont les garants et les piliers de la magie, des exemples pour toute la communauté magique. Il est important de savoir tenir son rôle… Mais tu es jeune encore, c'est normal que cela ne t'attire guère. Mais tu verras un jour qu'il n'y a rien de plus glorieux que de porter un tel nom avec fierté et responsabilité…

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre ce discours. Manifestement, Sir Darkpool n'était pas un de ces sorciers de sang-pur qui refusaient le qualificatif de sorcier à ceux ayant des origines moldues. Certes, il mettait sur un piédestal les vieilles familles sorcières mais il n'était pas un fanatique mangemorien ! De toute manière, Harry voyait mal Sir Darkpool se mettre au service de quiconque, encore moins d'un sang-mêlé orphelin comme Voldemort. Il était vrai que la devise de Malfoy était qu'«un Malfoy ne se soumet à personne» et que pourtant Lucius Malfoy était un mangemort. Mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait comparer Lucius Malfoy et Sir Darkpool. Ce dernier avait beaucoup plus de classe, de prestance… et il ne vivait pas en Angleterre ou alors pour de très courts séjours. Et puis, il ne se mêlait pas de politique ; Sir Darkpool était plutôt le prototype même de l'homme riche et bien né qui joue les mécènes et les dandys.

Finalement le repas fut plutôt agréable et Sirius se détendit même. Sir Darkpool savait être un hôte parfait et mettre à l'aise ses invités.

Il me fait un peu penser à mon oncle Alphard, dit Sirius en souriant quand ils sortirent de table.

Celui qui t'a légué son argent ? demanda Harry qui se rappelait la conversation qu'ils avaient eue devant l'arbre généalogique des Black le seul jour qu'il avait passé square Grimmaurd.

Oui. C'était un voyageur lui aussi. Et en tant que benjamin de la famille Black avec deux frères aînés, on le laissait tranquille. Il était passionné de logique et de mathématiques et parcouraient le monde à la recherche de devinettes mathématiques. Un drôle d'homme mais il en imposait à son entourage… Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu mais je crois qu'il a fait de moi son héritier parce qu'il considérait que j'étais le seul à être digne d'être un Black car j'étais mon seul maître. En même temps, il n'avait pas d'enfant et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant de léguer sa fortune à l'héritier des Black, fils aîné du fils aîné… Mais ma mère le lui a reproché car cela m'a permis d'accéder à l'indépendance et de renier ma famille. C'est pour ça qu'elle a brûlé son nom sur l'arbre…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

C'est vieux tout ça maintenant… Allez, descendons voir si Rémus s'est bien installé dans la pièce du sous-sol et si Séverus a bien pensé à la potion tue-loup !

Harry hocha la tête et les deux hommes descendirent au sous-sol. Ils y retrouvèrent Rogue et Rémus dans le laboratoire qu'occupait le maître des potions. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient pas ni même ne se regardaient. Rogue semblait terminer une potion. Sirius et Harry échangèrent un regard. Apparemment l'ambiance ne s'était pas améliorée entre eux.

Rogue remplit un verre et le tendit à Rémus sans lui adresser un regard. Rémus le prit et le bu en grimaçant.

Ça va aller ? demanda Sirius. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Harry vit Rémus hésiter mais il finit par secouer négativement la tête.

Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Avec la potion, il n'y a pas de risque que cela se passe mal. Il vaut mieux que tu restes avec Harry.

D'accord.

Rémus reposa lentement le verre et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce blindée. Harry le vit prendre une profonde respiration puis entrer. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sinistre.

Personne ne bougea ni ne parla dans le laboratoire. Harry se sentait inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

Puis des hurlements et des grognements survinrent. Harry se rappelait encore la nuit, à la fin de sa troisième année, où il avait découvert que Sirius était son parrain et où Rémus s'était transformé en loup-garou devant eux. Et bien cette nuit-là, alors que Rémus n'avait pas pris la potion tue-loup, il lui avait semblé que les hurlements étaient moins furieux, moins violents, moins inquiétants !

Harry vit Sirius et Rogue échanger un regard puis Sirius se métamorphosa en un gros chien noir. Rogue ouvrit prudemment la porte et Patmol se glissa dans l'ouverture. Rogue referma la porte. Maintenant, il ne restait plus dans le laboratoire que Rogue et Harry. Et à côté, les hurlements n'avaient pas cessé et des aboiements furieux s'y étaient joints.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et être seul avec Rogue n'arrangeait rien ! Soudain ils entendirent des gémissements plaintifs. Harry et Rogue échangèrent un regard puis se jetèrent sur la porte, la refermant derrière eux. Harry savait que c'était stupide mais la potion tue-loup n'était-elle pas censée rendre Rémus inoffensif ?

Le loup-garou avait acculé Patmol dans un coin et avait manifestement dans l'idée de lui trancher la gorge.

Vous êtes sûr que vous avez réussi la potion ? s'écria Harry en renforçant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Certain ! répliqua Rogue d'un ton qui était pourtant plus inquiet que furieux.

En entendant la voix du professeur de potions, le loup-garou se retourna et d'un bon énorme, se jeta sur l'homme toutes griffes dehors. Rogue le repoussa de justesse d'un sort mais cela ne découragea pas le loup-garou qui revint à la charge, ne s'occupant que de Rogue. Patmol lui sauta dessus pour le détourner de sa proie mais le loup-garou s'en débarrassa rapidement, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur. Harry, auparavant tétanisé, réagit enfin et se précipita vers son parrain. Celui-ci, un peu sonné, reprit forme humaine.

Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a cette nuit ! Ecarte-toi Harry ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Je crois qu'il ne s'en prend qu'à Rogue, répondit Harry en observant l'homme aux prises avec le loup-garou.

Le maître des potions se défendait tant bien que mal, utilisant des sorts de plus en plus mauvais mais pas mortels.

Merlin ! Tu as raison ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Quel idiot j'ai été !

Sirius se joignit à Rogue pour lancer des sortilèges mais le loup-garou ne se découragea pas ni ne se détourna de sa proie.

P… ! Mais fais quelque chose ! hurla Rogue.

Dans une autre circonstance, Harry se serait probablement réjoui de voir son professeur détesté perdre son calme. Dans une autre circonstance…

Harry repensa tout à coup à l'amulette que lui avait donnée Hoéla pour lutter contre ses cauchemars. Giuletta avait dit qu'elle était assez puissante pour apaiser des créatures magiques. Avec un peu de chance…

Harry retira l'amulette de sous ses vêtements et s'avança vers le loup-garou, tenant l'amulette à bout de bras devant lui.

Eloigne-toi ! hurla Sirius.

Mais Harry avançait toujours, l'amulette devant lui. Le loup-garou tourna la tête vers lui. Harry fit quelques pas supplémentaires. Il était mort de peur et absolument pas certain que cela allait fonctionner. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant que l'un des trois hommes ne soit tué !

Le loup-garou grogna vers lui mais au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, les grognements faiblirent. Se mordant les lèvres, Harry passa le cordon de l'amulette autour du cou du loup. Celui-ci gémit et se coucha, la tête entre les pattes, changé en louveteau inoffensif.

Harry se recula, soulagé. Sirius l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras à lui faire mal.

Je devrais te hurler dessus pour avoir fait une chose aussi stupide ! murmurait-il dans son épaule.

Une fois que Sirius l'eut lâché, Harry vit Rogue se laisser glisser au sol. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Harry n'aurait pas crû cela possible.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius.

L'amulette ? C'est Hoéla qui me l'a donnée. Elle disait qu'avec ça je ne ferais plus de cauchemars et elle avait raison. Ce matin, je l'ai montré à Giuletta… Vous savez la jeune femme italienne ?

Sirius hocha la tête et Rogue fit un petit signe de la main montrant qu'il voyait de qui parlait Harry. Il avait manifestement du mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

Elle a dit que l'amulette venait d'un chaman occidental ce qui était rare et qu'elle était très précieuse et très puissante parce qu'elle pouvait apaiser même les créatures magiques. Alors je me suis dit que cela valait le coup d'essayer…

Et si ça n'avait pas fonctionné ! gronda Sirius.

Harry haussa les épaules.

Ça a fonctionné, non ?

Rogue grommela quelque chose mais Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Il avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas très flatteur pour lui de toute façon. Pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué, cela soit dit.

Et tu sais où ton amie a eu cette amulette ? demanda Sirius.

C'est sa mère qui l'a faite, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle était chaman…

Etait ? releva Sirius.

Je crois qu'elle est morte…

Sirius avait l'air songeur et Harry s'aperçut que Rogue aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

Sirius soupira.

Rien. Il me semblait savoir quelque chose à propos de chamanisme occidental mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un cours qu'on a eu à Poudlard. Séverus ?

L'homme se releva.

Sans doute quelque chose comme ça, approuva-t-il de mauvais gré.

Sirius s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il se retourna vers Rogue, le regardant fixement.

Nous aurions dû nous rappeler que le comportement du loup était lié à l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouve la personne avant la transformation. Et le fait que ce soit toi qui as fait la potion a dû jouer aussi… Je ne compte pas revivre une nuit pareille alors tu as intérêt à mettre les choses au clair avec Rémus avant la prochaine pleine lune !

Bien qu'un peu pâle, Rogue se redressa et jeta un regard noir à Sirius mais les grognements qu'il émit ressemblaient vaguement à «je sais».

Les deux hommes et Harry sortirent de la pièce et Rogue entreprit de préparer quelques potions de soin pour eux et pour Rémus quand il reprendrait forme humaine.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. De toute façon, il était un peu perdu dans tout ce qu'il y avait entre Rémus et Rogue. Et son cœur battait encore trop fort, il respirait encore trop vite, pour aider à la réflexion. Harry avait eu peur. Terriblement peur et pas vraiment pour lui. Non c'était plutôt parce qu'il connaissait et aimait les protagonistes de cette affaire. Oui, la mort de Rogue l'aurait gêné ! Cela avait été horrible parce que c'était aussi terrible si c'était le loup-garou le meurtrier que si c'était lui la victime. Et Harry commençait à comprendre les sentiments que pouvaient avoir Rémus à propos de sa lycanthropie.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Rémus en sale état et à l'air perdu. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. Ou plutôt si tôt le matin.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Rémus d'une vois inquiète en voyant les estafilades qui marquaient Sirius et Rogue et l'état de leurs vêtements.

Tu étais un peu énervé cette nuit, Mus ! se moqua gentiment Sirius. Surtout contre Séverus en fait…

Rémus blanchit. Rogue lui tendit plutôt brutalement des potions de soin.

Bien. Nous allons vous laisser discuter. Tu viens Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une bonne grasse matinée pour nous remettre de nos émotions ?

Harry acquiesça et se précipita derrière son parrain, peu désireux de rester écouter la conversation entre les deux hommes. Pour une fois, sa curiosité était en mode pause.

_Plazza pasta : en italien place pâtes (après Poudlard, je trouvais amusant de continuer dans les référence gastronomique…)_


	6. STRAIF NAUDHIZ

_Merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers. désolée, pour le retard et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 6 : STRAIF NAUDHIZ

Séverus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce genre de situation lui était habituelle… Mais, même si cela le tuait de le reconnaître, Black avait raison : ils devaient parler !

Séverus continuait à faire passer des potions de soins à Lupin pour avoir l'air occupé. Il se fustigea mentalement. Ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses allaient s'améliorer. Et comme la pleine lune était encore si présente, il valait mieux qu'il fasse le premier pas et rapidement ! Sans quoi, il risquait encore de se retrouver avec un loup-garou fou furieux dans les bras !

Je suis… désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, marmonna-t-il.

Une chance que Lupin ait l'ouïe particulièrement développé parce que sinon, Séverus n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu comprendre ses mots.

Cela ne me regardait pas et… je suis allé trop loin…

Oh… Euh… Désolé d'avoir essayé de te tuer…

Séverus leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins Lupin était aussi embarrassé que lui… Mais cela n'arrivait probablement qu'à lui d'entendre ce genre de phrase. Et dans son cas, c'était déjà la deuxième fois. Et c'était la même personne qui la lui avait dite !

Bon… On va dire qu'on est quitte, proposa Séverus.

D'accord. On va faire comme ça…

Ils étaient ridicules ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots…

Je pense que nous devrions profiter qu'il est encore tôt pour dormir quelques heures, dit Séverus.

Les deux hommes sortirent donc du labo et se dirigèrent vers les étages. Séverus se rappela alors qu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Rien ne lui serait donc jamais épargné !

Ils gravirent les escaliers dans un silence lourd de sous-entendus que Séverus ne voulait surtout pas entendre. La nuit avait été rude, il avait bien le droit de se reposer ! De toute façon, Séverus était doué pour le mensonge… surtout le mensonge à soi-même.

Black avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte et il les regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il fit mine de regarder sa montre en leur jetant un regard peu convaincu. Séverus fit comme s'il ne le voyait pas. De toute façon, le clébard ne lui faisait pas peur ! Il lui jeta tout de même un regard en coin en se demandant si, dans un moment de colère, il ne risquait pas de l'enfermer avec un loup-garou déchaîné…

Sans un mot, il suivit Lupin dans leur chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Maintenant il s'agissait de dormir et d'oublier très vite ce qui s'était passé !

Séverus et Lupin retrouvèrent Black à la bibliothèque quelques heures plus tard.

Où est Harry ? demanda Lupin.

Je l'ai laissé dormir. Je crois qu'il a eu très peur… Pour nous trois !

Un silence assez inconfortable s'ensuivit.

Tu lui rendras ceci, dit Lupin en lui tendant l'amulette. Je pense qu'il y tient beaucoup…

Black empocha l'amulette.

C'est Hoéla qui lui a donné. Une chance ! Et une chance que Harry ait pu parler au couple italien hier matin. Ainsi il a pu apprendre les propriétés de cette pierre… Cela ne te dit rien, le chamanisme occidental ?

Non, je ne vois pas. Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas trop. Une impression de déjà vu… Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser ce matin. Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est pas très important…

Tu as avancé dans les recherches ? le coupa Séverus.

Pas vraiment. Enfin, je sais dans quels livres on ne parle pas du Flokazng !

Séverus grogna.

Vous savez, dit Lupin, parfois je me demande si Dumbledore veut vraiment qu'on trouve ce truc.

Black et Séverus se tournèrent vers lui.

S'il voulait vraiment qu'on le trouve, vous ne croyez pas qu'il nous aurait donné davantage d'informations ?

Tu as raison, approuva Black. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi nous demander de rechercher ça ? Et puis, Dumbledore a agit bizarrement avant notre départ…

Dumbledore est bizarre ! répliqua Séverus.

C'est vrai…

Séverus faillit tomber à la renverse. Black était d'accord avec lui ! Merlin, ce devait vraiment être la fin du monde… Bon d'accord, c'était au sujet d'une évidence, mais quand même !

Vous ne croyez pas qu'il voulait nous éloigner d'Angleterre ? continua Lupin.

Séverus grogna d'indignation. Le vieux en était tout à fait capable et pour à peu près n'importe quelles raisons. Evidemment sans leur demander leur avis ni leur laisser le choix.

Black haussa les épaules.

Harry est en sécurité ici. Et plus heureux que chez son oncle et sa tante. C'est le principal…

Lupin approuva. Séverus se renfrogna. Voulait-on vraiment lui faire croire que le gosse était mal-aimé ! Probablement. Et c'était probablement véritablement le cas, Rogue était assez observateur pour le déduire. Evidemment c'était autre chose de le reconnaître publiquement !

Malgré tout ce qu'ils pensaient de Dumbledore, ils se replongèrent dans les grimoires, curieux de comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore les avait précisément envoyés dans cette auberge et de savoir enfin ce qu'était le Flokazng. A moins évidemment que ce ne soit qu'une invention de Dumbledore. Dans ce cas bien sûr, il ne restait plus à Séverus qu'à imaginer comment il ferait payer ça à son illuminé directeur ! Et à lui faire payer de l'avoir coincé avec Black, Lupin et Potter ! On croirait un mauvais souvenir de sa jeunesse…

Séverus soupira et ouvrit un nouveau livre, peu convaincu d'y trouver quoi que ce soit.

On devrait peut-être interroger les gens de l'auberge, proposa Lupin en refermant un nième livre. Avec tous les savoirs différents de ces personnes, il y en a peut-être un qui aura déjà entendu ce mot…

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! répliqua Séverus. Si ce truc existe vraiment, il doit être bien caché. Et dans ce cas, mieux vaudrait que personne d'autre que nous ne mette la main dessus !

Je crains que Séverus n'ait raison, grommela Black. Du peu que j'ai pu comprendre de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, il ne faut surtout pas que cette… chose tombe entre les mains de Voldemort. Et si le Flokazng existe vraiment, alors peut-être que des mangemorts sont déjà à sa recherche. Et à qui pourrait-on se fier ?

Lupin approuva et Séverus se força à ne pas avoir l'air hébété. Black venait de lui donner raison ! Merlin, il devait être dans un monde parallèle…

Sur ces entrefaites, apparut Potter, un air encore endormi sur le visage et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude si c'était possible. Il souriait et Séverus soupira.

Dis donc à ton filleul de ne pas raconter à sa petite amie ce que nous recherchons ! cracha Séverus à Black.

Je ne suis pas un gamin ! répliqua Potter. Je sais que je ne dois rien dire. Et Hoéla n'est pas ma petite amie !

Séverus lui jeta un regard noir et l'adolescent eut la présence d'esprit de se mettre hors de sa vue.

Séverus se replongea dans le grimoire qu'il avait ouvert, cherchant vainement à trouver quoi que ce soit se rapportant au Flokazng et à oublier ses soucis personnels.

Ils restèrent dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner et Séverus fut obligé de reconnaître que Potter avait su rester discret et concentré sur d'énormes grimoires fastidieux pendant plusieurs heures. A croire que Granger avait fini par déteindre sur lui !

Ils descendirent déjeuner et s'installèrent à leur table. Séverus porta un regard discret sur les autres clients de l'auberge. Il se rappelait leur conversation du matin et se demandait si certaines des personnes attablées pouvaient être des mangemorts.

Evidemment, les premiers suspects étaient les Anglais. Mais Sir Darkpool semblait à la fois pas du genre à être un mangemort et à la fois le suspect idéal : en effet, n'était-il pas un noble anglais issu d'une vieille famille sorcière ? C'était, si on ne connaissait pas l'homme, beaucoup trop proche du prototype parfait du mangemort pour que le Lord noir ait envoyé cet homme là. Et puis, Sir Darkpool était trop souvent en voyage pour intéresser le seigneur des ténèbres à part pour ce genre de missions qui ne devaient pas être fréquentes. Evidemment, le seigneur noir était très intelligent et envoyer Sir Darkpool pouvait être une bonne idée si on pensait avoir en face de soi des personnes qui réfléchissaient un peu. Mais Séverus doutait vraiment que l'homme soit un mangemort. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose, mais c'était son intuition.

L'aventurier aurait pu faire un mangemort crédible. Il ne semblait pas spécialement porté sur la morale et la loi et Séverus était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais l'homme avait paru trop effrayé quand il leur avait demandé s'il était vrai que le seigneur noir était de retour pour être un mangemort. Peut-être avait-il été un mangemort et dorénavant se cachait-il ? Séverus n'en savait rien.

Il restait ensuite le secrétaire particulier de Sir Darkpool. L'homme paraissait inintéressant, voire même plus inexistant ! Mais cela pouvait être une couverture. Après tout, Pettigrow était un mangemort. Or, qui aurait pu soupçonner l'insignifiant et trouillard petit rat ? Non, tout le monde avait préféré croire que le traître était Black, rejeton maudit d'une vieille famille de sorciers sombres, oubliant ainsi les liens inébranlables qui l'unissaient à Potter senior. Séverus avait toujours trouvé cela louche, que Black soit un mangemort, le bras droit du Lord noir. Pour avoir été leur ennemi pendant plus de sept ans, il les connaissait bien et il aurait mis sa main au feu que Black n'aurait jamais fait intentionnellement du mal à Potter et sa famille. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'avait dit à personne ! Que Black soit un mangemort ou pas, cela convenait parfaitement à Séverus qu'il soit enfermé à Azkaban ! Si on y réfléchissait, finalement Pettigrow mangemort était assez crédible. Après tout, il avait toujours recherché la puissance par des alliances avec plus fort que lui puisqu'il ne pouvait obtenir la puissance de lui-même. Mais le secrétaire particulier de Sir Darkpool paraissait vraiment insignifiant, transparent… En même temps, il ne le connaissait pas.

Il y avait aussi le journaliste. Mi-anglais mi-français, sa double nationalité ne posait pas de problème à son appartenance aux mangemorts. L'homme était un sang-mêlé dont le père était issu d'une vieille famille sorcière mais qui avait plutôt bonne réputation. Et son père s'était apparemment occupé de lui. L'homme avait l'air tout à fait comme il faut et au vu de son âge, pas plus de trente ans, il était peu probable qu'il ait été mangemort pendant la première guerre. Cela impliquerait donc qu'il soit devenu mangemort dans le court laps de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la renaissance du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce n'était pas très crédible, ou du moins cela impliquerait que le Lord noir était parfaitement sûr de lui pour lui confier une telle mission.

Après, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être anglais pour être suspect. Il pouvait sans doute écarter Mao Li et son guide. Les deux hommes étaient des orientaux, ils avaient donc assez peu d'intérêt à rejoindre le Lord noir. Et il existait un véritable racisme entre sorciers occidentaux et orientaux.

Le couple italien était lui-aussi peu crédible. Certes, ils disparaissaient parfois pendant plusieurs jours, seuls, pendant lesquels ils pourraient parfaitement rechercher le Flokazng, s'ils savaient ce que c'était, et joindre leur maître. Mais vraiment, ils n'avaient pas l'air de mangemorts et surtout, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une mangemorte ! Il y avait peu de femmes parmi les mangemorts : c'était soit des femmes de mangemorts et dans ce cas, elles étaient soumises à leur mari et quasiment cloîtrées chez elles à s'occuper d'œuvres de bienfaisance pour aider à la réputation de leur mari soit… il y avait Bellatrix, c'est à dire une cinglée folle furieuse aux tendances largement psychopathes. Or la femme ne ressemblait vraiment à aucun de ces deux types.

Après, il y avait le groupe de guérisseurs. Mais même s'il ne les aimait pas, Séverus était obligé de reconnaître qu'il était peu crédible de les imaginer avec une cagoule sur la tête, un tatouage sur le bras et se prosternant devant le Lord noir. En même temps, on ne savait jamais. Guérisseur était une bonne couverture ! Peu imaginable pour un mangemort mais bon…

Il y avait le fakir. Ça, c'était du déguisement ! Impossible de savoir ce qui se cachait sous le turban. Et l'homme était étrange. Il cachait quelque chose certainement. Mais est-ce que cela faisait de lui un mangemort pour autant ? Bien sûr que non ! Et puis, le turban, c'était quand même du déjà vu !

Enfin, il y avait le groupe de chasseurs de prime. Sans aucune morale, brutaux, soûlards… les qualificatifs ne manquaient pas ! Un peu trop sans foi ni loi pour se mettre définitivement au service du seigneur des ténèbres. Et trop intéressés. Le lord noir voulait des pantins qui obéissaient au moindre de ses ordres sans discuter et sans aucune promesse en retour. Evidemment, il avait aussi pu payer les trois chasseurs de prime juste pour une seule mission, retrouver le Flokazng, et les tuer plutôt que de les payer une fois la mission réussie. C'était possible…

En bref, il n'avait pas avancé d'un iota. Tout le monde pouvait être suspect et en même temps, il n'y avait absolument aucune preuve indiquant qu'au moins un de ces individus était un mangemort.

Séverus soupira. Il allait encore passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque à s'user la vue et à supporter Potter puisque sa petite peste d'amie n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Encore une personne étrange cette gamine ! Que faisait-elle ici toute seule ? Où disparaissait-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Après tout, elle ne leur avait jamais donné son nom de famille. Ils savaient juste qu'elle devait être anglaise, que ses parents étaient morts, son père tué par le Lord noir, et que sa mère avait été chaman. Les informations, plutôt précises et rares, n'aidaient en rien à savoir qui elle était. A se demander si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de les leur avoir révélées… Et que cachait-elle sous ce masque ? Bon évidement, il y avait assez peu de risque qu'elle soit une mangemorte. Déjà, le seigneur des ténèbres ne prenait pas ses partisans au berceau mais en plus, il n'appréciait pas que ses sujets l'appellent par son nom ou le méprise !

En conclusion, il ne savait rien sur personne, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant ses petites investigations et… si ce guérisseur osait s'approcher, il allait lui liquéfier les entrailles d'un bon sort !

Manifestement, le guérisseur était totalement inconscient car il s'approcha de Lupin sans se soucier du regard profondément meurtrier que lui lançait Séverus.

Rémus ! Que diriez-vous d'une petite ballade cet après-midi ? proposa le guérisseur. Notre cher et estimé confrère nous laisse notre demi-journée. En fait, je crois qu'il cherche à se débarrasser de nous mais il faut en profiter…

Séverus vit Lupin hésiter et se tourner vers Black.

Ne t'inquiète pas Mus, nous nous débrouillerons très bien sans toi. Profites-en pour t'amuser un peu…

Séverus lui jeta un regard noir mais Black ne lui répondit que par un sourire moqueur. Séverus grogna et quitta la table. Ils pouvaient toujours courir pour qu'il passe son après-midi à la bibliothèque si le loup-garou y coupait !

Mus, c'est mignon ! Tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça ?

Séverus faillit écraser son poing sur la face du guérisseur. Passe encore que cet idiot de Black donne des surnoms débiles à son ami d'enfance mais pas un illustre inconnu ! Mais Séverus n'entendit pas la réponse de Lupin car il était déjà trop loin. Furieux, il rejoignit son laboratoire dans l'idée de concocter quelques poisons particulièrement mortels.

Séverus ne retrouva les autres qu'au dîner. Ils étaient déjà tous les trois attablés et Séverus étouffa un soupir, persuadé qu'il se serait passé quelque chose si le guérisseur s'était trouvé près de lui. Il s'assit, défiant du regard les trois autres de faire le moindre commentaire mais ils lui prêtèrent à peine attention, lancés dans une conversation avec l'une des jumelles.

On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient agréables… De vraies brutes ! Toujours à boire et à faire des allusions douteuses, disait la jeune femme. Enfin, ils se contentent de parler, jamais plus. Je suppose que la femme qui les accompagne les empêche d'aller plus loin…

On ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient l'air particulièrement engageant, reconnut Black. Mais ils ne semblent pas faire d'histoires…

C'est vrai mais je trouve que leur chef, le Russe, a vraiment un air cruel. Ça fait froid dans le dos ! Et l'autre, toujours habillé comme un vampire ! Il se fait même appeler Vlad l'Empaleur…

Séverus comprit qu'ils parlaient du groupe de chasseurs de prime.

Bof, je trouve que le prof… que Séverus fait un vampire bien plus convaincant que ce type, dit Potter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers Séverus qui avait relevé la tête à l'entente de son nom. Black avait l'air de trouver cela particulièrement amusant et Séverus jeta un regard noir à Potter qui eut le bon goût de plonger le regard dans son assiette.

Séverus cherchait un moyen de punir le gosse quand une quinzaine d'hommes fit irruption dans la salle du restaurant. Tout le monde fut d'abord comme stupéfixé puis l'autre jumelle s'approcha des hommes et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

C'est une auberge ici ? Alors commence par nous servir à boire ! grogna un des hommes.

La jeune femme fit mine de partir mais l'homme la retint par le bras. Et au vu de la grimace qu'elle faisait, il devait serrer fort. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tenant toujours le bras et ajouta :

Du whisky pur feu ! Et du bon ou je pourrais devenir mauvais…

Les hommes partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Ils s'installèrent à deux tables sauf l'un d'eux qui étaient restés près de la porte et qui portait une grande cape avec une capuche qui lui cachait le visage.

Séverus connaissait ce genre d'hommes. C'était des sorciers renégats, des bandits qui usaient de la magie pour commettre des crimes dans le monde magique et moldu. Bien sûr, en Angleterre, ils étaient quasiment inexistants grâce aux aurors, et puis avec le seigneur des ténèbres, il n'y avait pas de place pour la concurrence !

Le chef était manifestement l'homme qui avait pris la parole. Il était grand, très large d'épaule, le visage couvert de cicatrices et fumait des cigares nauséabonds. Les autres hommes semblaient formé sur le même modèle, des brutes épaisses !

Quand la jeune femme réapparut, portant plusieurs bouteilles de whisky pur feu sur un plateau, elle était suivie de la propriétaire de l'auberge et de la jeune femme de l'accueil.

Ah ah ah ! Regardez ça, elle nous a ramené de la compagnie, la poulette ! s'exclama un homme. Mais tu pouvais laisser la vieille bique !

Les autres hommes le suivirent dans son rire gras.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux. Séverus voyait qu'elle se forçait à cacher ses tremblements. Autour, personne ne bougeait ni ne parlait. Les trois chasseurs de prime regardaient ce qui se passaient d'un air intéressé mais ne semblait absolument pas prêts à intervenir.

Alors qu'elle servait à boire, l'un des hommes attira la jeune Suédoise sur ses genoux.

Viens par-là, ma mignonne ! Je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai homme !

Lâchez-moi ! cria la femme.

Les hommes rirent à nouveau alors qu'ils buvaient le whisky pur feu à la bouteille.

Nyambaya ! cria la propriétaire de l'auberge.

C'est ton gros benêt que tu appelles ? demanda celui qui semblait être le chef. Je crois pas qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit dans son état !

Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! s'écria la femme de l'accueil.

Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Viens donc par-là, je vais vite te faire l'oublier !

Et lâchez ma sœur ! ajouta l'autre jumelle.

Ta sœur ? Hum, j'ai toujours voulu me faire des jumelles.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre jeune femme continuait de se débattre dans les bras de l'un des hommes. Séverus n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure des évènements. Il savait déjà comment cela allait se terminer…

Elle t'a dit de la lâcher !

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! Black se tenait devant l'homme, sa baguette pointée vers lui.

Les hommes rirent de plus belle.

Et qu'espères-tu faire seul contre nous tous ? demanda le chef d'un air moqueur.

Black ne bougea évidemment pas.

Il n'est pas tout seul, ajouta une voix fatiguée.

Séverus grogna en voyant que Lupin avait rejoint son ami. Potter fit mine de se lever mais Séverus le força à se rasseoir en appuyant sur son épaule.

Restez-là ! Petit idiot !

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Potter resterait à sa place, il se leva et rejoignit les deux autres en soupirant. Au moins pourrait-il peut-être évacuer un peu de sa frustration en se battant contre cette bande de soûlards. Mais ils étaient toujours en très large minorité…

Rapidement, la plupart des hommes se levèrent et les rejoignirent. La jeune fille de l'accueil et l'autre serveuse firent de même. Et même si les trois chasseurs de prime restèrent assis, cela commençait à être beaucoup plus équitable ! Et les brigands le sentirent car il paraissait soudainement beaucoup moins à l'aise…

Tiens, tiens, y aurait-il de la rébellion dans l'air ? demanda une voix glaciale.

Séverus se tourna et vit l'homme qui était resté près du mur s'approcher. Il était très différent des autres bandits, beaucoup plus mince et élégant, une étrange aura sombre et glacé l'entourait. Séverus comprit qu'il s'était trompé. C'était lui le chef ! Pas l'autre brute épaisse !

L'homme fit glisser sa capuche, révélant un teint plus pâle que celui des Malfoy, un regard froid et des canines beaucoup trop développées pour un humain normal. Séverus rata une respiration. La bande de brigands était dirigée par un vampire paria…

Je crois qu'il va falloir que je reprenne les choses en main, continua le vampire.

Là, cela devenait dramatique. Séverus connaissait la puissance des vampires et il se doutait que la plupart des clients de l'auberge n'avait même jamais rencontré de vampire. Ils avaient donc assez peu de chance de savoir comment les vaincre…

La tension était à son comble. Ils étaient entourés d'un côté par les brigands qui tenaient toujours la jeune femme en otage et de l'autre par le vampire qui se léchait les lèvres.

Partez ! entendit soudain Séverus.

Il se tourna vers la voix et faillit crier de dépit quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était que la gamine qui était manifestement revenue au mauvais moment. En même temps, elle avait l'air tellement furieux que son aura semblait se répandre dans la pièce. Et l'aura en question n'avait rien à envier à celle du vampire. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs eu une réaction étrange en voyant l'adolescente. Il avait semblé soudain empli d'une haine profonde mais ensuite, c'était comme s'il avait… peur ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas craindre une gamine, aussi perturbants soient son aura et son regard !

Lâche-la et partons d'ici, finit par dire le vampire à l'ahurissement total de toutes les personnes de la salle.

Quoi ? Mais tu es devenu fou ! s'exclama celui que Séverus avait d'abord pris pour le chef. Ce n'est qu'une sale gosse !

Avec la rapidité propre aux êtres de son espèce, le vampire se précipita sur l'homme et l'éventra de ses griffes tranchantes comme un rasoir.

J'ai dit que nous partions et il arrivera la même chose à quiconque me contredira ! Que quelqu'un se charge de celui-là !

Les autres hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. La jeune femme fut relâchée et les hommes se précipitèrent vers la sortie, emportant tant bien que mal l'homme qui répandait sang et entrailles sur le sol.

Avant de partir, le vampire se tourna une dernière fois vers l'adolescente qui semblait toujours aussi furieuse et qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis qu'elle avait lancé son ordre.

Tu lui diras ! Tu lui diras que j'ai obéi ! Tu lui diras !

Et le vampire disparut à son tour après avoir fait disparaître les dernières traces de leur passage.

Les autres clients retournèrent à leur table et reprirent leurs conversations comme si rien ne s'était passé. La propriétaire de l'auberge ordonna aux jeunes femmes de reprendre leur travail, ce qu'elles firent dès que la femme de l'accueil revint pour leur dire que Nyambaya n'était qu'assommé et qu'il venait de reprendre connaissance avec juste une grosse bosse.

Séverus constata qu'il n'était plus que tous les trois encore debout au milieu de la salle du restaurant. Il était un peu perdu et put, une fois encore, constater l'étonnante capacité humaine à faire abstraction de ce qui était étrange pour ne se soucier que de son intérêt propre.

Séverus vit Potter s'approcher de l'adolescente.

Euh, ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu sûre.

La gamine grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un oui.

Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partais… Je me suis inquiété…

Et alors ? demanda brutalement l'adolescente.

Potter eut un regard perdu et douloureux.

Désolée, répondit plus doucement la fille. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. C'était pas vraiment le jour… Je t'ai ramené quelque chose. Tu viens ?

Potter hocha la tête et quitta la salle avec la fille.

Séverus finit par reprendre ses esprits et retourna s'asseoir à leur table, rapidement suivi par Black et Lupin.

Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Lupin.

Apparemment, la petite demoiselle a quelque chose qui a fait fuir le vampire, répondit Black.

Un vampire n'obéit qu'à un vampire et à personne d'autre ! répliqua Séverus.

Tu crois que c'est une vampire ? demanda Lupin.

On l'a vue sortir en plein soleil, le contredit Black.

Le masque qu'elle porte est peut-être particulier… Il la protège peut-être des rayons du soleil, proposa Lupin.

Elle était bras nus, contesta Séverus. Et surtout, nous l'avons plusieurs fois vue se nourrir de mets tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, un vampire ne l'aurait fait pour rien au monde !

Dans ce cas, pourquoi le vampire a-t-il réagi de cette manière ? demanda Black.

Elle doit être sous la protection d'un vampire, répondit Séverus. Je ne vois vraiment rien d'autre…

Cela expliquerait les derniers mots du vampire. Rappelez-vous, il a dit : tu lui diras ! Ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il avait peur, approuva Lupin.

Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'un vampire ait pris sous sa protection une non-vampire, réfléchit Séverus.

Un calice ? proposa Black.

Elle est trop jeune, le contredit Séverus. Et surtout, un vampire ne resterait jamais éloigné aussi longtemps de son calice !

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, réfléchissant à l'étrangeté à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

Tu n'as rien découvert, quand tu as fait ta thèse sur les vampires, qui pourrait expliquer qu'un vampire ait pris sous sa protection une jeune sorcière ? demanda lupin à Séverus.

Non rien. C'est totalement absurde.

De toute façon, il y a autre chose qui est bizarre, dit Black. Vous pouvez me dire quel est le vampire qui puisse avoir de l'autorité sur un vampire qui vit en paria, non seulement hors d'un clan mais en plus avec des sorciers ?

Lupin et Séverus se tournèrent vers lui.

Tu as raison, approuva Lupin. Tout cela est véritablement étrange… Tu ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait être un danger pour Harry ?

Black haussa les épaules.

Elle aurait eu mille occasions de lui faire du mal depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Et elle est ici depuis près de deux ans aux dires des jumelles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, je ne sais pas qui elle est ni ce qu'elle cache mais je ne pense pas qu'elle nous veule du mal. Et ce n'est sûrement pas une mangemorte !

Lupin approuva d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire.

Il va tout de même falloir découvrir ce qu'elle cache, déclara Séverus.

Et bien, je te souhaite bien du courage ! se moqua Black. Elle m'a l'air de maîtriser parfaitement les interrogatoires et de te trouver très amusant !

Séverus se renfrogna. Il y avait des fois où il ferait mieux de se taire…


	7. JERA ELHAZ

_Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres et qui a demandé quelques recherches sur Internet mais je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci à mes reviewers et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 7 : JERA ELHAZ

Plus personne ne reparla de ce qui était arrivé pendant les jours qui suivirent et tout sembla rentrer dans l'ordre. Les clients vaquaient à leurs différentes activités de même que le personnel de l'auberge. Eux-même n'en avaient pas reparlé entre eux ce qui n'empêchait pas Sirius de se poser des questions. Mais il n'avait pas osé interroger Hoéla.

Passé cette soirée, l'adolescente s'était comportée comme elle l'avait fait jusque là, sans donner la moindre explication sur ce qui s'était passé ni sur l'endroit où elle allait à peu près régulièrement.

Elle avait ramené à Harry une petite statuette de dragon, en os de dragon, qui servait de détecteur de magie noire. A ce qu'elle disait, le dragon se mettait à cracher du feu lorsqu'un sort de magie noir était lancé à moins de cinquante mètres de lui. Séverus avait bien évidemment fait une de ses sempiternelles remarques sarcastiques quand Harry leur avait montré l'objet, maugréant qu'un briquet qui ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'on jetait un avada kedavra était peu pratique. Mais Harry avait été ravi, disant que cela pourrait lui servir s'il devenait auror. Sirius était plus sceptique. Ou l'objet n'était guère plus qu'un joli bibelot ou c'était un objet véritablement en os de dragon et ensorcelé pour détecter la magie noire, c'est à dire un sort très rare et puissant, et dans ce cas l'objet était véritablement précieux. A ce qu'il savait, les sorts de détection de magie noire et l'os de dragon se mêlaient très difficilement, et si c'était très efficace, l'opération était très dangereuse pour celui qui la menait. Mais là encore, l'adolescente n'avait rien précisé et Sirius était, une fois de plus, obligé de se contenter de ses extrapolations.

Mais Sirius avait bien d'autres soucis ce matin. L'anniversaire de Harry devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours et il voulait organiser quelque chose. Il s'était levé tôt exprès pour pouvoir demander aux jumelles s'il était possible de préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire et surtout pour pouvoir parler à l'adolescente en tête-à-tête.

Comme à son habitude, l'adolescente prenait son petit-déjeuner seule à sa table.

Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr.

Je voulais te parler…

La fille leva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être inquiète. Pourtant, elle relâcha presque imperceptiblement un soupir quand elle comprit de quoi Sirius voulait l'entretenir.

Le trente et un juillet, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry. Je voudrais lui organiser une petite surprise. Tu penses que tu pourrais le garder à l'extérieur de l'auberge toute la journée ?

Bien sûr ! Je suis invitée à la surprise ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui avait quelque chose d'enfantin.

Evidemment ! Cela ferait plaisir à Harry…

Alors c'est d'accord !

La jeune fille sourit et Sirius se sentit heureux de cette joie enfantine et dénuée de tous soucis.

Vous avez besoin de quelque chose de particulier ?

Sirius secoua négativement la tête.

Les jumelles ont promis de faire un gâteau d'anniversaire et j'ai pensé à emmener ses cadeaux ici, alors je pense qu'il ne manque rien…

Elle hocha la tête.

Vous craignez qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? demanda l'adolescente.

Non. Il y a peu de risque…

Sirius commençait à connaître Harry. Le garçon n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui et les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais souhaité son anniversaire. Certes, ses amis et Molly lui envoyaient toujours cartes et cadeaux depuis qu'ils le connaissaient mais Harry savait que les hiboux ne pouvaient pas venir jusqu'en Mongolie. Il devait donc s'être fait une raison et penser que personne ne lui souhaiterait son anniversaire cette année. Et, pour tout dire, Sirius n'était même pas sûr que Harry savait le jour qu'il était. Ils se trouvaient tellement en dehors de tout dans cette auberge… Lui-même ne s'était rendu compte de la date que la veille, alors qu'il s'était soudain souvenu de l'anniversaire de Harry. Heureusement, ce jour-là, il avait dû se rendre à l'accueil pour régler une partie de leur note. La jeune femme de l'accueil avait un calendrier sur son bureau ce qui avait permis à Sirius de se rendre compte que l'anniversaire de Harry arrivait à grands pas ! Ce jour là, il avait aussi profité de sa visite et de la sympathie que la jeune femme semblait éprouver à son égard pour lui demander qui réglait la note de Hoéla. Mais il avait été déçu en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de prélèvements automatiques sur un compte dans une banque sorcière. Et pour ce qui était des formulaires à remplir lors de la location d'une chambre, il semblait que madame Cornette, la propriétaire de l'auberge, pouvait se montrer très conciliante ou négligente.

A part cela, leurs recherches sur le Flokazng n'avançaient pas et pourtant, ils avaient parcouru un nombre d'ouvrages impressionnants. Mais comme ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que s'était… Et si ça se trouvait, Rémus avait raison et ce n'était qu'une invention de Dumbledore ! Dans ce cas, Dumbledore avait du souci à se faire à leur retour !

En attendant, il fallait juste éviter que Rémus et Séverus ne s'entretuent ou plutôt que Séverus ne tue le guérisseur…

Sirius avait appris que le lendemain, une sortie était organisée pour visiter le Oulan Bâtor sorcier. Et cette fois-ci, le voyage se ferait par portauloins !

Tout le monde avait été enchanté par cette nouvelle. Même Séverus qui avait prétexté avoir besoin d'acheter certains ingrédients pour ses potions afin d'expliquer son inhabituelle bonne humeur !

Cette nuit là, Sirius n'arrivant, comme d'habitude, pas à dormir, ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible le volet de leur chambre et se pencha à la fenêtre. Il appréciait l'air frais sur son visage et jetait un regard rêveur sur le paysage éclairé par les étoiles et la lune. Mais rapidement, un mouvement attira son regard. Il s'agissait manifestement d'une petite silhouette se rapprochant de l'auberge. Etonné et vaguement inquiet, Sirius saisit sa baguette et sortit silencieusement de la chambre, jetant un dernier regard sur Harry endormi. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de l'auberge. Il ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un caleçon et l'air frais sur son visage lui secoua le sang, lui redonnant énergie et réflexes. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la silhouette qui se dirigeait sans aucune lumière apparente.

Qui va là ? chuchota-t-il quand la silhouette fut assez proche pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Il vit la personne sursauter. Manifestement, il n'avait pas été vu ni entendu. Sirius chuchota lumos pour y voir quelque chose.

Oh, c'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama la petite silhouette, trop petite pour être celle d'un adulte.

La personne qui se trouvait devant lui fit glisser son capuchon, révélant le visage masqué de Hoéla.

Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton lit à dormir ? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

Vous ne dormez pas non plus, répliqua l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

Tu aurais pu te faire attaquer ! Seule et de nuit…

L'adolescente lui jeta un drôle de regard. Sirius ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il aurait parié qu'elle était surprise.

Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Je ne crains rien.

Sirius se demanda si l'adolescente était simplement inconsciente, comme souvent à son âge, ou si cela faisait partie des mystères qui l'entouraient. Il se demandait aussi s'il s'était vraiment inquiétée pour elle et si, dans ce cas, il ne nourrissait pas un complexe de grand frère hyper protecteur. C'était ce que lui avait dit Rémus, il y avait longtemps maintenant. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné son frère et que pour cette raison, il se croyait obliger de protéger tout le monde, ou du moins toutes les personnes qui lui étaient sympathiques, et que cela le conduisait à l'ingérence. C'était la seule fois où Rémus avait été vraiment en colère contre lui, et pour des bonnes raisons, et la première fois que Sirius se sentait si mal. Mais ces paroles l'avaient fait réfléchir et il avait cherché à se rapprocher de son frère. Oh, pas longtemps ! Regulus était toujours ce fils parfait, arrogant et persuadé du bien fondé des idées maternelles. Et après… ça avait été la descente aux enfers : Regulus était devenu mangemort puis il était mort avant d'avoir pu lui parler. Encore un fait que Sirius se reprochait et n'avait toujours pas accepté. Il avait refusé de voir son frère alors qu'il l'avait supplié. Et le lendemain, quand il s'était laissé convaincre par ses amis de lui accorder une chance, il avait appris sa mort… Il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Sans doute qu'il voulait de l'aide pour quitter Voldemort…

Vous allez bien ? demanda l'adolescente, le sortant de ses pensées qui s'assombrissaient de plus en plus.

Sirius se secoua, essayant de revenir au présent.

Que faisais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ? Ce n'est pas l'heure ni l'endroit pour prendre l'air !

Je suis allée chercher quelque chose…

Tu avais besoin de partir en pleine nuit ! répondit-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ça simplifiait beaucoup les choses. Je n'aurai pas pu en plein jour…

Sirius la regarda sans comprendre. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun droit de la questionner comme il le faisait. Cette enfant ne lui devait rien et il se comportait comme un idiot.

Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Cela ne me regardait pas…

L'adolescente haussa les épaules, manifestement ni vexée ni en colère.

Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant, vous pouvez cesser de vous inquiéter ! Et vous devriez rentrer vous aussi, vous allez finir par attraper froid. Les nuits sont fraîches ici !

Sirius jeta un regard sur ses vêtements et il se sentit vraiment idiot. Sans un mot, il emboîta le pas à l'adolescente et retourna dans sa chambre. Harry dormait paisiblement, l'amulette éloignant les cauchemars de son sommeil. Sirius s'assit sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur son filleul et l'esprit tourné vers les sombres pensées que la nuit lui rappelait.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se retrouva à huit heures dans la salle de restaurant. Seuls le fakir et les trois chasseurs de prime ne s'y trouvaient pas. Le premier avait dit que la cohue et le bruit de la foule nuisaient à sa méditation et les autres avaient une fois de plus disparu nul ne savait où et, pour être honnête, à la grande satisfaction de tous !

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Le garçon était excité comme une puce et n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à Hoéla sur le Oulan Bâtor sorcier et l'adolescente refusait de lui répondre en disant que cela gâcherait tout si elle lui racontait. Sirius sourit. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à deux adolescents normaux et cette idée était réconfortante. Malgré tout, Harry réussissait à agir comme un adolescent. De temps en temps du moins… Même si le Flokazng n'existait pas et que Dumbledore les avait envoyés en Mongolie dans le seul but de les éloigner d'Angleterre, Sirius ne pouvait pas réellement en vouloir au vieil homme. Il avait parfaitement conscience que ce voyage était sans doute pour lui la seule occasion de connaître Harry, et pour Harry un moyen d'éloigner ses pensées de la terrible réalité anglaise. Pour cela, il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant ! Mais sa reconnaissance n'irait sans doute pas jusqu'à empêcher Séverus de torturer le vieil homme s'il s'averrait les avoir envoyés dans cette auberge pour des raisons fallacieuses.

A cette idée, Sirius tourna son regard vers l'irascible maître de potions. Il se tenait raide, sévère dans ses éternelles et austères robes noires, son regard noir transperçant le guérisseur qui parlait avec Rémus. Sirius sourit. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Enfin si Séverus commençait par se comporter comme un amant avant de se comporter comme un amant jaloux et possessif ! Mais c'était probablement encore loin d'être la préoccupation du maître des potions qui semblait s'efforcer de rester calme malgré son envie dévorante de commettre un meurtre. Sirius était impressionné par la maîtrise que Séverus avait de lui-même, il l'avait toujours été. A sa place, cela ferait longtemps que le guérisseur se serait retrouvé étalé au sol, son poing dans la figure… Séverus s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé un certain nombre de fois dans cette position alors qu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons évidemment. Sirius n'en était pas particulièrement fier. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il en aurait des remords éternels non plus mais plusieurs fois, sans doute, il aurait pu éviter de se comporter comme l'idiot impulsif qu'il était. Au moins n'était-il pas responsable du nez doublement cassé de Séverus. Au moins une chose dont il n'était pas responsable ! Le père de Séverus l'avait largement devancé là-dedans… Sirius se rembrunit. Il avait détesté, haït même Séverus parce qu'il avait très vite eu conscience qu'il était exactement ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Non pas ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il avait suivi l'éducation familiale, non là l'exemple était cet arrogant corrupteur de Lucius Malfoy, son aîné de trois ans. Non, à son entrée à Poudlard, cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps qu'il était en butte contre les traditions familiales pour qu'il y ait un risque, même infime, qu'il devienne comme Blondie senior. Non, Séverus représentait exactement ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il n'y avait pas eu ses amis, s'il n'y avait pas eu son amitié avec James… Séverus et lui étaient bien trop semblables par certains points, il en était parfaitement conscient même à onze ans ! Il était plutôt mûr pour son âge, sur certain point du moins. Il y avait des choses qui faisaient mûrir vite…

Sirius chassa ses sombres pensées de son esprit et son regard se porta sur Rémus qui discutait tranquillement, en souriant, au guérisseur. Sirius n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que pensait vraiment son ami. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Rémus que de James. Sa relation avec James avait été vraiment spéciale, plus que des amis, plus que des frères. Lily avait d'ailleurs fait quelques remarques à ce sujet, jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'ils parlaient de jalousie, Lily avait dit d'un air très sérieux qu'elle ne voyait pas de raison d'être jalouse des autres filles car James leur accordait à peine un regard mais qu'il lui arrivait de se poser des questions sur ce qui se passait dans le dortoir des Gryffondors entre James et lui. James avait atteint une couleur assez impressionnante et Sirius avait préféré ne pas se regarder dans un miroir. Et Lily avait ainsi réussi à les faire se tenir tranquille pendant près d'une journée ! Sirius eut un sourire un peu mélancolique. Difficile de ne pas regretter ces années-là…

Et depuis qu'il était revenu d'Azkaban, les choses avaient changé. Il y avait d'abord eu le fait qu'il ait soupçonné, à tort, Rémus d'être le traître, puis que Rémus le croît coupable et, le temps passant, ils avaient changé tous les deux. Ils avaient été marqués par ces longues années de solitude, de sentiment de trahison pour Rémus, de prison pour lui… Sirius avait à peu près compris que Rémus pensait que, s'il l'avait crû coupable c'était parce qu'il était un loup-garou, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu vraiment accepter cela. L'ironie était que Sirius était probablement celui des trois à qui le statut de loup-garou de Rémus avait posé le moins de problème. Oh, pas par moral, philanthropie ou il ne savait quoi d'autre mais parce que pour Patmol, le loup n'avait jamais été qu'un compagnon de jeux un peu brutal ; il n'avait jamais pensé à Rémus comme une personne potentiellement dangereuse, même les soirs de pleine lune ! Ce n'était pas du courage, loin de là ! Plutôt de l'inconscience qui l'avait mené à faire de très grosses bêtises et maintenant, il savait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Et il pensait comprendre, un peu, ce que pouvait ressentir Rémus. Mais Sirius ne lui avait jamais dit tout cela… Sirius ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments, il ne savait pas dire ces choses là ! C'était une des raisons qui expliquaient que les liens avec James avaient été si forts ; ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre… Enfin presque toujours. Sirius se rappelait encore de la fois où James, et du même coup les autres, avaient découvert les cicatrices et les marques sur son corps, souvenirs des désaccords familiaux…

Sirius se secoua pour éloigner ses souvenirs de lui. Tout cela faisait partie du passé ! Il fallait oublier et aller de l'avant ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Sirius fut ramené à la réalité par les jumelles qui distribuaient les portauloins. Hoéla se joignit à eux quatre pour saisir le ruban qui devait les envoyer directement dans les quartiers sorciers de la capitale.

Sirius n'appréciait guère les voyages par portauloins mais leur arrivée à pied l'avait convaincu du bienfait de ces objets. Il se sentit accroché par le nombril, tournoyé et il atterrit au milieu d'une place carrelée de tous petits morceaux de faïence rouges et bleus. Rapidement, et suivant en cela les indications d'un homme qui semblait réguler la circulation par portauloins, Sirius entraîna les autres un peu à l'écart de la place de déplacements.

Tout autour d'eux s'étendait un immense marché fait d'étals colorés et de petites boutiques en dur. Apparemment, le Oulan Bâtor sorcier ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vu du Oulan Bâtor moldu. En tout cas, le marché était très animé, bien plus que le chemin de Traverse même une veille de rentrée à Poudlard !

Au milieu des étals et des boutiques, des marchands à la sauvette et des stands de nourritures toutes prêtes, des jongleurs, danseurs, acrobates, montreurs d'animaux fantastiques… présentaient des mini spectacles un peu partout, leurs cris et ceux de leurs animaux se joignant aux milles cris des marchands, des clients et de ce qui ressemblait le plus à des aurors et qui jetaient un regard peu actif sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Harry s'extasiait, tournant sur lui-même, fasciné par cette débauche de couleurs, sons, odeurs… Même Séverus s'était tût et Sirius imaginait que les sens de loup-garou de Rémus devaient commencer à s'affoler.

Le guérisseur s'approcha de Rémus et lui proposa de lui faire visiter la ville, puisqu'il l'avait déjà vu le mois précédent. Rémus accepta en jetant un regard mutin à Séverus. Celui-ci, furieux fit mine de partir. Sirius eut juste le temps de leur proposer de se retrouver à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient vers treize heures pour déjeuner ensembles. Harry et Hoéla semblaient avoir envie de partir eux-aussi de leur côté.

Tu connais la ville ? demanda Sirius à l'adolescente.

Comme si j'y étais née !

Sirius hocha la tête. Il sortit de sa poche une bourse pleine de la monnaie sorcière locale et la tendit à Harry.

Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai de l'argent, bredouilla Harry, embarrassé.

Ça me ferait plaisir que tu le prennes.

Oh. Je…

Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. L'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème, d'accord ? Je tiens à ce que tu puisses acheter tout ce que tu veux !

Harry finit par hocher la tête.

Vous nous retrouvez ici à treize heures. Ne soyez pas en retard !

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et Hoéla entraîna Harry dans la foule. Sirius les regarda partir puis se mit en marche à son tour. Il déambulait entre les étals, observant les nombreuses marchandises, nourritures locales, plantes médicinales et autres ingrédients pour les potions, de quoi rendre Séverus de meilleure humeur, objets d'artisanats… Sirius put ainsi remarquer que les sorciers mongols vivaient de manière beaucoup plus proches des moldus mongols que les Anglais. En effet, leurs vêtements étaient assez proches, leur nourriture, identique, leur artisanat et leurs traditions à peine modifiés par l'ajout de magie et un certain pourcentage de moldus croyait au chamanisme. Quant aux animaux qui peuplaient le marché, la plupart était la version magique des animaux qu'on trouvait en Mongolie. Les chouettes et les hiboux étaient peu nombreux, et apparemment peu utilisés par les sorciers mongols au contraire des rapaces : faucons, milans… et même quelques aigles !

Sirius aimait se trouver là, dehors, au milieu de tous ces gens affairés, perdu dans ce foisonnement de couleurs, odeurs, sons tapageurs… Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas plus simple que d'être seul au sein d'une foule mais… c'était tellement différent d'Azkaban ! Les murs gris de la ténébreuse prison étaient si loin… Dans ce marché surpeuplé et bruyant, dans ces steppes désolées, il se sentait libre. Libre…

Souriant doucement, Sirius s'acheta des ul boov, des biscuits traditionnels mongols et du süütei tsai, du thé salé au lait, afin que ses papilles gustatives puissent participer à ce déferlement de sensations. C'était étrange, surprenant… mais pas désagréable. Et Sirius continua à déambuler sans véritable but, souriant légèrement, observant marchandises, animaux et personnes.

Sirius se retrouva tout d'un coup face à un félin au pelage gris pâle teinté de jaunes avec des taches noires. Ses yeux, étrangement gris clair, étaient fixés sur lui. Sirius retint son souffle devant la beauté et la sauvagerie qui se dégageait de l'animal.

Il vous a choisi, entendit-il soudain derrière lui.

Sirius préféra ne pas se retourner pour ne pas avoir à quitter le félin des yeux.

Il est rare d'avoir le léopard des neiges pour totem, surtout pour un étranger, poursuivit la voix.

Après un dernier regard, le léopard des neiges fit demi-tour et de sa démarche souple et élégante s'éloigna. Sirius le vit disparaître peu à peu comme si on l'avait gommé du paysage.

Sirius finit par se retourner. La voix appartenait à une femme très âgée, rabougrie, plus ridé qu'un vieux nem mais dont les yeux dorés montraient une vivacité étonnante. Elle était enfouie sous de nombreuses étoffes colorées et s'appuyaient sur une cane en bois finement sculptée.

Mon totem ? releva Sirius.

Cela vous étonne ?

Je suis un animagus chien, expliqua-t-il.

Après tout, cela n'avait aucune importance qu'une vieille sorcière mongole le sache.

Un terre-neuve, précisa-t-il.

L'animagus est une part du sorcier. Mais le totem en est une autre. C'est une sorte de protecteur représentatif du sorcier…

Le patronus ? demanda Sirius en se demandant si les sorciers mongols connaissaient ce sort.

En effet, il se rappelait que son patronus prenait la forme d'un félin. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une panthère mais il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de savoir quelle sorte de panthère. Et maintenant qu'il avait vu un léopard des neiges, il était plus que probable que son patronus en était un.

Le patronus est l'une des manifestations du totem mais il y en a bien d'autres… Un terre-neuve et un léopard des neiges… Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intéressant… Venez par-là, j'ai quelque chose pour vous !

Sirius la suivit vers un petit étal surmonté d'un toit de toile. La petite vieille se mit à farfouiller dans des caisses pleines de tas d'objets plus ou moins identifiables. Elle finit par en sortir un cordon de cuir fermé par une forme dans une étrange matière noire et mate. Sirius la prit et l'approcha de ses yeux. La forme était très petite mais il reconnut rapidement un félin, une panthère, et des taches plus sombres ou plus claires représentaient très exactement le pelage du léopard des neiges. Le bijou était magnifique et Sirius sut immédiatement qu'il fallait qu'il l'ait.

Combien coûte-t-il ? demanda-t-il sans quitter le bijou des yeux.

Pour vous il est gratuit…

Non, c'est beaucoup trop !

L'esprit du grand léopard est venu vous voir, c'est un signe ! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser !

Convaincu qu'il ne ferait pas changer d'avis la femme, Sirius finit par accepter.

Est-ce que par hasard, vous n'auriez pas le même avec un cerf ? demanda-t-il mû par une impulsion soudaine.

La femme leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Il y a quelqu'un qui est très important à mes yeux… Et je pense que son totem est le cerf. En tout cas, son patronus l'est…

La femme hocha la tête et fouilla à nouveau dans ses caisses. Elle finit par en tirer un bijou similaire en dehors de la forme, représentant un cerf majestueux.

Et celui-là, je tiens à le payer !

Sirius reprit sa route, simplement heureux à la pensée du cadeau supplémentaire qu'il allait pouvoir offrir à Harry.

Sirius arriva un peu en avance sur la place où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Rémus le rejoignit, souriant, mais ne proposa pas au guérisseur de rester avec eux et Sirius l'en remercia mentalement. Il n'avait aucune envie de supporter un Séverus fou de jalousie, l'homme était suffisamment désagréable en temps normal ! Séverus arriva peu après, un étrange panier contenant différentes herbes, plantes et autres ingrédients pour potions à la main. Finalement, Harry et Hoéla arrivèrent à treize heures cinq d'après les grognements de Rogue, en courant, essoufflés moins à cause de leurs multiples paquets qu'à force de rire et vêtus des costumes traditionnels sorciers mongols. Ils portaient tous deux un pantalon marron foncé, par-dessus lequel Harry portait une tunique ocre, ouverte en bas qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux et par-dessus encore une veste brique, dissymétrique, attachée sur le côté par des lacets et brodée sur l'épaule gauche de trois rayures représentant des griffes. Hoéla, elle, portait une tunique un peu plus longue, attachée par des lacets sur le devant et de la couleur du jade. Ils portaient évidemment les traditionnelles bottes à bouts recourbés, ocre pour Harry, couleur jade pour Hoéla, et les petits chapeaux ronds aux quatre bords rabattus, marron foncé et ocre pour Harry et marron foncé et jade pour Hoéla. Bottes et tuniques étaient brodées de signes étranges et le tout était, bien sûr, trop chaud pour la saison mais manifestement, cela n'avait pas arrêté les deux adolescents.

Alors, tu en penses quoi ? lui demanda Harry.

Très original. Et probablement plus pratique que nos vieilles robes anglaises !

Peur d'avoir froid ? maugréa Séverus.

Sirius vit les deux adolescents se tourner vers l'homme et éclater de rire en voyant les lourdes et austères robes noires qu'il portait. Sirius eut bien du mal à ne pas les imiter, manifestement Rémus aussi, et se prit à imaginer Séverus vêtu autrement. Mais l'idée était tellement folle qu'il la chassa avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir ses éclats de rire. Séverus boudait suffisamment sans qu'il en rajoute !

Tu connais un restaurant sympa ? demanda-t-il à Hoéla.

Oui bien sûr ! Suivez-moi !

L'adolescente les entraîna à travers des ruelles étroites, tortueuses et encombrées par des étals parfois à même le sol, jusqu'à une petite bâtisse avec des tables devants. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent, sous les conseils de Hoéla, des buudz, sortes de raviolis farcis au mouton et de l'airag, la boisson traditionnelle faîte de lait de jument fermenté à la teneur alcoolique très faible.

Pendant le repas, Harry entreprit de montrer les achats qu'il avait faits pour lui et pour ses amis et Sirius se sentit sourire en se rendant compte que son filleul se comportait comme n'importe quel adolescent en vacance dans un pays étranger.

J'avais envie d'acheter une gerbille mais j'ai eu peur que Pattenrond, tu sais le chat d'Hermione ? ne la trouve trop à son goût… C'est dommage, elles étaient vraiment mignonnes…

L'après-midi, Hoéla les entraîna un peu à l'écart du marché où se tenaient diverses activités.

C'est pour la fête de Naadam, expliqua Hoéla. Elle a lieu les onze et douze juillet mais tout l'été il y a des sortes de mini-fêtes.

Ce n'est pas la fête nationale mongole moldue ? s'étonna Rémus.

C'est la fête nationale moldue et sorcière. Les gens d'ici vivent bien moins séparés qu'en Angleterre. Venez voir les courses !

Il y avait deux types de courses mais dans les deux cas les cavaliers étaient des sorciers de moins de dix ans. L'une se faisait à dos de corvals et l'autre de prezvols, du nom de leur créateur supposé. Il s'agissait de petits chevaux bruns ailés. La légende racontait que le dénommé Prezvol avait croisé des hippogriffes avec des petits chevaux mongols et avait ainsi créé les premiers prezvols. Dorénavant, il s'agissait d'une race à part entière mais qu'on ne trouvait guère qu'en Mongolie ou dans les pays limitrophes.

Les autres épreuves traditionnelles de cette fête était le tir à l'arc et la lutte. Les sorciers avaient évidemment modifié quelque peu les deux épreuves. Ainsi, le tir à l'arc consistait à viser à l'aide de sorts de petites balles de cuir magiquement animées et la lutte se faisait avec utilisation de techniques de magie sans baguette beaucoup moins violentes qu'il n'y paraissait. Bien entendu, Sirius et Rémus s'essayèrent aux différentes épreuves et même Séverus finit par s'y mettre, probablement parce qu'il ne supportait plus l'insistance de Hoéla et même celle de Harry qui se lâchait loin des cachots de Poudlard !

Les sorciers mongols avaient rajouté une quatrième épreuve, un parcours d'obstacles pour loups. Rémus se crispa quand il aperçut les canidés mais Sirius le vit se détendre quand deux louveteaux se jetèrent dans ses pieds alors qu'ils jouaient à se poursuivre.

Décidément, la Mongolie était un endroit agréable où tout semblait possible. Ainsi, alors qu'ils revenaient vers la place de déplacement, Séverus finit par expliquer ce qu'étaient les ingrédients qu'il achetait et leur utilité pour répondre aux questions de Hoéla et Sirius eut la surprise de voir Harry prêter attention aux paroles de son professeur. Il fallait reconnaître que si Séverus avait enseigné ses cours avec autant de passion que ce jour là, il aurait été bien plus apprécié et écouté de ses élèves !

Le trente et un juillet arriva rapidement. Et Hoéla remplit parfaitement son rôle en entraînant toute la journée Harry dans une chasse à la poularde violette géante à cornes, une créature aussi farfelue que le ronflak cornu. Ils ne revinrent que vers vingt heures et, comme prévu, l'adolescente conduisit directement Harry à la salle de restaurant, plongée dans le noir. Harry était à peine entré que les lumières furent rallumées au cri général de «Joyeux anniversaire Harry», les clients présents dans la salle ayant aimablement accepté de jouer le jeu. Un peu hébété, Harry rejoignit leur table.

Tu croyais qu'on t'avait oublié ? demanda Hoéla.

Non. C'est moi qui avais oublié quel jour on était…

Cette déclaration fut suivie de quelques rires et Harry s'assit devant un énorme gâteau au chocolat.

Je reviens tout de suite ! s'exclama Hoéla en partant en courant.

Alors qu'ils l'attendaient, Sirius s'inquiéta soudain.

Harry, ça ne t'a pas trop embarrassé ?

Sirius venait de se rappeler que les adolescents n'aimaient pas spécialement se faire afficher par les adultes.

Un peu…, rougit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas grave !

Et le gigantesque sourire qui éclairait son visage rassura totalement Sirius.

Hoéla revint à ce moment là. Elle s'installa à table après avoir distribué des chapeaux fantaisie à tout le monde, en collant un directement sur la tête de Séverus qui avait une expression figée sur le visage.

Et bien Harry, qu'attends-tu pour souffler tes bougies et pour couper le gâteau ? demanda Sirius.

On va manger le gâteau maintenant ? s'étonna Harry.

Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on le garde pour le dessert ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir avant de souffler ses bougies dans un grand sourire. Les parts de gâteaux furent distribuées.

Et maintenant, les cadeaux ! s'exclama Sirius.

Rémus fut le premier à tendre un paquet à Harry. Le garçon y découvrit un énorme livre intitulé : _Comment réussir vos BUSEs_.

Toujours aussi sérieux, Lunard ? se moqua gentiment Sirius.

Mais le sourire que lui fit son ami fit douter Sirius. Et effectivement, quand Harry eut ouvert le livre, il eut la surprise de le trouver creux et contenant un assortiment de farces et attrapes avec une petite carte.

En rendant chèvres vos professeurs ! lut Harry.

Maraudeur toujours ? sourit Sirius

Maraudeur toujours ! approuva Rémus.

Puis Séverus poussa un paquet vers Harry en grimaçant et grognant :

Si jamais quelqu'un apprend ça…

Mais l'air de Harry persuada Sirius que la menace n'avait pas le moindre effet sur son filleul. Le retour à Poudlard allait être difficile pour certain !

Il s'agissait d'un assortiment de plumes à écrire issues des différents oiseaux vivants en Mongolie dans une très belle boite en bois, gravée du fameux dragon des steppes, symbole de la Mongolie sorcière.

Merci beaucoup pro… Séverus, dit Harry en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant l'expression de son professeur.

Sirius lui tendit ses deux paquets. Harry ouvrit d'abord celui contenant le bijou qu'il avait acheté.

J'ai appris il y a quelques jours que le patronus est une des manifestations du totem, alors voilà ton totem.

Un cerf… murmura Harry en observant de plus près la minuscule figurine noire.

Le collier rejoignit l'amulette autour du cou de l'adolescent.

Alors ton patronus et ton totem, c'est le léopard des neiges ? demanda Harry en désignant le collier que Sirius portait, mal dissimulé sous ses vêtements.

Sirius hocha la tête et, un peu inquiet, poussa le deuxième paquet vers Harry. L'adolescent ouvrit le paquet et en sortit un vif d'or dont les ailes étaient attachées.

C'était à ton père, murmura Sirius. Il l'avait piqué à Poudlard et le gardait toujours avec lui. Il me l'a donné quand il a épousé ta mère… Je pense qu'il te revient…

Harry regardait le vif d'or d'un air ému. Il lui détacha précautionneusement les ailes et le vif d'or se mit à voleter autour de sa tête. Avec un sourire un peu triste, Sirius se rappela que James disait qu'il l'avait apprivoisé… Tant de souvenirs…

Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles chacun put apaiser son émotion et goûter le gâteau, Hoéla tendit à son tour un paquet. Harry l'ouvrit et en sortit deux bracelets très simples dans un métal argenté mais qui, d'après la réaction de Rémus, n'était pas de l'argent.

Ce sont des bracelets d'alliance, expliqua la fille.

Sirius, Rémus et Séverus échangèrent un regard, perturbés. Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

Il y en a un pour toi et un pour la personne que tu choisiras. Ainsi, cette personne pourra toujours savoir où tu es et te rejoindre quel que soit l'endroit où tu te trouves et pourra savoir si tu vas bien…

Tout le monde resta silencieux.

J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin, quand tu rentreras en Angleterre… Avec Voldemort et les mangemorts… C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu choisisses bien la personne à qui tu vas donner ce bracelet. Il faut que tu puisses avoir totalement confiance en elle et être sûr de pouvoir compter sur cette personne…

Harry prit les bracelets et les retourna quelques secondes dans ses mains. Puis il en tendit un à Sirius.

Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-il, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Sirius resta interdit quelques instants, trop ému pour faire le moindre geste, pour dire le moindre mot. Il finit par se reprendre un peu.

Bien sûr ! répondit-il en prenant le bracelet sous le regard soulagé de Harry.

Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments. Mais il semblait que le simple geste d'avoir mis le bracelet avait ravi Harry et une bouffée de bonheur l'avait saisi quand Harry lui avait tendu le bijou.

Nous devrions manger ce délicieux gâteau, proposa Rémus, coupant le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé.

Sirius le remercia du regard et tourna les yeux vers l'adolescente. Elle souriait et quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait, elle enfourna une cuillérée de gâteau, souriant d'un air malicieux.

Sirius retourna à sa part de gâteau en se disant que l'adolescente était vraiment étrange. Et inconsciente… Elle ne devrait pas montrer des trucs pareils à des étrangers ! Ce n'était pas prudent ! Les bracelets d'alliance étaient des créations de vampires et utilisés exclusivement par des vampires. Ces bracelets étaient utilisés par les vampires qui hésitaient à faire d'une personne un calice, souvent de jeunes vampires, encore mal à l'aise avec leurs pouvoirs. C'était une sorte de test. Ou alors, c'était utilisé pour les nouveaux vampires qui se retrouvaient ainsi liés et protégés pendant un certain temps par celui qui les avait mordus… En tout cas, cela signifiait qu'elle se les était procurée auprès de vampires. Il était peu probable qu'elle les avait volés, sans quoi elle aurait déjà été tuée, donc des vampires avaient dû les lui donner. Et on en revenait à cette étrange protection dont l'adolescente semblait bénéficier…

Mais Sirius préféra chasser ces questions de son esprit pour le moment. Harry était heureux et c'était la seule chose dont il devait se préoccuper pour le moment !

_Et voilà, un mois s'est écoulé et il ne s'est encore vraiment rien passé! Le mois suivant va être beaucoup plus chargé !_


	8. RUIS

Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8 : RUIS

Ils se trouvaient tous dans le laboratoire qu'occupait Séverus. Et Rémus devait se pincer régulièrement pour croire à ce qu'il voyait. En même temps, il était difficile de croire que Séverus Rogue avait accepté, de son plein gré ! de montrer comment préparer certaines potions à deux adolescents dont un était Harry Potter, fils d'un de ses ennemis d'enfance et catastrophe en potions. Il fallait avouer que rien n'aurait été possible sans l'obstination de l'amie de Harry qui avait bel et bien décidé de profiter de la présence d'un maître de potions pour étoffer ses connaissances dans la préparation de celles-ci. Et Séverus avait beau dire que ce n'était qu'une gamine horripilante, son insistance teintée de ce que Rémus appellerait la reconnaissance du savoir du maître avaient porté leurs fruits et Séverus avait fini par accepter. Il fallait ajouter que Harry s'était lui aussi mis de la partie, au plus grand étonnement des trois adultes et Rémus savait que Séverus s'était senti flatté. Evidemment, il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous les pires tortures… Mais c'était Séverus après tout…

Puisque Séverus avait accepté, Sirius avait plus ou moins traîné tout le monde dans le laboratoire. Rémus comprenait que son ami préférait pouvoir surveiller les deux adolescents, ou Séverus, mais il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de Sirius pour le convaincre de les accompagner : Simplifie les choses ! Viens avec nous comme ça il ne se demandera pas ce que tu fais et avec qui ! Il se retrouvait donc dans le laboratoire qui lui rappelait des moments embarrassants, observant sans savoir quoi faire Sirius crayonnant une fois de plus sur un carnet et deux adolescents étonnamment attentifs devant un Séverus qui avait un air quasi halluciné.

Je connais le niveau en potions de Pot… de Harry mais quel est le vôtre ? demanda Séverus à l'adolescente.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais suivi de cours fixes… Je sais préparer une potion de datation ou de conservation…

Ce sont des potions d'un niveau très élevé…

J'en avais besoin. Je veux devenir archéologue magique ! Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de potions plus simples que je ne sais pas préparer.

Séverus jeta un regard scrutateur à l'adolescente mais il finit par se retourner vers ses chaudrons.

Dans ce cas, je vous propose de faire une potion d'illusion. C'est une potion de niveau moyen mais qui peut être très utile…

Et ça sert à quoi exactement ? demanda la fille.

Cette potion permet de créer la matière pour modeler une illusion. La modélisation se fait à l'aide de sorts et une illusion peut avoir de nombreux emplois. Il est bien sûr possible de créer une illusion à partir de la seule magie présente autour de soi mais c'est plus difficile et surtout ce n'est pas durable. Par exemple, les sortilèges repousse-moldus sont basés sur des illusions faîtes à partir de potions d'illusion ce qui leur permet de durer parfois des centaines d'années…

Cool ! s'exclama l'adolescente en entraînant Harry vers le chaudron situé en face de celui de Séverus. On commence par quoi ?

Les deux adolescents imitèrent les gestes de Séverus. Rémus voyait bien que Harry jetait parfois à son professeur des regards stupéfaits. Sans doute parce qu'il ne lui avait craché aucune méchanceté, ne lui avait jeté aucun regard noir et parlait d'un ton calme et passionné. De quoi rendre la préparation d'une potion intéressante… même si les coups de coudes et les rattrapages de justesse de Hoéla permirent plusieurs fois d'éviter une catastrophe provoquée par l'inattention de Harry. Mais le plus drôle fut peut-être la tête que fit Séverus quand il s'aperçut que la potion des adolescents semblait parfaite. D'abord presque figé, il avait fini par se remettre de sa surprise :

C'est bien. Si vous voulez, on peut essayer une potion plus difficile. Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de la faire souvent car les ingrédients nécessaires sont très rares et certains ne se trouvent qu'en Mongolie et ne supportent aucun déplacement. C'est une potion d'espionnage. Elle permet à celui qui l'ingère de ne pas être remarqué pendant une heure…

C'est comme avoir une cape d'invisibilité sauf que l'effet est limité ? demanda Harry.

Non. La cape rend juste invisible. Avec la potion, on n'est ni vu, ni entendu, ni senti et même si on touche quelqu'un il ne s'en rendra pas compte…

C'est une potion très puissante, non ? demanda Hoéla.

Oui mais il est presque impossible de réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaires et elle est plutôt difficile à préparer…

Super ! s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents sous l'air ahuri de Séverus qui n'avait probablement jamais même rêvé qu'un Potter pouvait s'intéresser à la préparation de potions et encore moins sous sa direction.

Rémus avait emporté un livre pour passer le temps mais il devait avouer qu'il avait à peine dû en lire trois lignes, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux étant beaucoup plus intéressante que n'importe quel roman… et de loin !

Il y avait une certaine beauté, une certaine élégance dans les gestes faits pour préparer les ingrédients, faire frémir la potion, la remuer langoureusement… et Séverus faisait cela avec un tel art !

Par contre, Rémus ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir emporté un livre, très pratique pour se cacher derrière quand Séverus levait les yeux vers lui et pour l'observer discrètement !

Ils ne quittèrent le laboratoire que pour aller déjeuner avec deux adolescents enchantés par leur matinée et un Séverus que Rémus avait surpris à plusieurs reprises à se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas !

Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Sankraa ? demanda Helga alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir faire une petite ballade autour de l'auberge. Vous savez, le fakir ?

Non, pas de toute la journée mais il est plutôt discret. Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

Personne ne l'a vu de toute la journée. J'ai frappé à sa porte mais il n'a pas répondu…

Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? Il a laissé traîner son turban ? se moqua Sirius.

Les elfes de maison refusent d'aller nettoyer sa chambre. Ils disent qu'il y a des fuites de mauvaise magie…

Sirius, Séverus et Rémus échangèrent un regard sombre.

On y va ! dit Sirius. Conduisez-nous à sa chambre !

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes quand ils furent devant la porte. Sirius lança un sort de détection de fuites de magie et la porte se colora immédiatement en violet. Les elfes ne s'étaient pas trompés, il y avait bien une fuite et ce n'était jamais bon signe !

Sankraa ! Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement ! cria Sirius en frappant contre la porte avec le poing.

Mais personne ne répondit et ils n'entendaient aucun bruit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Très bien. Reculez-vous ! Je suppose qu'un alohomora ne suffira pas, dit Sirius.

Les portes sont protégées contre les intrusions, acquiesça Helga.

Sirius pointa sa baguette vers la porte.

Croulat !

La porte s'effondra sur elle-même dans un nuage de petits copeaux de bois. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de sort qu'on apprenait à Poudlard mais bien l'un de ceux, terriblement efficaces, de l'académie des aurors.

La baguette pointée devant lui, Sirius s'avança prudemment dans la pièce après avoir fait un petit geste pour qu'ils attendent dans le couloir. Ils restèrent silencieux, les pas de Sirius étant le seul bruit qui troublait le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

Merde ! C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer, il n'y a plus rien à craindre, entendirent-ils.

Séverus et Rémus entrèrent, suivis par Helga. La pièce était dans un état indescriptible. Tout était renversé, éventré… comme si on avait fouillé la pièce avec fureur à la recherche de quelque chose. Ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir Sirius, penché sur quelque chose de l'autre côté du lit. Ils s'approchèrent, gênés dans leur marche par les fuites de magie qui étaient de plus en plus fortes à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers Sirius et ce que le lit cachait. Et ils le virent. Le corps. Malgré les sorts et les mutilations, Rémus reconnut le fakir… ou ce qu'il en restait. Voilà qui expliquait les fuites de magie. Une mort violente, par usage de sorts destructeurs, et un cadavre non préparé… Sirius lui avait dit, une fois, il y avait longtemps maintenant, que les fuites de magie étaient les signes les plus évidents et fiables indiquant qu'un sorcier avait été tué par un autre sorcier. Et qu'on pouvait ainsi savoir qu'un sorcier était mort même si on ne retrouvait jamais le corps…

Il y eut un cri. C'était Helga qui venait d'apercevoir le corps.

Il va falloir prévenir votre patronne, dit Sirius en relevant la tête vers elle.

La jeune femme était tétanisée et elle peinait manifestement à respirer.

Ça va aller ? demanda gentiment Rémus, comprenant que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un cadavre.

Bien sûr, finit par répondre la jeune femme, prenant manifestement sur elle. Je vais prévenir madame Cornette.

Ne dites à personne ce qui s'est passé ici pour l'instant ! ordonna Sirius.

Helga hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre.

Séverus, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Sirius.

Il y a bien eu usage de magie noire. Mais pas seulement. Et je ne vois rien qui indiquerait l'œuvre d'un mangemort. Pas de marque des ténèbres, pas d'utilisation d'impardonnables et pas le genre de façon de procéder des mangemorts…

C'est bien ce que je pensais mais je voulais avoir confirmation.

Les deux hommes étaient agenouillés près du cadavre et listaient les différentes blessures et les sorts qui avaient sans doute été utilisés. Rémus préféra rester à l'écart. L'odeur du sang avait tendance à le rendre nerveux.

Il a été torturé. Manifestement, celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, dit Sirius.

Une torture très lente… et très douloureuse, approuva Séverus. Ils voulaient qu'il leur donne quelque chose.

Ça expliquerait l'état de la pièce, dit Rémus qui observait la chambre. Vous croyez qu'ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

Je ne pense pas, finit par répondre Sirius après quelques instants de réflexion. Il y a des sorts de repérage mais la pièce est complètement sans dessus dessous. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient et que par colère, ils ont tout massacré dans la pièce. Ensuite, ou Sankraa les a surpris en pleine fouille ou ils l'ont délibérément attendu et ils ont essayé de le faire parler…

Ça pourrait être l'inverse. D'abord ils le torturent, le fakir parle et ensuite ils saccagent la pièce en comprenant que leur victime leur avait menti, le contredit Sirius.

Ça m'étonnerait. Si le fakir avait parlé, ils s'en seraient probablement débarrassés rapidement. Au lieu de ça, ils ont essayé de le soigner. Regarde sur cette blessure ! Je pense qu'il n'a pas parlé et qu'à force de le torturer, ils sont allés trop loin. Paniqués, ils ont dû essayer de le soigner mais c'était trop tard. Je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient le tuer. Ou du moins pas comme ça. Comme je l'ai dit, les assassins maîtrisaient très bien les techniques de torture, ils n'en étaient probablement pas à leur premier meurtre. Pourtant, ils ont laissé le corps ici sans rien essayer de camoufler. Je pense qu'ils ont dû être surpris et qu'ils ont filé en vitesse.

Les elfes de maison ? proposa Rémus.

Ce serait possible, reconnut Séverus. La mort est récente. Pas plus de trois ou quatre heures je dirais.

Tu pourrais être plus précis ? demanda Sirius.

Il faudrait l'autopsier.

Sirius jeta un regard interrogatif et appuyé à Séverus.

Oui je le ferai ! grogna l'homme. Au moins, on saura exactement quels sorts ils ont utilisés sur lui…

En tout cas, ce qu'ils cherchaient devait être très important… commença Rémus.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

Et ce n'était pas de l'argent, poursuivit-il en montrant une liasse de billet qui sortait à moitié d'un tiroir renversé.

A ce moment là, madame Cornette entra dans la pièce. Quand elle aperçut le corps, elle ne poussa aucun cri mais fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Qu'il y a un assassin dans votre auberge, répondit Sirius. A moins qu'un étranger ait pu entrer et sortir du périmètre de l'auberge sans que vous vous en soyez aperçue…

Impossible ! Personne ne peut pénétrer dans le périmètre de l'auberge sans les médaillons ! Les autres n'ont pu venir que parce qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'un vampire. Et ça, ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un vampire !

La femme se tut, affichant un air renfrogné.

Ça veut dire que mon auberge va être envahie par une armée d'aurors mongols ? grogna madame Cornette. Et d'ailleurs, on peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, vous !

Je suis auror, répondit Sirius.

Alors vous pouvez mener cette enquête, non ? L'auberge m'appartient. Il n'y a pas de raison de faire intervenir les autorités locales…

Sirius hocha la tête.

Très bien, je vais mener cette enquête. Vous nous autorisez à transplaner avec le corps dans le laboratoire, bien sûr.

La femme hocha la tête avec une certaine réticence.

Je vous ferai chercher quand nous aurons besoin de vous. Rémus, quand nous aurons transplané, pourras-tu sceller la chambre, poser toutes les protections magiques possibles et réunir tout le monde dans la salle de restaurant ?

Bien sûr.

Sirius le remercia d'un geste et Séverus et lui transplanèrent avec le corps.

Poussant madame Cornette devant lui, Rémus sortit de la pièce et la scella de différents sorts. Une fois que ce fut fait, il s'aperçut que les deux adolescents étaient restés à les attendre dans le couloir.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

Rémus hésita mais après tout, ils finiraient bien par le savoir et personne ne se trouvait aux alentours pour les entendre.

Sankraa a été assassiné.

Vous êtes sûrs que c'est un meurtre ? demanda Hoéla.

Certains, s'assombrit Rémus.

Oh…

C'est Sirius qui a pris en main l'enquête. Il est auror, précisa Rémus en se rendant compte que personne n'avait jamais dit à Harry quels métiers exerçaient ses parents et son parrain.

Après tout, ce n'était pas faux et personne n'avait besoin de savoir que Sirius n'avait été véritablement auror qu'une année après ses études, desquelles il était sorti, bien sûr, premier de sa promotion, et qu'il était actuellement recherché par ses anciens collègues pour s'être évadé de la prison des sorciers d'Angleterre.

C'est un mangemort qui l'a tué ? demanda Harry.

Sirius et Séverus pensent que non…

Oh… En fait, un auror c'est comme un policier moldu. Ce n'est pas juste lutter contre les mages noirs, réfléchit Harry. Je n'y avais jamais pensé…

Je suppose qu'avec Voldemort en Angleterre, il n'y a pas de place pour d'autres criminels, dit Hoéla. Ou alors leurs crimes passent pour avoir été commis par des mangemorts.

Oui, sans doute… Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que c'est Sirius qui s'en occupe ? demanda Harry. Ce ne devrait pas être des aurors mongols ?

Je ne pense pas que la propriétaire avait très envie que des aurors mongols viennent fouiner dans son auberge. Les sorciers occidentaux se sentent supérieurs aux sorciers orientaux alors ils sont prêts à beaucoup de choses pour éviter d'avoir à leur rendre des comptes, expliqua Rémus. Et Sirius n'est-il pas censé, en plus, être l'héritier de l'illustre famille Castellan !

La société sorcière est donc encore plus raciste que celle moldue, maugréa Harry.

Globalement la société sorcière est une bande d'attardés aux préjugés et comportements moyenâgeux, perdus dans le 20ème siècle, se moqua Hoéla. Le monde moldu a évolué, que ce soit dans les mentalités, dans l'art ou dans la technologie mais les sorciers sont restés au même point !

Harry grimaça.

Il faut changer ça !

On le ferra !

Rémus regarda avec une certaine nostalgie les deux adolescents. Ils étaient encore à l'âge où la réalité ne les avait pas encore rattrapés… A moins que ce ne fut lui, et sa génération, qui avaient laissé tomber leurs rêves et leurs espoirs…

Venez ! Il faut qu'on réunisse tout le monde dans la salle de restaurant, finit par dire Rémus après s'être mentalement secoué.

Etonnement, tous les clients étaient présents à l'auberge ce jour-là. Par contre, ils mirent plus ou moins de mauvaise volonté à se rendre dans la salle de restaurant à la demande, sans explication, de Rémus. Rémus savait qu'il était important de garder le meurtre secret le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à l'annonce de Sirius du moins, afin de pouvoir essayer de savoir si l'une des personnes feignait seulement la surprise.

Les gens avaient réagi différemment à la demande de Rémus. L'herboriste chinois et son guide avaient acquiescé sans dire un mot et s'étaient dirigés vers la salle sans même une plainte ou une question. Le couple italien et les guérisseurs, accompagnés du journaliste, avaient essayé de savoir ce qui se passait mais ils avaient fini par obéir, même Martin Perrin, le plus âgé, qui avait râlé à l'idée de devoir laisser ses expériences. Mais quant aux autres… ça avait été une autre paire de manche ! Il avait dû employer diverses menaces pour que les trois chasseurs de prime obéissent, l'aventurier n'avait guère été plus aimable, quant à Sir Darkpool… Si son secrétaire s'était empressé d'obéir, manifestement, il avait l'habitude d'obéir sans discuter, le noble anglais s'était drapé dans son nom et sa richesse et n'avait fini par se décider à rejoindre les autres qu'avec un air outragé et en le regardant de haut, sortant le grand jeu du sang-pur anglais dérangé par la piétaille. Rémus avait dû calmer le loup en lui qui mourrait d'envie de mordre le noble pour lui faire ravaler son orgueil. Et il s'était senti bêtement satisfait quand, alors que sir Darkpool venait de céder en affichant clairement son mécontentement et avec l'air de quelqu'un disant : «Je me plaindrai à la direction ! Ce ne sont pas des manières ! », Hoéla lui avait jeté un regard tellement méprisant et supérieur que Rémus était sûr qu'elle aurait battu Lucius Malfoy à ce jeu là ! Il était plus que probable que les origines de l'adolescente étaient au moins aussi nobles que celles de Sir Darkpool. Mais manifestement, son mépris se portait sur les sang-pur et fiers de l'être !

Dans la salle de restaurant, les clients, rejoints par la propriétaire de l'auberge, les trois employées et le demi-géant, s'étaient réunis en plusieurs groupes. Les guérisseurs étaient, bien entendu, ensembles mais le journaliste les avait rejoints. Le couple italien échangeait quelques mots avec les trois jeunes employées, les chasseurs de prime et l'aventurier se jetaient des regards suspicieux, le secrétaire de Sir Darkpool, apparemment terrorisé, s'était rapproché du demi-géant qui semblait ne pas s'apercevoir de la tension ambiante et affichait un air simple. Comme à leur habitude, l'herboriste chinois et son guide se tenaient à l'écart et Sir Darkpool jetait des regards furieux à Rémus tout en exigeant à une madame Cornette de mauvaise humeur d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Evidemment, cette réunion de la totalité des personnes de l'auberge ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention sur les absents. Et Rémus entendit rapidement des questions au sujet de Sirius, de Séverus ou Sankraa même si ce dernier était le moins souvent nommé. Il fallait avouer que l'homme était peu sociable et rarement présent.

Rémus laissa les rumeurs se répandre et les regards se tourner vers eux. Lui se contentait d'attendre Sirius, feignant ne pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passait et se concentrant sur Harry et Hoéla. Les deux adolescents étaient moins choqués qu'ils auraient pu l'être. Mais ils n'avaient heureusement pas vu le corps et, pour ce qui était de Harry, à peine plus d'un mois auparavant, il avait assisté au meurtre de l'un de ses camarades d'école ce qui lui semblait bien plus traumatisant. Pour Hoéla il n'aurait su dire mais l'adolescente était étrange par bien des côtés…

Finalement, la porte de la salle de restaurant s'ouvrit et Sirius apparut. Il avait un air sombre et sérieux et l'attitude de celui qui avait l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse et qui comptait bien que cela continue. Rémus n'avait pas souvent vu son ami ainsi, à part dans certaines des rares missions qu'il avait effectuées en tant qu'auror. Et il devait reconnaître que cela l'avait surpris, Sirius sérieux pouvant parfois apparaître comme un véritable oxymore, et d'une certaine manière, il avait aussi été impressionné. Sirius avait utilisé son éducation aristocratique pour imposer respect et autorité dans son métier. Et c'était bien la seule facilité dans son métier que Sirius avait pu tirer de son éducation et de son nom pour devenir auror. Parce qu'un Black auror, le gouvernement de l'époque n'en aurait voulu pour rien au monde et n'aurait été l'obstination de Sirius et l'appui de la mère de James, alors chef des aurors…

Sirius referma doucement la porte derrière lui puis fit face à tout le monde après avoir lancé un discret regard de remerciement à Rémus. Aussitôt, tous les murmures se turent, attendant, comme si c'était le Messie, que Sirius parle.

Sankraa a été assassiné, déclara-t-il calmement.

A ces mots, les murmures, les cris étouffés… jaillirent de toutes les bouches, l'affolement et la crainte parfaitement perceptibles dans les attitudes. Puis les questions posées à haute voix et avec colère de la part de certaines personnes, particulièrement Sir Darkpool, commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Sirius fit taire tout le monde d'un simple regard noir.

Je suis auror et madame Cornette ici présente m'a chargé de l'enquête. Je vous demande donc de coopérer et de répondre à toutes les questions que vous poserons mon frère qui se charge actuellement de l'autopsie du corps, Rémus Jendall qui vous a demandé de vous réunir ici ou moi-même. Et je me vois obligé de vous demander de ne pas quitter le périmètre de l'auberge jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Evidemment, ses paroles provoquèrent de nouveaux cris, séparant la population en deux groupes distincts : ceux qui étaient effrayés et ceux qui étaient en colère.

Vous voulez dire que nous sommes obligés de rester dans cette auberge jusqu'à ce que vous ayez trouvé l'assassin ? demanda Vittorio Maroussi, l'Italien.

C'est exact. Personne n'a le droit de quitter cette auberge avant sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de prévenir les aurors mongols qui se mettront immédiatement à la poursuite du ou des fuyards.

Nous allons devoir vivre dans le même endroit qu'un assassin ! s'inquiéta Louise Valmont, la guérisseuse française, serrée contre le journaliste.

Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un serial-killer, répondit Sirius, toujours aussi calme. Si vous coopérez et ne vous mêlez pas de trouver l'assassin, il n'y a pas de raison de vous inquiéter. Et je vous conseillerais de ne pas rester seul…

Vous pensez ! releva Sir Darkpool. Il me faut davantage que des croyances pour me sentir en sécurité !

Vous me paraissez suffisamment entouré pour ne pas être une victime potentielle, répliqua Sirius d'un ton froid.

De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cette affaire nous concerne. Ce doit être une histoire d'orientaux. C'était un oriental, non ! cracha l'aventurier.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'herboriste chinois et son guide mongol. Ceux-ci ne dirent pas un mot et ne montrèrent aucun signe qu'ils avaient entendu l'accusation, restant parfaitement dignes ce que ne pouvait qu'admirer Rémus qui se serait senti très mal à l'aise à leur place.

Pour l'instant je n'ai aucune piste et aucun suspect ! répondit Sirius d'une voix glaciale et ferme. Et la loi reconnaît la présomption d'innocence !

Rémus savait que Sirius détestait ce genre de préjugés. En dehors des préjugés à l'égard des sang-pur et des Serpentards, préjugés qui étaient davantage dus à son histoire personnelle et à son expérience qu'à autre chose, Sirius mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas juger les gens sur leurs origines, leur apparence, leur richesse… Rémus savait que c'était en partie pour s'opposer et se différencier de sa famille, en partie à cause ou grâce à son amitié avec lui, un loup-garou, en partie parce que Sirius était Sirius et qu'un Black à Gryffondor avait suscité bien des préjugés, de James le parfait Gryffondor, en premier. C'était une chose dont peu de personnes se souvenaient mais pendant la première semaine de cours de leur première année à Poudlard, Sirius et James se détestaient. Ou plutôt, James était persuadé que Sirius aurait dû aller à Serpentard et qu'il était un espion. Et Sirius était trop préoccupé par autre chose, ils n'avaient pas tardé à comprendre que cette chose était la réaction de sa famille, pour se soucier d'autre chose que d'être meilleur que James partout pour le faire enrager. La première semaine à Poudlard avait été un véritable enfer chez les Gryffondors et elle s'était soldée, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, par l'amitié la plus solide que Poudlard avait dû voir depuis longtemps…

Après cela, l'intégration de Peter n'avait pas été très difficile étant donné qu'il passait tout son temps à admirer, suivre et approuver James. La sienne avait été plus lente, surtout par sa faute il fallait bien l'avouer, et elle ne s'était vraiment concrétisée qu'en début de leur seconde année, quand ils lui avaient dit qu'ils savaient qu'il était un loup-garou. Rémus s'en rappelait encore…

Il était dans le dortoir quand ils étaient entrés tous les trois. Sirius avait refermé la porte derrière eux et ils s'étaient plantés devant lui. A ce moment là, Rémus n'avait pas la moindre idée de qu'ils allaient lui dire et il avait été étonné de l'air gêné qu'affichaient Peter et James, qui se balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre ou se mordaient les lèvres. Finalement, c'était Sirius qui avait pris la parole.

Tu es un loup-garou, avait-il dit brusquement.

Rémus avait été tellement paniqué que le ton de Sirius lui avait paru menaçant. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'en était rien et que c'était juste le ton que son ami employait pour énoncer des évidences.

Il avait dû bredouiller comment ? parce que Sirius et James s'étaient lancés dans l'énoncé de tous les indices qui les avaient amenés à comprendre qu'il était un loup-garou. Et lui ne pouvait pas bouger, foudroyé sur son lit, ne respirant quasiment plus.

Euh, les gars ! Arrêtez, je crois que Rémus va tomber dans les pommes ! avait dit Peter.

Aussitôt, les deux zigotos s'étaient tournés vers lui.

Eh ! Faut respirer de temps en temps ! s'était exclamé James en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos qui avait manqué l'envoyer s'écraser contre un des montants de son lit tant il était incapable de la moindre réaction.

Sinon, je vais être obligé de te faire du bouche-à-bouche, Loulou ! s'était écrié Sirius en se jetant sur lui.

S'en était suivie une bataille générale de chatouilles qui avait mis la chambre dans un état encore pire qu'auparavant ce qui était véritablement incroyable quand on connaissait la capacité de James et Sirius à transformer la chambre la plus rangée en champs de bataille en moins de trois secondes !

Rémus se souvenait encore de leur avoir demandé timidement si cela ne les gênait pas qu'il soit un loup-garou. James avait souri, Peter secoué négativement la tête et Sirius avait demandé, en riant, s'il pouvait manger Servilius. Il ne pouvait pas si bien dire…

Rémus sortit de ses souvenirs alors que Sirius s'avançait vers lui.

Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en le voyant si songeur.

Juste des souvenirs… Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je vais retourner voir où en est Séverus avec le corps. Nous interrogerons tout le monde plus tard. Tu pourrais surveiller Harry et Hoéla ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils restent seuls et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils voient le cadavre…

Bien sûr ! Tu as raison… Enfin, pour Hoéla je ne peux pas faire grand chose si elle décide de rester seule… Nous n'avons aucune autorité sur elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

Harry et elle s'entendent bien. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle veuille s'isoler…

Rémus hocha la tête. Sirius se tourna vers les deux adolescents.

Harry je connais ta capacité à te fourrer dans les ennuis. Je voudrais que tu promettes que tu ne rechercheras pas l'assassin et que tu nous laisseras faire. C'est d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, l'air sérieux.

Hoéla, j'aimerais que tu me le promettes aussi. Cela va être suffisamment difficile sans que je doive m'inquiéter de ce qui peut vous arriver…

Promis ! Nous vous laisserons coincer l'assassin ! s'exclama l'adolescente, approuvée par les hochements de tête de Harry.

Très bien… J'ai confiance en vous.

Rémus observa Sirius quitter la salle sous les regards furieux ou inquiets des autres personnes présentes…

_Alors, un peu différent des chapitres précédents, non ? Et un mois d'août qui commence plutôt fort !_


	9. GORT OIR

Chapitre 9 : GORT OIR

Harry n'avait jamais imaginé la vie d'auror ainsi. Pour lui, un auror chassait les mages noirs, luttait contre les mangemorts ou leurs semblables des autres pays, et tentait de protéger la population. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait de résoudre des crimes, de faire des enquêtes… C'était idiot, il le savait, mais il s'était rendu compte que jusqu'ici il avait considéré inconsciemment que tous les crimes qui se produisaient dans le monde magique étaient le fait de mangemorts ou de Voldemort. La réalité avait fini par le rattraper ! Chez les sorciers aussi il y avait des crimes passionnels, crapuleux ou autres. C'était une autre facette du métier d'auror qui était bien loin de l'action, de la chasse et des duels à la baguette.

Depuis deux jours que le cadavre de Sankraa avait été découvert, le travail de Sirius, Rémus et Rogue avait constitué en la fouille complète de la chambre du fakir, le dépouillement des fichiers de réservation, l'autopsie pour Séverus, et surtout en l'interrogatoire de toutes les personnes de l'auberge, prises les unes après les autres. Harry et Hoéla avaient été autorisés à y assister, Harry savait que c'était parce que Sirius voulait qu'il y ait toujours un des trois pour les surveiller.

Souvent, ils étaient deux pour les interroger, rarement trois et quelques fois seuls. Et chacun avait un style différent. Rogue utilisait les mêmes méthodes efficaces qu'avec ses élèves et Harry était persuadé que le secrétaire de Sir Darkpool avait failli se faire dessus tant il était terrorisé. Rémus, lui, donnait l'impression d'être plus calme, plus conciliant et les gens avaient tendance à lui faire confiance, à se confier à lui. Rémus n'interrogeait jamais seul et que ce soit avec Sirius ou Rogue, cela faisait toujours un contraste qui déstabilisait l'interrogé. Sirius avait encore une autre position. Il était le seul légalement habilité à procéder à des interrogatoires et cela se sentait dans son attitude. Il donnait toujours l'impression de savoir des choses sur les gens qu'il interrogeait et leur donnait l'impression qu'ils se trahissaient qu'ils parlent ou se taisent. Et c'était Sirius qui s'était chargé de Sir Darkpool. D'un certain côté cela donnait l'impression au noble qu'ils se souciaient de son rang et d'un autre côté cela permettait qu'il ne puisse pas se retrancher derrière sa dignité outragée.

Que font-ils là ? demanda Sir Darkpool dès qu'il fut entré dans la pièce qui servait de salle d'interrogatoires, en désignant Harry et Hoéla assis au fond.

Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! répliqua fermement Sirius, ancrant son regard gris dans celui du noble. Asseyez-vous !

Sir Darkpool hésita mais il finit par obéir, montrant de façon manifeste sa mauvaise volonté. Harry s'étonnait de l'attitude du noble. Il avait été très agréable certaines fois où il les avait invités à sa table. Et d'autres fois, comme celle-là, il était absolument insupportable de prétention et de préjugés. Pourtant il lui avait semblé que Sir Darkpool montrait une certaine ouverture d'esprit… Il avait posé la question à Sirius qui lui avait répondu qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier aux nobles sang-pur.

Est-ce l'aveu qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance ? s'était moqué Rogue.

Sirius lui avait jeté un regard noir.

Je ne suis plus ni un noble ni un sang-pur depuis que j'ai seize ans ! avait répondu Sirius d'un ton sans réplique.

Vous êtes bien William Darkpool, fils cadet d'Arnold Darkpool et d'Elizabeth Darkpool née Dukmann ?

Vous le savez très bien !

Répondez à ma question ! Et rien ne prouve que vous n'êtes pas un imposteur ! répliqua Sirius.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me plier à cette mascarade !

Parce que je vous l'ordonne ! Et ni votre nom, ni votre sang quels qu'ils soient ne vous permettent de vous soustraire à un interrogatoire d'auror !

Oui, je suis bien Sir William Darkpool, répondit l'homme avec mauvaise volonté.

Pourquoi résidez-vous dans cette auberge ?

J'y viens chaque année pour trouver des œuvres d'art et des objets magiques dans toute la Mongolie, répondit le noble d'un air exaspéré.

Depuis combien de temps ?

Dix-huit ans.

Et vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchez ?

Je suis en pleines négociations pour l'acquisition d'un tableau d'un maître sorcier du dix-septième siècle…

Quelles sont les personnes qui vous accompagnent dans ce séjour ?

Le noble soupira visiblement.

Je suis venu avec mon secrétaire particulier, Brett Smith qui travaille pour moi depuis plus de six ans, avec Richard Chapelier qui a été chargé par son journal d'arts sorciers de rédiger un article sur moi et avec Stratford Pike qui me sert de… représentant dans certaines négociations difficiles…

Représentant, releva Sirius d'un air ironique. Vraiment ?

Qu'insinuez-vous ! s'offusqua Sir Darkpool.

Je n'insinue rien. Connaissiez-vous Sankraa ?

Pourquoi aurais-je connu cet homme ? Je ne fréquente les orientaux que lorsqu'ils sont en possession d'objets de grandes valeurs qui m'intéressent. Les fakirs ne sont-ils pas censés vivre dans le dénuement le plus total ?

Sirius ne répondit pas mais Harry voyait bien qu'il s'efforçait de rester calme. Il congédia Sir Darkpool et se massa les tempes.

Sirius leur avait expliqué que pour les premiers interrogatoires il s'agissait juste d'une… prise de contact en quelque sorte. Le harcèlement serait pour plus tard, quand ils auraient des preuves ou au moins un peu plus que des soupçons. Mais Harry se disait que si Sirius devait harceler Sir Darkpool, il risquait de finir par commettre un meurtre !

Rémus et Rogue entrèrent dans la salle.

Ça va ? demanda Rémus d'un air inquiet.

Ouais… Faut que je fasse une pause… Qui est le prochain ?

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à la liste qu'ils avaient faites.

Mathieu Descafren, lut-il.

Le maître des potions eut alors un sourire qui aurait fait fuir Harry en courant s'il lui avait été adressé.

Laisse-le-moi ! dit-il d'une drôle de voix.

Sirius releva la tête et observa, amusé, Rogue qui le suppliait presque et Rémus qui essayait de le convaincre de ne pas accepter la demande du maître des potions. Il sourit d'un air moqueur.

D'accord. Rémus et moi allons retourner dans la chambre de Sankraa pour vérifier que rien ne nous a échappé…

Rogue sourit d'un air diabolique.

Quoi ! s'horrifia Rémus. Mais…

Mais tu gardes Harry et Hoéla avec toi.

Rogue se renfrogna légèrement et Rémus parut, un peu, rassuré.

Pourquoi il tient à ce qu'on reste avec Ro… Séverus ? se plaignit Harry une fois que les deux hommes furent partis.

Pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de profiter de l'interrogatoire pour tuer le guérisseur, répondit Hoéla.

Harry jeta un regard soucieux à Hoéla.

Mais pourquoi le déteste-t-il tant ? Il ne lui a pourtant rien fait…

Hoéla le regarda, abasourdi, avant de manquer s'étrangler de rire.

Oh merlin, Harry ! Tu es vraiment trop naïf !

C'est pas vrai ! Et si tu comprends quelque chose, pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

L'adolescente était manifestement morte de rire et elle semblait peiner à reprendre son sérieux.

Tu finiras bien par comprendre un jour ! Enfin j'espère… Qu'est-ce que les garçons peuvent être aveugles !

Harry allait répliquer quelque chose quand le guérisseur suisse entra dans la pièce. Commença alors l'interrogatoire le plus étrange auquel Harry avait assisté. Rogue ne criait pas, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin pour se faire craindre, mais la moindre de ses phrases, même celles qui semblaient les plus anodines, étaient pleine de fiel et plus tranchantes qu'une lame de guillotine. L'autre homme n'était pas en reste et les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient firent tomber raide morte une mouche qui passait entre eux. Crise cardiaque.

Harry assistait à une véritable prouesse technique : sans prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre, dans une politesse formelle et gelée au zéro absolu, leurs paroles étaient plus blessantes que la pire des insultes ou le pire des coups de poignard.

Et Harry n'y comprenait rien. Il se retourna vers Hoéla pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait mais il s'aperçut qu'elle avait crayonné quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Sans qu'elle soit particulièrement douée pour le dessin, Harry reconnut sans peine deux coqs dressés sur leurs ergots, la crête en l'air et, un peu plus loin, un loup qui les regardait en se léchant les babines. Hoéla avait l'air ravi et Harry décida que oui, bon, peut-être, il était naïf, aveugle et stupide mais là vraiment, il n'y comprenait rien !

L'interrogatoire fini, ils retrouvèrent Sirius et Rémus à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient étalé divers papiers et objets ayant appartenu à Sankraa sur l'une des tables et les examinaient. Sirius releva la tête quand il les entendit entrer. Il fit signe aux deux adolescents pour qu'ils s'approchent.

Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? chuchota-t-il.

Euh… fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Harry.

Hoéla fit glisser son dessin à Sirius.

Plutôt bien vu ! sourit-il d'un air moqueur.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rémus en s'approchant.

Rien, répondit précipitamment Sirius en enfouissant le dessin dans une poche.

Entre temps, Harry avait pu voir que Hoéla avait ajouté une croix rouge sur l'un des coqs et crayonné l'autre en noir. Et il se sentait un peu perturbé…

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Harry, comprenant d'une manière ou d'une autre que Rémus et Rogue ne devait surtout pas voir le dessin.

Nous essayons de comprendre qui était Sankraa, répondit Sirius en les entraînant vers la table.

C'était un fakir, non ?

Sans doute pas… Comme me l'a obligeamment fait remarquer Sir Darkpool, un fakir est censé ne rien posséder. Or nous avons trouvé une forte somme d'argent sorcier dans la chambre de Sankraa. Sans compter qu'il est effectivement peu probable qu'un fakir prenne une chambre dans une auberge. S'il voulait méditer, il n'avait qu'à installer une tente voire rien du tout au bord du lac. Un fakir n'est pas censé s'intéresser au confort quel qu'il soit…

Tu penses que c'était une fausse identité ? demanda Harry. Qu'il se cachait ?

Un turban, c'est plutôt pratique pour se cacher, répondit doucement Rémus. Soit pour cacher quelque chose dessous sous pour attirer l'attention sur le turban et par sur le visage qu'il y a dessous.

Il n'y avait rien dessous ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Il dut s'efforcer à respirer calmement pour que les battements de son cœur retrouvent un rythme normal. Il y avait des mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient méchamment à sa mémoire…

Non. On pense qu'il se cachait…

Pourquoi se cachait-il ?

Rémus haussa les épaules.

On ne sait pas encore. Peut-être avait-il commis un crime…

Ou il savait qu'il était recherché et ses assassins ont fini par le retrouver, termina Sirius. On ne sait pas grand chose. Sankraa n'était sans doute pas son vrai nom et même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas accès aux bureaux d'identification des sorciers indiens…

Vous êtes sûrs qu'il était Indien ? demanda Hoéla.

Pas à cent pour cent mais l'Inde est un pays suffisamment grand et peuplé pour qu'il n'ait pas ressenti le besoin de changer de nationalité.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et s'assit à une table proche. Harry la rejoignit alors que les trois hommes fouillaient à nouveau les papiers et objets qu'ils avaient étalés devant eux.

A ton avis, qui était Sankraa ? demanda Harry.

Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais échangé plus de deux mots avec lui, et ce n'était que de la politesse. Il n'était pas bavard et très discret. Et il semblait fuir tous contacts.

Il est arrivé quand ?

L'adolescente réfléchit quelques instants.

Il y a trois mois à peu près. Les seuls qui étaient présents à ce moment-là étaient Mao Li et Khii Mor. Ensuite, il y a eu le couple italien puis les trois chasseurs de prime qui n'avaient pas réservé. Je m'en souviens bien. Madame Cornette était loin d'être ravie de devoir les accueillir et elle a voulu leur faire croire que toutes les chambres étaient réservées mais ils ont insisté et proposé le triple du prix. Alors bien sûr, elle a accepté…

Etrange qu'ils aient eu assez d'argent pour pouvoir proposer le triple du prix alors que cette auberge est chère et réputée, réfléchit Sirius.

Les trois hommes s'étaient en effet arrêtés pour les écouter.

Et ensuite ? demanda Rémus.

Ensuite sont arrivés Sir Darkpool et sa troupe : son secrétaire, l'aventurier et le journaliste. J'ai été surprise d'ailleurs. L'année précédente, Sir Darkpool n'était arrivé que mi-septembre, il me semblait que c'était son habitude et qu'il préférait éviter les mois d'été pendant lesquels l'auberge était davantage occupée. Je suppose que ce ne doit pas être difficile de savoir s'il a avancé sa réservation… Et pour finir, deux jours après Sir Darkpool et son groupe, ça a été les guérisseurs, dix jours avant votre propre arrivée.

Quand la jeune fille se tut, Sirius fouilla dans le tas de papiers qu'il avait mis de côté. Il s'agissait des fiches de réservation des clients.

Les seuls qui n'ont pas donné de date de départ sont les trois chasseurs de prime et le groupe de Sir Darkpool, finit par dire Sirius. C'était aussi le cas de Sankraa… Et bien sûr le nôtre. Les autres ont tous précisé quand ils partaient…

Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

Pas vraiment… On ne sait même pas si le crime était prémédité ou si les assassins ont trouvé Sankraa, ou quel que soit son nom, par hasard et ont essayé de le faire parler… Et le personnel de l'auberge, ils sont tous là depuis longtemps ?

Ils étaient tous les quatre là quand je suis arrivée ici, répondit Hoéla. Je crois que Nyambaya était là avant même que madame Cornette ne reprenne l'auberge à la mort des anciens propriétaires.

Comment sont-ils morts ? demanda Harry.

De vieillesse il me semble. C'était un couple âgé à ce que j'ai trouvé dans le journal de bord de l'auberge. Et apparemment leur fils ne voulait pas reprendre l'affaire et il est retourné en Allemagne d'où venait sa famille… Ensuite, Chloé Deschamps est arrivée il y a trois ou quatre ans, puis les jumelles quelques mois avant moi. Mais elles étaient déjà venues travailler l'été précédent et comme le pays leur avait plût, elles se sont installées. Du moins c'est ce qu'elles m'ont raconté…

Harry voyait mal les jumelles tuer qui que ce soit, surtout qu'apparemment, Sankraa avait été torturé. Mais bien sûr, les assassins s'efforçaient généralement de ne pas avoir des têtes d'assassins. Enfin, sauf Voldemort bien sûr !

Le climat qui régnait dans l'auberge était particulièrement tendu. Tout le monde semblait se soupçonner et se replier sur de petits groupes d'affinités. A l'étonnement désabusé de Harry qui ne comprenait décidément pas la société sorcière, les personnes dont on se méfiait le plus étaient l'herboriste chinois et son guide mongol. Et Harry avait même entendu madame Cornette dire au secrétaire de Sir Darkpool qu'après tout, il était bien connu que les Chinois pratiquaient les tortures dans un raffinement et une atrocité qui tendaient vers l'art. Harry avait failli répliquer que le plus grand assassin sorcier actuel était anglais, de même que la plupart de ses partisans mais il s'était rattrapé juste à temps, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas censé être Harry Potter le Survivant et grand connaisseur de Voldemort mais Harry Castellan, plus jeune héritier de la noble et sans histoire famille Castellan. Et de ce fait, il n'était pas censé connaître Voldemort et ses méthodes autrement que par les livres d'histoire, et encore moins censé prononcer son nom. Quoique Hoéla le prononçait bien et personne ne semblait s'étonner ni poser des questions à ce sujet. Enfin à part eux… Oui mais Hoéla était étrange et vivait seule dans cette auberge alors elle n'avait peut-être pas à se soucier de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle. Et elle semblait bénéficier de l'étrange protection d'un vampire qui devait être plutôt puissant. Or, Harry l'avait vérifié après qu'elle lui avait offert les bracelets, elle-même n'en portait pas…

Les gens les regardaient aussi avec crainte et colère, comme si le fait qu'ils enquêtaient sur le crime les rendait responsables du meurtre ou du moins d'avoir rompu la tranquillité de l'auberge. A moins que ce soit seulement parce qu'être soumis à des interrogatoires les énervait… Mais Harry n'aimait vraiment pas les regards sur lui. Il détestait quand les gens le regardaient parce qu'il était Harry Potter le Survivant et il avait crû qu'il échapperait à ça en devenant Harry Castellan, sans compter que Harry Castellan avait une famille, lui ! Et voilà que maintenant, tous les regards étaient à nouveau tournés vers eux !

Chacun réagissait à sa manière à ces regards : Rogue en renvoyait des encore plus noirs et plus furieux, Sirius se contentait de fixer les gens d'un air indéchiffrable jusqu'à ce que les regards se détournent d'eux et Rémus faisait mine de ne pas les voir. Quant à Hoéla, Harry l'avait surprise plusieurs fois à tirer la langue, faire une grimace ou un clin d'œil, obligeant ainsi les personnes qui les fixaient à détourner la tête l'air gêné.

Oh ! Aller Harry ! Déride-toi ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser perturber par quelques regards ! s'exclama Hoéla.

Surtout que je suis sûre qu'avec ton cher oncle, les regards noirs tu dois connaître, ajouta-t-elle dans son oreille.

Harry hocha la tête, souriant.

Ça c'est sûr !

Hoéla se redressa, joyeuse.

Et puis, le regard le plus furieux de l'assistance ne t'est pas destiné ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de la tête le guérisseur suisse qui essayait de transpercer Rogue du regard.

Rogue se retourna violemment et Harry surprit Sirius à lui retirer son couteau de la main. Préférant ne pas chercher à comprendre, Harry se replongea dans son assiette en se demandant s'il n'allait pas envoyer l'assiette en question dans la tête de l'aventurier qui n'arrêtait pas de les fixer sans aucune discrétion. Juste pour voir… Harry évita pourtant, persuadé que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et que s'il commençait, cela risquait de dégénérer en bataille générale. Et il ne pensait vraiment pas que donner la possibilité à Rogue et au guérisseur de s'écharper était la meilleure idée qu'il pouvait avoir !

Le jour qui suivit ne fut guère différent. Interrogatoires, épluchages de papiers, suspicion, peur et mauvaise humeur. Si cela continuait ainsi, Harry allait finir par regretter ses vacances à Privet Drive ! Bon, peut-être pas quand même mais c'était pénible ! Et il était systématiquement surveillé par l'un des trois adultes ce qui n'était pas toujours très marrant. Enfin, Hoéla et lui avaient réussi à convaincre Rémus de leur apprendre quelques sorts de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry avait toujours été doué en défense et Hoéla apprenait vite. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait une bonne connaissance théorique, connaissance qui était international ce qui permettait à Harry de voir la magie sous des perspectives différentes. Et il était sûr que Hermione allait faire une crise de jalousie quand il lui montrerait tous ces nouveaux savoirs ! Il était même persuadé qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de certains d'entre eux ! Cela pourrait lui servir lors de sa prochaine confrontation avec Voldemort. Oui la prochaine. Harry n'était pas stupide et il savait que se voiler la face ne servait à rien. Voldemort avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie et manifestement entamé une tradition qui consistait en une rencontre par an à chaque fin d'année. Il était donc plus que probable qu'ils se verraient au mois de juin suivant. Et plutôt que de paniquer ou de nier la vérité, Harry préférait se préparer. En espérant que plus jamais il n'aurait à faire face à la mort d'un de ses proches devant ses yeux. L'espoir ne coûtait rien…

A quoi penses-tu Harry ? Tu as l'air songeur… dit Hoéla en le rejoignant à la bibliothèque ce matin-là.

Harry haussa les épaules.

A ce qui se passe en Angleterre…

Je vois… Tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis ?

J'essaie de ne pas y penser mais je sais que Voldemort est de retour alors je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Et comme je ne peux pas avoir de leurs nouvelles…

Je comprends… Je suis sûre que tu les reverras !

Et comment tu sais ça ? Tu es voyante peut-être ?

Hoéla sourit.

Appelle ça l'intuition féminine !

Harry grimaça. Il savait que son amie ne disait ça que pour lui remonter le moral mais c'était gentil quand même.

Tous les gens qui m'approchent finissent par mourir, murmura Harry.

Toute ma famille a mal fini, répondit Hoéla.

Harry releva la tête, surpris.

Mal fini dans quel sens ? demanda-t-il.

Dans le sens mort ou mangemort ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

Les deux. Et parfois pour les mêmes personnes.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

Je veux dire que ceux qui ont été mangemorts sont morts et que les autres ne sont pas plus vivants…

Tu as eu des mangemorts dans ta famille !

Mon grand-père maternel et mon père. Et je crois que mes grands-parents paternels étaient des sympathisants mangemorts, répondit, l'adolescente comme si de rien n'était.

Mais… tu n'avais pas dit que ton père avait été tué par des mangemorts !

Si. Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Oh… Euh… C'est ton grand-père qui a tué ton père ?

Harry faillit se gifler à peine ces mots sortis de sa bouche. Difficile de mettre davantage les pieds dans le plat qu'il ne venait de le faire !

L'adolescente resta silencieuse quelques instants et Harry crut qu'il l'avait vexée.

Ce serait bien possible. Ou que ce soit sur son ordre. Il était très proche de Voldemort…

Je n'aurai pas dû te poser cette question, bredouilla Harry, mal à l'aise.

Hoéla haussa les épaules.

Je n'ai pas connu mon père, j'avais à peine quelques jours quand il est mort et la mort de mon cher grand-père a été une véritable bénédiction. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire…

Oh… Euh… Ta mère n'était pas une mangemorte alors que son père l'était ?

Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il lui est arrivé malheur ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Idem pour ses deux frères. C'est assez amusant d'ailleurs. Alors que mon grand-père était probablement le mangemort le plus proche de Voldemort, aucun de ses trois enfants n'a été mangemort… C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ça a mal fini… Il ne fait pas bon naître dans une famille de mangemorts quand on ne l'est pas soi-même…

Harry hocha la tête. C'était plus ou moins ce qui était arrivé à Sirius. Enfin, ses parents n'avaient pas été mangemorts à ce qu'il en savait mais ils pensaient que Voldemort avait raison, et son oncle, au moins une de ses cousines et son frère l'avaient été…

Combien de familles Voldemort avait-il détruites ? Combien de parents opposés à leurs enfants, que ce soient eux les mangemorts ou, comme pour la famille Croupton, l'inverse…

Harry s'émerveillait de l'indifférence de son amie. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentirait s'il avait eu des mangemorts dans sa famille mais il était presque sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à en parler avec autant de détachement, surtout si les mangemorts de sa famille avaient tué les autres membres !

Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que sont ou font les membres de ma famille, répliqua Hoéla. Je suis responsable de mes actes, c'est déjà bien assez !

_Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres et qui a mis du temps à venir, j'en suis désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, un petit bonus, voici la dernière phrase du chapitre prochain :_

On s'attendait rarement à ce que les fantômes morts et enterrés depuis près de quinze ans se manifestent. Le destin était décidément bien ironique !


	10. PERTHRO

Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 10 : PERTHRO

Les interrogatoires n'avaient rien apporté de très concret. Et toutes les fouilles qu'ils avaient pu faire n'avaient rien donné. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres armes du crime que les baguettes magiques. Or, même Sirius n'était pas en mesure de les confisquer toutes pour savoir laquelle ou lesquelles avaient été utilisées pour le meurtre. Sans compter que les propriétaires des susdites baguettes les avaient probablement utilisées pour des sorts anodins immédiatement après qu'elles avaient commis leur acte de mort. Et en dehors du _Priori Incantatum_, qui n'était possible que dans des conditions très particulières, on ne pouvait guère connaître que les trois ou quatre derniers sorts effectués avec une baguette. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que l'examen des baguettes servent à quelque chose.

Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas Sirius d'être presque sûr de connaître le nom des assassins. Il fallait dire que c'était logique et, si les sorciers n'avaient pas été aveuglés par leur racisme anti-orientaux, ils auraient compris ! Si ces sortes de tortures n'étaient pas le genre des mangemorts, c'était tout à fait celui de chasseurs de prime ou d'autres personnes de leur acabit ! Et puisque les trois chasseurs de prime ne revendiquaient pas le meurtre, cela devait vouloir dire qu'aucun contrat légal ne reposait sur la tête de Sankraa. En effet, dans certaines parties du monde sorcier, la justice s'arrangeait facilement des chasseurs de prime qui ramenaient morts ou vifs les criminels recherchés. Ah, elle était belle la société sorcière ! La plupart des pays moldus avaient dépassé ce stade archaïque depuis longtemps, au moins en apparence, mais pas les sociétés sorcières… Rémus soupira. Souvent il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu vivre dans le monde moldu, oublier qu'il était un sorcier… Evidement, sa condition de loup-garou ne le lui aurait pas permis mais, en vérité, elle lui permettait à peine de vivre dans le monde magique alors…

Quand ils ne travaillaient pas pour une certaine justice, les chasseurs de prime se faisaient souvent hommes de main et Sirius pensait que c'était le cas cette fois-ci. Sans qu'il n'en connaisse les raisons, quelqu'un avait ordonné qu'on fasse parler Sankraa. Qui ? Sirius avait sa petite idée mais malheureusement rien de concret pour l'étayer en dehors d'une certaine logique et de sa conviction. De son animosité aussi, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Sirius était persuadé que le commanditaire était Sir Darkpool. C'était probablement la seule personne de l'auberge assez riche pour employer des chasseurs de prime. Mais ce n'était en rien une preuve. Rien ne disait, en effet, que le commanditaire était sur les lieux. De plus, ils n'avaient pu établir aucun lien entre Sir Darkpool et les chasseurs de prime. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole en public et il en allait de même pour les gens qui accompagnaient Sir Darkpool. Si on ne tenait pas compte du journaliste qui n'avait pas été embauché par Sir Darkpool et qui, de toute façon, ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur, le secrétaire semblait fuir les chasseurs de prime comme le mouton devant des loups, et l'aventurier affichait clairement son mépris envers eux. Bien sûr, là encore, cela ne voulait absolument rien dire mais ils n'avaient donc aucune preuve de liens entre Sir Darkpool et les chasseurs de prime.

Sirius avait donc décidé qu'ils devaient harceler les chasseurs de prime jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent ce qui, de l'avis de Rémus, n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Sirius avait donc décidé que chacun se chargerait de l'un des chasseurs. Il s'était réservé Boris Karasky, le chef russe, ce dont Rémus lui était reconnaissant tant l'homme était bestial et ressemblait aux clichés des chasseurs de loups-garous. Séverus devait s'occuper de Vladimir Wachescu, Rémus avaient entendu Harry marmonner que ce serait sans doute à celui qui ressemblerait le plus à un vampire, et Rémus devait interroger Leïla Sarkis. Même s'il préférait se charger d'elle que d'un des deux autres, Rémus était loin d'être ravi de cette situation. Et, à l'instar de Sirius, il s'inquiétait de ce que pourrait faire Harry. En effet, il était hors de question que les adolescents assistent à ces interrogatoires-là ! Sirius avait donc fait promettre une bonne douzaine de fois à Harry, et du même coup à Hoéla, de ne pas quitter la bibliothèque. Et Rémus ne savait pas ce qu'ils devaient craindre le plus : que quelqu'un profite de leur absence pour attaquer Harry ou que les deux adolescents, mus par leur impulsivité et leur curiosité, leur désobéissent pour se lancer à la poursuite d'il ne savait quel indice. Connaissant Harry, et s'il avait hérité ne serait-ce que d'une miette du caractère de son père et de son parrain, Rémus penchait davantage pour la seconde solution, surtout que l'adolescente lui paraissait tout à fait du genre à se lancer dans n'importe quelles aventures.

D'après la fiche d'identité de Leïla Sarkis, elle avait vingt-cinq ans, son père était grec, sa mère espagnole et elle était née au Maroc. La jeune femme était grande, vêtue un peu comme les guerrières des temps antiques mais dans un rouge vif, elle portait une longue tresse brune qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux reins et ses yeux, noirs à points jaunes, semblaient capturer les regards et pétrifier ceux qui osaient la regarder. C'était peut-être cette particularité qui la faisait surnommer Médusa…

Elle aurait pu être jolie si elle n'affichait pas un rictus cruel et méprisant et si sa tenue ne la faisait pas paraître vulgaire et faire croire qu'elle sortait d'une de ses rues miteuses et crasseuses où de jeunes femmes plus malheureuses qu'elles gagnaient comme elles pouvaient leur misérable vie et finissaient par se perdre complètement dans la drogue et l'alcool...

Elle s'assit devant Rémus, allongeant devant elle ses longues jambes nues et lui collant presque sous le nez son décolleté pigeonnant. Voilà donc comment elle comptait l'avoir, en le séduisant…

Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas, dit-il simplement. Aussi, je vous conseillerais de vous couvrir. Vous pourriez attraper froid dans cette tenue…

La femme fit une mine boudeuse mais elle referma sa cape sur elle.

C'est vrai. Vous n'êtes d'ailleurs pas très discret à ce sujet… Vous savez que votre vie amoureuse remplie les potins de toute l'auberge ?

Rémus ne répondit rien, se demandant si Sirius ne lui avait pas confié cet interrogatoire exactement pour cette raison. Il en était bien capable ! En même temps, il aurait aussi bien pu la confier à Séverus pour les mêmes raisons. Et puis Rémus était persuadé que Sirius ne se serait pas laissé séduire par cette allumeuse. Il avait plus de goût et de retenue que ça !

Nous savons que vous êtes coupables, commença abruptement Rémus. Tout ce que nous voulons savoir c'est le nom de votre commanditaire et pourquoi !

Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez ! répliqua immédiatement la femme.

Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous êtes donc si persuadés de n'avoir laissé traîner aucun indice ? De n'avoir commis aucune erreur ? Vous avez essayé de le soigner avec un sortilège de coagulation. Ces sortilèges laissent des traces indélébiles sur les personnes qui l'ont prononcé, il suffit de connaître le bon sort pour les faire apparaître. C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Rémus y allait totalement au bluff, comme le lui avait conseillé Sirius. Les sortilèges de coagulation ne laissaient pas plus de traces que la grande majorité des autres sortilèges mais il se doutait qu'elle devait moins connaître ce genre de sorts que ceux qui entraînaient mort et souffrance. Du moins il l'espérait… De même, il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait vraiment lancé le sort de coagulation mais vu ce qu'il imaginait sur les deux hommes, ils les voyaient mal en être capables, même si c'était pour prolonger un interrogatoire.

La jeune femme blêmit mais elle continua à nier ou plutôt à lui refuser tout véritable aveu et toute idée de preuve. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et, en vérité, rien de ce qu'elle disait n'avait pour but de les faire passer pour innocents du crime dont ils les accusaient. Mais elle continuait d'insister sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve ce en quoi elle avait malheureusement raison.

Rémus était dépité. Il n'avait rien réussi à tirer de la femme en dehors de la confirmation de ce qu'ils savaient déjà, c'est à dire que les chasseurs de prime étaient bien les coupables. Mais cette conviction était sans preuve et de même, les sous-entendus de la femme ne pouvaient servir à les arrêter. Sans compter qu'il était rare que des chasseurs de prime soient condamnés pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient utiles à une justice déficiente et expéditive. La plupart du temps, à moins qu'ils n'aient tué une personne vraiment importante avec des appuis puissants, ils s'en sortaient avec un blâme et quelques criminels à ramener gratuitement…

Rémus fit taire son amertume et laissa la femme sortir. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour retrouver les deux adolescents.

Harry ! Hoéla ! appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. L'inquiétude commença à planter ses griffes dans son cœur et Rémus se jeta dans les escaliers, fouillant tous les étages de la bibliothèque. En vain. Affolé, il se précipita vers les salles d'interrogatoire et manqua de peu s'écraser dans Séverus qui, comme Sirius, était sorti dans le couloir, soit qu'ils avaient fini leurs interrogatoires soit qu'ils l'aient entendu.

Qui a-t-il, Rémus ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

Harry… n'est pas… dans la bibliothèque, réussit-il à répondre entre deux respirations. Et Hoéla n'ont plus…

Quoi ! s'horrifia Sirius.

Sales mômes ! cracha Séverus. Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'ils sont simplement partis se promener !

Peut-être mais où !

Et bien, on va voir si ces bracelets fonctionnent, dit Sirius.

Il passa sa baguette sur les incrustations et disparut comme s'il avait transplané. Deux minutes plus tard, minutes pendant lesquelles Séverus n'avait cessé de pester contre les sales mômes insupportables incapables d'obéir, Sirius revint d'un pas calme par le couloir que Rémus venait d'emprunter dans le sens inverse.

Ils sont à la bibliothèque, répondit-il à l'interrogation muette de Rémus.

Quoi ! Mais ils n'y étaient pas tout à l'heure ! Je t'assure !

Sirius l'incita à se calmer d'un geste de la main et les invita à le suivre.

Les deux adolescents se trouvaient effectivement au deuxième étage de la bibliothèque, assis à une table et semblant feuilleter d'énormes grimoires. Rémus se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Il était en train de devenir fou !

Où étiez-vous ? demanda Sirius.

Mais… ici, répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il devait espérer assurée.

Sirius leva un sourcil dubitatif.

Vraiment Po… Harry ! Et depuis quand sais-tu lire les runes ? demanda Séverus d'un air ironique en jetant un regard au grimoire qu'il avait devant lui.

Euh… Hoéla était en train d'essayer de m'apprendre ? tenta Harry.

Sirius et Séverus n'avaient absolument pas l'air convaincu et Rémus commençait à comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir par les deux adolescents.

On vous laisse une seule fois et il faut que vous en profitiez, grimaça Sirius.

Justement ! répliqua Hoéla.

Quoi !

Séverus avait l'air outré que l'adolescente ait pu oser répliquer.

On ne pouvait pas en profiter avant, répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

La tête que fit Séverus était assez amusante. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude que des adolescents lui tiennent tête. Mais si Hoéla n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air gêné, Harry, lui, semblait désolé.

Il aurait pu vous arriver quelque chose ! leur reprocha Sirius.

Vous étiez avec les criminels ! Et on sait se défendre, répliqua l'adolescente. Et si Harry avait été en danger, vous l'auriez su grâce aux bracelets !

Je suis désolé, murmura Harry qui n'osait manifestement pas lever les yeux vers Sirius.

Hoéla le regarda d'un drôle d'air puis haussa les épaules.

Vous avez toujours obéi aux ordres ? bouda-t-elle.

Non, répondit Sirius. Justement…

L'adolescente parut surprise et ne répliqua plus rien.

Qu'êtes-vous aller faire ? finit par demander Sirius.

Harry releva la tête, souriant doucement à son parrain. Rémus secoua la tête, plus attendri qu'en colère.

Nous avons aperçu le journaliste à travers les fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Il tournait autour de l'auberge comme s'il essayait de se cacher. Alors on l'a suivi. Mais manifestement, il cherchait juste à rejoindre la femme guérisseur…

Ce qui est bizarre. Même si elle avait été mariée, ce n'est pas un crime ! s'exclama Hoéla. Comme on ne pouvait plus l'espionner, on allait retourner à la bibliothèque mais…

… on a alors aperçu l'aventurier. Il tenait une lettre à la main et avait vraiment l'air inquiet. On l'a donc suivi. Hoéla voulait lui subtiliser la lettre mais on a entendu Rémus nous appeler alors on s'est précipité à la bibliothèque…

Sirius, Séverus et Rémus avaient les yeux fixés sur les deux adolescents. Rémus laissa échapper un sourire nostalgique. Harry ressemblait tellement à son père… Toujours prêt à se jeter dans n'importe quelle aventure au mépris du danger. Et la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait semblait avoir une vision très personnelle de ce qui était dangereux...

Quand ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, ce fut pour tomber sur un sir Darkpool de mauvaise humeur qui se jeta presque sur Sirius pour lui demander quand il pourrait enfin quitter l'auberge.

Pas avant que les coupables ne soient arrêtés, répondit fermement Sirius.

Vous allez me faire manquer mon affaire. Si je ne suis pas à Oulan Bâtor demain, le tableau sera vendu à quelqu'un d'autre et c'est hors de question !

Vous m'en voyez navré mais les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde. Et personne ne quittera cette auberge tant que nous ne saurons pas qui sont les criminels ! Alors je vous conseille de prendre votre mal en patience…

Rémus s'aperçut que Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait.

Raidi par la colère, Sir Darkpool fit demi-tour, rejoignant le camp des mécontents qui était de plus en plus fourni. En effet, de plus en plus, les clients de l'auberge se plaignaient de ne pas pouvoir vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles en dehors de l'auberge. N'osant pas se plaindre directement à Sirius, en dehors de Sir Darkpool bien sûr, ils s'adressaient à madame Cornette qui venait alors harceler Sirius pour qu'il se dépêche de régler cette affaire et mette fin à sa mesure de contention.

Je fais le plus rapidement que je peux ! répliqua Sirius. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de mener cette enquête ! Si vous n'êtes pas contente, je peux appeler les aurors mongols. Et là, vous pouvez être sûre que nous finirons tous sans exception dans des geôles le temps qu'ils nous interrogent et trouvent les coupables. Je suis certain que vos clients apprécieraient l'attention !

Rémus savait que Sirius avait raison. Les aurors mongols n'apprécieraient pas de s'être fait passer dessus et pour se venger de ces occidentaux qui les prenaient pour des moins que rien, ils les jetteraient tous en prison par prévention. Et les prisons mongoles étaient très loin d'être des quatre étoiles !

La femme ne répondit pas et repartit. Mais les tensions ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Et, ajouté à la peur, venait maintenant l'énervement dû à l'enfermement. Si rien ne changeait, cela allait rapidement devenir invivable, ça ne l'était pas déjà beaucoup, vivable ! Et le fait que Sir Darkpool ne soit pas revenu les harceler était plus inquiétant que rassurant. Ils devaient avoir prévu quelque chose et Rémus avait dans l'idée que cela ne leur plairait pas…

Ils comprirent le lendemain pourquoi l'homme s'était montré si patient.

Dès le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde se rendit compte que les chasseurs de prime avaient disparu et la fouille de leurs chambres ne donna rien. Ils n'avaient laissé absolument aucune affaire personnelle !

Sirius était bien sûr furieux. Ils n'auraient pas dû pouvoir fuir. Mais cela tenait de l'aveu…

Puisque vous connaissez maintenant les coupables, se moqua Sir Darkpool, je suppose que nous pouvons partir…

Rémus vit bien que le ton condescendant du noble donnait envie à Sirius de mordre. Dans des cas comme celui-là, son ami se fondait particulièrement avec son animagus mais Rémus devait reconnaître que le loup en lui avait lui aussi envie de faire ravaler son sourire au sorcier. Mais Rémus se contint. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser envahir par ses émotions… Du moins en dehors d'une certaine nuit par mois.

Les propos de Sir Darkpool furent repris par les autres clients et Sirius dût accepter, n'ayant plus de raisons de les empêcher de sortir. Personne ne se le fit dire deux fois et, après que madame Cornette avait distribué de nouveaux médaillons pour que les chasseurs de prime ne puissent revenir, ils furent bientôt les seuls clients encore dans l'auberge.

Sirius était de mauvaise humeur.

Au moins, on peut essayer de considérer cela comme une preuve de leur culpabilité, essaya de positiver Rémus.

Sirius grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Ils n'avaient aucune raison de fuir, remarqua Séverus. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en danger. Ils savaient que nous n'avions aucune preuve contre eux… C'est idiot de leur part ! C'est comme s'ils avaient avoué !

Sir Darkpool avait besoin de quitter l'auberge. C'est bien la preuve qu'il est leur commanditaire, grogna Sirius. Il a dû leur ordonner de quitter l'auberge pour qu'il puisse aller acheter son tableau ! Et maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire !

Sirius frappa son poing contre une table. Rémus n'aimait pas quand son ami était dans cet état. Mais il sembla s'apaiser un peu quand Harry posa timidement sa main sur son épaule. L'adolescent était toujours plus petit que son parrain de pas mal de centimètres et Rémus était sûr que voir Harry lever des yeux inquiets sur lui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle colère de Sirius.

Cette histoire ne nous concerne pas, murmura Rémus. Nous avons déjà bien assez à faire avec les nôtres…

Sirius finit par grogner un assentiment.

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner à nos recherches, finit par dire Rémus.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et le suivirent jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Rémus se plongea dans le premier grimoire qu'il trouva en se demandant si cela servait à quelque chose. Il y avait des milliers de livres et, pour le moment, aucun n'avait même seulement évoqué le Flokazng.

Sirius leva la tête de son livre en entendant Harry refermer le sien dans un bruit sec. L'adolescent avait l'air décidé.

Hoéla, tu sais ce qu'est le Flokazng ? demanda-t-il.

Rémus et Séverus levèrent la tête. Maintenant, il y avait trois solutions : ou l'adolescente ne savait pas plus qu'eux ce que c'était et cela n'aurait donc pas de conséquences, ou elle savait. Dans ce cas, ou elle les aidait ou ils s'étaient trompés sur son compte depuis le début et dans ce cas… Sirius savait que Harry ne s'en remettrait pas si son amie s'averrait être contre eux. Il savait le mal que faisait la traîtrise…

Oui, finit par répondre l'adolescente d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Tous les quatre avaient maintenant les yeux fixés sur elle. Sirius la vit serrer les poings et refermer son livre assez brusquement bien qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle s'efforçait de se contrôler.

C'est une traduction littérale de runes et d'oghams.

Quoi ? demanda Harry.

A voir la tête que faisaient Rémus et Séverus, eux n'ont plus n'avaient pas compris la réponse de l'adolescente. Et Sirius devait avouer qu'il ne voyait pas plus ce qu'était le Flokazng qu'avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

Leur jetant un drôle de regard, la fille sortit un morceau de papier et y écrivit en lettres majuscules et minuscules mêlées : FLoKazNG.

Voilà comment ça devrait vraiment s'écrire. Le az, c'est le suffixe le plus fréquent pour les runes et le o signifie ogham. Les autres lettres représentent des runes et des oghams. Le F, c'est Fearn, c'est à dire la protection spirituelle et le L, Luis, la protection contre l'enchantement et l'arbre de vie. La légende raconte que manger les fruits d'un certain sorbier qui est l'arbre représentant Luis, guérissait et allongeait la vie d'un an par baie mais qu'un dragon redoutable protégeait l'arbre. NG, c'est à la fois l'ogham Ngetal qui représente les armes spirituelles et la victoire dans le chaos, et à la fois la rune Ingwaz qui est le potentiel créateur et l'athanor qui donne naissance à la pierre philosophale. Enfin, le K c'est la rune Kenaz, c'est le feu créateur, le feu du magicien aussi associé au dragon. Le Flokazng est donc une protection magique très puissante, source de vie et de magie. Bien plus que la pierre philosophale, c'est le Graal des sorciers aussi appelé l'épée d'Hécate… Vous devriez trouver des livres dessus avec une de ces deux dénominations…

La fille se tût et se mura dans un silence grognon. Les trois hommes et Harry se jetèrent sur les tablettes pour essayer d'être les premiers à découvrir quelque chose sur le Flokazng. Finalement, ce n'était pas qu'une invention de Dumbledore… Et même s'il les avait sans doute envoyés en Mongolie pour les éloigner d'Angleterre, trouver le Flokazng pourrait vraiment être bénéfique dans la guerre qui s'annonçait.

Sirius observa l'adolescente un moment, étonné par son silence et son attitude fermée. Elle avait soudain l'air malheureux et elle faisait semblant de lire un livre mais Sirius la surprit plusieurs fois à jeter des coups d'œil vers Harry en se mordant les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Elle leur cachait quelque chose… Et elle semblait partagée entre deux attitudes. Il faudrait qu'il l'interroge. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius ne vit pas Séverus devant lui et le bouscula malencontreusement.

Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention, Black ! cracha un maître des potions manifestement un peu à cran.

Black ? entendirent-ils soudain dans le silence qui avait suivi l'éclat de Séverus.

Sirius se figea et il vit que Séverus avait l'air horrifié par sa gaffe. Finalement, ils allaient connaître plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait la réponse à ses questions.

Sirius Black ? répéta l'adolescente d'une voix qui avait des accents de surprise.

Ce n'est pas un assassin ! s'exclama soudain Harry. Il a été accusé injustement ! Il est innocent…

Mais Sirius voyait bien que ce n'était pas cela qui intéressait l'adolescente. Elle le fixait maintenant d'un drôle d'air, semblant le détailler, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Sirius Procyon Black ? insista-t-elle.

Sirius se sentit blêmir. Personne n'était censé connaître son second prénom. Du moins personne de vivant ! Chez les Black, une tradition voulait que le second prénom demeure secret pour toute personne ne faisant pas partie de la famille. Et c'était bien la seule tradition familiale que Sirius avait respectée. Pas parce qu'il avait voulu la préserver, s'il la trouvait moins folle que les autres, il la trouvait complètement inintéressante. Mais plutôt parce qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Et aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu très envie que ses amis apprennent son second prénom. Il avait déjà assez avec le premier pour ne pas se rajouter un second nom d'étoile ! Il n'imaginait que trop bien les moqueries qu'auraient fait James…

Comment cette adolescente pouvait-elle connaître son second prénom ? Comment pouvait-elle connaître l'un des secrets, le plus stupide certes, de la famille Black ?

Sirius était resté figé aussi l'adolescente réitéra sa question.

Vous êtes bien Sirius Procyon Black ?

Alors qu'il hochait difficilement la tête, Sirius avait oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait, les gens qui l'entouraient et qui avaient probablement les yeux fixés sur lui. Il n'était préoccupé que par ce second prénom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Quatorze ans au moins…

L'adolescente se leva et s'approcha de lui. Sirius se sentait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il devait avoir l'air stupide ainsi immobile. Elle sortit quelque chose d'une de ses poches et lui tendit.

Je pense qu'elle vous est adressée, dit-elle simplement.

Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe. Une enveloppe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal mais qui était froissée comme si elle avait pendant longtemps traînée au fond d'une poche. Sirius l'a saisie d'une main qu'il ne put empêcher de trembler malgré tous ses efforts.

L'encre s'était un peu estompée, la lettre datait manifestement de plusieurs années, mais il pouvait toujours y lire son nom complet : Sirius Procyon Black d'une écriture qu'il était persuadé de connaître mais sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom.

Il retourna l'enveloppe et s'aperçut qu'elle était cachetée. Aussi vieille soit-elle, personne ne l'avait ouverte et Sirius hésita à rompre le cachet de cire. Il sentait que quelque chose allait changer au moment où il lirait cette lettre et cela lui faisait peur. Inexplicablement peur. C'était ridicule ! Lui le Gryffondor qui s'était d'abord opposé à sa famille avant de se battre contre Voldemort, lui qui avait supporté douze années de détention à Azkaban avec les détraqueurs… avait peur d'une simple lettre ! Mais elle avait quelque chose de particulier…

Sirius décacheta la lettre en se fustigeant mentalement à cause de ses mains tremblantes et de sa respiration qui s'était accélérée. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, il eut le sentiment qu'il avait ouvert autre chose. Quelque chose qui se situait au fond de lui-même… Quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui profondément et qu'il craignait de voir reparaître à la surface ! Mais il était trop tard pour reculer et ses yeux se posèrent sur la signature de la lettre. Il comprit alors pourquoi l'écriture lui était familière…

Regulus Altaïr Black.

Sirius cessa de respirer.

On s'attendait rarement à ce que les fantômes morts et enterrés depuis près de quinze ans se manifestent. Le destin était décidément bien ironique !


	11. OTHALA

Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11 : OTHALA

Sirius reporta son attention sur la lettre. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Et il était plus que temps qu'il sache ce que son frère voulait lui dire. La lettre avait au moins attendu près d'une quinzaine d'années et c'était maintenant celle d'un mort…

_Sirius,_

_Je suppose que tu dois être étonné de recevoir cette lettre. Encore plus si tu as appris ma mort. Car je ne me fais pas d'illusion je vais mourir et dans peu de temps. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, plus maintenant… J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir la voir au moins une fois et de la mettre à l'abri, c'est la seule chose qui compte… Pour ce qui est de ma mort justement… Ne t'en veux pas. Ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir voulu me parler, je comprends. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ? Et je n'ai jamais voulu que tu m'aides à m'en sortir. Il est trop tard pour moi ! Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, j'ai choisi ! En fait, mon choix s'est fait il y a quelques mois déjà… C'est étonnant quand on y pense, c'était la première fois que je faisais vraiment un choix et j'ai mis un certain temps à le comprendre… Pourtant… En fait, c'était de cela que je voulais te parler hier mais ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu aies cette lettre…_

_Je suppose que tu n'y comprends rien. Il faut dire que je suis loin d'être clair et cela fait tellement de temps que nous ne sommes plus proches… pour autant que nous l'ayons jamais été… Je t'ai toujours admiré tu sais… Tu étais mon grand-frère… Mais je ne te comprenais pas. J'ai mis tellement de temps à comprendre qu'on pouvait choisir de soi-même de se compliquer la vie, de s'attirer souffrance et douleur parce qu'il y a des choses qui comptent bien plus que soi-même… Je n'ai jamais été courageux. J'ai toujours eu peur de souffrir et peut-être plus encore de décevoir… Et j'ai déçu la seule personne qui pourrait être un jour fière de moi… toi. J'ai compris il y a quelques temps déjà que notre chère famille ne pourrait jamais être fière de moi. Pas parce que j'étais moins doué que toi mais parce que tu étais l'aîné ! C'est étrange de se dire que si les choses avaient été inversées, j'aurai à peine encouru des reniflements désapprobateurs… Parce que le seul qui peut compter dans notre famille stupide, c'est l'aîné, l'héritier ! Et oui tu vois, j'ai fini par comprendre à quel point notre société de noble sang-pur était stupide, étriquée et rétrograde… Et comme pour beaucoup de choses… il n'y a pas de retour… _

_Mais j'écris, j'écris et tu ne sais toujours pas ce que je voulais te dire… C'est juste que j'aimerai qu'un jour, peut-être quand le temps aura passé, tu puisses me pardonner et peut-être… être un peu fier de moi… de ce que j'ai été…_

_Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je commence par le début. Te souviens-tu des enfants Weird ? Sans doute pas, ils étaient tous les trois à Serpentard et ne se faisaient pas remarquer. Mais tu connais ce nom bien sûr ! Edouard Weird, Malemort, est l'amant de Voldemort après tout ! Mais ce n'est pas de lui que je veux te parler, du moins pas encore. Comme tu le sais peut-être, il a eu trois enfants : Artus, l'aîné qui a un an de plus que toi et les deux jumeaux Lancelot et Morganna, âgés d'un an de moins que moi. Ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'aucun des trois enfants d'un homme si proche de Voldemort n'aient jamais été mangemort. Et au final, on pourra dire qu'ils se sont opposés à lui… Mais je m'éloigne du sujet, quoique…_

_Je suis tombé amoureux de Morganna. Le genre de sentiment que je n'aurais jamais crû pouvoir ressentir… C'est idiot à écrire mais le jour où je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, tout a changé et c'est ainsi que tout a commencé. C'est pour elle que je suis devenu mangemort. Oh pas parce qu'elle me l'a demandé, loin de là, elle me l'a reproché… un peu… on s'aimait… Mais parce que je pensais qu'ainsi je pourrais la protéger… Je sais c'était idiot et cela n'aura probablement fait qu'empirer les choses… _

_Désolé, c'est difficile de repenser à tout cela… J'ai parfois l'impression d'être l'un des héros d'une de ces tragédies antiques que tu me lisais quand nous étions petits… Tu sais ces héros qui quoi qu'ils fassent étaient toujours prisonniers de leur destin tragique… Tu te rappelles, quand tu refermais le livre, tu disais toujours que si ça avait été toi, les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi, que tu aurais tout changé et que personne n'aurait pu t'imposer quoi que ce soit, pas même des dieux ? J'espère que c'est vrai Sirius, j'espère vraiment que tu es ce genre de héros que leur volonté et leurs aptitudes portent à la victoire comme je le croyais quand j'étais petit… Parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois ce héros, pas pour moi, mais pour le futur… et l'espoir… J'ai besoin de pouvoir croire que la famille Black n'est pas irrémédiablement maudite et ne porte pas en elle, à l'égal de la société des sang-pur, les germes de sa propre destruction… On finit par être lucide mais l'espoir perdure…_

_Mais revenons à mon histoire. Je suis tombé amoureux de Morganna lors de ma sixième année et nous nous sommes arrangés pour garder cela secret, enfin sauf pour ses frères… Même en temps que mangemort, je doutais d'être assez bien pour son père et il m'a toujours paru dangereux… Je sais maintenant à quel point mes pressentiments étaient justes… Et puisque nous ne pouvions nous marier, nous avons décidé d'envoyer paître toutes ces vieilles traditions et c'est là que tout a commencé… Parce que Morganna est tombée enceinte. Malgré tous les problèmes que cela allait nous poser, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être fou de joie. Je m'étais promis d'offrir à ce petit être la meilleure enfance qui puisse exister, je voulais faire de sa vie un rêve, le contraire de ce qu'avait été la nôtre… La réalité et la guerre m'ont rapidement rattrapé mais malgré tout… alors que je regarde ma petite fille dormir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour cette guerre se termine… Même si je sais que je ne la reverrais plus… Elle est née exactement un mois après l'enfant dont tu es le parrain… Pourras-tu l'aimer malgré moi et le reste ? Je ne peux que l'espérer…_

_Il faut que je revienne à ce qui s'est passé. C'est tellement difficile… Le père de Morganna a fini par apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas pire que Voldemort, au moins lui n'a pas d'enfants qu'il s'est plût à détruire… Une idée effroyable, abominable a grandi dans son esprit… Il a voulu utiliser mon enfant, mon bébé pour en faire une arme pour son amant. Mais je ne le laisserais jamais faire ! Il a enfermé sa fille et a forcé, je ne sais comment mais c'est un homme vraiment puissant, un vampire à la mordre et à faire d'elle une vampire… Tu sais qu'aucun vampire ne mordrait jamais une femme enceinte, cela briserait toutes les lois de la nature et de la vie et cela le maudirait… Il y aurait risque que de la non-vie naisse la vie… Et même si cela se produisait n'importe quel vampire aurait, par instinct, détruit la mère et l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Malemort le savait aussi. Et il savait ce qu'il faisait. Non seulement il a surveillé la vampire qu'était devenue Morganna pour qu'elle ne fasse rien à l'enfant qu'elle attendait mais il avait aussi choisi avec grand soin le vampire qui l'a mordue… Il s'agit de Sythor, le fils et héritier de Gallathéo, le roi des vampires… Et du fait que Sythor a mordu Morganna et fait d'elle une vampire, non seulement ils sont liés mais Sythor est lié à ma fille. Et si elle meurt… lui aussi. Ce qui fait que d'une certaine manière, elle est sous la protection du roi des vampires… C'est bien le seul avantage avec lequel elle sera née… et encore… Nous avons réussi à récupérer Morganna et ma fille le lendemain de sa naissance. Morganna est immédiatement partie rejoindre les vampires. C'est peut-être pour ça que ma mort prochaine m'émeut si peu… la femme que j'aimais est morte et celle que j'ai libérée est plus une inconnue qu'autre chose… _

_Demain Artus et Lancelot vont partir avec ma fille. C'est la seule solution, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle puisse tomber entre les mains de Malemort ou de Voldemort. Je regrette de ne pouvoir la connaître mais c'est la seule solution pour qu'elle ait une chance de vivre un peu heureuse… Ses oncles maternels vont s'occuper d'elle mais… j'aurai aimé que quelqu'un puisse lui parler de la famille de son père, qu'elle sache que sa famille paternelle n'était pas qu'un ramassis de mangemorts ou de sang-purs aux idées racistes et minables… J'aurai aimé que… tu puisses l'aimer et la protéger à ma place… Mais si tu le fais, que ce ne soit pas par devoir ou par remords, que ce ne soit pas pour moi mais uniquement pour elle ! Je suis sûre qu'elle le mérite !_

_Si tu revois Artus et Lancelot, et si la guerre n'a toujours pas pris fin… j'ai occupé mes derniers jours à réunir des informations pour lutter contre Voldemort et je leur ai tout confié. Si au moins quelque chose dans ma vie pouvait aider…_

_Adieu mon frère, que tu sois libre de ton destin et que ma fille puisse incarner un autre avenir pour la famille Black… Au fait, je l'ai appelé Hoéla, tu comprends pourquoi je suppose…_

_Régulus Altaïr Black_

Alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la lettre, Sirius s'aperçut qu'une larme avait tracé son chemin sur son visage. Une unique larme pour une foule de souvenirs et de regrets…

Cela expliquait bien des choses… Et bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnait, il l'avait déjà fait depuis longtemps… Au moins Azkaban lui avait permis de réfléchir à ses erreurs, toutes ses erreurs… Et il était fier de lui. Vraiment ! Là où il était maintenant, il espérait qu'il pouvait l'entendre et qu'il pouvait voir dans son cœur à quel point il était sincère…

Sirius finit par se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et il releva la tête, constatant que tous le fixaient en silence et l'air aussi surpris qu'inquiet. Il se mordit les lèvres, s'efforçant de se calmer, puis se tourna vers Hoéla.

Tu sais… ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre ? demanda-t-il sans parvenir à empêcher l'émotion de lui serrer la gorge.

L'adolescente hocha lentement la tête.

Je m'en doute… mais je ne l'ai jamais lue.

Bien…

Sirius respira profondément. Il avait une nièce, elle était sa nièce… La vie était parfois bien étrange… et le monde si petit…

Tu permets qu'ils la lisent ? demanda-t-il finalement, trop troublé pour empêcher sa voix d'être tremblotante.

Bien sûr…

Sirius fit passer la lettre à Rémus qui s'en saisit avec circonspection. Séverus s'approcha pour lire par-dessus son épaule pendant que Harry les regardait d'un air confus.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Confus, lui aussi l'était et pas qu'un peu ! Son frère lui avait fait parvenir un message par-delà la mort… Près de quinze ans après sa mort, le lendemain de la rédaction de cette lettre… Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose s'il l'avait eue plus tôt ? Aurait-il pu lui pardonner ou le temps qui s'était écoulé avait-il été nécessaire pour apaiser sa rancœur, sa déception ? Sirius ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Cela n'avait pas d'importance… Il fallait qu'il se reprenne…

Où sont tes oncles ? demanda-t-il alors que Rémus et Séverus avaient terminé leur lecture et relevaient la tête, assez horrifiés.

Ce sont des ombres, répondit l'adolescente d'une voix neutre.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et il entendit Séverus jurer.

C'est Malemort qui les a changés en ombres, expliqua Hoéla.

C'est quoi des ombres ? demanda presque en même temps Harry. Et c'est qui Malemort ?

Sirius commença par lui tendre la lettre et attendit en silence qu'il l'ait lue. Tout le monde était tourné vers Harry, attendant sa réaction. L'adolescent finit par relever la tête, l'air confus.

Je ne pense pas avoir tout compris, dit-il.

Comme tu as pu le lire, Malemort est l'amant de Voldemort… commença Sirius.

Etait, rectifia Hoéla.

Sirius tourna vers elle un regard surpris.

Habituellement, on parle des morts à l'imparfait, non ?

Il est mort ? s'étonna Séverus. Vous êtes sûre ?

Parfaitement sûre. Je l'ai tué, expliqua calmement l'adolescente.

Quoi ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

Est-ce que tu pourrais tout nous expliquer depuis le début ? demanda Sirius en se rasseyant.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules et commença son récit.

Mes oncles m'ont emmenée loin d'Angleterre alors que j'avais à peine quelques jours. On a été dans de nombreux pays, soit du côté moldu, soit du côté sorcier, on ne restait jamais très longtemps parce que, même après la disparition de Voldemort, Malemort et certains mangemorts qui étaient à son service nous pourchassaient. On a dû faire plusieurs fois le tour du monde à cause d'eux… Seulement un jour, il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, ils nous ont retrouvés et conduits à Malemort. Il voulait que je développe mes pouvoirs vampiriques mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La seule chose qu'il a obtenu, c'est que deux fois j'ai perdu le contrôle et la première fois ça l'a définitivement cloué dans un fauteuil roulant et la seconde ça l'a tué…

On ne peut pas dire que l'avoir tué vous affecte, ne put, semblait-il, s'empêcher de dire Séverus.

La fille haussa les épaules à nouveau.

Si un terroriste fabrique une bombe et qu'elle lui explose dans les mains, qui blâmerez-vous ? Le terroriste ou la bombe ? Et puis il n'y a aucune raison de regretter sa mort. Il y a bien assez d'autres choses à regretter !

L'adolescente resta quelques secondes silencieuses.

Je ne suis pas restée plus de dix mois avec lui mais dans ce laps de temps, il a changé mes oncles en ombres pour me punir de ne pas développer mes pouvoirs autant qu'il le souhaitait…

C'est quoi des ombres ? répéta Harry.

Et bien… c'est assez compliqué, tenta d'expliquer Rémus. Disons que c'est entre les fantômes et les vivants. Contrairement aux fantômes, ils n'ont pas choisi de devenir des ombres, pas même inconsciemment, mais c'est un sort très puissant de magie noire qui les a ainsi changés… Ils ne sont pas vivants mais… pas vraiment morts non plus. Disons qu'on peut les ranger dans la même catégorie de demi-morts que les vampires. Ils ne respirent pas, ne boivent pas ni ne mangent mais par contre, ils sont plus matériels que les fantômes et dans certaines circonstances, ils peuvent mourir. Physiquement, ils gardent l'apparence qu'ils avaient au moment de leur changement mais ils sont translucides et s'ils sont faits de matière, elle est moins… solide que la matière dont nous sommes faits… C'est assez difficile à expliquer en fait…

Euh… ouais. Je crois que j'imagine à peu près… Ce n'est pas très agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, approuva Hoéla. Après la mort de Malemort, nous avons rejoint la cour de Gallathéo où se trouve ma mère. Les vampires en ont profité pour nous débarrasser des derniers mangemorts de Malemort. Ensuite, il a bien fallu qu'ils m'apprennent à ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs vampiriques…

Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas plutôt appris à t'en servir ? demanda Harry.

Parce que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas une vampire donc je ne peux pas les contrôler ! Mais il fallait qu'ils m'apprennent pour qu'ils ne risquent pas de m'échapper. Si la mort de Malemort est plutôt une bonne chose, je ne voudrais pas tuer d'autres personnes ! Et puis ça a toujours des conséquences… Je ne dois pas m'en servir et maintenant je sais comment les contrôler pour ne pas les utiliser. Mais bien sûr, comme je ne peux pas vraiment rester à la cour vampirique, je suis partie dès que j'ai pu. Mais ils ne sont jamais loin…

La cour de Gallathéo est près d'ici ! s'exclama Séverus.

Bien sûr ! Elle n'est jamais à plus de quelques kilomètres de moi. Il n'y avait que Malemort qui savait comment les tenir éloignés et maintenant, il est mort !

Je suppose que c'est de là que viennent les objets que tu as offerts à Harry, dit Sirius.

Oui, je leur ai demandé des bracelets d'alliances. Et pour le détecteur de magie noire, c'est mes oncles qui l'ont fabriqué. Depuis qu'ils sont des ombres, ils travaillent l'os de dragon pour lutter contre la magie noire. Pour eux, ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux…

Sirius hocha la tête.

Pourquoi le masque ? demanda-t-il.

Oh, c'est parce qu'il paraît que je ressemble trop à une Black et d'après mes oncles, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se réclamer de cette famille…

Sirius hocha à nouveau la tête.

Et puis utiliser les pouvoirs vampiriques a des conséquences… Forcément…

Sirius fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que l'adolescente voulait dire.

Est-ce que tu veux bien l'enlever ? finit-il par demander.

L'adolescente hésita puis fit sauter une à une les attaches du masque.

En effet, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle appartenait à la famille Black. En dehors de ses yeux plus gris-vert que gris et des trois stries blanches qui marquaient son visage, conséquences de l'utilisation des pouvoirs vampiriques supposa Sirius, elle avait tous les traits des Black : des traits fins et bien dessinés, de grands yeux aux longs cils, un port de tête altier…

Sirius et Régulus se ressemblaient presque comme des jumeaux malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour se différencier et Hoéla apparaissait comme un sosie féminin de Sirius jeune… C'était assez troublant…

Séverus ? interrogea Sirius.

Je peux toujours essayer, grogna le maître des potions. Je ne pense pas que ce soit difficile…

Hoéla leur jeta un regard interrogatif.

Vous voulez soigner les marques ?

Pourquoi, quelqu'un t'a dit que c'était impossible ? demanda doucement Sirius.

Non… Personne n'a jamais rien dit… Les vampires ne s'en souciaient pas vraiment et je ne pouvais pas les montrer à des sorciers, il aurait fallu tout leur raconter et ils n'auraient probablement pas accepté…

Je vois… Nous allons nous en occuper.

Oh. Merci… Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je garde mon masque, les gens de l'auberge poseraient trop de question.

Ce serait mieux en effet…

Ils étaient tous restés silencieux et immobiles quelques temps. Black avait l'air assez bouleversé. Séverus pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Tout cela paraissait tellement incroyable… Malemort était mort. Ça, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Et il avait été tué par une gamine sur laquelle il avait expérimenté d'affreuses modifications génétiques. Mais l'adolescente en question avait l'air de s'en être pas trop mal tirée… Oh, Séverus était loin d'être aveugle et il était passé maître dans l'art du masque émotif. Elle était beaucoup moins sereine sur ce qu'elle avait fait qu'elle le disait. Elle le cachait pas trop mal, surtout quand elle portait son véritable masque !

Séverus se secoua. Au moins cela expliquait pourquoi elle semblait si liée avec des vampires. Et avec un peu de chance, cela occuperait suffisamment Black pour qu'il laisse tomber ses affaires à lui ! Il était peut-être moins imbuvable que lorsqu'il était adolescent mais il ne cessait pas pour autant d'être un effroyable fouineur se mêlant des affaires des autres !

Il n'y a personne d'autres comme toi ? entendit Séverus.

C'était Potter qui venait de poser cette question d'un air timide à l'adolescente qui triturait toujours son livre.

Non, les vampires ne laisseraient pas ça se produire et ils n'ont aucune envie d'être maudits. De plus, en général les fœtus ne survivent pas. Je suis une totale aberration !

Il ne faut pas dire… commença Lupin, probablement dans sa phase soutenons-nous entre hybrides.

Mais l'adolescente le coupa d'un geste de la main.

Pas la peine de vous fatiguez ! Cela ne me gêne pas, je dirais même que j'en suis fière ! Après tout, ce qui est unique est généralement précieux, non ? demanda-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

Séverus étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas si le monde aurait pu survivre avec ne serait-ce que deux personnes comme elle !

La seule chose que je regrette, ce sont les conséquences qu'il y a eu sur ma famille mais vraiment pour moi, elles sont plutôt minimes, surtout maintenant que j'ai appris à ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs vampiriques. Je suis protégée par les vampires ce qui peut-être utile par les temps qui courent et je bénéficie d'une capacité de cicatrisation supérieure à la moyenne. Je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Il faut s'accepter tel qu'on est vous savez, c'est le meilleur moyen d'aller de l'avant…

Lupin avait gardé la bouche ouverte, incapable de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre. Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils se rendent compte que la gamine avait développé une philosophie très personnelle ultra positive qui lui permettait d'avoir à peu près réponse à tout. Bref encore une sale gosse je-sais-tout mais avec en plus la capacité de vous convaincre que le proverbe : à quelque chose malheur est bon, était parfaitement véridique !

Bon, revenons-en à ce Flokazng, dit soudainement Séverus dans l'espoir de faire quitter cet air confus à Lupin, sans quoi il ne répondait plus de rien !

Non ! s'exclama soudain l'adolescente.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Black, inquiet.

Il ne faut pas que vous le cherchiez…

Pourquoi ? demanda Séverus, irrité qu'on lui dise d'arrêter de chercher un fichu machin sur lequel il avait déjà passé des jours.

Je… ne veux pas que vous mourriez, finit par répondre la gamine, la tête baissée et se mordant les lèvres.

Les quatre autres restèrent silencieux, soudain embarrassés.

Pourquoi mourrions-nous ? demanda doucement Black.

Parce que c'est ce qui doit arriver…

Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait arriver ? demanda Black.

La fille hésita. Elle semblait divisée sur ce qu'elle devait dire et le malheureux livre qu'elle avait devant elle faisait les frais de son indécision.

Finalement, elle releva la tête, semblant avoir pris une décision.

Mon père avait fait des recherches sur le Flokazng et les avait laissées à mes oncles, expliqua-t-elle. Après mon séjour à la cour vampirique, ils ont pensé qu'il pourrait être intéressant que je vienne ici et que je m'assure que tous ceux qui cherchent le Flokazng tombent dans les pièges qui le protègent. Comme ça, jamais il ne pourrait tomber dans les mains de Voldemort. C'est un artefact vraiment très puissant et ce serait une catastrophe s'il l'avait… C'est ce que j'ai fait. Aucun de ceux qui ont cherché l'épée d'Hécate n'est revenu, et personne ne l'a jamais atteint, sinon je le saurais !

Séverus grogna. Décidément, les gens avaient tendance à confier à des gamins des rôles qui ne devraient en aucun cas être les leurs ! Au moins eux avaient l'excuse de n'être plus tout à fait vivants ce qui pouvait peut-être expliquer leur absence de bon sens !

Comment peux-tu savoir si le Flokazng a été découvert ? demanda Lupin, les sourcils froncés.

La fille hésita à nouveau. Décidément, il fallait lui arracher les mots de la bouche !

Hoéla ? insista Black.

Ça serait inscrit sur le livre… Le livre qu'a laissé mon père…

Quel livre ? demanda Séverus, peut-être un peu brutalement.

L'adolescente resta silencieuse, l'air malheureux.

Tu ne voudrais pas nous le montrer ? demanda Black qui s'efforçait de garder un ton parfaitement calme et posé, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage.

Je ne dois le montrer à personne, répondit-elle d'un air buté. Le Flokazng ne doit pas être découvert. Il doit rester caché et protégé… Je suis sa gardienne…

Si nous le voulons, ce n'est certainement pas pour le donner à Voldemort mais pour l'utiliser contre lui, argumenta Lupin.

La fille resta silencieuse, la tête baissée sur son livre.

Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? demanda Black, d'un air blessé.

Décidément, le clébart s'attachait aussi vite aux gens que l'animal représentant son animagus ! A moins que ce soit parce qu'il venait d'apprendre que c'était sa nièce et qu'il culpabilisait déjà tellement à cause de son frère…

Ce n'est pas ça ! s'exclama l'adolescente d'un air désespéré.

Je suis Harry Potter, dit soudain le gamin en s'avançant vers la fille.

Le silence résonna dans la pièce suite à cette déclaration.

Euh… Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parlé de moi, bredouilla-t-il soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Tu comprends que je ne laisserais jamais Voldemort s'emparer de quelque chose pouvant l'aider dans la guerre…

Le gamin se mordait les lèvres, visiblement embarrassé, et ayant pris une délicate couleur cramoisie. Bon, Séverus devait le reconnaître, il n'était pas comme son père. Il n'avait jamais vu James Potter se sentir embarrassé et encore moins penser que son nom pouvait ne pas être connu du monde entier !

La fille releva la tête.

Pas de chance, grimaça l'adolescente.

Potter leva vers elle un visage proprement ahuri. Manifestement, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle réaction, certes plutôt inhabituelle pour ne pas dire complètement inédite.

L'adolescente releva la tête, le regard décidé.

Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas une question de confiance ! Mais admettons que vous réussissiez à sortir le Flokazng de sa cachette. Des mangemorts pourraient vous tomber dessus pour le prendre ici ou même en Angleterre !

Mais il pourrait aussi nous aider à gagner la guerre et à vaincre définitivement Voldemort, argumenta Lupin.

Il n'y a pas d'actions sans risque, approuva Black.

Et de toute façon, des mangemorts pourraient très bien réussir à l'extirper eux-mêmes de sa cachette. Surtout si le Maître des Ténèbres décide de prendre personnellement l'affaire en main !

Ça, j'en doute ! Depuis moins de deux ans que je suis là, le score est de quarante-sept à zéro pour le Flokazng ! répliqua la fille en lui jetant des regards suspicieux.

Séverus se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour attirer ainsi sa méfiance. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas…

Séverus est un ancien mangemort, dit Black. C'est pour ça qu'il parle du maître des ténèbres. Mais il est de notre côté maintenant… Il a… toute notre confiance…

Séverus grimaça. Ces derniers mots lui avaient probablement écorché la bouche !

La fille n'avait pas l'air très convaincu mais elle finit par planter son regard dans le sien, un air espiègle sur le visage.

Alors dites-le !

Quoi ! demanda Séverus sans comprendre.

Voldemort ! Dites-le ! Si vous voulez que je croie que vous avez vraiment changé de côté, dites son nom !

Séverus resta bouche-bée. Comment osait-elle ! Même Albus ne lui avait pas demandé ça, respectant ses craintes. Mais quand il regarda autour de lui, Séverus s'aperçut rapidement que les trois autres le fixaient, l'encourageant du regard, voire le fusillant pour certain, lui promettant maintes menaces s'il ne se pliait pas au caprice de la gamine.

Voldemort, finit-il par s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce et en s'efforçant à respirer de manière régulière.

Et bien, vous voyez ! Ça ne vous a pas tué !

Séverus grogna quelque chose qu'il savait être inintelligible et c'était sans doute préférable.

Mais ça ne change rien. J'ai promis de ne rien dire ! Je l'ai promis à la mémoire de mon père !

Séverus se força à ne pas sauter sur la gamine pour l'étrangler.

Mais Black, gardant parfaitement son calme, se contenta de lui tendre la lettre en souriant.

Lis les dernières lignes, dit-il.

Si tu revois Artus et Lancelot, et si la guerre n'a toujours pas pris fin… j'ai occupé mes derniers jours à réunir des informations pour lutter contre Voldemort et je leur ai tout confié. Si au moins quelque chose dans ma vie pouvait aider…, lut l'adolescente à haute voix.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants.

Je pense que c'est une bénédiction pour que tu nous aides à trouver le Flokazng, murmura Black.

Oui… Mais ce n'est pas parce que je connais plusieurs des pièges que nous pourrons réussir ! Il y en a que mon père n'a pas eu le temps de trouver ! Notamment le dernier ! Tout ce que vous réussirez à faire, c'est à vous faire tuer ! A quoi ça servirait…

Laisse-nous en juger par nous-même… Nous connaissons les pièges et les dangers. Nous avons vécu en pleine guerre, fit remarquer Black. Et puis, la magie est affaire de volonté…

La fille hésita encore. Séverus avait envie de la piler !

D'accord, je vais chercher le livre et vous expliquer. Mais je veux vous accompagner pour aller le chercher !

Hoéla, c'est dangereux ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessée ou…

Je suis la gardienne du Flokazng, ça pourrait servir ! Et puis ce n'est pas négociable ! Si vous voulez le livre, je veux votre parole que vous m'emmènerez avec vous !

Black soupira et jeta un regard vers Potter. Manifestement, il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas se douter que s'il acceptait, Potter voudrait venir aussi. Séverus regrettait parfois que la morale et la justice interdisent la pratique de certains sorts !

D'accord, accepta Black dans un souffle. Mais seulement si tu me promets qu'une fois sur place, tu resteras le plus possible à l'abri…

C'est d'accord. Je vais chercher le livre, je reviens !

_Weird est le mot utilisé par Shakespeare dans Macbeth pour désigner les sorcières._


	12. UR MANNAZ

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 12 : UR MANNAZ

Harry et Hoéla regardaient les trois hommes s'escrimer à essayer de déchiffrer le livre qu'avait ramené l'adolescente. Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil dessus et il avait vite laissé tomber. Le livre était écrit en runes et bien que les trois hommes aient pris étude de runes à Poudlard dans leur jeunesse, il semblait qu'il ne leur en restait pas grand chose !

Harry se tourna vers son amie.

Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Euh… Je ne sais pas mais… Tu n'as pas vraiment eu la vie facile et…

La fille haussa les épaules.

Tu n'as pas vraiment eu la vie facile non plus…

Harry hocha la tête. Puisque Hoéla leur avait dit qui elle était, Harry lui avait raconté tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

J'avais mes amis… Et Sirius ! Mais toi…

J'ai eu mes oncles.

Mais tu ne les as plus !

Ils vivent au sein du clan du roi des vampires. Dans l'état où ils sont et accompagnés comme ils sont, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour eux…

Ça ne te manque pas de ne plus vivre à la cour des vampires, avec ta mère ?

La cour des vampires est faîte pour les vampires ou du moins pour les personnes qui ne sont pas vraiment vivantes. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines est trop chaud pour que je m'y sente bien… Et puis je suis une aberration, une honte et une malédiction pour les vampires ! Tu penses, à cause de moi l'héritier est maudit !

Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de…

Aucune importance ! Et pour ma mère… Elle n'est qu'une jeune vampire. Ses instincts vampiriques sont très forts, souvent trop par rapport à ses instincts maternels. Et elle a du mal à les contrôler alors… Il vaut mieux que je reste éloignée… Il n'y a que les vampires très anciens qui ne ressentent pas le besoin impérieux de me déchiqueter parce que ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont des vampires et donc ils contrôlent parfaitement leurs instincts… Et puis il y a Sythor. Comme nous sommes liés, c'est un peu différent… Mais la vie des vampires n'est pas une vie pour moi…

Hoéla avait dit tout cela sans sembler émue mais sans son masque, ses émotions étaient beaucoup plus visibles sur son visage et Harry voyait bien qu'elle était bien plus affectée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Harry essaya d'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir son amie. Aussi difficile soit sa vie, il n'avait jamais douté que ses parents l'avaient aimé et, autant que c'était possible, l'aimaient encore. Mais pour Hoéla, d'après ce qu'elle disait, sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de la considérer comme une malédiction ! C'était… trop difficile.

Je ne veux surtout pas de ta pitié, Harry ! De celle de personne !

Harry baissa la tête, embarrassé.

Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de réactions qu'on avance !

Tu as raison… Moi aussi je déteste ça…

A la bonne heure ! Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller leur donner la traduction du bouquin de mon père ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant de la table où elle était assise.

La traduction mais… je croyais que tu ne savais pas ce que le livre disait…

J'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas tous les pièges parce que, même traduit, il y a de nombreux passages qui restent très obscures.

D'accord mais pourquoi ne pas leur avoir donné la traduction tout de suite ?

Je voulais qu'ils aient une idée de ce dans quoi ils se lançaient… Et puis, je ne voulais pas leur mâcher le travail ! Ce genre de découverte se mérite ! Mais si on les laisse se débrouiller seuls, on sera encore là dans dix ans !

Ils ne vont pas être contents…

Hoéla haussa les épaules.

Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se plaignent devant moi ! sourit l'adolescente.

Harry hocha la tête et la suivit, curieux de savoir ce que racontait le livre.

Revelo Traducere ! lança Hoéla en pointant sa baguette sur le livre.

Aussitôt, chaque ligne de runes se trouva suivie d'une ligne en anglais.

Je pense que vous avancerez plus vite ainsi…

Les trois hommes lui jetèrent des regards allant de franchement hostiles pour Rogue à légèrement amusés pour Sirius.

En presque deux ans, j'ai eu le temps de le traduire ! Et puis mon père avait déjà bien avancé et m'avait laissé le sort pour retrouver son travail et continuer…

Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit tout de suite ? demanda Rémus, après un soupir.

Il fallait que vous compreniez ce livre, comment il fonctionne. Et ça, la traduction anglaise ne l'indique pas !

D'accord. Mais dans ce cas, il n'y a plus de problème. Si tu l'as entièrement traduit, nous devrions pouvoir trouver comment accéder au Flokazng sans danger ! s'exclama Sirius.

Ah parce que vous croyez que parce que c'est en anglais c'est moins obscur ! se moqua Hoéla. Alors expliquez-moi ce que ça signifie !

Elle prit le livre, tourna quelques pages jusqu'à un passage qu'elle devait trouver intéressant.

Quand l'œil d'Ahura Mazda à son zénith, l'action de la monture de Bellérophon ouvrira les portes d'ivoire, mais Némesis veille et ses suivantes agissent, le monstre de Dédale renferme le gardien du trésor de Trivia. Quel enfant de Circé saura tirer partie du combat de Zotzilha Chimalman ?

La fille s'arrêta, les regardant d'un air je-vous-l'avait-bien-dit.

Et ça ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres ! Je suppose que vous n'avez rien compris…

Les trois hommes furent obligés d'acquiescer.

Pourtant, c'est assez simple. Ahura Mazda c'est le dieu bienfaisant des Perses et son œil représente le soleil. La monture de Bellérophon, c'est Pégase qui en frappant le sol de son sabot a fait jaillir une source. Les portes d'ivoire sont censées être les portes des enfers, Némesis est la déesse de la justice divine, ses suivantes doivent être les Erinyes, le monstre de Dédale, c'est un labyrinthe, Trivia c'est l'autre nom d'Hécate lorsqu'elle est représentée sous sa triple forme et qu'elle apparaît comme une divinité plutôt malfaisante, les enfants de Circé, ce sont les sorciers et Zotzilla Chimalman c'est le dieu de la lumière et de l'obscurité chez les Mayas qui combat le dieu-soleil, leur combat symbolisant le conflit entre le jour et la nuit. Ces quelques mots parlent donc de certains dangers et de moyens pour arriver au Flokazng. Mais chaque terme à plusieurs significations et plusieurs degrés or, à la moindre erreur…

Je vois que tu as eu le temps d'y réfléchir, finit par dire Sirius. As-tu inscrit quelque part tes recherches ? Nous pourrions aller plus vite en partant de là…

Revelo Commentare ! Mais je ne suis même pas sûre d'être allée dans le bon sens…

Hoéla avait un air boudeur et Harry sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

Régulus n'était pas allé plus loin ? demanda Sirius.

Je crois que si. Mais il a codé ses explications et je ne comprends pas les références de son code…

Je les connais peut-être… J'ai l'impression qu'il voulait que je puisse accéder à ces informations…

Hoéla retourna le livre et l'ouvrit à une page précise. Elle pointa sa baguette dessus. La page sembla se découper et un compartiment apparut. Hoéla en sortit une liasse de papier qu'elle tendit à Sirius.

Peut-être que vous, vous comprendrez…

Je vais essayer… Et tu peux me tutoyer. J'aimerais bien… Si tu le veux…

Hoéla sourit et hocha la tête.

Harry et Hoéla s'écartèrent à nouveau pour laisser les trois hommes travailler.

Quel genre d'homme était Malemort ? finit par demander Harry qui ne voyait vraiment pas quel homme pouvait être l'amant de Voldemort.

L'adolescente resta silencieuse quelques temps.

C'est difficile à dire… C'était un homme bizarre. Enfin je l'ai peu connu… Il était très craint des mangemorts qu'il avait sous ses ordres et il était capable d'atrocités, la preuve ce qu'il a fait à ma mère et mes oncles, ses propres enfants ! Mais… Il ne m'a jamais touchée, frappée ou jeté de sorts. Il me considérait comme… sa création ? Quelque chose comme ça. Il menaçait mes oncles pour me faire obéir mais il ne m'a jamais menacée moi, comme si… comme s'il avait peur d'abîmer sa création ? Il était très fier d'avoir réussi à me créer et à me garder vivante. A tel point que… Et bien s'il avait été encore vivant quand Voldemort est revenu, je ne sais pas s'il lui aurait parlé de moi. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de son… expérience. Il était aussi inconscient. Il a mis très longtemps à avoir peur de moi. Même une fois que je l'aie cloué dans son fauteuil roulant, il continuait à considérer que ce n'était rien, qu'une petite erreur temporaire… Il voulait que je développe mes pouvoirs mais au fur et à mesure… J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit l'apprenne. Qu'il voulait me garder pour lui tout seul… Et qu'il était même… jaloux de mes relations avec mes oncles. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il les a transformés en ombres… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il était vraiment bizarre et… J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait aucune notion du bien ou du mal. Il y avait les choses qu'il voulait faire et les autres. Et c'était tout…

Et physiquement ? Il était… euh normal ?

Hoéla étouffa un rire.

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi, Voldemort ne l'est pas ?

Il n'a pas l'air très humain…

Oh… Je suppose que c'est dû à sa résurrection. D'après Malemort, il était un homme séduisant.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop mal quand il était jeune…

Malemort était un bel homme. Il était plutôt grand et bien fait, les cheveux poivre et sel toujours impeccablement coupés et surtout des yeux d'un bleu très clair qu'il savait mettre en valeur avec ses petites lunettes. Le plus étrange, c'était son regard. A certain moment, il avait presque l'air d'un ange et à d'autres… Il avait le regard d'un prédateur sur sa proie ! Je n'aimais pas ça !

J'imagine…

Je ne serais jamais une proie ! Pour personne…

Le sourire de son amie s'agrandit avec un air un peu diabolique.

S'il doit y avoir un prédateur, ce sera moi !

Le temps avait passé et leurs estomacs se rappelèrent à leurs souvenirs ! Sirius, Rémus et Rogue finirent par lever les yeux des notes de Regulus en entendant l'estomac de Harry faire de bruyants gargouillis.

Harry se sentit rougir alors que Sirius et Rémus le regardaient, amusés.

Je crois que l'estomac de Harry a raison, s'amusa Sirius. Il est plus que temps d'aller manger, sinon nous allons raté le service !

Les trois hommes se levèrent et Harry s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand il s'aperçut que Hoéla n'avait pas même levé la tête d'il ne savait quel grimoire ouvert devant elle.

Tu ne viens pas ? lui demanda Harry.

Non. Pas envie. Pas faim… Je vais rester ici, vous me retrouverez plus tard ! répondit-elle d'un air boudeur.

Harry hésita à laisser son amie mais il finit par suivre Sirius.

Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit celui-ci alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Je pense que ton amie est juste un peu perturbée par tout ce que nous venons d'apprendre… Et je crois qu'elle n'aime pas ne pas tout maîtriser…

Tu crois qu'elle est fâchée à cause du Flokazng ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Sirius lui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort.

Bien sûr que non ! Laisse-lui juste le temps de s'habituer à ces changements ! Et avec le caractère qu'elle a… Je suis sûre que quand nous reviendrons, elle aura retrouvé sa bonne humeur et aura travaillé sur ce satané bouquin !

Tu crois ?

J'en suis certain.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes.

Vous avez un peu avancé ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de restaurant.

Oui. Je crois que nous avons compris comment Regulus avait codé ses notes. Le code fait référence à des choses connues de nous seuls. Ça a juste pris un peu de temps parce que j'ai parfois du mal à me souvenir… Ça fait si longtemps… Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tout ça c'est produit dans une autre vie…

Harry jeta un regard un peu inquiet à son parrain. Il n'aimait pas le voir mélancolique.

Allez ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton plus enjoué. Je meurs de faim ! Commandons !

Le repas se passa bien, sans événement particulier. Evidemment, cela ne pouvait pas durer, Harry aurait dû s'en souvenir. Mais là, franchement, ça avait dépassé tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginé !

Le guérisseur blond s'approcha d'eux à la fin du repas, la démarche ferme et élégante. Harry vit Rogue se crisper et serrer si fort sa malheureuse fourchette que Harry était sûr qu'il l'avait tordue. Rémus avait l'air… et bien Harry ne savait pas trop mais en tout cas, il fixait le guérisseur tout en jetant des regards, plus ou moins discrets, au maître des potions. Quant à Sirius, il était clairement amusé et moqueur et semblait attendre la suite des événements avec un plaisir peu dissimulé !

Rémus, que diriez-vous d'une petite promenade, tous les deux… proposa le guérisseur.

Harry se tourna vers Rogue quand celui-ci jeta sa fourchette sur son assiette avec une telle colère que l'assiette se fendit. Et c'était de la vaisselle magique…

En même temps, Rogue se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise, et en quelques pas furieux, auréolé de sa cape noire comme de sa fureur, il fut sur le guérisseur qu'il saisit par le col de son polo avant que Rémus n'ait pu dire le moindre mot.

Dans la salle, le silence s'était fait et tous les regards s'étaient, une fois de plus, tournés vers eux. Harry pensait de plus en plus à se glisser sous la table et à filer à l'anglaise avant que tout n'explose. Mais Sirius le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre son idée en application et l'incita à se rasseoir et à observer. Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça allait probablement être terrible et Rogue se vengerait sur lui une fois de retour à Poudlard. Enfin si jamais ils y retournaient…

Rogue était tellement furieux que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il avait hissé le visage du guérisseur à hauteur du sien ; Harry n'avait jamais remarqué que son professeur était si grand quand il se tenait si droit. Rogue planta son regard dans celui du guérisseur et articula lentement, d'une voix tellement froide qu'elle aurait pu geler les brasiers de l'enfer :

Approchez-vous encore une seule fois de Rémus et je vous tue !

Si Rogue s'était adressé à lui, Harry aurait pris ses jambes à son cou et aurait fui loin, très loin… au Groenland ou en Patagonie… Mais en aucun cas, il serait resté là. Son professeur de potions était plus effrayant que Voldemort et pourtant, lui il avait l'air humain ! C'était peut-être cela le plus effrayant d'ailleurs. Et étrangement, Rogue lui avait rarement paru aussi humain qu'en ce moment. Il fallait dire que les émotions et les sentiments, habituellement, ça ne semblait pas son fort, au maître des potions !

Rémus s'était levé, furieux lui aussi, et presque aussi effrayant, et se dirigeait vers Rogue et le guérisseur, plus loup que jamais. Et un loup dans une colère noire !

Sirius s'installa plus agréablement sur sa chaise et rattrapa une nouvelle fois Harry qui envisageait une fois de plus de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Enfin, ça va devenir intéressant !

Harry jeta un regard à son parrain en se demandant s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Intéressant ! Harry était sûr d'avoir pensé ce mot avec une horrible voix aiguë et haut-perchée. Il devenait hystérique maintenant ! Intéressant ! Une bombe nucléaire avait été amorcée et il trouvait ça intéressant !

Et on peut savoir ce qui vous permet de répondre à la place de Rémus ? demanda le guérisseur d'un ton froid.

Harry arrêta de respirer. Si en plus le guérisseur était assez suicidaire pour envenimer les choses… Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais !

C'est qu'il ne se laisse pas faire le blondinet ! chuchota Sirius d'un air ravi. Il aurait eu sa place à Gryffondor à coup sûr ! Par contre, il n'aurait jamais fini à Serdaigle…

Sirius avait l'air de se trouver devant une retransmission d'un match de boxe et de vraiment beaucoup s'amuser. Harry se calma un petit peu. Il devenait complètement paranoïaque ces temps-ci. C'était de la faute de Voldemort. De toute façon, tout était de la faute de Voldemort !

J'aimerai beaucoup que tu répondes à cette question en effet, dit soudain Rémus d'un ton froid.

Rogue se retourna brusquement, laissant tomber le guérisseur qui s'écrasa au sol, manquant singulièrement de grâce. Rogue était soudain devenu encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, et comme il avait tout de même fini par bronzer un petit peu, la différence était encore plus accentuée.

Les sons que produisit Rogue en guise de réponse n'avaient absolument rien d'intelligibles.

Le guérisseur s'était relevé et souriant, s'adressa à Rémus :

Bien, et si nous laissions ce rustre et allions-nous promener…

Il doit quand même avoir des tendances sacrément masochistes celui-là, commenta Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête, persuadé qu'il ne resterait bientôt plus qu'un petit tas de poussière du guérisseur.

Rémus jeta au guérisseur un air vaguement ennuyé, comme s'il avait à peine remarqué sa présence, mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Rogue se jeta à nouveau sur l'homme blond.

Rémus m'appartient alors si tu t'avises encore une fois de l'approcher…

Tu peux répéter ça, Séverus ! dit Rémus d'une voix trop calme pour ne pas être mortelle.

Aie ! grimaça Sirius. Sévy et le romantisme… Il a intérêt à faire fort pour se rattraper sur ce coup-là ! Pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait…

Harry jeta un regard horrifié à son parrain. Comment pouvait-il associer Rogue et romantisme sans mettre de négation !

Rogue jetait des coups d'œil inquiets de tous côtés, comme s'il cherchait un appui ou l'inspiration.

Euh… Je t'aime ? tenta Rogue.

Rémus resta muet et tétanisé de stupeur.

Et puis, m…, ajouta Rogue en attrapant Rémus par le bras avant de l'embrasser dans un baiser digne des plus grands films à l'eau de rose qu'il pouvait exister.

Quand même ! s'exclama Sirius. Et dire qu'il leur aura fallu une vingtaine d'années !

Harry finit par se remettre de sa stupeur et ses yeux par reprendre une taille normale. Il se tourna vers son parrain.

Tu veux dire que tu le savais ? s'exclama-t-il.

Sirius lui jeta un regard plus qu'amusé.

Je crois, Harry, que tu étais bien le seul dans cette auberge à ne pas t'en être rendu compte…

Je voulais dire… Ça fait longtemps ?

Au moins à partir de notre sixième année à Poudlard, même si entre temps je pense qu'ils avaient bien pris garde de totalement s'oublier…

Sirius se tourna vers son filleul.

Est-ce que ça te gêne parce que ce sont deux hommes ?

Non. Mais… c'est Rogue !

Oui, je sais. Comment disent les moldus déjà ? Ah oui ! L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas…

Et mon père ? Il le savait ? Comment a-t-il réagi ?

Je lui ai dit juste avant d'ajouter que je venais de dire à Rogue comment aller dans la Cabane Hurlante alors que c'était la pleine lune.

Ah…

Oui.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

Pour ma défense, je ne pensais pas du tout que Rémus était dangereux sous sa forme de loup-garou. Enfin, ce n'est pas une très bonne défense… C'est juste que j'étais plus stupide qu'assassin…

Harry resta silencieux, le temps que son esprit accepte tout ça.

Entre temps, Rémus et Rogue ne s'étaient toujours pas séparés et le guérisseur avait rejoint ses collègues, manifestement dépité.

Eh les tourtereaux ! s'exclama soudain Sirius. Pensez à vos voisins ce soir, insonorisez votre chambre !

Rémus et Rogue se séparèrent enfin pour se tourner, l'air furieux, vers eux. Harry se donna une claque, atterré. Ils étaient morts !

Alors que Harry se demandait quelle allait être la vengeance de Rémus et Rogue, Hoéla déboula dans la salle par la porte donnant sur l'extérieur ; Harry ne savait pas qu'elle était sortie. Elle avait remis son masque. Cependant, elle était visiblement secouée et elle se dirigea rapidement vers eux sous les regards de toute l'assistance.

Elle s'arrêta en face de Sirius.

Je… Il y a… Vous… Il faut que tu me suives, finit-elle par dire, bredouillante.

Sirius leva un sourcil étonné.

C'est très important, insista-t-elle.

Sirius se leva. Rémus et Rogue les rejoignirent, toute idée de vengeance momentanément oubliée.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sirius.

Viens ! répéta-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

Harry leur emboîta immédiatement le pas, suivi par Rémus et Rogue et les regards des autres. Hoéla les conduisit à l'extérieur de l'auberge, au pied de l'un des murs de la tour de la bibliothèque, aveugle de fenêtres et de portes.

J'ai aperçu un truc bizarre de là-haut alors je suis descendue voir ce que c'était, expliqua l'adolescente. Et je suis tombée sur ça…

Elle désignait une masse sanglante au pied du mur et les lettres de sang sur le mur. Sirius eut un mouvement de recul et voulut empêcher Harry d'avancer mais il était trop tard et il put lui aussi clairement voir ce qu'avait trouvé Hoéla.

C'était un corps. Le corps d'un homme ensanglanté et affreusement mutilé. Rémus et Rogue s'approchèrent, écartant un peu les deux adolescents. Le maître des potions avait froncé les sourcils et gardait le visage fermé.

Sirius retourna le corps avec son pied. C'était l'aventurier, reconnaissable malgré les blessures et l'expression de peur qu'affichait son visage.

Harry détourna les yeux de cette vision et son regard se posa sur le mur. Un message était inscrit, manifestement avec le sang de l'homme, en lettres majuscules et menaçantes : PERSONNE NE SE MOQUE IMPUNNEMENT DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES !

Harry se figea et manqua haleter.

Maintenant, nous pouvons être sûrs qu'il y a bien un mangemort dans l'auberge, grimaça Sirius.

Rogue acquiesça.

Il n'était certainement pas seul pour faire ce carnage. Et certaines des blessures ne ressemblent pas à celles pratiquées par les mangemorts. Il s'est fait aider.

Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard. J'ai étonnamment un peu bloqué sur ce chapitre mais maintenant ça va. Je sais qu'en plus il est un peu plus court alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne les explications des titres des trois premiers chapitres (les trois suivants la prochaine fois) :

Le premier chapitre est FEHU RAIDHO, voilà ce qu'on peut lire sur ces runes sur internet:

FEHU - F - Propriété, bétail, richesse. Associée au noisetier, au grenat et au cerf, cette première lettres évoque l'idée de mouvement et d'impulsion primordiale. C'est la volonté instinctive de créer, d'avancer, c'est la force fondamentale qui permettra le démarrage.

Pour cette rune, c'est facile: puisqu'il s'agit du premier chapitre, elle venait naturellement. c'est ce chapitre qui commence la fic, qui va engendrer tout ce qui suit.

RAIDHO - R – Char. Associée au chêne, à la topaze et au faucon, la conséquence de l'ouverture de la conscience est la progression. La vérité révélée par Ansuz est codifiée dans cette Rune, elle est la rune de l'ordre, de la loi et du rituel.

Pour celle-là, c'est juste pour le mouvement, le voyage qu'elle sous-entend. après tout, dans ce chapitre mes perso sont en plein voyage.

Chapitre 2 : GEBO. Sur internet, on peut lire :

GEBO - G - Le don, l'hospitalité. Associée au tilleul, au jade et à l'abeille, au dauphin et à la baleine, Gebo est le pouvoir d'harmonie et d'union, du don et du partage. Elle enseigne que la créativité implique le don.

Dans ce chapitre, ils arrivent à l'auberge et rencontrent les différents clients et le personnel d'où la rune de l'hospitalité.

Chapitre 3 : KOAD PHAGOS. Sur internet, on lit :

KOAD - EA – Plantation. Endroit sacré contenant toute la connaissance.

Etant donné qu'ils découvrent la bibliothèque, lieu sacré contenant de la connaissance, je crois que cela se passe de commentaire !

PHAGOS - IO - Le Hêtre. Symbolise le livre, de l'histoire et l'écriture.

Idem pour cette rune. Livre, histoire (et Histoire) et écriture se retrouvent dans une bibliothèque, dans celle de l'auberge comme les autres !

Voilà, à la prochaine fois pour les autres chapitres !


	13. ONN MOR

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 13 : ONN MOR

Sirius se releva après avoir rapidement examiné le cadavre. Il avait reconnu des marques habituelles des mangemorts mais aussi d'autres marques. Il se tourna vers Séverus. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Je ne pourrais en être sûr que quand j'aurai vraiment examiné le corps mais j'en ai bien peur…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.

Sirius se tourna vers son filleul et hésita. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent… Mais il était plus impliqué que bon nombre d'adultes et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un cadavre. Et malheureusement, ce n'était sans doute pas la dernière fois non plus… Il valait sans doute mieux dire la vérité.

Il est évident que ce meurtre a été commis par un mangemort mais il n'était pas tout seul… commença-t-il.

Il y a plusieurs mangemorts ici ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Non. Enfin je n'en sais rien mais les autres dont je parlais ne semblent pas être des mangemorts. Du moins, ils n'en ont pas les tortures… Et certains des sorts et des tortures ressemblent beaucoup à ceux qu'on a trouvés sur le cadavre de Sankraa ou quel que soit son nom.

Harry resta silencieux.

Le mangemort aurait embauché les chasseurs de prime pour l'aider ? Il les aurait fait entrer dans la propriété ? proposa Hoéla.

Ça y ressemble en tout cas… Nous n'en serons sûrs que quand Séverus aura examiné le corps…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'ont-ils tué lui ? demanda Harry.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

D'après le message, il aurait eu des affaires avec Voldemort. Nous finirons bien par savoir…

Je savais bien que j'avais déjà vu cet homme quelque part, murmura Séverus. Je vais bien finir par me souvenir dans quelles circonstances…

Il va falloir prévenir la propriétaire, dit Rémus.

Sirius grimaça.

Elle ne va pas aimer ça… Je suis sûr qu'elle va penser que c'est de notre faute !

Mais c'est faux ! s'insurgea Harry.

Sirius dissimula un sourire. Par certains côtés, Harry restait innocent… et c'était tellement rassurant…

N'est-ce pas ? rajouta Harry, un air de culpabilité tirant ses traits.

Sirius se rappela que, à peine plus d'un mois plus tôt, l'un des camarades de Harry avait trouvé la mort et que le garçon se considérait comme responsable… Pour autant, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cet homme-là était mort.

Je n'en ai aucune idée Harry… Mais il semble tout de même qu'il avait des rapports avec Voldemort. Je ne pense donc pas que ce soit notre présence qui ait déclenché sa mort. D'autant plus que si un mangemort savait qui nous étions, je doute qu'il puisse rester sans rien faire à notre sujet…

Harry hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Sirius étouffa un soupir en se rendant compte du poids qui pesait sur les épaules de son filleul. Et dire que Dumbledore disait qu'il avait essayé de l'épargner !

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Harry. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être responsable alors ne commence pas à culpabiliser, d'accord ?

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête.

Donc maintenant, on chasse aussi un mangemort, dit Hoéla avec cette inconscience propre aux adolescents mais sans la naïveté qui l'accompagnait habituellement.

Ce n'est pas un jeu ! gronda Séverus.

Bien sûr que non ! Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'on le trouve avant que lui nous trouve !

Sirius hocha la tête.

Ne vous mettez pas en tête de le retrouver tout seul ! dit Sirius. C'est dangereux.

Harry acquiesça mais Hoéla se contenta de faire une moue et de relever le menton. Incroyable qu'elle puisse être plus tête brûlée que ne l'était James !

Rémus croisa son regard alors qu'il observait l'adolescente avec un mélange de réprobation et de douce nostalgie.

C'est amusant comme elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, murmura-t-il.

Sirius le regarda quelques instants sans comprendre avant de répliquer.

Eh ! Je n'étais pas aussi tête brûlée !

Rémus leva un sourcil dubitatif.

Tu veux parier ?

Sirius ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur son visage, bien plus amusé que vexé. Et peut-être même un peu fier… Après tout, c'était sa nièce !

Si c'est vrai, nous ferions mieux de nous méfier. Surtout que Harry n'a pas vraiment besoin d'encouragements pour se lancer à l'aventure, dit Sirius.

Harry respecte ce que tu dis, fit remarquer Rémus.

Sirius haussa un sourcil en se rappelant un certain jour d'interrogatoires où Séverus et lui avaient vu arriver un Rémus essoufflé et fou d'inquiétude.

Enfin en règle générale ! ajouta Rémus dont les pensées semblaient avoir suivi le même cheminement que les siennes.

On devrait les enfermer quelque part, grogna Séverus, toujours penché sur le cadavre.

Rémus et Sirius le regardèrent, l'un d'un air réprobateur, l'autre franchement moqueur.

Ce serait la meilleure manière de les pousser à enquêter seuls, railla Sirius. Il vaut mieux les laisser nous accompagner…

Décidément, tu deviens très doué avec les adolescents, se moqua gentiment Rémus.

Disons que je n'ai pas de mal à me mettre à leur place…

Séverus grogna quelque chose que Sirius ne chercha même pas à comprendre.

Allons voir madame Cornette. Je sens que tout le monde va être enchanté d'apprendre que j'ouvre une nouvelle enquête !

J'emmène le corps dans mon labo, grogna Séverus avant de transplaner avec le cadavre.

Sirius se dirigea lentement vers l'auberge, sachant par avance que la discussion serait houleuse.

En effet, il ne s'était pas trompé. Madame Cornette avait été furieuse. Elle l'avait accusé plus ou moins ouvertement d'attirer les crimes exprès si ce n'était de les commettre lui-même. Et bien sûr, tous les clients de l'auberge avaient davantage hurlé à l'interdiction de sortir de l'auberge qu'à l'idée qu'un mangemort vivait sous le même toit qu'eux. Mais Sirius n'avait plus d'illusions sur la nature humaine. Depuis longtemps !

Sirius avait envoyé Rémus et Hoéla rejoindre Séverus mais il avait arrêté Harry avant qu'il ne leur emboîte le pas.

Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme mais qui laissait percevoir des tremblements.

Je t'ai vu blêmir quand tu as appris qu'il y avait au moins un mangemort dans l'auberge. Et je comprends très bien… Tu as le droit d'avoir peur tu sais. Tout le monde comprendrait. Et tu peux m'en parler… Je suis là pour ça…

Harry baissa la tête.

Tu crois vraiment que la mort de cet homme n'a rien à voir avec moi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi tu pourrais être lié à cet homme. Et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ni maintenant ni avant ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Le responsable, c'est Voldemort…

C'est parce qu'il voulait me tuer que Diggory est mort. Et mes parents…

Sirius attrapa brusquement Harry et le secoua assez violemment avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et de le lâcher.

Ne redis jamais ça Harry ! Ne redis jamais que James et Lily sont morts par ta faute ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Ils sont morts pour me protéger…

Ils considéraient que ta vie valait largement le sacrifice des leurs. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qui puisse exister. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et ils n'ont rien regretté…

Qu'en sais-tu !

Je les ai mieux connus que toi Harry. Et je sais aussi qu'ils seraient très déçus s'ils apprenaient que leur fils culpabilise à cause de leur mort. Tu crois que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient ? Ils ont fait leur choix Harry. Ne leur enlève pas ça ! Il leur reste déjà si peu…

Diggory n'avait rien choisi…

Diggory a été assassiné par Voldemort parce qu'il le gênait. Il a été l'une des nombreuses victimes innocentes de ce monstre…

Je lui ai dit de prendre le trophée en même temps que moi !

S'il l'avait pris avant toi il serait mort aussi ! Tu aurais voulu te comporter comme un Serpentard et le planter là ? Et même s'il n'avait pas pris le trophée, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il n'aurait pas été victime de Voldemort plus tard ? Il aurait pu subir bien pire ! Un avada n'est pas la pire chose qui puisse arriver Harry ! Il y a des façons bien pires de mourir. Et même de vivre…

Harry baissa la tête avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sirius.

Je voudrais juste que ça s'arrête, sanglota-t-il. Je voudrais juste être un adolescent comme les autres avec une famille et des problèmes d'adolescents…

Sirius serra Harry contre lui en lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort. Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu puisses être un adolescent comme les autres, pensa-t-il. Mais rien n'est juste dans cette vie…

Je sais que c'est dur Harry. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je veux que tu sois sûr que tes parents t'aimaient. Et que moi aussi…

Quand Harry fut à peu près calmé, ils rejoignirent Séverus, Rémus et Hoéla dans le laboratoire dans les sous-sols de l'auberge. Hoéla les accueillit avec ce qui imitait vaguement un soupir de soulagement.

Enfin ! Vous n'avez pas honte de me laisser seule avec ces deux-là ? Ça ne m'amuse pas de tenir la chandelle !

Rémus manqua s'étrangler et Séverus jeta l'un de ses éternels regards noirs à l'adolescente. Adolescente qui parut très loin d'être terrorisée. Sirius entendit le maître des potions soupirer et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça ne pouvait que faire du bien à Séverus qu'on lui résiste un peu !

Nous savons qui était l'homme, finit par dire Séverus, arrêtant momentanément au moins de bouder.

Sirius se reconcentra sur lui.

A force que cette petite peste Hoéla sourit d'un air victorieux répète en boucles son nom d'emprunt : Startford Pike, j'ai fini par me rappeler ce que ce nom me disait. Il s'agit en fait de Peter Stratford.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait en effet quelque chose.

Il s'agit de l'homme qui a volé le Seigneur des… Voldemort pour le compte du ministère il y a plus de quinze ans. Tu te rappelles ? Le ministère avait promis une somme d'argent faramineuse pour qui lui ramènerait le collier de Morgane que Voldemort avait dérobé…

Sirius hocha la tête. En effet, cela lui revenait. Il se rappelait surtout la colère des aurors, lui y compris, quand ils avaient appris que le ministère promettait des sommes d'argent pour des missions qui auraient dû les concerner et auxquelles ils n'avaient pas le droit de participer. Crétin de ministère ! Enfin ce n'était pas les pires actes qu'ils avaient commis…

C'est quoi le collier de Morgane ? demanda Harry.

Un artefact ancien ayant appartenu à la fée Morgane, répondit Hoéla avant tout le monde. D'après la légende, le porteur du collier serait capable d'invoquer des dragons. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais en tout cas, ce que possède le ministère anglais n'est pas le véritable collier de Morgane, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire copie !

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

Un faux ! Tu voudrais dire que Voldemort aurait fait une copie et aurait gardé le véritable artefact, trompant ainsi le ministère ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

Non je veux dire que le ministère anglais, comme Voldemort d'ailleurs, n'a jamais eu entre ses mains qu'une pâle copie du collier de Morgane. Le vrai est détenu par un vieil homme excentrique breton vivant dans un phare et prétendant être le descendant des derniers druides celtes. Mes oncles et moi avons passé quelques mois chez lui. Il nous a montré le véritable artefact…

Sirius se rappela que sa nièce avait beaucoup voyagé et sans doute eu la possibilité de voir beaucoup de choses, certaines très rares… Voilà donc d'où lui venait cette passion pour l'archéomagie !

Alors Stratford était encore plus minable que ce que je croyais, persifla Séverus.

Il ne savait pas que c'était un faux ! C'était quand même très courageux de sa part de voler Voldemort ! Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un héros… le défendit Harry.

Séverus siffla, jetant un regard méprisant à Harry. Sirius lui jeta un regard noir pour lui faire détourner les yeux.

Il n'avait rien d'un héros, Harry, expliqua Sirius. Il n'était intéressé que par l'argent. Et quand il a compris ce qu'il risquait après avoir humilié Voldemort, il a pris son argent et la fuite.

Apparemment, un mangemort a fini par le retrouver et lui a fait payer l'humiliation qu'il avait fait subir à Voldemort, déclara simplement Hoéla sans que ne transparaisse dans sa voix la moindre once de compassion ou de bouleversement.

On frappa soudain violemment à la porte. Sirius alla ouvrir, la main sur la baguette, prêt à toutes éventualités.

Laissez-moi entrer ! ordonna Sir Darkpool. Pike ne peut pas avoir été assassiné ! Vous mentez…

Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, Sirius ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant le noble voir le cadavre qui reposait sur une table.

Ce n'est pas possible… bredouilla l'aristocrate. Mais qui ? Pourquoi ?

Il a été assassiné par un ou plusieurs mangemorts… commença Sirius.

Mais c'était un sang-pur !

Je dirais un seul, continua Sirius sans se soucier de l'interruption, parce qu'il a été aidé par les assassins de Sankraa.

Impossible ! Pourquoi…

Je sais encore reconnaître les sorts, les tortures et les baguettes qui les jettent ! grinça Séverus.

Mais non… Mais…

Sans doute ne le saviez-vous pas, se moqua Sirius, mais l'homme que vous employiez s'appelait en réalité Peter Stratford et était un chasseur de prime bien connu du ministère anglais et de Voldemort. Manifestement, un mangemort l'a retrouvé…

Sir Darkpool avait l'air d'avoir avalé une mouche.

Et vous dites que les assassins du fakir ont participé à ce meurtre, murmura le sang-pur d'un air perdu.

En effet, répondit Sirius d'un air détaché.

Je…Non je…

L'homme finit par sortir, bredouillant et manifestement perturbé.

Quel crétin ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il n'a rien à voir avec ce meurtre alors ? demanda Rémus.

Ou alors il est vraiment très bon comédien mais ça m'étonnerait. Non, il a bien commandité le meurtre de Sankraa et maintenant il vient de s'apercevoir que les trois chasseurs de prime ont trouvé un autre commanditaire… Bon, sa visite ne nous aura pas apporté grand chose mais je dois reconnaître qu'il y a quelque chose d'agréable à voir ce nobliau ravaler son orgueil !

Sirius entendit Hoéla rire, marquant son approbation. Si Rémus avait raison et que la jeune fille lui ressemblait trop, non seulement elle pouvait se préparer à bien des problèmes mais les personnes qui l'accompagnaient aussi !

Pourquoi les chasseurs de prime se seraient-ils alliés à un mangemort ? demanda Harry.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de s'être alliés ! grinça Séverus. Ces gens ne sont intéressés que par l'argent et ne sont pas connus pour leur moral. Si le mangemort a assez d'argent, il leur est naturel de le rejoindre pour un moment au moins…

Harry baissa la tête, vexé. Sirius lui sourit. Il espérait que Rémus apprendrait à Séverus la diplomatie. On pouvait toujours rêver !

Qu'est-ce qu'un mangemort fait ici ? demanda soudain Hoéla. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il passe ses vacances !

Il était peut-être chargé de retrouver et de tuer Peter Stratford, proposa Rémus.

Hoéla lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

Je veux bien croire que Voldemort soit rancunier mais vous pensez vraiment qu'il enverrait un mangemort à l'autre bout du monde juste pour ça ? demanda la jeune fille.

Sans doute pas, reconnut Séverus avec mauvaise humeur. Il doit y avoir autre chose qui l'a attiré ici…

Sirius se tourna vers sa nièce en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas directement que tu penses qu'il est là pour le Flokazng ? demanda-t-il.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules en faisant la moue.

Je ne sais pas. Je voulais être sûre que je n'étais pas juste obnubilée par ça…

Où as-tu rangé le grimoire d'ailleurs ?

Hoéla parut soudain horrifié.

Je l'ai laissé à la bibliothèque quand j'ai crû apercevoir quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi inconsciente ! hurla Séverus.

L'adolescente baissa la tête pour la relever presque aussitôt, la colère brillant dans ses yeux. Sirius préféra les arrêter avant que cela ne dégénère.

Ne commencez pas, il vaudrait mieux aller voir si le grimoire est toujours à sa place !

Rémus était déjà à la porte et tous lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Harry fut le premier à atteindre la bibliothèque et il grimpa les escaliers et l'échelle en quelques secondes à peine.

Le grimoire est bien là ! l'entendirent-ils s'exclamer.

Ne le touche surtout pas ! cria Sirius avant de mettre lui-aussi les pieds au dernier étage de la bibliothèque, juste derrière Rémus.

Hoéla s'approcha de la table où elle était installée quelques heures plus tôt et Sirius la vit blêmir.

Il n'est pas comme je l'avais laissé, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Peut-être l'as-tu bougé sans t'en rendre compte quand tu as quitté précipitamment la bibliothèque, essaya de la rassurer Harry.

Ecartez-vous ! grogna Séverus, essayant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il venait de les rejoindre.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le grimoire et jeta un sort. Le grimoire se tinta quelques instants de pourpre avant de reprendre son apparence habituelle.

Il a été copié…

Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lancer des insultes.

Et les notes de ton frère ? demanda Rémus, le seul qui avait apparemment réussi à garder la tête froide.

Hoéla prit le grimoire et ouvrit le compartiment secret.

Je les avais rangées, il n'a pas pu les trouver. Ni aucune des explications ou des traductions, il faut être un Black pour pouvoir annuler les sorts…

C'est déjà ça, souffla Rémus. Le mangemort doit donc se contenter du texte originel dans son hermétisme…

Il a peut-être accès à d'autres informations, réfléchit Séverus. S'il agit pour… Voldemort, celui-ci a pu lui fournir des grimoires de magie noire permettant de lever n'importe quel sort ou de décoder ce truc…

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry. On ne peut pas laisser Voldemort s'emparer du Flokazng !

Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

Il va falloir le trouver avant lui ! finit-il par dire d'un air décidé.

Dois-je te rappeler que nous n'avons aucune idée d'où se trouve ce truc, se moqua Séverus.

Et bien nous allons chercher, dussions-nous y passer toute la nuit !

Et l'enquête sur la mort de Stratford ? demanda Rémus.

L'enquête attendra !

Nous ne savons même pas qui est le mangemort ! protesta Rémus.

Nous finirons bien par le savoir, ce n'est pas le plus urgent… Il va falloir se débrouiller pour quitter l'auberge sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent… réfléchit Sirius.

On vient avec vous ! s'exclama Hoéla.

Sirius balaya l'air d'un geste de la main.

Je sais. Je l'ai promis… Nous devrions partir de nuit, je pense. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux… Il faudrait partir cette nuit… Nous avons du boulot ! Séverus, essaie d'en apprendre le plus possible en examinant le cadavre. Harry, Rémus, trouvez un moyen de prendre toutes les provisions et affaires nécessaires à notre expédition sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et observez les réactions des clients et du personnel de l'auberge à propos du meurtre et de la présence d'un mangemort. Peut-être pourrions-nous ainsi avoir quelques indices sur son identité. Hoéla et moi allons essayer de comprendre les notes qu'a laissées Regulus. Débrouillez-vous tous pour être joignables à tout moment. On pourrait avoir besoin de votre aide pour décrypter le grimoire…

Tout le monde hocha la tête, même Séverus qui n'y mis, presque pas, de mauvaise volonté, et ils partirent remplir leur part.

Sirius resta dans la bibliothèque et s'assit à côté de Hoéla. Sa nièce. Cela lui faisait encore bizarre de penser que son frère avait eu une fille et qu'elle se trouvait à côté de lui. Mais il s'y habituait. Et il savait déjà qu'il ferait tout son possible pour la ramener avec eux en Angleterre. Enfin si elle le voulait bien…

Sirius prit une profonde respiration et se lança à nouveau dans le décryptage des notes et du grimoire en espérant que Regulus était allé assez loin pour qu'ils n'aient pas trop à lutter sur les phrases énigmatiques du grimoire. Il avait déjà compris comment utiliser les notes. Regulus les avait codées d'une part en faisant référence à des évènements connus d'eux seuls mais aussi grâce à un code qu'ils avaient inventé quand ils avaient sept et neuf ans et qu'ils voulaient pouvoir communiquer sans que leurs parents les comprennent. Il y avait quelque chose d'émouvant à s'apercevoir que Regulus s'était souvenu, et servi, de ces rares moments où ils avaient été proches tous les deux… Enfin, il avait aussi utilisé des sorts activables uniquement par des Black et, plus précisément même, par les descendants de Furud Enif Black, leur père, sans doute pour éviter le risque que Bellatrix, par exemple, ne puisse décoder les informations pour son maître.

Sirius activa le dernier sort en mêlant une goutte de son sang avec une de celui de Hoéla, goutte qui fut aussitôt absorbée par le papier. Le grimoire se nimba de vert et toutes les pages se couvrirent d'une fine écriture et de schémas à l'encre verte, tous de la main d'une personne que Sirius avait bien connue…

_Comme promis, je vous donne l'explication des trois titres de chapitres suivants :_

Chapitre 4 : WUNJO 

WUNJO - W - La joie, le plaisir. Associée au chêne, à l'aventurine, et à tous les animaux qui vivent en communauté. Après l'aptitude au don de Gebo, la cohésion découle du partage . L'harmonie appelle la joie et le bonheur.

_Dans ce chapitre, les quatre héros font essentiellement la connaissance de Hoéla et partagent un agréable moment de pique-nique. _

_Chapitre 5 : SAILLE_

SAILLE - S - Le Saule - Février

Symbole de la nuit et des rythmes lunaires.

_Ici, c'est facile, la nuit et les rythmes lunaires font référence au petit problème de fourrure de Rémus !_

_Chapitre 6 : STRAIF NAUDHIZ_

STRAIF - Z - Le Prunellier

Puissance du destin et des influences extérieures. Symbole de la force dans l'adversité.

_L'influence extérieure, c'est notamment l'intervention de la bande dirigée par le vampire, à laquelle répond d'abord Sirius puis les autres et enfin Hoéla._

NAUDHIZ - N - besoin et détresse. Associée au hêtre et au sapin, à l'onyx et au chien. Symbole de nécessité et de sacrifice, l'homme doit désormais assumer sa structure, et les épreuves de la vie. La détresse naît de la non acceptation de l'épreuve.

C'est d'abord l'état de Séverus qui ne sait pas vraiment où il en est par rapport à Rémus, c'est ensuite encore l'épreuve du vampire. Je dois reconnaître que pour ce titre je n'étais pas très inspirée.

_Au prochain chapitre !_


	14. COLL EHWAZ

_Ce chapitre m'a pris un peu de temps mais il est plus long que les autres alors ça compense. Non ? Pour ces raisons, il n'y a pas d'explications des titres de chapitres à la fin, ce sera pour la prochaine fois._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 14 : COLL EHWAZ

Rémus emboîta le pas aux quatre autres. Il était près de trois heures du matin et ils venaient de se faufiler à l'extérieur de l'auberge en passant par la porte de la cuisine. Il avait fallu tromper la vigilance de Nyambaya, un sort d'étourdissement avait suffi, mais au contraire du reste des clients de l'auberge, ils bénéficiaient d'un atout non négligeable. En effet, du fait du meurtre de Stratford Pike ou plutôt Peter Stratford, ils avaient confisqué tous les médaillons permettant d'accéder à l'auberge, mais aussi d'en sortir sans déclencher les alarmes. Bien sûr, Rémus n'était pas naïf au point de croire que cela empêcherait le ou les mangemorts de quitter l'auberge. Mais au moins, cela leur laisserait au moins une à deux heures d'avance sur eux. A moins évidemment qu'ils n'aient déjà quitté l'auberge. C'était le problème de quitter l'auberge en secret et en pleine nuit. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir si tout le monde était bien dans son lit. Et même Sirius, en tant qu'ex-auror n'ayant pas précisé le ex, ne pouvait ordonner que tout le monde se présente sans raison devant lui en plein milieu de la nuit. Surtout que côté discrétion, cela aurait été fichu !

Ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Même si d'après ce qu'avaient compris Sirius et Hoéla, le Flokazng n'était pas caché très loin de l'auberge, les corvals leur permettraient de l'atteindre plus rapidement. Enfin, s'ils ne se trompaient pas !

En parlant de ça, Sirius et Hoéla montraient beaucoup plus d'assurance qu'ils n'en ressentaient véritablement, Rémus pouvait le sentir. Apparemment, ce n'était pas tellement l'endroit où se trouvait l'objet qui posait problème mais plutôt ses moyens de protection. Et Rémus se demandait si cela valait vraiment le coup. Bien sûr, s'ils parvenaient à mettre la main sur le Flokazng, cela pourrait les aider dans leur lutte contre Voldemort mais non seulement ils avaient toutes les chances de mourir dans cette aventure et en plus, était-il vraiment très prudent de sortir le Flokazng de l'endroit qui l'avait protégé pendant des siècles au risque qu'il tombe dans les mains de mangemorts ? Mais il n'était plus vraiment temps de se poser des questions. Et, même si Rémus était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un prétexte pour les éloigner d'Angleterre, Dumbledore les avait envoyés à la recherche de l'artefact. En espérant qu'ils ne commettaient pas une terrible erreur…

Le trajet se fit en silence et à une vitesse particulièrement rapide, les corvals ayant enclenché leurs gênes GV, Grande Vitesse, qu'ils tenaient de leurs parents licornes. Malgré l'obscurité, Rémus crût reconnaître le chemin.

Nous avons déjà emprunté ce chemin ? demanda-t-il, chuchotant.

Oui. Le Flokazng se situe dans une grotte dans la falaise où j'ai montré à Harry un nid avec des bébés dragons.

Rémus frissonna. Même s'il savait que les dragons des steppes risquaient peu de s'intéresser à eux, il n'aimait pas devoir approcher de leur tanière dans l'obscurité, encore moins s'il y avait des petits. Les adultes risquaient d'être sur les nerfs… Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne les considéreraient pas comme des dangers potentiels.

Un rugissement se fit entendre alors qu'ils mettaient pied-à-terre. Rémus sursauta.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

A la faible lueur de leurs baguettes, il put s'apercevoir que les autres n'avaient pas l'air plus rassurés.

Ce sont des dragons des steppes. Ils doivent s'être mis en chasse, expliqua Hoéla dans un haussement d'épaule.

Rémus sentit un frémissement le parcourir. Il espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas les proies !

Ce sont des charognards, rappela l'adolescente. Et ils n'aiment pas les nourritures magiques. Ils ne s'occuperont pas de nous, rassurez-vous ! Venez, c'est par-là !

L'adolescente, qui semblait parfaitement connaître les falaises, les conduisit vers un petit chemin pierreux et broussailleux qui serpentait sur la paroi rocheuse.

Tu es déjà venue ici ? demanda Harry à son amie.

Plusieurs fois. Il y a pleins de grottes, je voulais les explorer…

Rémus sourit, amusé. C'était plutôt drôle de voir à quel point Hoéla ressemblait à Sirius, à son oncle… alors qu'elle venait à peine de le rencontrer. Amusant et un peu inquiétant… quand on se rappelait dans quels pétrins Sirius passait son temps à se fourrer. Et si on y ajoutait en plus le talent particulier de Harry à s'attirer des ennuis, on pouvait craindre le pire !

Un autre rugissement se fit entendre. Mais il semblait différent et Rémus savait qu'il pouvait se fier à son ouïe de loup-garou.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il.

L'adolescente s'était arrêté et avait baissé les yeux vers le pied de la falaise.

C'est un léopard des neiges, finit-elle par répondre, apparemment un peu perturbée. Je n'en avais jamais vu par ici…

Rémus vit Sirius porter la main à son collier. Il se rappela que le totem de Sirius était le léopard des neiges. Il fallait espérer que cela leur porterait chance…

Il faut continuer avant le lever du soleil, se reprit l'adolescente. C'est important !

Elle reprit sa marche, les guidant sur l'étroit sentier qui serpentait sur la falaise, à peine assez large pour laisser le passage à une personne et bordé par un précipice vertigineux. Rémus prit une profonde respiration et emboîta le pas à Séverus. Il s'était retrouvé à fermer la marche et le vide autour de lui et l'obscurité que n'arrivaient pas à percer leurs baguettes lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Il avait toujours eu le vertige et Hoéla les entraînait toujours plus haut, sur un chemin toujours plus étroit et déformé.

L'obscurité était si épaisse que malgré sa vue de loup-garou, il percuta Séverus avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

La grotte devrait être par-là, murmura Hoéla.

Rémus entendit Hoéla et Sirius frapper contre la paroi.

Elle est protégée par des sortilèges d'illusion ? demanda-t-il, un peu énervé qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de les informer de quoi que ce soit au sujet de leurs découvertes.

Oui, souffla Sirius. Pour la révéler, il faut lancer un sortilège de passe mais si jamais il touche ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre à côté du bon endroit…

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement et Rémus se raidit, persuadé qu'il allait détester ce que son ami allait lui révéler.

Que se passerait-il dans ce cas ? demanda Séverus, d'un ton froid.

Le chemin s'écroulerait sous nos pieds avant que nous ayons pu faire le moindre sortilège, murmura Sirius, embarrassé. Et nous ne pouvons jeter aucun sortilège sur la paroi à cause de ça…

Rémus entendit Séverus grogner de mécontentement.

Vous n'auriez pas pu nous expliquer ce qui nous attendait avant ? grogna-t-il. J'aurais pu préparer quelque chose…

Nous n'avions pas le temps !

Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Rémus.

Le mangemort avait une longueur d'avance sur nous ! Voldemort devait avoir des informations que nous n'avions pas car le livre s'est mis à envoyer des messages d'alertes et de dangers. Et ces messages ne nous concernaient pas ! Il ne devait manquer à cet enf… de mangemort que quelques détails qu'il aura trouvés dans le livre…

Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Regulus a bien été capable de déchiffrer le grimoire et de comprendre la plupart de son fonctionnement en assez peu de temps finalement. Il devait avoir accès à des sources de Voldemort…

Il avait l'autorisation d'utiliser sa bibliothèque, approuva Séverus. Bon, laissez-moi passer, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose !

Le maître des potions se glissa tant bien que mal jusqu'à Sirius et ouvrit l'énorme sac qu'il se traînait depuis l'auberge.

Heureusement que j'ai pensé à emmener quelques potions, grommela-t-il en sortant une douzaine de fioles. Crétins de Gryffondors qui ne pensent à rien.

Rémus distinguait mal ce qu'il faisait mais il eut l'impression que Séverus avait plus que rempli son sac qui devait contenir une quarantaine de fioles en tout genre et divers ingrédients.

Séverus finit par exhiber une petite fiole au contenu fluorescent qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Rémus. Le maître des potions la porta à ses yeux et l'observa quelques secondes en faisant tourner le liquide dans la fiole.

Ça devrait convenir, dit Séverus en débouchant la fiole.

C'est de la potion d'illusion, non ? s'étonna Hoéla.

Séverus hocha la tête.

Mais je croyais qu'on devait découvrir une illusion, pas en créer une autre ! s'exclama Harry.

Si on met cette potion sur une illusion, l'illusion va disparaître, expliqua Séverus. Deux illusions l'une sur l'autre s'annulent…

Et une potion ne devrait pas déclencher les pièges, brillant ! félicita Sirius.

Rémus vit Séverus regarder Sirius comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. Rémus étouffa un rire. Pour une fois que Sirius faisait des efforts, voilà que Séverus se croyait dans la sixième dimension ! Quoique Rémus devait reconnaître que cela faisait déjà un petit moment que Sirius faisait des efforts. En même temps, il suffisait de lui donner la possibilité de protéger quelqu'un pour que Sirius fasse tout passer après cette mission de protection. Et maintenant, il avait non seulement Harry à protéger mais aussi sa nièce. De quoi être tranquille tant que personne n'envisageait de faire du mal à l'un des adolescents. Mais dans ce cas…

Rémus retourna au moment présent et à l'action en entendant les exclamations des autres. Apparemment Séverus avait étalé la potion sur une large portion de roche et un morceau de celle-ci s'effaçait lentement dans une étrange lueur bleutée, révélant une grotte qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne. Sirius jeta le sort de passe et la grotte s'ouvrit.

Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Sirius.

Seuls quelques hochements de têtes et grognements lui répondirent.

Pointant sa baguette en avant, comme une arme et une torche en même temps grâce au sort lumos, Sirius s'avança dans l'obscurité oppressante de la grotte.

Rémus se sentait oppressé. Ses sens surdéveloppés de loup-garou ne l'aidaient en rien, au contraire ils l'affolaient davantage, étant plus sensible au moindre bruit, à la moindre odeur… Il faisait chaud dans la grotte. De plus en plus chaud à mesure qu'ils avançaient sans que Rémus ne comprenne pourquoi.

Ils avançaient depuis un moment déjà, moment qui semblait des heures à Rémus, et n'avaient pour le moment rencontré d'autres difficultés que l'obscurité, la chaleur et la hauteur, trop basse, du plafond. Paradoxalement, cette absence de pièges inquiétait Rémus et mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Dépêchons-nous ! les pressa Sirius. Il faut arriver à la salle juste avant le lever du soleil…

Rémus pressa le pas à la suite des autres en grommelant intérieurement. Il aurait voulu savoir ce que signifiait cette précipitation et le pourquoi de l'importance du lever de soleil. Ils se trouvaient dans une grotte, lever de soleil ou pas ils ne verraient pas la différence, non ?

Rémus était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua que les autres s'étaient arrêtés que quand il tamponna à nouveau Séverus. Rémus fut tenté de le serrer dans ses bras pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant et pas seul, choses qui ne lui semblaient plus si évidentes après un trajet dans ce qui lui semblaient être les gueules de l'enfer. Il se retint pourtant, malgré leur récente relation, Séverus restait un homme qui supportait peu les contacts, du moins en public ! Quand on pensait que c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé en plein milieu de la salle de restaurant…

Rémus s'efforça à nouveau de se ramener au présent pour comprendre la raison de cet arrêt brutal. La raison lui apparut rapidement. Il y avait un précipice devant eux et apparemment trop de ponts pour que ce ne soient pas un piège.

Les ponts étaient de toutes sortes : en cordes, bois ou même pierres, en bon état ou quasiment écroulé, l'un des ponts, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un pont, était un simple tronc posé en travers du précipice et un autre était constitué de deux cordes l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Il y en avait comme ça une bonne vingtaine dont certains passaient par maints détours avant d'atteindre le bord opposé.

Bon, je parie que seul un des ponts peut nous conduire de l'autre côté et que tous les autres s'écrouleront sous nos pieds ! s'exclama Rémus d'un ton sarcastique qui peinait à cacher son inquiétude.

Je ne suis pas sûr, murmura Sirius.

Comment ça, tu n'es pas sûr ! gronda Séverus.

Il y a une indication mais encore faut-il la déchiffrer correctement.

Ton frère ne l'avait pas expliquée ? demanda Harry.

En partie. Et il faut espérer qu'il ne se soit pas trompé…

Lis-la-nous ! grogna Séverus.

Sirius sortit le grimoire de son sac et l'ouvrit.

Des apparences, nulle confiance, à la mort seule te conduisent. Hécate réclame de ses élèves totale confiance et pleine maîtrise. Magie ne révèle que le chemin qui mène à Charron mais toute confiance mène à Hécate. Le chemin qui mène à elle est multiple mais pour le royaume d'Osiris de même…

Seule Hoéla n'eut pas un air ahuri ou découragé sur le visage.

D'après Regulus, ça signifie entre autres qu'il faut éviter tous les ponts qui paraissent stables et en bon état. Apparemment, tous les autres devraient nous mener de l'autre côté et plus le pont paraît prêt à s'écrouler plus il devrait être sûr…

Alors je pense que celui-là doit être le meilleur, dit Hoéla en désignant deux pierres qui avaient dû servir de base à un ancien pont.

Mais c'est vide ! Il n'y a aucun pont, remarqua Harry.

Justement ! C'est pour ça que ce doit être le plus sûr…

Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, approuva Sirius. Maintenant, tout est une question de confiance…

Rémus blêmit. Il avait toujours eu le vertige… Il essaya de se réconforter en remarquant que les quatre autres n'avaient pas l'air beaucoup plus rassurés alors qu'ils s'étaient approchés et observaient le pont, ou plutôt l'absence de pont. Même Séverus ne parvenait pas à garder un visage impassible. Rémus s'approcha et s'accroupit, voulant toucher l'espace invisible entre les pierres.

Surtout pas ! s'exclama Hoéla, l'arrêtant net. Il ne faut se fier à aucune illusion, à aucun sens. C'est juste une question de confiance !

Rémus blêmit davantage en se redressant. Personne ne semblait vraiment décidé à faire le premier pas.

Bon, je vais y aller, dit Hoéla d'une voix étonnement ferme.

Non ! C'est à moi d'y aller, essaya de l'arrêter Sirius.

L'adolescente l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

Si c'est juste une question de confiance…

Hoéla retira son masque, le glissa dans son sac et, un air de défi sur le visage, fit un pas dans le vide avant que Sirius ne puisse la retenir, en criant un «par Hécate» enjoué. Elle s'avança d'environ un mètre avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a aucun danger ! C'est même plutôt marrant de voir le vide sous nos pieds. On croirait léviter…

L'adolescente avait les mains sur les hanches et les regardait d'un petit air narquois.

Alors, vous avez peur ? se moqua-t-elle en tapant du pied dans le vide.

Par Hécate ! cria Harry avant de se jeter sur son amie.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à se poursuivre dans le vide en riant et en faisant semblant de se pousser.

Comment peuvent-ils savoir la largeur du pont ? s'inquiéta Rémus.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, quittant les adolescents des yeux.

Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un pont, Rémus…

Rémus était sûr qu'il était devenu translucide.

Alors que les deux adolescents étaient arrivés de l'autre côté et les incitaient à les rejoindre, Sirius lança «par Hécate» en souriant et les rejoignit d'un pas tranquille.

Séverus finit par poser un pied dans le vide et, un air renfrogné sur le visage, franchit l'espace vide de la même manière qu'il fondait sur les élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard après le couvre-feu.

Rémus était tétanisé. Blême, il regardait le vide devant ses pieds et se sentait incapable du moindre mouvement malgré les encouragements des autres. Harry et Hoéla finirent par le rejoindre, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait qu'ils marchaient dans le vide. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi inconscient qu'eux ? Pourquoi la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il regardait dans le vide était l'état dans lequel finissait un corps humain après une chute de plusieurs mètres ?

Harry et Hoéla lui prirent chacun un bras.

Ferme les yeux ! dit Harry.

Et ils commencèrent à le tirer, reculant dans le vide. Rémus obéit et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le vide effrayant sous ses pieds. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il marchait sur la terre ferme ou plutôt… sur une plage de sable fin alors que la mer venait lui lécher les orteils à chaque vague… Le pouvoir de l'imagination est très puissant et Rémus commença à se détendre. Il sentait presque sur sa peau la chaleur du soleil, le goût du sel sur sa langue, l'odeur du varech… Oubliant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il sourit et lâcha les mains des adolescents. Il les entendit marcher à quelques mètres devant lui. Rémus s'efforça de rester concentré sur sa plage, le soleil, la mer… mais une perfide petite voix ne cessait de lui susurrer qu'il n'y avait rien sous ses pieds, qu'un être humain n'était pas physiquement constitué pour flotter dans les airs et qu'il allait s'écraser sur le sol, les os broyés, les membres désarticulés…

Les battements de son cœur commencèrent à s'affoler, sa respiration devint erratique et il sentit la sueur couler sur son front. Paniqué, il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à courir sous les cris des autres et le grondement des ponts qui s'effondraient. Il ne sentit plus rien sous ses pieds et chuta dans le vide. Rémus sentit sa dernière heure arriver et il faillit maudire Dumbledore pour les avoir entraînés dans cette histoire.

Alors qu'il était persuadé que le prochain contact avec quoi que ce soit serait le dernier, Rémus sentit deux mains l'agripper et il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés. Sirius et Séverus l'avaient chacun attrapé par un bras et le remontèrent alors que derrière lui, le silence indiquait que la totalité des ponts s'était maintenant écroulée et avait coupé toute retraite vers l'arrière.

Il va vraiment falloir penser à soigner ta peur du vide, remarqua Sirius.

J'espère surtout qu'il y a un autre chemin pour sortir d'ici, dit Harry. Parce que de ce côté là, c'est foutu !

Hoéla hocha la tête.

Séverus laissa passer Rémus devant lui, l'effleurant au passage pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Séverus avait eu terriblement peur de perdre Rémus à tout jamais et il avait été tétanisé jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'autre se jeter pour essayer de le rattraper. Séverus laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et resserra sa main sur sa baguette. Il ne laisserait personne lui prendre son loup-garou ! Et le prochain qui essaierait verrait de quoi il était capable !

Séverus se força à reprendre son calme. D'après les mines de Sirius et de la môme, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine, de nombreux pièges devaient les attendre pour les empêcher d'atteindre le Flokazng. Séverus se sentait un peu comme cet aventurier moldu à la télévision… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Indiana Jones ! C'était ça… Séverus observa la grotte avec davantage d'attention, se demandant si une énorme boule de pierre allait surgir pour les écraser… Sans doute pas assez magique mais quelque chose allait leur tomber dessus, ça il en mettrait sa main au feu !

Séverus ne se trompait pas ou pas beaucoup. En effet, ils durent éviter de nombreux pièges, des plus banaux tels que trous remplis de pieux, flèches empoisonnées et sorts mortels si on marchait au mauvais endroit… et des casse-tête et autres jeux de logiques où la moindre erreur entraînait inévitablement la mort dans d'affreuses souffrances ou encore des combinaisons de sorts à effectuer dans un ordre précis et avec la plus parfaite exactitude, mettant en jeu les capacités de chacun. Evidemment, toutes les réponses étaient dans les énigmes du grimoire. Or, Regulus avait manifestement commis quelques erreurs ou du moins quelques imprécisions car ils ne durent plusieurs fois qu'à leurs réflexes et à leur entraide, Séverus ne s'en remettrait jamais Black lui ayant sauvé la vie en le tirant pour lui éviter de finir décapiter, d'être toujours en vie et en course. Tout ça pour dire que Séverus était d'une humeur massacrante et que les petites énigmes à l'hermétisme mallarméen et nervalien à la fois, un comble ! le rendaient malades et fou de rage. Peut-être aurait-il dû davantage s'inquiéter de ce qui les attendait que du mauvais goût des énigmes pour un homme qui avait baigné dans les poètes français du dix-neuvième siècle depuis son adolescence. Des souvenirs de sa jeunesse lui revinrent. A l'époque, il portait toujours uniquement du noir, ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé à vrai dire, soulignait ses yeux de khôl noir, portait des bijoux en forme de crânes et récitait du Baudelaire en français. Ceci expliquait probablement que les autres élèves le trouvaient bizarre et morbide surtout quand la mode était plutôt entre hippies et disco... Mais en y repensant, il trouvait qu'il faisait un pré-gothique assez convaincant…

Séverus fut tiré de ses souvenirs par l'arrêt brutal des personnes qui le précédaient. Il s'apprêtait à exprimer son mécontentement pour cet arrêt quand il aperçut le mur. Un mur qui semblait infranchissable et derrière lequel, bien évidemment, le grimoire disait que se trouvait le Flokazng. Black était en train de lire ce qui devait probablement être l'énigme associée au mur sous l'oreille attentive des trois autres. Le maître des potions de Poudlard sentit un profond raz le bol l'envahir. Il déposa un peu brutalement son sac sur le sol, faisant s'entrechoquer les nombreuses fioles qui s'y trouvaient. Le bruit attira l'attention des autres mais Séverus ne leur accorda pas un regard. Il farfouilla dans son sac jusqu'à en sortir deux fioles, une rouge écarlate et une noire épaisse qu'il exhiba en souriant. Manifestement, il devait avoir un sourire de psychopathe parce que les autres le regardaient bizarrement. Séverus haussa les épaules et s'approcha du mur en grommelant quelque chose qui devait vaguement ressembler à : y en marre de ces énigmes. Va pas me résister longtemps, moi j'vous l'dit !

Reculez-vous ! cria-t-il alors qu'il était à environ trois mètres du mur.

Les quatre autres lui obéirent avec un empressement qui inquiéta un peu Séverus sur l'apparence qu'il devait avoir à ce moment-là. Cependant, Séverus lança les deux fioles en même temps et les regarda qui s'écrasaient contre le mur, leurs contenus se mélangeant dans un pchiiit intéressant. Le pchiiit fut suivi par une énorme explosion qui propulsa tout le monde à terre.

Quand ils purent à nouveau se lever et distinguer quelque chose à travers la fumée et la poussière, Séverus constata avec une certaine satisfaction qu'un grand trou remplaçait maintenant le mur qui leur bouchait tout passage auparavant.

Nitroglycérine sorcière ! s'exclama-t-il. Sous conditionnement séparé pour moins de risque…

Et si les fioles s'étaient brisées dans ton sac ! s'horrifia Rémus qui avait le teint de la même couleur cendre que le sol autour d'eux.

Séverus blêmit en regardant le mur et dut se planter les ongles dans la peau pour éviter de se mettre à claquer les dents. Il prit la décision de se calmer en voyant les autres épousseter leurs vêtements tout en lui jetant de drôles de regards. Séverus se releva et s'efforça de retrouver son attitude sévère habituelle. Manifestement, il venait de passer sa crise sans tuer personne. Il devait s'estimer heureux…

Tu te sens bien ? demanda Black en levant un sourcil.

C'est rien. Juste une petite crise…

Vous en faîtes souvent ? demanda la gamine en souriant d'un air ironique.

Séverus fronça les sourcils mais lui répondit pourtant en souriant d'un air un peu effrayant.

C'est la deuxième…

Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la première fois ? insista-t-elle comme il s'y attendait.

Je me suis fait mon tatouage.

Rémus grogna son léger mécontentement.

Je suppose que nous devons donc nous estimer heureux… dit Black d'un air blasé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait…

Ta petite crise est finie sinon ? On peut continuer ?

Cette fois-ci, le ton était nettement moqueur et Séverus se renfrogna. Bon, d'accord il s'était un peu emporté mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Enfin dans son cas ça l'était un peu mais…

Ils finirent par reprendre leur périple pour arriver dans une pièce ronde avec une douzaine de couloirs qui en partaient. Apparemment, il y avait une cheminée dans le plafond car on pouvait distinguer une faible lumière qui tombait d'en haut.

Juste à temps ! souffla Black en regardant en l'air.

Je suppose qu'un seul de ces passages nous amènera dans la bonne direction et tous les autres entraîneront notre mort, grinça Séverus.

Black hocha la tête.

Comment choisir ? demanda Potter Junior.

C'est maintenant qu'il faut utiliser le fameux passage du grimoire que je vous ai lu. Quand l'œil d'Ahura Mazda à son zénith, l'action de la monture de Bellérophon ouvrira les portes d'ivoire, mais Némesis veille et ses suivantes agissent, le monstre de Dédale renferme le gardien du trésor de Trivia. Quel enfant de Circé saura tirer partie du combat de Zotzilha Chimalman ? précisa la gamine.

Et ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Rémus d'un air las.

Il faut se servir de la lumière du soleil. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait arriver pour l'aube… expliqua Black.

Le grimoire parle du zénith ! répliqua Séverus.

Pas dans la dernière phrase, le contredit la môme. Le combat de Zotzilha Chimalman c'est le combat de l'ombre et de la lumière, du jour et de la nuit donc c'est plutôt à l'aube. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il faut utiliser la lumière du soleil comme s'il était à son zénith, c'est à dire au plus fort et… je ne sais pas trop mais on devrait trouver…

Tous se mirent à réfléchir et à chercher dans la décoration de la pièce, plutôt vide, une réponse à cette énigme.

Vous croyez que ça sert à quelque chose ces machins ? demanda soudain Potter.

Séverus se tourna vers ce qu'il désignait. Il s'agissait d'un disque de cuivre accroché au mur près d'une des portes. Une idée commença à poindre dans son esprit et il chercha s'il y avait d'autres disques. Il en trouva une vingtaine, accrochés aux murs ou au sol selon ce qui devait être une forme précise. Séverus soupira. Ceux qui avaient caché le Flokazng devaient avoir vraiment trop lu des histoires d'aventuriers !

Je pense qu'il faut se servir des disques comme de miroirs qui vont réfléchir la lumière du soleil. Regardez, ils pivotent sur eux-mêmes. Je suppose que si nous trouvons la bonne combinaison, alors le chemin de lumière devrait nous indiquer le bon passage…

Black observa les disques.

Génial, ironisa-t-il. Et après, on doit s'attendre à quoi, un combat contre un dragon ?

Séverus leva un sourcil sarcastique.

Je te rappelle que c'est ton idée ! Et que c'est toi qui as le grimoire et qui est censé l'avoir déchiffré…

Et à mon avis, avant tout combat avec quoi que ce soit, je crois que nous devrons nous dépatouiller d'un labyrinthe, dit Rémus.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

Le monstre de Dédale, rappela-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Séverus soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se coltine des Gryffondors, toujours partants pour les aventures les plus désespérées ?

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à tourner et retourner les disques dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux captent la lumière du soleil qui arrivait par le plafond et, par une complexe combinaison, amène la lumière, non pas jusqu'à l'une des entrées, mais sur l'une des parois pleines. Une ouverture se dessina dans une lumière ivoire, leur prouvant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, mais ne s'ouvrit pas.

Que faut-il faire maintenant ? soupira Séverus.

L'action de la monture de Bellérophon ouvrira les portes d'ivoire, récita la gamine.

Potter lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

Pégase a fait jaillir une source d'eau, rappela-t-elle.

Un aqua devrait suffire, dit Black avant de s'exécuter.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien puis se fut comme si le mur s'effaçait de bas en haut, laissant apparaître une ouverture. Ils s'approchèrent lentement et jetèrent un regard de l'autre côté. Rémus avait raison, il s'agissait bien d'un labyrinthe…

Séverus soupira. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !

Si ça peut vous réconforter, je pense qu'on est dans la dernière ligne droite, dit Black, forçant son entrain.

Tu parles d'une ligne droite ! grommela Séverus.

Comment on fait pour savoir quel est le bon chemin ? demanda Potter junior. Est-ce que le grimoire explique quelque chose ?

Non, répondit la môme. C'était les derniers mots pour trouver le Flokazng. Après, il y a des explications sur son utilisation mais mon père n'a pas essayé de les traduire alors on a laissé tomber. Et les dernières lignes de mon père parlent juste du dernier barrage avant le Flokazng…

Que va-t-on faire alors ?

Je suppose que le Flokazng est au centre du labyrinthe ? demanda Séverus.

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

Alors on peut s'arranger pour prendre tous les chemins vers…

Il se pencha et observa la configuration du labyrinthe.

… la droite. Normalement, on devrait pouvoir arriver au centre de cette manière.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Et le sortilège du Fil d'Ariane nous permettra de revenir sur nos pas si nous tombons sur des culs de sac, ajouta Rémus en lançant le sortilège.

Aussitôt un flux blanchâtre de magie apparut, semblant jaillir de l'ouverture. Séverus savait que le flux les suivrait tout au long de leur avancée dans le labyrinthe, leur permettant de savoir par où ils étaient passés et comment retrouver l'entrée s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, suivant le principe énoncé par Séverus, sans rencontrer d'autres difficultés que des culs de sac et l'oppression claustrophobique à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre dans un labyrinthe. Et Séverus trouvait cela étrange. Il s'était attendu à davantage de pièges, à d'autres énigmes…

Il s'aperçut que Black avait ralenti et observait les murs avec circonspection.

Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant pour que les autres ne les entendent pas.

Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, comme si…

Mais l'animagus ne finit jamais sa phrase, blêmissant à en faire pâlir d'envie un vampire. Le froid envahit Séverus quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il n'entende des cris de douleur et de terreur dans son esprit. Il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. A côté de lui, Black s'était prit la tête dans les mains, affalé au sol.

Mais bien sûr ! entendit-il la môme dont la panique transparaissait dans la voix. Les suivantes de Némésis ! Des détraqueurs !

Spero Patronum ! entendit-il ensuite.

Ce dut être efficace car il se sentit suffisamment mieux pour se redresser. Apparemment, c'était Rémus et Potter qui avaient réagi le plus vite. Et un cerf et un gigantesque loup les séparaient d'une horde de détraqueurs manifestement en mal d'amour.

La gamine sembla se reprendre elle-aussi et lança le sort, faisant apparaître un chat aux ailes de chauve-souris aux côtés du cerf et du loup. Séverus eut le temps de s'étonner qu'une adolescente de cet âge connaisse ce sort mais avec un type comme Malemort aux trousses, ses oncles avaient apparemment eu la présence d'esprit de lui apprendre entre autres à jeter un patronus, puis il lança son propre patronus dans la bataille, un iguane, très rapidement suivi par le félin de Black.

A eux cinq, les patroni parvinrent à faire fuir les détraqueurs. Cependant, Rémus, Black et lui maintinrent leurs patroni au cas où, alors que les deux adolescents regardèrent les leurs s'évanouir en fumée, pas encore assez entraînés pour maintenir un patronus pendant plusieurs heures.

Plusieurs fois, des détraqueurs s'approchèrent mais leurs patroni les tinrent éloignés à chaque fois et ils purent avancer sans trop de problème même si la rencontre avec les terribles aspirateurs de joie et de vie les avait tous nerveusement fatigués.

Quand au bout de près de deux heures ils arrivèrent au centre du labyrinthe, ils étaient donc à bout de force, physiquement, mentalement et nerveusement. De plus l'atmosphère étrange et oppressante qui régnait dans ce vestibule avant la pièce centrale les rendait inquiets et nerveux. Séverus vit que Black avait recommencé à examiner les murs et le sol comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Lui même ressentait un profond malaise qu'il ne pouvait expliquer et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la présence diffuse des détraqueurs.

Il se força cependant à rester concentré et observa la barrière de magie pure qui les séparait de la pièce centrale, apparemment gigantesque, et à travers laquelle il apercevait vaguement une épée flottant dans une vitrine de magie.

Cette barrière est étrange, remarqua Rémus qui l'observait lui-aussi depuis un moment.

Elle est beaucoup plus récente que tout le reste, approuva Séverus. Vingt ans grand maximum…

C'est Regulus qui l'a mise en place, dit soudain Black qui se détourna de ses recherches.

Ton frère est venu ici ! s'étonna Rémus.

Apparemment…

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Séverus.

Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait envoyé à l'étranger mais je ne savais pas où ni pourquoi, dit-il.

Je pense qu'il l'avait envoyé chercher le Flokazng. Regulus l'a trouvé mais plutôt que de le ramener à Voldemort, il a mis en place une dernière protection pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entre ses mains.

Pourquoi ne pas simplement retourner en Angleterre en disant qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé ? Pourquoi se donner la peine de mettre en place une telle barrière de magie, je suppose que ça doit demander énormément d'énergie, s'étonna Potter.

Black hocha la tête.

Apparemment, il existait une dernière protection mais Regulus a dû, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la détruire définitivement au contraire des autres et il a mis en place cette barrière pour la remplacer.

Oh… Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il ne doit pas être trop difficile de la passer, il a dû laisser toutes les explications, non ?

Black resta silencieux. Il avait l'air ennuyé.

Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Rémus.

Sur quoi est basée cette barrière ? demanda Séverus qui commençait à avoir des doutes.

Le sang et la mort, répondit sombrement Black.

Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

Pour passer la barrière, il faut que le sang des Black coule dans les veines mais Regulus dit que quoi qu'il en soit, cette barrière est une barrière de mort, expliqua Black.

Je croyais que Regulus voulait que tu trouves le Flokazng pour lutter contre Voldemort, s'étonna Potter. C'était ce qu'il disait dans la lettre, non ?

Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas passer cette barrière et que nous avons fait tout ça pour rien ! s'écria Séverus, furieux.

Black allait répliquer quelque chose quand la gamine le coupa.

Moi je dois pouvoir la passer, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Black, inquiet.

Déjà, si on veut être logique, il n'aurait jamais laissé des indications pour trouver le Flokazng s'il avait mis une protection qu'on ne pouvait passer. De plus, il a écrit barrière de mort et non pas barrière apportant la mort. Je pense qu'il a voulu dire que la barrière apporte la mort aux vivants mais qu'elle laisse passer les morts…

Mais tu n'es pas morte ! s'exclama Potter.

Non mais ma mère est une vampire…

Mais pas toi !

Non mais j'ai un peu de vampire en moi. Et mon père le savait… Le sang des Black, la mort… Ça ne peut désigner que moi !

Je ne suis pas sûr, commença Black. Si tu te trompes…

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir et sous leurs regards horrifiés, elle fit un pas à travers la barrière.

Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent des heures, en plein sur la barrière de magie qui était parcourue de flux colorés de magie qui entouraient l'adolescente comme des cordes. Finalement, la barrière la relâcha de l'autre côté et ils virent la môme avancer avec précaution, et sans doute impressionnée, vers l'épée.

Apparemment, Regulus tenait à ce que tu emmène sa fille jusqu'ici. Tu crois qu'il voulait s'assurer que tu prendrais soin d'elle en la rendant indispensable à la récupération du Flokazng ? grinça Séverus.

Black resta silencieux quelques secondes.

C'est possible, finit-il par murmurer, le regard fixé sur sa nièce.

Tu parles de confiance ! ironisa Séverus.

Black haussa les épaules.

Ça faisait des années que je ne lui avais pas parlé… Nous étions presque des inconnus l'un pour l'autre…

L'adolescente retraversa la barrière, une épée couleur d'ombre et au pommeau tricéphale à la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je vous présente le Flokazng, l'épée d'Hécate aussi connue sous le nom de Graal des sorciers ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Trop aimable de me l'avoir apporté, entendirent-ils. Vous avez tardé d'ailleurs, j'ai bien crû que vous n'arriveriez jamais… Pose cette épée et éloigne-toi. Jetez vos baguettes et si je vois un seul geste menaçant de cotre part, je torture les enfants ! Je suis sûr que vous vous montrerez plus sage s'ils se tordent de douleur devant vous…

_ Bien sûr que non, ce n'est absolument pas du vécu ! Hum…_

_ Sortilège que j'ai inventé pour ma fic Harry Potter et les cicatrices du passé mais que j'ai ici modifié._

_Il est prié de ne pas tuer l'auteur pour la fin de ce chapitre si vous voulez avoir la suite ! _


	15. LUIS KENAZ

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 15 : LUIS KENAZ

Sirius attrapa Harry et Hoéla et les rapprocha de lui. Ils étaient tous les cinq collés contre la paroi de la grotte, faisant face aux six sorciers qui les menaçaient. Hoéla avait gardé le Flokazng et Sirius savait que cela leur permettait d'être encore vivants. Pour l'instant…

Sirius observa leurs assaillants. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Ou du moins pas complètement. Mais ils n'étaient pas tous des mangemorts ni même des sympathisants, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Donc… Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait. Pour autant, ils étaient coincés et à la merci de leurs ennemis.

Sirius entreprit de reprendre le dessus.

Sir Darkpool, je suis vraiment étonné de vous voir accompagner un mangemort. J'aurai crû que jamais vous ne vous seriez abaissé à baiser les pieds d'un sang-mêlé comme Voldemort…

Un mangemort ? s'étonna le noble. Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez-là ?

Je n'aurais jamais crû que vous chassiez des reliques pour le compte d'un mort-vivant à face de serpent, continua Sirius sans se soucier de l'interruption du noble.

Vous vous moquez ! Le Flokazng est à moi et certainement pas à un vulgaire mage noir !

Sirius vit le voisin du noble crisper les poings, les jointures blanches et le visage rouge de colère. Finalement, Voldemort recrutait toujours parmi le même genre de personnes : ou les nobles sangs-purs enracinés dans leurs privilèges et des idées dépassées ou… ces gens-là…

Je m'étonne aussi que vous puissiez faire équipe avec les assassins de l'aventurier que vous aviez employé. Mais ce n'était qu'un employé c'est ça ! Il n'avait pas d'importance…

C'était un employé très compétent, sa perte est… très regrettable ! Et comment ça ses assassins ?

Comme ça s'écrit ! Vos trois chasseurs de prime ont participé à l'assassinat et le commanditaire…

Comment ça vous l'avez tué ! Mais je ne vous l'ai jamais ordonné ! cria Sir Darkpool, furieux, aux trois chasseurs de prime.

Son secrétaire particulier tentait de se cacher derrière son patron et gémissait depuis que Sirius avait prononcé le nom Voldemort.

J'attends des explications ! ordonna le sang-pur.

Fermez-là ! cracha le dernier homme. Vos jérémiades me fatiguent…

Le noble se tourna vers lui d'un air outré.

Comment osez-vous…

L'homme pointa sa baguette vers lui, ses yeux brillant de rage contenue.

Je vous ai dit de la fermer ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embarrasse encore de vous, ce n'est pas comme si vous m'étiez encore d'un quelconque intérêt…

Sir Darkpool se mit à trembler d'indignation pendant que son secrétaire tremblait de peur. Sirius grimaça. C'était affreux comme le petit homme lui faisait penser à Pettigrow. Enfin à Pettigrow avant qu'il ne devienne un mangemort… Sirius secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit, il avait bien plus important à faire que se noyer dans ses souvenirs !

Vous deux ! ordonna le mangemort aux deux chasseurs de primes, tuez-les, ils m'énervent.

Le secrétaire glapit et s'agrippa au noble qui le repoussa brutalement alors que les deux chasseurs de prime s'approchaient d'eux en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

Vous travaillez pour moi ! cria le noble. C'est moi qui vous ai embauché !

On a eu une meilleure offre, sourit celui qui se prenait pour un vampire.

Occupez-vous des gosses vous ! ordonna le mangemort à la femme chasseuse de primes. Il serait temps d'avancer…

La femme grimaça mais ne bougea pas, comme embarrassé.

Quoi encore ! grinça le mangemort d'un ton excédé.

Je ne touche pas aux enfants.

Quoi ? Mais vous… Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous avez une conscience !

Je ne touche pas aux enfants, c'est tout !

Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que vous n'avez jamais tué d'enfants ? cracha le mangemort. Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez responsables du massacre de familles entières en Tchétchénie…

Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on tue des enfants, j'ai dit que JE ne voulais pas en tuer. Nuance ! Les autres font ce qu'ils veulent…

Expelliarmus !

Sirius se retourna brusquement alors qu'un rayon se dirigeait vers le mangemort et la femme. Il attrapa Hoéla d'une main, Harry qui venait d'imiter son amie en lançant un sort, de l'autre et les poussa dans l'un des nombreux tunnels pour les mettre à l'abri. Pendant ce temps, Rémus et Séverus eurent la présence d'esprit de réagir et de lancer des sortilèges sur les mangemorts et les chasseurs de primes pour protéger leur retraite.

Une fois les deux adolescents en sûreté derrière un angle de couloir, Sirius rejoignit Séverus et Rémus. Le secrétaire de Sir Darkpool était accroupi sur le sol, pétrifié, pendant que le noble tentait de s'écarter du combat. Sirius le vit entrer dans le couloir principal mais il dut reporter ses regards devant lui. En effet, le mangemort et les chasseurs de primes s'étaient eux-aussi abrités dans d'autres couloirs et essayaient de les atteindre à coups de sorts.

Sirius rendait sort pour sort tout en réfléchissant au moyen d'atteindre le couloir principal pour sortir de la grotte. Il savait bien que la route était coupée mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier pour le moment.

Sirius se rendait bien compte qu'ils étaient mal partis. Non seulement ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans le même couloir, et avec deux adolescents derrière eux à protéger, ce qui réduisait leurs possibilités, mais en plus ils étaient placés près de la barrière magique et chaque sort qui la touchait provoquait des réactions magiques inquiétantes. Et Sirius craignait le moment où la barrière magique réagirait vraiment aux attaques. Ce ne serait vraiment pas bon… Il fallait qu'ils s'écartent. Et rapidement !

Sirius prit une décision. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Rémus ! Prends Harry et Hoéla et courrez vers la sortie ! Séverus et moi allons vous couvrir…

Il vit Rémus hésiter un instant avant d'acquiescer et de s'enfoncer dans le tunnel pour rejoindre les deux adolescents. Sirius échangea un regard et un hochement de tête avec Séverus. Tout en sachant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, Sirius constata avec un certain étonnement et une certaine satisfaction que Séverus et lui étaient capables de se faire confiance et de se respecter. Les choses changeaient. Les gens aussi… Les querelles d'enfants disparaissaient devant les nécessités et les dangers de la vie d'adultes…

Rémus approcha avec les deux adolescents. Sirius vit qu'ils n'étaient pas contents de devoir fuir et être protégés mais il n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de préserver les susceptibilités de chacun. Il fallait prendre des décisions…

Séverus et Sirius se positionnèrent et commencèrent à lancer des sorts plus mauvais. Sirius tiqua en constatant que certains des sorts de Séverus étaient de la magie noire mais il ne dit rien. Dans un cas pareil, les moyens importaient peu, seul le résultat comptait. Et il devait avouer que les sorts qu'il utilisait, des sorts appris à l'école des aurors, s'ils n'étaient pas des sorts de magie noire, étaient particulièrement destructeurs et dégueulasses.

Tenant un adolescent dans chaque main, Rémus se jeta hors du couloir et fila vers la sortie. Il était désarmé et vulnérable ainsi et sa volonté de protéger les deux adolescents empirait les choses et faisait de lui une proie facile. Séverus et Sirius essayaient de le protéger en attaquant les autres et en jetant des sorts de bouclier mais c'était peu efficace. Et Rémus avait déjà été plusieurs fois touché, pas par des sorts mortels pour le moment, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dangereux.

Soudain, un éclair vert fusa vers Rémus. Sirius eut un hoquet d'horreur et il croisa le regard horrifié de Séverus. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire et Rémus était désarmé et à découvert ! De rage, Séverus lança un Sectumsempra. Sirius avait déjà entendu parler de ce sort et l'avait vu en action. Mais à cet instant là, il se fichait totalement que l'un des chasseurs de primes meure dans d'affreuses souffrances et une lente agonie.

Sirius, désespéré, dut retenir un Séverus encore plus désespéré qui voulait se jeter sur Rémus pour le protéger, Rémus qui dans le vacarme et le tumulte de la bataille n'avait ni vu le sort arriver sur lui ni entendu les avertissements qu'ils lui criaient.

Le sort allait toucher Rémus quand il ricocha sur un bouclier magique. Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant que si Rémus n'avait pas vu le sort, ce n'était pas le cas des deux adolescents qui, dans une parfaite synchronisation, avaient réagi promptement et tous deux lancé un protego assez puissant pour contrer le sort de mort.

Séverus et Sirius soufflèrent, finalement heureux que Harry et Hoéla soient aussi impulsifs et rétifs aux ordres, ils leur avaient dit de ne pas jeter de sorts pour ne pas embrouiller davantage la bataille.

Mais l'avada kedavra qui avait ricoché sur le bouclier vint frapper la barrière magique. Un bruit de verre brisé submergea tous les autres bruits, immédiatement suivi d'un grondement sourd. La terre trembla et ils furent tous jetés au sol. Des morceaux de roche, parfois énormes, tombèrent du plafond et la terre se souleva dans un tableau apocalyptique…

Ils se jetèrent tous derrière des rochers, criant des protego à tout bout de champ pour éviter de finir écraser. Séverus et Sirius parvinrent tant bien que mal à rejoindre les trois autres derrière un amas rocheux. Le secrétaire de Sir Darkpool avait profité de ces effondrements pour disparaître, sans doute avait-il rejoint son maître.

Le mangemort et les deux chasseurs de primes, le troisième étant mort suite aux blessures provoquées par le sectumsempra de Séverus, continuèrent à leur lancer des sorts parmi lesquels nombre d'impardonnables. Mais dorénavant, ils étaient en supériorité numérique et cela d'autant plus que Harry et Hoéla s'étaient joints à eux pour rendre les sorts. Et même si les sorts des deux adolescents n'étaient pas très puissants, les stupéfix et les expelliarmus de Harry et les sorts plus exotiques de Hoéla (Sirius aurait adoré connaître quand il était élève à Poudlard le sort provoquant les hémorroïdes qu'elle avait jeté) étaient efficaces et déconcentraient leurs adversaires qui devaient faire face à de multiples sorts parfois difficiles à différencier.

Le grondement se fit à nouveau entendre et, par le tunnel que la barrière gardait peu de temps auparavant, un énorme dragon de couleur brun rouge apparut. Il boitait manifestement et ses ailes pendaient, brisées, le long de son corps massif et écailleux mais il était furieux et crachait de longs geysers de flammes tout en démolissant systématiquement la grotte à coups de pattes griffues rageurs.

Je crois que c'était la dernière protection du Flokazng ! cria Hoéla pour se faire entendre par-dessus le tumulte. Le gardien du trésor de Trivia…

Regulus l'aurait blessé et cela expliquerait pourquoi il a créé la barrière. Oui ça se tient ! approuva Sirius.

Et vous savez comment on peut le vaincre ? hurla Séverus tout en jetant un aqua pour contrer un jet de flammes qui venait dans leur direction.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, devant repousser des pierres qui menaçaient de les écraser.

L'arrivée du dragon avait provoqué un bazar monstre et les sorts, les flammes et les pierres jaillissaient de partout, dans toutes les directions, menaçant à tout instant tous les sorciers sans aucune distinction.

Profitant de ce bazar et de l'épaisse fumée provenant des feux et des éboulements, Sirius attrapa Harry et Hoéla, poussa Séverus qui avait saisi Rémus et entraîna tout le monde vers le couloir principal tout en jetant des sorts dans à peu près n'importe quelle direction.

Trébuchant, zigzagant, ils parvinrent non sans mal à atteindre le couloir. Malheureusement, les deux chasseurs de prime et le mangemort avait eu la même idée et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Un instant, ils restèrent tous immobiles à se regarder surpris avant que les sorts ne recommencent à pleuvoir et qu'ils ne manquent se faire carboniser par le dragon qui les avait retrouvés. S'ensuivit une fuite désordonnée dans laquelle tous se souciaient bien davantage d'échapper au dragon que de s'entretuer.

Sirius avait laissé les quatre autres le dépasser pour pouvoir les surveiller et surveiller les deux chasseurs de prime et le mangemort même si pour le moment ils étaient, eux aussi, occupés par le dragon.

Ils enchaînèrent les couloirs dans une obscurité à peine troublée par les jets de flammes du dragon. Le problème était que la fureur du reptile géant avait causé maints dommages aux tunnels : certains s'étaient effondrés en partie ou complètement, des brèches sur d'autres étaient ouvertes et Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée sur le chemin qu'ils avaient pris ni sur l'endroit où il les menait. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que le dragon les poursuivait toujours et qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Mais leur course s'arrêta bien plus rapidement que prévu. En effet, devant eux il n'y avait qu'un mur infranchissable et plus de passage. C'était un cul de sac ; ils étaient coincés ! Sirius jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Les deux chasseurs de primes et le mangemort avaient sorti leurs baguettes mais elles étaient pointées sur le dragon. Un dragon qui se rapprochait lentement d'eux, sûr de sa victoire. Regulus avait réussi à le vaincre apparemment. Comment avait-il bien pu faire ? Sirius ne voyait vraiment pas comment se débarrasser du dragon et pourtant, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux !

Il se rapprocha des deux adolescents qui étaient collés au mur et regardaient l'avancée du dragon avec une terreur toute naturelle. Séverus, toujours agrippé à Rémus, Sirius se demanda s'il l'avait seulement lâché une seconde depuis le début de leur fuite, les rejoignit pour qu'ils fassent bloc.

La situation empirait à chaque seconde et à chaque pas du dragon. La créature avait les yeux fixés sur eux, les naseaux largement ouverts et les dents apparentes, des dents particulièrement longues et pointues. Les chasseurs de prime et le mangemort avaient eux aussi reculé jusqu'au mur, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le dragon s'arrêta à portée de flammes d'eux. Sirius prépara sa baguette, un sort de protection sur les lèvres prêt à être lancé. Il sentit à côté de lui Harry et Hoéla se crisper.

Le dragon ouvrit la gueule. Une boule de feu était visible tout au fond de sa gorge, éclairant d'une lueur étrange ses énormes amygdales.

Rémus et Séverus levèrent leurs baguettes. Un grondement semblant provenir du ventre du dragon enfla comme un roulement de tonnerre et la boule de feu remonta le long de la gueule de la bête.

La boule de feu atteignit les dents et le dragon cracha un long geyser de flammes dans leur direction…

D'une même voix, Rémus, Séverus et Sirius lancèrent un protego. Les flammes vinrent s'écraser sur le bouclier magique mais Sirius entendit Hoéla pousser un cri et, les mains crispées sur le Flokazng qu'elle brandissait devant elle dans une vaine tentative de protection, elle cria : «par Hécate ! ».

Le dragon tourna son énorme tête vers l'adolescente, la regardant étrangement, alors qu'un grondement sourd semblant provenir de tous les côtés à la fois faisait trembler la grotte, provoquant de mini-éboulements. Le Flokazng semblait vibrer et exhalait une étrange lueur rouge vif tout en produisant un étrange bruit aux limites des ultrasons. Des rugissements semblèrent provenir des murs-mêmes.

On dirait des rugissements de dragons des steppes, s'étonna Hoéla qui brandissait toujours le Flokazng.

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase que les fameux dragons des steppes jaillirent dans le tunnel, ayant manifestement traversé les murs en creusant des brèches dans la roche et provoquant de nombreux effondrements. Ils s'immobilisèrent une fois dans le tunnel, tous tournés vers Hoéla ou plutôt vers le Flokazng.

Je crois qu'ils répondent à l'appel du Flokazng, murmura Rémus.

Génial ! grinça Séverus. Le vieux fou nous a envoyés chercher un aimant à dragons ! On avait vraiment besoin de ça…

Mais Sirius ne le laissa pas râler davantage. Il avait déjà poussé Harry, Hoéla et Rémus par l'une des brèches ouvertes par les dragons et il attrapa Séverus, coupant net à ses plaintes, pour le propulser à son tour par la brèche. Il eut le temps de voir que les dragons semblaient se désintéresser d'eux pour se tourner vers les deux chasseurs de prime et le mangemort avant de suivre les autres. Il ne savait toujours pas où ils allaient mais au moins ils s'éloignaient des dragons, des chasseurs de prime et du mangemort donc des dangers les plus immédiats.

Quand ils furent assez éloignés, Sirius autorisa une pause. Ils étaient tous essoufflés, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et la respiration erratique.

Comment va-t-on sortir ? demanda Harry. Nous sommes perdus, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reste le sortilège du fil d'Ariane, essaya de le rassurer Sirius.

En effet le sortilège n'avait pas cessé malgré leur fuite désordonnée et un fin flux de magie était encore apparent derrière eux.

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir tout refaire à l'envers ? demanda Hoéla.

J'en ai bien peur…

Mais certains passages doivent être bouchés !

Et ça voudrait dire qu'on doit repasser devant les dragons et les autres !

Et de toutes façons, on ne peut plus passer par la salle aux ponts !

Sirius leva les mains pour calmer les deux adolescents.

Vous avez raison mais on va bien finir par trouver quelque chose. Pour l'instant profitez de cet instant de pause pour vous reposer. Ça ne va sans doute pas durer…

Les deux adolescents se laissèrent glisser jusqu'au sol. Ils étaient décoiffés, sales, les vêtements en partie déchirés et de nombreuses petites blessures sur le visage et les mains. Rémus et Séverus n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état et Sirius n'était pas assez arrogant pour croire que son cas était différent. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucune blessure grave, ils pouvaient toujours s'en sortir. Et Séverus était trop mignon avec un bras protecteur et possessif autour de la taille de Rémus… Sirius sourit en se rendant compte de sa pensée. Séverus mignon ! Le maître des potions le tuerait si jamais il apprenait qu'il avait pensé ça… Harry et Hoéla le regardèrent étrangement, ayant apparemment aperçu son sourire. Il leur désigna d'un regard insistant le couple à moitié enlacé. Les deux adolescents sourirent à leur tour. Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas donné pour avoir un appareil-photos !

Est-ce qu'on est toujours dans le labyrinthe ? demanda Harry.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je ne pense pas, répondit Rémus. Je ne sens aucune présence de détraqueurs et les roches du sol, du plafond et des murs sont différentes de celles du labyrinthe. Je pense que nous avons dû en sortir à cause des éboulements.

Donc si ça se trouve, nous sommes très près de la sortie ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de tout refaire en sens inverse ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un sort qui pourrait nous permettre de trouver la sortie ?

Ça risque d'être difficile… répondit Sirius. Mais c'est vrai que si nous pouvions éviter de reprendre la même route…

On pourrait faire appel aux dragons avec le Flokazng pour qu'ils nous ouvrent une brèche, proposa Hoéla.

Pour qu'on se retrouve face au gardien du Flokazng ? grogna Séverus. Je veux bien croire que ce truc appelle tous les dragons des environs mais quant à ce qui est de les contrôler…

Mais c'est bien sûr ! s'exclama soudainement Rémus.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui, le regardant d'un air un peu inquiet.

Les dragons ne sont pas apparus de nulle part, expliqua Rémus. Ils viennent de l'extérieur donc certaines des brèches qu'ils ont ouvertes mènent forcément au dehors ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une de ces brèches et à la suivre plutôt que de suivre les tunnels…

Les autres hochèrent la tête ; c'était la meilleure idée qu'ils pouvaient suivre. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne tomberaient ni sur des dragons ni sur les autres.

Sirius prit la tête de leur petit groupe, la baguette prête à l'emploi, l'oreille aux aguets, jetant un coup d'œil prudent à chaque tournant. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils ne croisèrent rien ni personne mais Sirius savait qu'il ne fallait pas se détendre pour autant. Les dragons rôdaient dans les tunnels en quête d'il ne savait quoi, les chasseurs de primes et le mangemort devaient les chercher et il ne fallait pas oublier Sir Darkpool qui n'avait certainement pas laissé tomber son désir de posséder le Flokazng.

Ils avaient croisé une ou deux fois le flux de magie du sortilège du fil d'Ariane, preuve qu'ils passaient par certaines partie du labyrinthe. Pour autant, Sirius ne pouvait être sûr qu'ils se dirigeaient bien vers une sortie. Mais ils suivaient des brèches créées par les dragons et comme l'avait fait remarquer Rémus, il fallait bien qu'ils soient venus de quelque part. Et s'ils sortaient à l'opposée de l'endroit par lequel ils étaient entrés, ce n'était après tout pas très grave, l'important étant de sortir vivants et entiers !

Le temps passait, n'apportant rien de nouveau. Sirius traversa un mur percé par un dragon et il ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes de Rémus qui l'avait tiré brutalement en arrière derrière le mur alors qu'un sort lui frôlait le visage. Un sort qui fit fondre une partie du mur comme de l'acide. Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et remercia Rémus d'un geste de la tête alors que Harry s'était jeté dans ses bras.

Ça va Harry, rassura-t-il son filleul. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent mais Rémus a heureusement réagi…

Harry étouffa ses tremblements dans l'épaule de Sirius.

Restez derrière le mur, je vais voir combien de personnes sont de l'autre côté et qui ils sont…

Non ! s'exclama Harry. Je ne veux pas, tu vas être blessé !

Harry je…

Vous n'avez pas pris la potion d'espionnage ? demanda soudainement Hoéla à Séverus.

Le maître des potions ouvrit son sac à dos qu'il avait réussi à garder malgré leur fuite précipitée, fouilla assez fébrilement dedans, voir Séverus fébrile était toujours assez amusant malgré toute l'intensité du moment, et en sorti une fiole contenant un liquide transparent comme de l'eau.

Rassure-moi, tu n'avais plus de potions explosives ? demanda Sirius en prenant la fiole qu'il lui tendait.

Séverus grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un non. Apparemment, sa crise était vraiment passée. Heureusement car leur course aurait risqué de provoquer une explosion impressionnante. Quoique aucune fiole ne semblait brisée, elles étaient en cristal ; Séverus s'était toujours débrouillé pour avoir du bon matériel…

Une fois la potion avalée et son action apparue, Sirius se glissa par la brèche précautionneusement, même si l'action de la potion devait rendre sa présence absolument indétectable. Après tout, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un sort qui l'aurait touché même par hasard !

Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à trouver leurs agresseurs. Comme il s'y était attendu, il s'agissait des deux chasseurs de primes. L'homme et la femme avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur la brèche, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut le mangemort qui surveillait le tunnel d'une position plus sécurisée. Sirius fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'espace délimité par leurs trois ennemis afin de déterminer le meilleur moyen de passer devant eux. Il était impossible de penser passer dans les conditions présentes et la fiole ne contenait pas assez de potion d'espionnage pour cinq. Sirius prit donc une décision. Il s'assura tout d'abord que les autres étaient bien à l'abri derrière le mur et fit taire son côté Gryffondor qui répugnait à attaquer ses adversaires par surprise. Profitant de son invisibilité, il jeta un sort de désarmement à l'homme chasseur de prime, le chef. Son sort atteignit sa cible. La baguette lui atterrit dans les mains, les deux autres sursautèrent et réagirent en lançant des sorts mais comme ils ne pouvaient le percevoir, ils le manquèrent. Rémus, Séverus, Harry et Hoéla profitèrent de la surprise de leurs ennemis pour jaillir de la brèche, entourés par des sortilèges de protection pendant que Sirius continuait à lancer des sorts sur leurs assaillants afin de les détourner des quatre autres. Du fait de sa position, ses sorts atteignaient bien plus souvent leurs cibles que ceux de ses adversaires.

La bataille se déroulait de façon plutôt satisfaisante pour eux et Séverus, Rémus et les deux adolescents avaient presque atteint un autre tunnel et une position protégée quand une énorme gueule écailleuse jaillit devant Sirius. Le sorcier sursauta et roula sur le sol pour éviter un jet de flammes. Manifestement, la potion d'espionnage ne marchait pas sur le gardien du Flokazng. Pestant contre la créature qui avait réussi, il ne savait comment, à les retrouver, Sirius entreprit de rejoindre ses compagnons, sautant, roulant, courant pour éviter les flammes, les coups de griffes et de queue. De plus, il devait aussi éviter les sorts que le mangemort et la chasseuse de primes lançaient dans toutes les directions dans l'espoir et de le toucher et de toucher le dragon.

Rendu fou de rage par les sorts qui fusaient de partout et le touchaient souvent, le dragon arrosait tout de ses flammes, manquant plusieurs fois carboniser Sirius. L'animagus s'efforçait de rejoindre les autres et il eut juste le temps de jeter un protego pour éviter un nouveau jet de flammes. Mais le chef des chasseurs de primes qui essayait de récupérer sa baguette n'eut pas cette chance et l'odeur de chair brûlée envahit la grotte, une odeur suffocante, suscitant nausées et cauchemars. En même temps, Sirius devait reconnaître que le dragon leur avait rendu un sacré service ! Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus que deux ennemis humains. Et un dragon bien décidé à faire des brochettes…

Par Hécate, recule ! entendit soudain Sirius.

Il se retourna et aperçut Hoéla qui brandissait le Flokazng en direction du dragon. Le reptile se figea. Sirius en profita pour franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient des autres, attrapa Hoéla au passage pour la pousser à l'abri et obligea Harry à reculer.

Ne jouez pas aux héros ! C'est suffisamment dangereux sans ça ! s'exclama Sirius, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

De l'autre côté du mur, le dragon avait repris son action pyromane.

Séverus, manifestement à bout de nerfs, les poussa vers une autre brèche. Comme le dragon semblait se rapprocher, ils prirent tous la fuite, Sirius fermant toujours la marche.

Ils enfilèrent une série de couloirs et de brèches, espérant suivre un chemin creusé par les dragons des steppes, courant à perdre haleine, sans se retourner en dehors de Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller s'ils étaient suivis. Il courrait d'ailleurs en regardant derrière lui quand il se sentit attraper et pousser sur le côté. Trébuchant, Sirius fut obligé de s'arrêter et il chercha ce qui l'avait retenu. Il aperçut d'abord le fossé devant lui dans lequel il avait failli tomber avant de constater que c'était une main qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Tout en devinant parfaitement à qui appartenait la main, il remonta lentement son regard le long du bras, du torse pour arriver au visage. C'était Séverus. L'homme avait son air froid habituel et faisait mine de n'avoir agi que par réflexe. Sirius sourit intérieurement et remercia l'homme qui accueillit ses remerciements avec les grognements auxquels on pouvait s'attendre.

Comment va-t-on faire pour passer ? demanda Hoéla. On ne peut pas voler, nous !

Un simple sortilège fera l'affaire, répondit Rémus avant d'expliquer aux deux adolescents le sort de Pontus edificatus qu'il venait de lancer.

Décidément, Rémus avait l'âme enseignante…

Ils traversèrent sans encombre le pont de magie et Rémus finissait de le faire disparaître quand le mangemort et la chasseuse de primes apparurent.

Les sorts plurent à nouveau, traversant l'espace vide au-dessus du fossé comme des feux d'artifice.

Sirius commençait à fatiguer et il sentait que c'était aussi le cas de Rémus et Séverus. Il fallait reconnaître qu'ils dépensaient tous trois beaucoup d'énergie à maintenir des sortilèges de protection autour de Harry et Hoéla. Les deux adolescents étaient blottis contre un mur derrière des boucliers magiques et, pour une fois, semblaient respecter leurs ordres en ne manifestant aucune velléité de se jeter dans le combat. Sirius leur en fut reconnaissant. C'était déjà un souci de moins !

Rémus semblait parvenir à contenir et à occuper la chasseuse de primes qui semblait elle-aussi à bout de force. Sans doute que la mort de ses compagnons n'arrangeait pas son état. Mais le mangemort, lui, ne semblait en aucune façon fatigué et il parvenait avec une facilité écœurante à contrer les sorts de Séverus et les siens tout en leur en renvoyant des biens destructeurs. L'avantage de la jeunesse sans doute…

Sirius se gifla mentalement. Il n'était pas si vieux ! Il n'avait même pas atteint la quarantaine ! Il profita de ce que Séverus qui semblait s'énerver jetait un sort particulièrement mauvais au mangemort, il ferait d'ailleurs mieux de se rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas trop énerver le maître des potions à l'avenir, pour jeter un sort de jambencoton à l'homme. Celui-ci, moins inquiet de son sort que de celui de Séverus n'y fit pas attention et s'écroula. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres du fossé et il tomba sans un cri. Seul le bruit de son corps brisé leur parvint quelques secondes plus tard.

Se voyant seule survivante de son groupe, la chasseuse de primes semblait hésiter. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision que le dragon, encore lui, apparut brusquement et cracha des flammes. La chasseuse de primes qui était la plus proche du dragon bondit pour éviter d'être brûlée et tomba à son tour.

Mais ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge pour autant car le dragon s'apprêtait à cracher une nouvelle gerbe…

Ça commence à bien faire ! entendirent-ils crier. Par Hécate, rentre chez toi !

C'était bien évidemment Hoéla qui brandissait à nouveau le Flokazng en direction du dragon. Harry se tenait juste derrière elle, la baguette prête à lancer un sort. Apparemment, le sortilège de bouclier était tombé au moment de l'arrivée du dragon.

Sirius allait crier aux deux adolescents de se reculer quand le dragon referma la bouche. Il émit une sorte de grognement puis tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les couloirs. Finalement, ce machin que Dumbledore leur avait demandé de trouver avait peut-être une certaine utilité.

Ils purent enfin respirer. Ils étaient débarrassés de leurs ennemis et la lumière qu'ils apercevaient au bout du tunnel indiquait probablement la sortie. Ils étaient sauvés…

Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît !

Sirius tourna la tête vers la voix. C'était la chasseuse de prime ; elle avait manifestement réussi à se raccrocher à des aspérités de la roche. Mais elle était à bout de forces et prête à lâcher.

Je vous en supplie !

Sirius n'hésita guère et s'approcha du fossé. Il s'agenouilla et tendit la main attrapant celle de la jeune femme. A côté de lui, Rémus avait fait de même et à deux, ils hissèrent la femme.

Votre baguette ! ordonna Séverus qui se tenait debout, la menaçant de sa baguette.

Encore tremblante, la femme se laissa dépouiller de sa baguette sans faire un geste.

Suivez-nous maintenant et si je vois le moindre geste suspect… continua le maître des potions.

Vous me tuerez, je sais, souffla la jeune femme.

Séverus ! gronda Rémus.

C'est une chasseuse de primes, un assassin ! Elle nous aurait tués sans le moindre remord !

C'est bon ! Surveille-la Séverus et sortons d'ici ! dit Sirius qui n'espérait plus qu'une chose, sortir enfin de cette grotte.

Ils se remirent donc en route, motivés par la lumière et l'espoir de sortir. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, ils aperçurent l'extérieur. Les murs étant particulièrement épais à cet endroit, le tunnel n'avait pas dû être creusé par les dragons. Sans doute avaient-ils rejoint l'une des nombreuses grottes qui trouaient la falaise.

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il mettait enfin un pied dehors…

Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai crû que vous ne vous en sortiriez jamais. Donnez-moi le Flokazng maintenant ! entendirent-ils.

Sirius serra les poings. Pas encore…

_Un chapitre assez long mais je crois que vous allez vraiment finir par me tuer. Non seulement à cause de la fin mais aussi parce que pas une fois, je ne dis qui est le mangemort. En même temps, en procédant par éliminations, vous devriez pouvoir trouver…_


	16. NGETAL ISA

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 16 : NGETAL ISA

Harry faillit crier de dépit et de découragement et il ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Sirius de ne pas s'écrouler. Il commençait à en avoir plus que marre de cette histoire. Ils avaient dû décrypter un grimoire, déjouer de nombreux pièges, affronter un dragon, se battre contre un mangemort et des chasseurs de primes et maintenant, voilà que ce n'était pas fini et que les problèmes surgissaient à nouveau ! Mais quand cela finirait-il ?! Il allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il était un aimant à problèmes ! Ou qu'il était maudit…

Le Flokazng, répéta Sir Darkpool en tendant la main alors que son secrétaire pointait vers eux sa baguette qu'il ne parvenait pas à garder droite sans trembler.

Harry vit Hoéla brandir l'épée et il sut avant même qu'elle ne fasse mine de parler ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Vraiment pas ! Manifestement, Rogue l'avait vue lui aussi parce qu'il l'agrippa brusquement et la tira vers l'arrière, la faisant trébucher et donc cesser de brandir le Flokazng, et lui siffla l'une de ses gentillesses habituelles.

Ça ne va pas, petite sotte ! Vous voulez lui montrer comment ce truc fonctionne en plus !

Hoéla se mit à bouder mais ne brandit plus ni ne lâcha pour autant le Flokazng ce qui, bien évidemment, mit le noble en colère. En même temps, Harry n'était pas certain que son amie avait quoi que ce soit à faire du noble. A ce qu'il se rappelait, elle le méprisait royalement et visiblement. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait tort…

Est-il nécessaire que je tue l'un d'entre vous pour être enfin obéi ?

Harry sentit les autres se crisper. Ils avaient beau être plus nombreux que leurs ennemis, ceux-ci étaient mieux positionnés qu'eux et moins fatigués. Apparemment, ils avaient dû trouver un chemin moins long, moins difficile et sans dragon, mangemort ou chasseurs de primes à leurs trousses.

Harry observa le paysage autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient sur une plate-forme rocheuse, entourée de falaises escarpées, de pics déchiquetés et de ravins vertigineux. Pas vraiment le genre de terrain propice à un combat ; même magique ! Ils risquaient bien trop de finir écrasés ou désarticulés en bas d'un ravin. En même temps, Harry n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que s'ils donnaient le Flokazng à Sir Darkpool, celui-ci les laisserait partir. Bien plus sûrement, il les tuerait. Ils savaient de quoi il était capable maintenant… Et même si ce n'était pas dans son idée de les tuer, vu comme le noble semblait bien juger les personnes avec lesquelles il s'associait, il y avait tous les risques pour que le Flokazng tombe dans les mains de Voldemort. Et cela, c'était hors de question ! Même si Harry ne voyait pas trop à quoi pouvait bien servir à Voldemort un aimant à dragons, si c'était bien là ce que faisait le Flokazng, jamais il ne lui fournirait le moindre moyen de leur nuire ou de devenir plus puissant ! Seulement, comment faire ?

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, laissez-moi vous rejoindre ! plaida la chasseuse de primes.

Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? demanda Sir Darkpool. Vous m'avez trahi tout à l'heure…

Vous êtes moins nombreux…

Le noble sembla réfléchir et finit par acquiescer.

Ma baguette ! réclama la femme à Rogue.

Obéissez ! le menaça Sir Darkpool en voyant Rogue refuser de rendre la baguette.

Rogue fut donc contraint de rendre la baguette mais Harry l'entendit grommeler à propos de la reconnaissance de certaines personnes et de la stupide sensibilité de d'autres…

La chasseuse de primes se dirigea vers les deux sorciers. Elle se retourna une fois vers eux et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle leur avait fait un clin d'œil. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions qu'il sentit la main de Sirius se refermer sur son épaule, qu'un éclair rouge jaillit de la baguette de la chasseuse de primes vers Sir Darkpool et que Sirius le propulsa derrière un rocher. Harry ne reprit le sens de ce qui s'était passé que quelques secondes plus tard.

Il était derrière un rocher avec Hoéla et Sirius et il apercevait Rémus et Rogue un peu plus loin, cachés derrière un autre rocher. Ils entendirent la chasseuse de primes crier : Maintenant on est quitte ! avant de la voir transplaner. Apparemment, elle avait tout de même une certaine reconnaissance, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Rogue, mais elle avait raté son coup car Sir Darkpool était lui aussi caché derrière un éperon rocheux et n'était absolument pas stupéfixé. Harry eut l'impression désagréable de se retrouver quelques heures en arrière. Est-ce qu'ils étaient coincés dans une boucle temporelle ou devenait-il fou ? Ou est-ce que leurs ennemis avaient décidément peu d'imagination ?

Harry s'assit, protégé par le rocher. Il était éreinté et n'avait vraiment aucune envie de recommencer à se battre. Si c'était cela la vie d'auror, ce n'était peut-être pas fait pour lui ! Harry ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre un peu de forces. Quand il les rouvrit ce fut pour croiser le regard de Hoéla.

Sirius veut qu'on passe derrière ces rochers là-bas, chuchota-t-elle.

Harry observa l'endroit qu'elle désignait. Il s'agissait d'un amas rocheux plus haut et plus épais situé à une centaine de mètres du rocher derrière lequel ils s'abritaient. Entre, il y avait assez de rochers et de fosses pour se protéger pendant le trajet. Harry se releva. Il jeta un regard à Sirius qui bombardait Sir Darkpool et son secrétaire de sorts plutôt mauvais. Apparemment, Sirius en avait marre d'être gentil et de la situation et il avait décidé d'en finir rapidement.

Harry saisit la main de Hoéla et ils s'élancèrent hors de l'abri protecteur offert par la masse du rocher. Sirius lança encore davantage de sorts pour les couvrir alors qu'ils courraient, roulaient, sautaient pour éviter les sorts. On se serait crû dans James Bond avec des sorts qui fusaient tout autour d'eux et même juste au-dessus de leurs têtes ; Harry était persuadé qu'il allait devoir se refaire une coupe de cheveux à cause des sorts qui lui avaient presque rasé la tête. Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de coupe de cheveux, du moins de coupe de cheveux digne de ce nom…

Ils se jetèrent derrière le rocher qui servait d'abris à Rogue et Rémus juste à temps ; l'endroit où il se trouvait à peine quelques secondes plus tôt étant devenu une grosse fosse de calcaire nu. Harry s'appuya le dos au rocher, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Sirius veut que vous essayiez de les prendre à revers, dit Hoéla d'une voix essoufflée. Nous, on doit aller s'abriter là-bas.

Rémus et Rogue hochèrent la tête. Le professeur de potions jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du rocher, et manqua de peu se faire décapiter par un sort. Se reculant brusquement, il manqua s'étaler à cause de son sac. Après avoir retrouvé son équilibre, il le fit glisser de ses épaules, l'ouvrit et en tira une série de fioles dont le contenu était rouge et noir zébré de traits lumineux comme des éclairs. Il en tendit trois à Rémus.

Cela devrait provoquer quelques effets intéressants, dit-il sans explication supplémentaire.

Après un instant d'hésitation Rémus acquiesça et saisit les fioles. Rogue se retourna vers eux.

Si vous pouviez prendre mon sac avec vous, ça m'arrangerait. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir encore quelques petites choses utiles… Et il est beaucoup plus léger maintenant...

Harry hocha la tête et saisit le sac. Il échangea un signe de tête avec Hoéla et, alors que Rémus et Rogue se lançaient dans une série de sorts complexes, ils déboulèrent de derrière le rocher pour se jeter derrière un autre.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur abri rappela à Harry une partie de rugby moldu mélangé à du base-ball. Ils se lançaient le sac, se jetaient au sol derrière les rochers et Harry se retrouva même à plaquer Hoéla au sol pour lui éviter de finir réduite de moitié par un sort. Tout cela expliquait donc qu'en plus d'être à bout de forces quand ils arrivèrent à leur abri, ils étaient aussi encore plus sales, les vêtements plus déchirés et davantage couverts de bleus et d'écorchures qu'auparavant.

Passe-moi le sac s'il te plaît, demanda Hoéla.

Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry en le lui passant cependant.

Je voudrais juste voir un truc…

Harry vit son amie fouiller le sac et en extirper une petite fiole qu'elle glissa dans sa poche trop rapidement pour que Harry sache ce qu'elle contenait. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait pris quand une explosion tonitruante le projeta à terre, faisant trembler sol et montagnes.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry quand il put se relever et à nouveau entendre quelque chose.

Hoéla haussa les épaules, l'air encore un peu désorienté.

Sais pas… Une avalanche ?

Harry coula précautionneusement un regard de l'autre côté du rocher et il manqua tomber en arrière.

Oh Merlin ! murmura-t-il.

Hoéla se releva immédiatement et le rejoignit. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle aperçut à son tour ce que Harry avait vu et referma la bouche, manquant de peu se mordre la langue de surprise et d'horreur.

Devant leurs yeux s'étendait un paysage apocalyptique. Ou lunaire. Un énorme cratère avait remplacé le paysage de montagnes, laissant apparaître le calcaire nu et les rares végétaux présents avaient été carbonisés par l'explosion. Plus une seule forme de vie, plus aucun bruit, plus le moindre souffle de vent. Ce n'était plus qu'un désert terriblement vide et angoissant.

Sirius, murmura Harry. Rémus, Rogue… Où sont-ils passés ?

Hoéla s'efforça de prendre un air rassuré et sûre d'elle mais Harry ne la trouvait pas très convaincante.

Ils doivent être plus bas. Nous devrions aller voir…

Harry hocha la tête bien qu'il craignait de ne jamais revoir les trois hommes. Mais cette crainte était tellement terrible qu'il la repoussa au fond de son esprit, se concentrant sur le faible et fol espoir qu'ils avaient pu s'en sortir.

Il attrapa le sac de Rogue et emboîta le pas à Hoéla.

Ils marchèrent lentement dans ce vide terrible et le silence angoissant. Harry ne reconnaissait rien. Il se contenta donc de suivre son amie qui avait entamé de trouver un chemin vers le bas de la falaise.

Leurs pas soulevaient des nuages de poussière et étaient les seuls sons qu'ils pouvaient entendre à des lieux à la ronde.

Prudemment, lentement, un peu craintivement, ils avancèrent aux bords des précipices sur des chemins branlants et rocailleux. Ils regardaient à droite et à gauche, cherchant à apercevoir Sirius, Rémus et Rogue, vivants, debout de préférence… mais Harry ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher de scruter les ravins, cherchant et craignant de trouver leurs cadavres ensanglantés. Et au comportement de Hoéla, elle pensait et faisait de même…

Le chemin jusqu'en bas de la falaise leur parut durer des heures, des heures dans ce silence terrible de fin du monde. Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Apparemment, ce n'était pas par-là qu'ils étaient arrivés mais était-ce à quelques mètres à peine ou à plusieurs kilomètres?

Et si… Et si on ne les retrouvait pas ? s'inquiéta Harry. Que doit-on faire ?

Hoéla se retourna brusquement vers lui, l'air horrifié.

Je… Je suppose que nous devrions retourner à l'auberge. Après tout, c'est là qu'ils nous chercheraient s'ils ont seulement… été envoyés ailleurs.

Tu as raison… Mais comment retourner à l'auberge ? Tu sais où elle est ?

Il faudrait retrouver les corvals… Mais on va les retrouver avant ! assura-t-elle, l'angoisse dans sa voix venant contredire ses paroles qu'elle voulait assurées.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé, malgré même cette journée particulièrement terrible, sa peur n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Parce que cette fois-ci, il était seul. Oh, pas seul dans le sens seul au monde, Hoéla était là et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle ! Mais seul dans le sens que toutes ses figures d'autorité avaient subitement disparu sans laisser de trace, le laissant seul pour décider de ce qu'il devait faire. Certes, en juin aussi il avait été seul. Et face à Voldemort. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne craignait pas que quelque chose de terrible soit arrivée aux personnes qu'il aimait… Et pour tout dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se soucier de tout cela, il avait eu bien trop à faire à essayer de survivre, à tenter de trouver une solution pour échapper à ce piège. Et il savait que s'il parvenait à s'échapper, il pourrait trouver un abri et retrouver les gens qui comptaient pour lui. Alors que là… Même s'ils parvenaient à rejoindre l'auberge, que ferait-il si Sirius, Rémus et Rogue ne s'y trouvaient pas ? Et il était à l'autre bout du monde ! Il ne pourrait même pas prévenir quelqu'un d'autre ! Il ne pourrait appeler personne pour l'aider, pour venir le chercher !

Harry avait envie de pleurer. De s'écrouler et de ne plus bouger. De hurler à la face du monde qu'il en avait plus que marre que le monde s'acharne sur lui ! Qu'il voulait juste avoir une vie normale ! Pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de Sirius et le laisser décider de la marche à suivre ! Il voulait… Il voulait juste…

Harry releva la tête vers Hoéla. La jeune fille se mordait les lèvres et piétinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle avait l'air aussi perdu que lui et Harry pensait que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, comme une petite fille perdue et malheureuse. Et Harry se rappela que comme lui elle était orpheline, abandonnée. Mais en plus, elle avait perdu ses anciens tuteurs et elle était vraiment seule dans cette auberge. Harry se sentit stupide tout d'un coup d'avoir pu penser que son amie allait vraiment bien, que cette vie lui convenait parfaitement et qu'elle la gérait de manière admirable. Il s'était laissé berner par ses sourires, son dynamisme et son positivisme. Mais en fait, elle était tout aussi fragile que lui. Et alors qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver un oncle, voilà qu'il disparaissait à son tour…

Harry se redressa. Il était hors de question d'accepter cela ! Il allait retrouver Sirius, Rémus et Rogue. Il était absolument hors de question qu'ils aient disparu ! Aucun des trois ! Pas même Rogue !

Viens ! dit-il fermement à Hoéla en lui prenant la main. On va les retrouver !

Hoéla hocha la tête et sourit.

La première chose à faire, c'est retrouver les corvals, dit-elle. C'est près d'eux qu'ils viendront nous chercher s'ils ne nous voient plus. Comme ce sont des corvals domestiqués, il y a un sort pour les retrouver.

D'accord. Vas-y, lance-le !

Corvali ubi !

Une petite lumière comme une luciole apparut et se mit en mouvement. Harry et Hoéla la suivirent.

Pendant longtemps ils marchèrent sur un sol plat et sableux. Mais au bout de presque une heure, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver au bord d'une gigantesque faille qui avait l'air sans fond. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés jusqu'à la plaine. Depuis tout ce temps, ils se trouvaient sur un plateau qu'ils n'avaient pas vu lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés plusieurs heures plus tôt. Ils devaient se trouver totalement à l'opposée du lieu où ils avaient laissé les corvals et Harry sentit le découragement le gagner à nouveau.

De dépit, de fatigue, il se laissa tomber au bord du précipice. Hoéla s'assit à ses côtés, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine.

Il n'y a rien à boire ni à manger dans le sac ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry y jeta un coup d'œil et le referma, déçu.

Juste des potions dont je ne connais même pas l'utilité… Que fait-on maintenant ?

Il faut repartir… Mais pas tout de suite. Je suis trop fatiguée…

Harry hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond du précipice. Cette fois-ci ils étaient près de toucher le fond !

Rémus se secoua pour chasser la poussière de ses vêtements et pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers les fumées de l'explosion.

Séverus ! grinça Sirius qui manqua s'étouffer à cause de la poussière qu'il avait ingérée. On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Une nouvelle crise ?

Rémus aperçut Séverus qui se relevait, l'air un peu hagard et totalement décoiffé. Il était plutôt sexy comme ça… Rémus se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour de telles pensées.

Il n'y aurait dû avoir que de petites explosions, pas…

Une avalanche ? proposa Rémus. Les petites explosions auraient pu provoquer une avalanche, non ?

Je ne crois pas, répondit Séverus. Ce ne sont pas des explosions normales, elles n'auraient pas dû avoir d'autres conséquences que produire fumées et brouillards.

Une petite erreur de potions, maître ? ironisa Sirius.

Insinuerais-tu que je me suis trompé dans la confection de ces potions ? gronda Séverus.

Ou alors que tu t'es trompé de fioles…

Mes potions sont parfaites et je sais les reconnaître contrairement à certains !

Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose quand Rémus se plaça entre eux.

Stop ! Vous trouvez que c'est le moment de vous disputez ?! Vous ne sentez pas la magie qu'il y a dans l'air ? Ces falaises sont manifestement un haut lieu de magie, ça a dû perturber les potions. Mais de toute façon, on a plus important à faire ! Je ne sais pas où nous sommes et Harry et Hoéla sont hors de vue…

Quoi ?! s'étrangla presque Sirius, ayant immédiatement oublié sa dispute avec Séverus dès qu'il avait été question des deux adolescents.

Il faut les retrouver, dit Rémus.

Et par où devons-nous chercher ? siffla Séverus, manifestement de mauvaise humeur.

Il fallait avouer que la journée avait été passablement mauvaise.

Euh… bredouilla Rémus, mortifié.

Il vit l'expression de Séverus s'adoucir et recommença à respirer à un rythme plus normal.

Que feraient deux adolescents, ou plutôt ces deux adolescents-là, s'ils se retrouvaient tous seuls dans la montagne ? demanda le maître des potions, se tournant vers Sirius.

Rémus l'imita en se disant que si Harry et Hoéla étaient aussi têtes brûlées qu'ils l'étaient eux-mêmes dans leur jeunesse, ils ne les retrouveraient jamais. Mais Harry et Hoéla n'étaient pas comme eux… Ils savaient ce qu'était le danger. Il était probable qu'ils avaient pris une décision réfléchie…

Les corvals ! finit par s'exclamer Sirius après quelques minutes de silence. Ils ont dû rejoindre les corvals.

J'espère que tu as raison, grinça Séverus avant de lancer le sort pour rejoindre leurs montures.

Le trajet était long et empruntait des passages dont Rémus n'avait nul souvenir. Apparemment, ils ne se trouvaient pas du côté de la falaise par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Ils marchaient vite. Sirius était en tête et Rémus savait qu'il se retenait à grand peine de courir pour retrouver les deux adolescents. Rémus espérait qu'ils ne leur étaient rien arrivés sinon Sirius allait péter les plombs… et lui ne le supporterait pas.

Rémus se força à chasser toutes mauvaises pensées de son esprit et pressa le pas pour rejoindre Sirius qui avait pris de l'avance.

Jamais ! entendirent-ils soudain.

C'était la voix de Hoéla et celle de Harry lui fit immédiatement écho. Les voix venaient d'un peu plus loin, de derrière un éperon rocheux. Les deux adolescents avaient l'air en péril mais au moins étaient-ils vivants.

D'un geste de la main, Sirius leur indiqua de faire silence et de le suivre. Ils se faufilèrent presque en rampant de rocher en rocher jusqu'à apercevoir les deux adolescents. Ils étaient au bord d'un ravin et semblaient faire face à quelqu'un que Sirius, Séverus et Rémus ne pouvaient voir de là où ils étaient.

Nous ne vous donnerons jamais le Flokazng ! s'écria Harry, leur révélant ainsi l'identité de leur agresseur caché.

En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il restait beaucoup de possibilités... Sir Darkpool avait manifestement réussi à les retrouver avant eux. Décidément, les petites explosions de Séverus laissaient à désirer…

Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le choix, claqua une voix grave et adulte. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas mourir juste pour ça…

Plutôt mourir que vous le laissez ! cracha Hoéla.

Elle ressemblait vraiment à Sirius, pensa Rémus en voyant son ami se tendre derrière leur abri. Ça promettait !

Une fois que vous serez morts, il me sera facile de le prendre. Ne soyez pas stupide ! Donnez-le-moi et je vous laisserai partir…

Vous voulez vraiment nous faire croire que vous allez laisser des témoins de vos crimes ?! se moqua l'adolescente.

Rémus trouvait que le sang-pur prenait bien du temps à discuter. Apparemment, si avoir des morts sur la conscience ne le gênait pas, il répugnait à faire lui-même le sale boulot. Et ce n'était certainement pas son secrétaire, qu'ils entendaient glapir et gémir, qui le ferait à sa place. C'était une chance parce qu'ainsi, ils auraient peut-être le temps d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Enfin, si Harry et Hoéla ne faisaient pas de bêtises…

Et que pourraient faire deux adolescents contre moi ? Vous croyez vraiment que votre parole aura plus de poids que la mienne ? Vous êtes tout seuls maintenant. Ils vous ont abandonnés…

Menteur ! crièrent en même temps les deux adolescents.

Ou alors ils sont morts… Donnez-moi l'artefact !

L'homme apparut enfin dans leur champ de vision alors qu'il s'approchait, l'air menaçant et la main tendue, des deux adolescents. Il brandissait sa baguette de l'autre main et semblait bien décidé à s'en servir ; manifestement Harry et Hoéla l'avaient poussé à bout.

Maintenant, chuchota Sirius en jaillissant de derrière le rocher, immédiatement suivi par Séverus et lui, la baguette en avant.

Coincés comme ils l'étaient entre la falaise, le précipice et Sir Darkpool, les deux adolescents ne pouvaient pas les voir approcher. L'avantage était que Sir Darkpool non plus. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu se jeter sur l'homme pour le désarmer, Hoéla brandit le Flokazng :

Si vous le voulez… Allez le chercher !

Et elle le jeta dans le précipice.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'ils entendaient le Flokazng tomber, heurtant des rochers, puis un gros plouf. Sirius, Séverus et Rémus qui étaient presque arrivés à leur niveau se penchèrent en même temps que le noble pour voir dans quoi avait atterri l'épée d'Hécate.

Au fond du précipice, on pouvait apercevoir une lave bouillonnante dans laquelle finissait de disparaître définitivement le Flokazng. Depuis quand se trouvaient-ils dans une région volcanique ? ne put s'empêcher de se demander Rémus.

Le noble cria de dépit et de rage en se rendant compte que l'artefact était définitivement perdu et il se retourna. Il les aperçut, poussa un grognement et se précipita à l'écart du ravin pour s'enfuir. Se faisant, il bouscula son secrétaire qui tomba dans le précipice et se rattrapa de justesse à un rocher. Le noble grogna à nouveau en voyant que Séverus le poursuivait et il transplana.

Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Sirius à Harry et Hoéla.

Les deux adolescents les regardaient d'un air bizarre, un peu halluciné. Ils ne répondirent pas immédiatement, restant silencieux et immobiles ce qui ne manqua pas de les inquiéter. Sirius avait l'air d'une pile prête à exploser… Puis les deux adolescents se jetèrent sur Sirius.

T'es pas mort ! hoquetait Harry. Personne n'est mort… Vous nous avez pas abandonnés…

Rémus sourit en regardant le tableau touchant qu'offrait son ami et les deux adolescents qui s'agrippaient à lui. Séverus le rejoignit et Rémus le surprit à esquisser un léger, très léger, sourire… qu'il camoufla évidemment en rictus dès qu'il s'aperçut que Rémus l'observait.

Eh ! entendirent-ils. Aidez-moi ! Je veux pas mourir !

Cette voix apeurée coupa court à la scène de retrouvailles et tous se penchèrent sur le précipice. Il s'agissait bien évidemment du secrétaire de Sir Darkpool qui était agrippé à des aspérités du ravin pour ne pas finir comme le Flokazng.

Pitié ! gémissait le petit homme frêle.

Rémus eut soudain l'impression de voir un autre homme à sa place et il frémit involontairement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de souvenirs qu'il aimait à se rappeler.

Vous n'allez quand même pas encore en sauver un ?! s'exclama Séverus d'une voix lassée.

Sirius haussa les épaules et se pencha vers l'homme.

Je vous remonte à une condition…

Je n'ai plus ma baguette, je ne vous ferai rien… Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez…

Sirius leva une main pour le couper.

Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais bien que vous ne nous ferez rien. Si tel n'était pas le cas de toute façon, je pense que Séverus se ferait un plaisir de vous régler votre compte…

Rémus vit l'homme frémir et il craignit qu'il lâche tellement il semblait prêt de paniquer. Il fallait dire pour sa défense que Séverus le regardait d'un air mauvais avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Rémus secoua la tête. Depuis quand ces deux-là jouaient-ils au gentil et au méchant aurors ?

Tout ce que vous voulez mais dépêchez-vous ! Je ne vais bientôt plus tenir…

Pourquoi Sir Darkpool a-t-il fait tuer Sankraa ?

Rémus sursauta. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il avait oublié à quel point la curiosité de Sirius était forte.

Quoi ? s'écria l'homme qui ne s'y attendait manifestement pas non plus. Mais je… C'est… Je vais lâcher !

Et parlez calmement ! Parce que je vous ferai répéter jusqu'à ce que je comprenne quelque chose. Et ça durera beaucoup plus longtemps que si vous êtes clair dès la première fois !

L'homme réussit à hocher la tête mais il avait toujours l'air terrifié.

Il avait volé une émeraude à Sir Darkpool, bredouilla l'homme tremblant et transpirant.

Sirius leva un sourcil sans faire le moindre geste en direction du secrétaire agrippé.

C'était une émeraude très ancienne. Et magique. Il ne voulait pas la vendre, il disait que c'était un souvenir de famille. Pourtant sa famille était très pauvre ! Alors Sir Darkpool l'a fait voler. Mais il nous a retrouvés et a repris l'émeraude avant de s'enfuir. Sir Darkpool avait chargé les chasseurs de primes de retrouver l'homme et l'émeraude. Mais quand ils ont enfin mis la main sur l'homme, ils ne sont pas parvenus à lui faire dire où il avait caché l'émeraude… dit l'homme d'une seule traite.

Sirius ne fit pas mine de bouger.

Pitié ! Je vous ai dit la vérité !

Sir Darkpool n'a donc pas récupéré cet objet ? demanda Sirius.

Je vais lâcher ! Non ! Il ne l'a p…

Les mains de l'homme glissèrent. Rémus vit une expression de pure terreur nimber ses prunelles mais il avait à peine lâché sa dernière prise que Sirius l'avait rattrapé et remonté. L'homme tremblait tant qu'il tenait à peine debout.

Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a fait de l'émeraude ? demanda Sirius d'un air sévère.

Non !

Sirius se renfrogna et Rémus lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

J'aurai voulu pouvoir la renvoyer à sa famille, soupira Sirius en haussant les épaules. Tant pis…

Rémus reprenait son souffle et calmait ses émotions quand un drôle de grondement le fit sursauter. Un grondement suivi d'un bruit de liquide. Enfin…

Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

Mais il fut coupé par Séverus qui s'était penché sur le précipice.

Oh B… Nous sommes juste au-dessus d'un volcan et je crois qu'il va entrer en éruption !

Une grimace d'horreur naquit sur tous les visages. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, le secrétaire récupéra sa baguette et transplana.

Sirius finit par se reprendre. Il attrapa chaque adolescent et les propulsa devant lui.

Aux corvals, vite !

Séverus et Rémus ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et ils se précipitèrent à sa suite.

C'était étrange tout de même. Rémus n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être dans une région volcanique avant d'avoir aperçu la lave. Par contre, il savait que certains dragons avaient des liens avec les volcans. Ce pouvait-il que le gardien du Flokazng ait été un de ces dragons et que, de rage, il avait déclenché une éruption ? Rémus chassa ces pensées de son esprit alors qu'il entendait l'explosion de lave derrière lui, que des jets de lave brûlante tombaient tout autour et que des nuages de cendre assombrissaient le paysage.

Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas loin des corvals et les animaux étaient intelligents. A peine furent-ils en selle qu'ils partirent au galop et les éloignèrent à une vitesse hallucinante du lieu de la catastrophe.

Ils ne reprirent une allure plus calme que bien plus tard, quand ils furent sûrs qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nul ne parla, appréciant simplement le silence et le fait d'être en vie après une journée pareille. Rémus était harassé mais il ne pouvait empêcher une certaine euphorie de le gagner. Ils étaient vivants !

Quand je pense qu'on a subi tout ça pour un truc qu'on n'a même plus ! râla Séverus troublant le silence par sa mauvaise humeur coutumière.

Rémus se calma en se rappelant qu'en effet ils avaient perdu le Flokazng. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le plus important mais…

Il vit Harry et Hoéla échanger un regard…

_Vous allez encore vouloir me tuer… Et dire qu'on ne connaît toujours pas le nom du mangemort ! Encore trois ou quatre chapitres plus l'épilogue et cette fic sera fini._

_Et pour finir, quelques explications de titres des chapitres :_

_Chapitre 7 : JERA ELHAZ_

JERA - J - L'année.

Associée aux arbres fruitiers, à la citrine et à l'hirondelle, Jera représente le temps qui passe à travers ses cycles des saisons et des expériences de l'homme. Elle est sécurisante pour celui qui a besoin de stabilité mais peut être emprisonnante pour celui qui a soif de liberté.

ELHAZ - Z - La protection

Associée au chêne protecteur, à l'aigue-marine et au cygne. Elle a la forme d'un homme qui tend les bras vers le ciel en un geste d'invocation, c'est le monde de l'âme, l'état d'ouverture vers une autre dimension. L'expérience d'initiation vécue au niveau de Eihwaz, révélée au stade de Perthro est expérimentée en Elhaz.

Dans ce chapitre, il est notamment question de l'anniversaire de Harry, d'où la référence à l'année, au temps qui passe… Mais je trouve aussi que la deuxième partie de JERA s'applique parfaitement, pour la sécurité à Harry, pour la liberté à Sirius. Enfin, et notamment avec les bracelets à la fin du chapitre, on voit un peu plus le rôle protecteur de Sirius envers Harry.

_Chapitre 8 : RUIS_

RUIS - R - Le Sureau - Novembre

Symbole du cycle de la vie, mort, fin, et renaissance. Arbre de mauvaise réputation car les sorcières s'en servaient comme monture.

_Pour celui-là, c'est simple : la mort c'est Sankraa, la renaissance c'est celle de Sirius en tant qu'auror, vie et fin ce sont les souvenirs évoqués. La dernière partie est juste amusante parce qu'il s'agit de sorciers mais il n'y a aucun véritable rapport avec les balais._

_Chapitre 9 : GORT OIR_

GORT - G - Le Lierre - Septembre

Symbole du labyrinthe, de la recherche de l'individu et de l'errance de l'âme. Le lierre provoquait des révélations mystiques lorsque l'on mâchait ses feuilles.

OIR - OI - Représentation du tonnerre et de la foudre

Symbole des tâches difficiles et de ce qui est honnêtement gagné.

Ce chapitre est essentiellement centré sur l'enquête policière d'où la référence au labyrinthe et à la recherche. Et j'ai essayé de donner l'impression d'une véritable enquête, comme s'il s'agissait d'un travail légal, d'où OIR, pour arriver à la vérité et non pas par révélations mystiques !

Chapitre 10 : PERTHRO 

PERTHRO - P - Le sort

Associée au pommier, à l'onyx et aux corneilles, elle représente le Destin en tant que puissance et son mécanisme. Tous les actes sèment les conséquences que l'homme doit assumer. Cette rune est aussi celle de la divination.

_Le Destin se manifeste surtout dans ce chapitre par le fait que Sirius récupère la lettre de son frère et que Hoéla sache ce qu'est le Flokazng. Mais, de même que ce chapitre est indissociable du suivant, le titre aussi : dans ce chapitre on a les actes, dans le chapitre suivant les conséquences à assumer. _

_A la prochaine fois !_


	17. HAGALAZ EIHWAZ

_Merci à tous mes reviewers. On approche de plus en plus de la fin maintenant…_

_Allez, une petite dédicace à Tusaisqui qui a réussi ses examens !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 17 : HAGALAZ EIHWAZ

Séverus jeta un regard suspicieux aux deux adolescents qui souriaient d'un air particulièrement satisfait. La gamine finit par tirer quelque chose de sous sa cape et à la manière d'un prestidigitateur moldu faisant jaillir un lapin d'un chapeau, elle brandit le Flokazng, laissant la lumière du soleil se refléter sur l'épée et les aveugler.

Mais comment… commença Rémus.

Nous l'avons tous vu et entendu tomber, approuva Black.

Séverus resta silencieux, observant le sourire des deux adolescents s'agrandir à chaque mot prononcé.

Les sens peuvent être trompeurs, prononça le môme Potter sur un ton inhabituellement sérieux.

Et les illusions… continua la fille, faciles à créer !

Et elle sortit d'une de ses poches une petite fiole presque entièrement vide.

Vous la reconnaissez ? ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à lui.

La potion d'illusions, grogna-t-il, tout de même étonné.

Fantastique ! s'enthousiasma Black. Félicitations vraiment…

Potter junior eut la bonne grâce de rougir, l'adolescente, elle, paraissait beaucoup moins embarrassée.

Comment avez-vous eu cette idée ? demanda Rémus.

On s'est dit que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée d'exhiber le Flokazng comme ça, surtout qu'on ne savait pas s'il y avait encore des ennemis dans les parages, expliqua le môme dans un haussement d'épaules.

Et on a eu raison ! ajouta la fille. La tête qu'a fait l'autre coincé ! C'était trop fort !

Rien que pour ça, acquiesça Potter, ça valait le coup !

Black secoua la tête.

J'espère que vous vous rendez compte à quel point nous avons eu peur pour vous ?

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête.

On ne savait pas où vous étiez, murmura la fille.

Vous aviez… disparu, ajouta Potter d'un air douloureux.

Black leur sourit et s'arrangea pour leur donner à chacun une petite tape amicale et pleine de fierté sur l'épaule.

Tout est bien qui finit bien finalement, sourit Rémus. Nous avons le Flokazng et nous sommes débarrassés des dangers. On ne sait toujours pas vraiment à quoi sert cet artefact mais on finira bien par trouver…

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi était-il un mangemort ? demanda Potter, brisant le silence réjoui qui s'était installé.

Il y a des tas de raisons qui peuvent pousser un homme à devenir mangemort, Harry, répondit doucement Rémus qui, Séverus le voyait bien, s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder.

Mais… Il n'était pas un sang-pur, sa mère était une moldue ! Je croyais que tous les mangemorts étaient des sang-pur !

Voldemort est lui-même un sang-mêlé, Harry, répondit Black. Il n'y a donc pas de raisons qu'il n'accepte pas des sang-mêlé comme lui dans ses fidèles.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Séverus qui fit mine de l'ignorer.

Il se peut même que cette… ressemblance l'incite à leur faire davantage confiance, proposa Black avec une certaine prudence inhabituelle chez lui.

Potter lui jeta un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

Parce que ça leur fait des points communs ? demanda la môme.

Séverus grimaça à cette idée. Il avait des points communs avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Bien plus qu'il aurait voulu l'avouer…

Mon père était un moldu, finit-il par dire, préférant devancer les inévitables explications de Rémus ou même de Black.

Potter le regarda avec des yeux ronds, apparemment véritablement surpris.

Vous le détestiez ? demanda la gamine qui était décidément trop futée pour son propre bien.

C'était un connard… Je l'ai tué, ajouta laconiquement Séverus.

La tête que fit Potter l'aurait probablement réjoui s'il s'était agit d'autres choses.

Ah… Je suppose que vous aviez vos raisons.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'adolescente qui ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Mais… commença Potter junior.

La fille haussa les épaules.

On ne va pas commencer à avoir pitié des connards. D'accord, je sais que tuer c'est mal mais on n'a pas toujours le choix. Et certaines personnes sont sacrément moins galère mortes que vivantes ! Tu ne crois quand même pas pouvoir participer à une guerre sans tuer personne ?!

Le gamin ne répondit pas, perturbé par la réponse. Séverus prit mentalement note de ne jamais oublier que la môme était la petite-fille de Malemort, qu'elle était responsable de sa mort, qu'elle avait vécu quelques temps avec des vampires, dont sa mère faisait partie… et bref qu'elle était beaucoup trop impliquée dans la mort pour être aussi innocente que Potter.

Parfois, tuer une seule personne permet d'éviter de nombreuses autres morts. C'est peut-être terrible à dire mais c'est comme ça ! Et vaut mieux l'accepter si on ne veut pas devenir fou. Même les aurors tuent quand ils n'ont pas le choix…

Séverus vit Black poser un regard soucieux alternativement sur chaque adolescent. Et Séverus fut heureux de ne pas avoir, et ce serait sans doute toujours le cas, d'enfants à charge. Enfin si on exceptait ses élèves bien sûr…

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence teinté de malaise et de réflexion. Mais aussi d'un certain soulagement. Après tout, ils avaient récupéré le Flokazng, s'était débarrassé d'un mangemort, et d'assassins. Bref, malgré une demi-douzaine d'heures éprouvantes et qui avaient, de peu, manqué finir de manière définitive, ils étaient vivants, ils étaient vainqueurs et ils revenaient, peut-être pas chez eux, mais au moins dans un endroit à peu près sûr et où ils avaient leurs marques. Evidemment, Séverus était assez conscient pour savoir que d'autres problèmes allaient survenir quand il allait falloir expliquer aux clients et au personnel de l'auberge pourquoi un certain nombre de leurs clients ne reviendraient pas… A tous les coups, on allait leur reprocher que les clients soient partis sans payer !

Séverus ne s'était pas beaucoup trompé sur les réactions de la population de l'auberge. A peine arrivés, Black avait fait réunir tout le monde dans la salle de restaurant, ce qui avait permis à tous de remarquer les absents, avant de raconter ce qui était arrivé. Enfin une version quelque peu modifiée des évènements puisqu'ils avaient estimé préférable de ne pas mentionner le Flokazng et donc il avait fallu davantage insister sur le côté mangemort. En même temps, ce n'était pas accuser Sir Darkpool de mangemorat, ou au moins de sympathie mangemorte, qui allait empêcher Séverus de dormir… Si la réputation du nobliau était ruinée, il n'allait sûrement pas en avoir des regrets éternels…

Richard ne peut pas être un mangemort ! s'exclama la femme guérisseuse. C'est impossible !

Il était même le plus mangemort de tous, répondit Séverus plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait réellement voulu.

Le problème maintenant, c'était que le seul mot «guérisseur» le rendait hargneux. Il se rappela que les deux mômes avaient dit avoir vu la guérisseuse et le journaliste ensemble. La pauvre semblait avoir du mal à admettre qu'elle avait été trompée…

La femme fondit en larmes en murmurant des «pas possible ! pas encore !» à peine intelligible à cause de ses sanglots. Le chef des guérisseurs l'avait prise dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, il n'avait pas l'air d'être à côté de la plaque :

Là, ça va aller ma petite. Et si vous évitiez tous ceux qui se rapprochent un peu de l'Anglais ? Cela vous éviterait de tomber une troisième fois sur un mangemort… Pourquoi ne choisiriez-vous pas quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien, à qui vous pouvez faire toute confiance…

Et en disant cela, il jetait des coups d'œil peu discrets vers le quatrième guérisseur, le rouquin, du groupe. Manifestement, la guérisseuse collectionnait les mangemorts comme petits-amis, encore une de ses femmes qui tombaient amoureuses des hommes dangereux… Séverus se fustigea mentalement en se rappelant qu'il était plutôt mal placé pour parler. En effet, n'était-il pas lui-même un mangemort, enfin un ancien mangemort, et n'était-il pas tombé amoureux d'un loup-garou ? En parlant de ça, Séverus se rapprocha de Rémus et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille tout en jetant un regard mauvais au guérisseur blond qui avait l'outrecuidance de continuer à lorgner sur son Rémus. Le regard goguenard que Black posa sur lui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il se comportait comme un idiot mais il ne retira pas son bras pour autant, appréciant le contact avec Rémus et horrifié de constater qu'il avait failli tirer la langue au clébard avec un na puéril du plus bel effet. Oh Merlin ! Il était atteint de gryffondorite aiguë ! Il savait bien pourtant que c'était contagieux !

Après près d'une quinzaine d'heures de sommeil, ils se retrouvèrent attablés dans la salle de restaurant devant ce que chacun considérait comme un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Séverus savourait à sa juste valeur le calme de ce matin, l'absence de menace, la satisfaction d'avoir mené à bien leur quête… et surtout la proximité de Rémus. Tout était parfait…

Je suppose que maintenant vous allez rentrer en Angleterre…

Séverus dut se concentrer sur son café pour éviter de jeter un regard mortel à la fille pour lui avoir rappelé l'Angleterre, la guerre et leur retour prochain. Se faisant, il nota aussi le ton qu'elle avait employé. Bien entendu, elle avait remis son masque avant leur arrivée à l'auberge mais Séverus était un maître en ce qui concernait l'étouffement des sentiments derrière un masque impassible. Et le ton faussement détaché de l'adolescente ne le trompa pas. Bon, il ne trompa personne à voir les réactions des autres.

De toute façon, les vacances sont presque terminées, répondit doucement Rémus.

Potter, lui, adressait à son parrain un regard suppliant fort peu discret et parfaitement inutile, Séverus en aurait mis sa main à couper !

Justement, répondit Black. Je voulais te parler à ce sujet…

Oh, il n'y a rien à dire, dit très vite la fille. Je voulais juste savoir quand vous alliez partir. Par pure curiosité…

Séverus camoufla un ricanement en avalant une gorgée de café… et manqua s'étouffer au passage, attirant momentanément tous les regards vers lui.

Je ne pense pas que te laisser seule dans cette auberge soit une bonne idée, continua Black sous le regard surpris de Séverus.

C'était quoi cette attitude ? On aurait dit un Serpentard noyant son inquiétude derrière une façade impassible et un ton directif.

Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller toute seule ! s'offusqua, bien évidemment, la gamine. Je suis ici depuis deux ans et je me suis débarrassée seule de Malemort ! Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de vous !

Séverus leva les yeux au ciel. La môme avait réagi comme on pouvait s'y attendre et bien entendu, Black donna l'impression d'avoir été profondément blessé et il ne parlait même pas de Potter. Séverus soupira. C'était les Serpentards qui étaient censés être des handicapés des sentiments ! Pas les gentils Gryffondors… Il fallait vraiment tout faire…

Ce qu'il veut dire, maugréa-t-il après un autre soupir, c'est qu'il sera absolument ravi de pouvoir continuer à jouer son rôle de tonton gâteau et qu'il souhaiterait que tu nous accompagnes en Angleterre ce qui nous permettrait d'éviter d'avoir à subir sa mauvaise humeur, et celle de Harry, dans l'avion !

C'est vrai ? demanda la fille qui, Séverus en était certain, devait arborer derrière son masque un sourire qui lui mangeait toute la figure.

Black hocha la tête en souriant d'un air penaud et Potter sautillait quasiment sur sa chaise en répétant et suppliant quelque chose qui devait ressembler à «tu es d'accord alors ? ».

Séverus se détourna de la scène pour croiser le regard surpris de Rémus.

Je n'aurai pas crû que tu serais aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle élève, sourit-il.

Séverus étouffa un hoquet d'horreur. Il avait totalement oublié cet aspect des choses ! Oh Merlin ! Il était mort…

Je ne peux pas, finit par murmurer la fille. Je dois rester ici…

Mais tu n'as plus besoin de garder le Flokazng puisqu'on l'emporte ! argumenta Potter Junior.

Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais ils sont juste à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça !

Ils ? demanda Rémus.

Ma mère, mes oncles, Sythor, Gallathéo, tous les autres vampires… Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça ! De toute façon, ils s'en apercevraient vite !

Black se redressa, semblant avoir pris une décision.

Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aie une petite discussion avec les autres membres de ta famille…

La fille lui jeta un regard perplexe.

Ce sont des vampires. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'écouter des humains. Ils se jetteraient sur toi.

Mais pas sur un loup-garou, répliqua Rémus au grand effarement de Séverus.

N… Non, hésita l'adolescente.

Il existe une potion permettant à un humain de ne pas être attaqué par des vampires pendant vingt-quatre heures, dit Black alors que Séverus lui jetait un regard noir.

Pourquoi n'est-elle pas plus utilisée ? demanda Potter. Si elle permet de ne pas se faire mordre, pourquoi les gens ne l'utilisent pas tout le temps…

Parce qu'elle est horriblement difficile à faire ! le coupa Séverus, furieux.

Mais n'avons-nous pas avec nous le plus grand maître de potions d'Angleterre ? demanda Black d'un ton faussement innocent.

La flatterie ne fonctionne pas sur moi ! cracha Séverus.

Ah bon ?! s'exclamèrent les quatre autres.

Séverus, outré, se mit à bouder.

Même si je dis le plus grand maître de potions du monde ? insista, lourdement, Black.

Séverus grogna quelque chose qui était heureusement inintelligible.

A moins bien sûr que tu ne saches pas la faire…

Je la ferai !

Je viens aussi ! s'exclama Potter qui devait venir de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas encore mis son grain de sel dans cette affaire.

Merveilleux ! ironisa Séverus. Et un pique-nique à la cour des vampires, un ! Ce sera quoi après ? Un barbecue chez les géants ?

Sev ! Et moi qui croyais que tu étais un fan de soins aux créatures magiques ! s'exclama Rémus en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Après tout tu couches bien avec un loup-garou…

Epargnez-nous votre vie sexuelle, il y a des enfants ! se moqua Black.

Il vaudrait quand même mieux y aller en plein jour, fit remarquer la môme qui avait dû sentir que les choses risquaient de s'envenimer. Mieux vaut des vampires furieux d'avoir été réveillés que des vampires dans leur élément et affamés !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, au boulot !

Séverus grogna.

Après trois jours pendant lesquels ils n'avaient pratiquement pas vu Séverus, la potion fut prête. Et Séverus se tenait devant le chaudron arborant une pleine satisfaction de soi. Sirius voulait bien reconnaître qu'il le méritait. A ce qu'il en savait, seuls trois ou quatre sorciers dans le monde réussissaient cette potion. Et Séverus faisait maintenant partie d'eux…

Sirius plongea une louche dans le chaudron sans se soucier du regard désapprobateur du maître des potions. Il observa la potion vermeille avant de remplir une demi-douzaine de fioles qu'ils avaient préparées à cet effet.

Pourquoi emmenons-nous des fioles ? demanda Harry. Je croyais que nous devions prendre la potion avant de partir…

On ne sait jamais, nous pourrions en avoir besoin.

Sirius remplit un gobelet et avant que la trop proche ressemblance avec du sang ne l'en empêche, il avala le contenu du gobelet en une seule gorgée. L'effet était indescriptible et franchement pas agréable. Mais après avoir attendu deux minutes pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'effets secondaires, il remplit deux autres gobelets qu'il tendit à Séverus puis, après quelques hésitations, à Harry.

Les corvals sont prêts, indiqua Rémus. J'espère que la potion fonctionnera vraiment…

Il avait murmuré cette seconde phrase mais elle résumait tant les inquiétudes des autres qu'elle résonna au cœur de chacun.

Sinon, il ne nous restera plus qu'à espérer que je parvienne à les convaincre de ne pas vous vider de votre sang. C'est pas gagné ! grimaça Hoéla.

Sirius se força à offrir un sourire rassurant aux deux adolescents et entraîna tout le monde dehors. Il aurait préféré ne pas soumettre les autres au danger mais les nombreuses discussions qu'ils avaient eues ces derniers jours avaient fini par le convaincre qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les faire céder…

L'aube se levait à peine lorsqu'ils enfourchèrent les corvals et suivirent le chemin que Hoéla leur indiquait. L'adolescente avait retiré son masque dès que l'auberge avait été hors de vue mais Sirius ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer les sentiments de sa nièce. Cette vie ne devait pas être facile et Sirius ne pouvait qu'espérer que la vie qu'il voulait lui offrir serait meilleure et plus simple. Encore fallait-il convaincre les autres membres de sa famille du bien fondé de l'emmener avec lui en Angleterre alors que Voldemort s'apprêtait à y faire à nouveau régner la terreur…

Le trajet dura moins de deux heures pendant lesquelles le soleil avait eu le temps d'éclairer de ses chauds rayons la terre alentour. Bref, il y avait peu de chance de rencontrer des vampires en extérieur. Mais évidemment, la cour de Gallathéo n'avait pas installé des tentes sous le soleil de Mongolie et Hoéla les dirigea dans une petite vallée entre deux falaises où s'était développée une nature luxuriante qui semblait provenir des expériences d'un botaniste fou.

Ils pénétrèrent sous les couverts des arbres géants. L'ombre et la moiteur y régnaient en maîtresses. Les corvals avançaient prudemment, enjambant des troncs et des lianes, évitant des buissons épineux à fleurs noirs, traversant de nombreux ruisseaux dans lesquels ils ne purent apercevoir aucune forme de vie animale.

Sympa, ironisa Sirius. Je suppose que ça n'était pas là avant leur arrivée ?

Non. Il a bien fallu qu'ils se créent un endroit vivable, répondit Hoéla.

Mais je croyais que tu n'étais ici que depuis presque deux ans ?! s'étonna Harry. Ils étaient ici avant toi ?

Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux vampires… Ils ont des pouvoirs très puissants !

Et bien Potter, on n'écoutait pas ses cours de défense, se moqua Séverus.

Deux des professeurs de défense étaient des incapables, le dernier était un mangemort et à cause de vous le seul professeur compétent a dû partir !

Harry, ce n'est pas… commença Rémus mais il se tut en voyant Séverus se mordre les lèvres, la tête baissée.

Sirius ricana

Ils finirent par arriver en vue de ce qui pouvait ressembler à un temple romain, ou du moins à l'idée que se faisait Sirius d'un temple romain. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment en gros blocs de pierre blanche, précédé par une terrasse couverte à colonnes. Le mur était totalement nu, sans la moindre fenêtre, seule une lourde porte en bois d'ébène cerclée de fer rompait la monotonie de la structure recouverte de lianes et d'autres végétaux qui semblaient chercher à l'étouffer.

Ils mirent pied à terre et s'approchèrent, suivant Hoéla.

Qui va là ? demanda une voix provenant de derrière l'une des colonnes.

C'est moi, Hoéla !

Et tu ramènes le dîner…

L'ombre apparut devant eux. Le vampire, puisque c'en était un, avait une apparence jeune, les cheveux noirs en piques, un pantalon et un blouson en cuir, noir bien sûr, des bracelets et des colliers à pointes et de grosses lunettes noires qui contrastaient avec sa peau diaphane. L'homme avait fait apparaître deux canines plus développées que la normale et il se léchait les babines tout en s'approchant d'une démarche féline.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se demander si la potion fonctionnait que le vampire se jeta en arrière, un air de profond dégoût sur la figure.

Eh ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

Ils m'accompagnent ! Et personne ne doit y toucher !

Pas de risque… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

Nous devons aller voir mes oncles et Morganna !

Sirius nota qu'elle avait appelé sa mère par son prénom alors qu'elle avait employé «mes oncles» pour désigner les frères de sa mère. Il dissimula une grimace inquiète.

Ils ne peuvent pas passer comme ça. Ils doivent…

Passer d'abord par Gallathéo et Sythor, je sais ! Mais je t'indiquais notre but pour aller plus vite…

Un peu de respect pour notre majesté !

Oh la ferme ! Et écarte-toi !

Hoéla avait fait un pas droit sur lui et tendu la main. Le vampire avait reculé précipitamment comme s'il craignait d'être brûlé, une grimace dégoûtée enlaidissant son visage parfait.

Je vais les prévenir, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Pas besoin d'attendre qu'il revienne, je connais le chemin, grinça Hoéla.

Elle tira vers elle les lourdes portes en bois et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres du bâtiment. Les autres la suivirent avec plus de crainte, crainte qui s'accentua quand les portes claquèrent derrière eux.

Contrairement à ce que Sirius avait imaginé, le bâtiment n'était pas plongé dans l'obscurité complète. De petits points lumineux permettaient de se repérer, un peu comme des étoiles ou des lucioles et, de temps en temps, il y avait des ouvertures qui laissaient pénétrer une lumière diffuse et filtrée par la végétation qui recouvrait le bâtiment et les arbres qui le surplombaient. Le sol était pavé de marbre noir et Sirius aurait parié qu'il était glacial au toucher.

Hoéla les dirigea à travers un dédale de larges couloirs nus et vides jusqu'à une salle circulaire aux proportions impressionnantes, surtout en ce qui concernait la hauteur du plafond et qui ne contenait pour unique meuble qu'un trône monumental en ivoire et ébène.

Malgré l'heure, la salle était loin d'être vide et de nombreux vampires se tournèrent vers eux à leur entrée, chuchotant entre eux. Le dégoût qui les prenait quand il posait leur regard glacial sur Hoéla déformait leurs traits parfaits et les rendaient nettement moins séducteurs, et donc moins dangereux. Sans compter que la potion de Séverus fonctionnait parfaitement, repoussant loin d'eux tout vampire.

Soudainement, le silence se fit et d'une ouverture dissimulée dans l'ombre apparut une silhouette qui s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche souple pleine de grâce.

Même si tous les vampires présents ne s'étaient pas inclinés devant l'homme qui s'était assis sur le trône et si Séverus n'avait pas eu une réaction instinctive de recul, Sirius aurait su qu'ils avaient devant eux Gallathéo, le roi des vampires. L'homme avait le corps des statues grecques d'athlètes avec une tenue évidemment taillée sur mesure qui devait provenir des plus grands couturiers de Paris, et blanc cassé qui plus est ! Seul un vampire de très haut rang pouvait se permettre une telle provocation. Ses cheveux étaient couleur argent et ses yeux brillaient pour l'heure de ce qui semblait une étincelle de malice qu'il avait davantage l'habitude de voir dans les yeux de Dumbledore que dans ceux d'un vampire. L'homme souriait d'un air moqueur mais Sirius ne s'y trompa pas ; il n'oublierait pas qu'il se trouvait devant un vampire âgé de presque un millénaire et qui plus est, roi des vampires.

Sirius se demandait s'il fallait qu'ils s'inclinent comme les vampires quand il remarqua que Hoéla se tenait très droite, les poings sur les hanches, dans une attitude de pur défi, devant sa majesté Gallathéo.

Le vampire tourna son regard vers elle et prit un air songeur mais, et contrairement à tous les autres vampires, il n'avait exprimé aucun dégoût.

Tu devrais apprendre la discipline, dit-il simplement. Et le respect… Mais passons. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés, dit le vampire d'une voix suave en se tournant à nouveau vers eux.

Sirius fit un pas en avant.

Je suis Sirius Black et voici Rémus Lupin, Séverus Rogue et… mon filleul, Harry Potter.

Bien qu'il ait décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas mentir, il avait hésité à présenter Harry sous sa véritable identité. Il s'était finalement décidé en pensant que dire la vérité leur accorderait davantage une chance d'avoir l'attention du roi et parce que, de toute façon, les évènements faisaient qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'un seul vampire au monde se place sous les ordres de Voldemort. Pas que les vampires aient l'habitude d'obéir à quiconque en dehors de leur roi d'ailleurs... Ils étaient bien trop fiers et indépendants pour cela. Si Hoéla avait hérité de cela, en plus du gène de rébellion présent chez une partie des Black, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine avec cette enfant !

Le vampire hocha lentement et gracieusement la tête ; le moindre de ses mouvements était emprunt de séduction et d'envoûtement et c'était difficile de rester concentré.

Et que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et parfaitement maîtrisée.

Comme vous devez le savoir, Hoéla est ma nièce et j'aurai souhaité pouvoir parler à sa mère et ses oncles car je compte l'emmener avec moi en Angleterre… Si votre majesté le permet, ajouta-t-il après coup.

Sirius nota que les autres vampires avaient grogné quand il avait prononcé le mot mère mais il préféra ne pas y prêter attention et ne pas quitter Gallathéo des yeux.

Le roi des vampires resta silencieux, semblant réfléchir à la demande. Au moment où il releva la tête, quatre silhouettes franchissaient l'ouverture par laquelle était apparu Gallathéo peu auparavant. Sirius supposa qu'il les avait appelés par télépathie, les vampires savaient faire cela. Avant de partir, il s'était renseigné auprès de Séverus, après tout il avait bien fait une thèse sur les vampires, pour en savoir le plus possible sur ces êtres de la nuit afin d'avoir une idée de ce à quoi ils pouvaient s'attendre.

Les deux premiers étaient des vampires. Bien que Sirius ne se rappelait pas à quoi elle ressemblait quand ils étaient à Poudlard, après tout elle était en quatrième année à Serpentard quand lui était en septième, il supposa que la femme devait être Morganna Weird. Elle avait les cheveux rouges et des yeux vert-jaune qui faisaient penser à ceux d'un chat. Cependant, son teint diaphane et ses traits de statues grecques la désignaient immanquablement comme une vampire. Sirius la vit esquisser, même si ce ne fut qu'un instant, un air de dégoût quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Hoéla. Sirius se rappela qu'elle avait dit que sa mère était une jeune vampire et donc particulièrement sensible aux instincts vampiriques. Ce ne devait pas être facile pour Hoéla… L'adolescente faisait mine de ne pas y prêter attention mais Sirius l'avait vue se raidir et il se surprit à poser la main sur son épaule et la rapprocher de lui. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu et l'autre vampire posa sur eux un regard étrange que Sirius ne parvint pas à comprendre.

Le vampire était lui-même assez étrange. Il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme de vingt-cinq à trente ans mais contrairement aux autres vampires qui, d'une certaine manière, resplendissait et illuminait tout autour d'eux par leur beauté parfaite et une aura tranchante, il paraissait sombre et renfermé, couvert presque entièrement par une cape rouge sombre qui mettait en valeur ses yeux gris très clair, étrangement surmontés de petites lunettes alors que Sirius savait parfaitement qu'un vampire ne pouvait avoir de problèmes de vue.

Mon fils Sythor, dit le roi, troublant le silence, Morganna et enfin Artus et Lancelot.

Le vampire était donc celui qui avait mordu la mère de Hoéla, ce qui expliquait d'une part qu'il se tienne auprès de Morganna, il existait un lien très fort entre un nouveau vampire et celui qui l'avait mordu, mais aussi son attitude ambiguë envers Hoéla, celle à cause de qui il était maudit mais aussi celle à qui il était lié plus étroitement qu'un père à sa fille.

Les deux hommes qui les suivaient étaient translucides et peu saisissables pour l'esprit. Des ombres. Les oncles de Hoéla. Cette fois-ci, toute la famille était réunie et Sirius avait l'impression, un peu déplacée, de se retrouver à un conseil de famille un peu particulier. Ou plutôt, c'était la famille qui était particulière ! Enfin…

D'un geste de la main, Gallathéo fit sortir les autres vampires qui n'étaient pas concernés et ils furent bientôt seuls, tous les dix, dans la salle de réception du palais des vampires.

Le roi était toujours sur son trône et Morganna se tenait près de lui, une main posée sur l'accoudoir. Sythor, lui, se tenait plus loin, dans l'ombre, appuyé contre un mur. Gallathéo fit apparaître des sièges et les invita à y prendre place. Seuls Artus et Lancelot s'y installèrent aussi.

Black, commença celui qui s'était présenté comme Artus, l'aîné de la famille Weird. Vous ressemblez à votre frère.

Sirius hocha la tête.

Appelez-moi Sirius, pas de manière entre nous…

La dernière fois que nous avons entendu parler de vous, vous étiez en prison, pour treize meurtres et avoir été le bras droit de Voldemort, dit Lancelot d'une voix froide.

Sirius se crispa et s'apprêta à répondre mais Harry le devança, se levant brusquement :

C'était faux ! Sirius est innocent !

Sirius vit Gallathéo esquisser ce qui ressemblait à un sourire amusé et leva calmement une main. Harry se rassit brutalement et Sirius faillit se jeter sur sa baguette en comprenant que le vampire avait usé de ses pouvoirs sur lui. Il se retint juste à temps.

Je n'ai jamais été mangemort, parvint-il à dire calmement cependant.

Et pour le prouver, il remonta ses manches, présentant devant leurs yeux ses bras sans marque.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'une des personnes qui vous accompagne… dit Gallathéo d'une voix qui avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Mon frère l'était aussi, répondit immédiatement Sirius. On peut changer…

Et un loup-garou… Quelle joyeuse compagnie ! continua Gallathéo.

Et alors ?! s'exclama Harry. Vous êtes bien un vampire, vous !

Sirius le rattrapa et le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé sur lequel il était lui-même assis, et sur l'accoudoir duquel Hoéla était assise, juste à portée de sa main et de sa protection. Enfin il l'espérait…

Le roi des vampires éclata de rire ; un rire qui, bien que semblant sincère, gardait un geste de menace qui pointait parmi l'amusement.

Et bien voilà un impétueux jeune homme ! Gryffondor sans le moindre doute… Godric aussi était prompte à s'échauffer, et totalement inconscient du danger…

Sirius resta silencieux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être un peu perturbé à l'idée que le vampire ait pu connaître l'un des fondateurs. Il finit cependant par se reprendre et se rappeler pourquoi il était là.

Je vais bientôt repartir en Angleterre et je voudrais que Hoéla vienne avec moi. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je ne pense pas que la laisser seule dans une auberge soit une bonne chose…

Avant même de voir ses interlocuteurs se crisper, il ajouta :

Je n'aurais pas la stupidité de juger de vos choix ou de vous les reprocher. Mais désormais, les choses ont changé. Il existe un autre choix…

Qui serait que vous l'emmeniez avec vous, grinça Artus. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous êtes un meilleur choix ?

Je ne sais pas si je suis un meilleur choix mais je sais qu'en tout cas je ne suis pas un mauvais choix. Et que c'est ce que Regulus aurait voulu…

Etonné, il vit Morganna sursauter en entendant le nom de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Et qu'en savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant d'une fureur à peine contenue.

Sirius sortit la lettre de son frère qu'il avait emmenée. Ne sachant pas à qui il devait la donner en premier, il attendit. La lettre disparut pour réapparaître immédiatement dans les mains de Gallathéo qui la passa à Morganna après l'avoir lue. Artus et Lancelot la lurent à leur tour et elle disparut à nouveau. Sirius supposa que Sythor l'avait fait venir à lui.

Apparemment c'est vrai, murmura Morganna, calmée. Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée…

Sirius intercepta un éclair de colère dans les yeux de Hoéla et l'adolescente sembla bouder.

Je suppose que vous avez raison. Une auberge sans personne pour la surveiller n'est pas un endroit pour une adolescente, répondit Artus.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée ! s'écria Hoéla, furieuse.

Artus balaya la colère de sa nièce d'un geste de la main.

C'est d'accord pour moi.

Lancelot acquiesça à son tour puis Morganna, d'un simple hochement de tête.

Sirius relâcha sa respiration qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir retenue.

Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle sera mieux en Angleterre alors que Voldemort est de retour, dit soudain Sythor, parlant pour la première fois, en s'approchant d'eux.

Qu'est-ce que ma sécurité peut bien te faire à toi ? cracha Hoéla qui s'était levée brusquement et se tenait devant le vampire.

Ne soit pas id…

Parce que si je meurs tu meurs aussi ? C'est toi qui es idiot ! Tu te traînes tout le temps avec cet air désespéré d'un suppliant attendant la mort et tu voudrais me faire croire que maintenant, tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de me laisser partir de crainte que je ne meure et que tu ne meures par la suite ?!

Sirius se leva, posant une main sur l'épaule de Hoéla dans l'espoir de la calmer, et fit face au vampire.

Pour autant que cela puisse dépendre de moi, je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à ceux que j'aime…

Il pourrait vouloir l'utiliser… On pourrait s'étonner de vous voir si prompte à l'amener à sa portée… insinua Sythor.

Je sais me défendre ! Et je ne compte ni me laisser capturer ni me laisser tuer ! Vous ne pourrez pas toujours me tenir éloignée, je ne suis pas faîte pour être prisonnière, même d'une prison dorée !

Certes, non. Donc tu veux y aller ? demanda le vampire.

Hoéla se calma aussitôt, l'air perturbé, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, étranges et froids, du vampire.

Oui.

Le vampire hocha la tête et se tourna vers Gallathéo.

C'est d'accord pour moi.

Bien, dit simplement Gallathéo. De toute façon, il était temps de rentrer en Angleterre…

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius.

Vous devriez partir maintenant. Si vous étiez encore là à la tombée de la nuit, votre potion pourrait avoir beaucoup moins d'efficacité… Et nous avons des dispositions à prendre en vue de notre départ…

Sirius hocha la tête, attrapa Harry et Hoéla alors que Rémus et Séverus se levaient trop précipitamment pour ne pas montrer leur malaise. Voyant que Hoéla n'envisageait pas d'échanger autre chose qu'un au revoir avec les membres de sa famille, ils prirent congé.

_On approche de plus en plus de la fin maintenant…_

_Allez, quelques explications de titres de chapitres : _

Chapitre 11 : OTHALA

OTHALA - O – Propriété. Associée à l'aubépine, aux fossiles et aux loups, c'est la finalité du parcours runique. La propriété ancestrale évoque l'idée d'un patrimoine spirituel à recevoir, l'initié réintègre son héritage, la tradition et le pouvoir de ses ancêtres. Tout est accompli et réalisé.

Dans ce chapitre, d'un côté Hoéla retrouve ses origines et ses racines d'où son héritage et ses ancêtres et, d'autre part, Sirius demande à avoir accès au livre qu'a laissé son frère, décédé, d'où l'héritage spirituel.

Chapitre 12 : UR MANNAZ

UR - U - La Bruyère. Plante de la passion, associée à la montagne, aux abeilles et à l'été. MANNAZ - M - L'humain. C'est l'harmonie du mouvement de Ehwaz qui donne naissance à l'Humain sur le plan cosmique. Mannaz est donc le pont entre le monde actuel et le monde futur, c'est l'espérance d'une plus large réalisation de l'humain.

Dans ce chapitre, UR, la passion c'est pour la déclaration d'amour de Séverus ! Mannaz, c'est parce que ce chapitre est le passage vers, d'un côté une nouvelle vie pour Séverus et Rémus, mais aussi une nouvelle aventure : la recherche concrète du Flokazng, pour tous nos héros.

Chapitre 13 : ONN MOR

ONN - O - L'Ajonc. Chemins menant tous à un but, lié au dieu Lug. Ses fleurs jaunes dégagent une odeur de miel et riches en nectar attirent les abeilles et chassaient les sorcières.

MOR - ae - La Mer. Symbole de Manannan, Dieu celte de la mer et de la connaissance cachée.

Les deux mots ici se réfèrent au décryptage du grimoire : la connaissance cachée, afin de trouver le chemin jusqu'au Flokazng.

Chapitre 14 : COLL EHWAZ

COLL - C - Le Noisetier - Juillet

Intuition et poésie, méditation, sagesse et divination. Le noisetier était associé au puits et à l'enseignement caché, il servait aussi à confectionner les baguettes de sourcier.

EHWAZ - E - Le cheval. Associée au frêne, à l'agate et au cheval. Comme Gebo, Ehwaz est la rune de la dualité, mais elle n'exprime pas l'union mais l'alternance et le mouvement. Elle est l'harmonie entre les mondes terrestre et celeste. Le symbole du cheval implique aussi l'aventure et la découverte.

Coll, c'est encore pour l'enseignement caché et pour la baguette de sourcier : après tout le grimoire doit les conduire au Flokazng comme une baguette de sourcier conduit à de l'eau. Pour Ehwaz, il y a le mouvement bien sûr mais plus encore l'aventure et la découverte.

Voilà, à la prochaine !


	18. LAGUZ DAGAZ

_Voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci à mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 18 : LAGUZ DAGAZ

Séverus observait les préparatifs survoltés du départ d'un air désabusé. Depuis trois heures qu'ils étaient levés, ses compagnons de voyage n'avaient cessé de courir partout à la recherche d'il ne savait quelle affaire oubliée il ne savait où, fermant et réouvrant leurs bagages toutes les cinq secondes pour rajouter un truc ou pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié le truc qu'ils venaient, justement, de rajouter, tout cela en criant pour se demander telle ou telle affaire et en sautant sur les valises et les sacs pour qu'ils se ferment. Parce qu'évidemment, avec leur deuxième, et dernière, visite à la capitale quelques jours plus tôt, où ils avaient réussi chacun à faire assez d'achats pour remplir un petit avion moldu, les valises avaient bien du mal à fermer…

Séverus poussa un soupir las, assis entre les portes des deux chambres pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle, en pensant qu'il lui avait suffit de deux minutes et de trois sorts (un accio global un sort de rétrécissement et un de rangement) pour ranger ses propres affaires et pourtant lui aussi avait fait quelques achats. Bien sûr il ne s'agissait pas de stupides spécialités locales pour touristes fortunés mais de plantes et autres ingrédients pour potions très rares qu'on ne trouvait que dans cette partie du monde… Et peut-être d'une demi-douzaine de grimoires aussi. Et quelques plumes, la Mongolie en fournissait vraiment de très belles. Quelques recettes et ingrédients de chamanisme oriental avec des amulettes. De magnifiques tableaux peints sur tissus dans des cadres de bois précieux. Et quelques gravures sur bois… Rien que du très utile !

Séverus fut tenté plusieurs fois de laisser traîner ses pieds pour que Black ou Potter s'étalent mais il se retint en constatant à quel point c'était puéril et stupide. Décidément, il était vraiment atteint de gryffondorite aiguë !

Las et craignant que cela ne leur prenne toute la journée, Séverus finit pas leur demander à quel moment ils se décideraient à se servir de la magie. L'air gêné qu'ils affichèrent le consola en partie de sa bonne action.

Puisque tu es prêt, pourrais-tu s'il te plait aller voir où en est Hoéla ? lui demanda Black.

Grognant, pestant et maudissant tous les Black des origines jusqu'à leurs futurs descendants sur une centaine de générations au moins, Séverus franchit les quelques dizaines de mètres qui les séparaient de la chambre de l'adolescente et frappa. Pas de réponse. Il frappa à nouveau, plus fort. En vain. Ennuyé et un peu inquiet, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture, Séverus jeta un alohomora sur la porte et entra. La chambre était parfaitement rangée, les bagages bouclés, sagement réunis au centre de la pièce, en attente. Mais il n'y avait nulle part trace de la gamine.

Séverus sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de sa nuque en imaginant ce qui allait se passer si la gamine s'était fait enlever ou pire, s'était enfuie ! Black et Potter allaient péter les plombs !

Séverus en était là de ses pensées quand les susnommés accompagnés de Rémus, ayant manifestement terminé leurs bagages, arrivèrent eux-aussi devant la chambre vide.

Où est… ? commença Black.

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée bruyante d'une adolescente surexcitée qui avait manifestement monté les escaliers en sautant à cloche-pied.

Que faîtes-vous tous ici ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Nous te cherchions, répondit Black, manifestement soulagé au vu du sourire qu'il arborait.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules.

Comme vous n'aviez pas l'air d'être prêts, je suis allée réserver les portauloins…

Les portauloins ? répéta Séverus.

Bien sûr ! Vous ne comptiez quand même pas refaire à pied et en camion le chemin jusqu'à Oulan Bâtor ? se moqua-t-elle.

Séverus se rembrunit, secrètement soulagé de ne pas devoir à nouveau subir l'équipé sauvage.

Tu as eu une très bonne idée. Es-tu prête ? demanda Black.

Hoéla hocha la tête et jeta un sort de rétrécissement à ses bagages.

Tu sais qu'en Angleterre tu ne pourras plus utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard avant d'être majeure ? s'inquiéta Black.

Oh…

La fille fit une moue boudeuse et Séverus vit Black et Potter commencer à s'inquiéter, l'adolescent se mordant les lèvres, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

C'est pas si mal quand même, bredouilla Potter. Et tu verras, Poudlard est géniale…

La fille haussa les épaules, affichant un faux air fataliste.

Ce n'est pas très grave. Je devrais pouvoir survivre… Je suppose qu'il faut en profiter tant que nous sommes en Mongolie…

Potter poussa un soupir de soulagement et Séverus vit Black se relâcher. Il manqua se moquer d'eux, de leur peur d'effaroucher l'adolescente dans leurs tentatives d'apprivoisement mais il fut coupé par le sourire moqueur et le regard malicieux de l'adolescente.

Je trouverais bien un moyen de contourner ça, murmura-t-elle, assez fort cependant pour qu'ils l'entendent.

Séverus retint un gémissement. Il voulait prendre sa retraite !

Puisque nous sommes tous prêts, je vous propose de descendre et de faire nos adieux à tout le monde, dit Black.

Aux survivants plutôt, pensa Séverus. Après tout, il y avait eu cinq morts et trois personnes qui ne reviendraient pas. C'était presque la moitié des clients de l'auberge ! Décidément, leur passage allait laisser des traces…

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et s'élancèrent dans les escaliers en courant et criant. Rémus, Black et lui rangèrent leurs bagages miniaturisés dans leurs sacs à dos et suivirent les gamins plus calmement. Black souriait comme un bienheureux, apparemment ravi de rentrer en Angleterre si c'était avec les deux morveux. Séverus, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la guerre qui couvait là-bas, son rôle d'espion découvert… et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ce qui allait se passer avec Rémus une fois qu'ils seraient de retour en Angleterre. Il craignait que le loup-garou ne veuille pas s'afficher avec lui, l'horrible maître des potions et ancien mangemort, devant les gens qu'il connaissait. Et plutôt que de laisser l'initiative à Rémus, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout arrêter maintenant. Pour avoir le temps de retrouver au moins l'apparence de l'impassibilité, pour… Séverus fut coupé dans ses sombres pensées par la main de Rémus qui saisit fermement, bien qu'en tremblant un peu, la sienne.

Séverus se retourna vers lui et le sourire de Rémus lui réchauffa ce cœur qu'il pensait pourtant avoir définitivement laissé geler bien des années plus tôt. Peut-être que l'endroit où ils étaient et les personnes avec lesquelles ils se trouvaient ne comptaient pas. Peut-être qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade, qu'ils étaient plus forts que ça… Et puis, les personnes qui importaient vraiment à Rémus étaient déjà au courant. Bon, peut-être que Dumbledore comptait aussi pour Rémus mais Séverus aurait mis sa main à couper que Black ne laisserait jamais Potter retourner chez ses moldus et qu'il voudrait assumer la totalité de ses fonctions de parrain, et d'oncle, donc il y avait de grandes chances que le Albus soit trop occupé pour se mêler des relations entre Rémus et lui. Et si jamais le directeur faisait mine de se mêler un peu trop, une fois de plus, de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il se ferait un plaisir de lui réclamer des explications sur ses lubies de vieillard sénile qui les avait lancés à la recherche du Flokazng. Parce que mine de rien, Séverus était prêt à parier que le Flokazng n'était qu'un prétexte pour les éloigner. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il leur aurait au moins dit ce que c'était avant de les lâcher en pleine Mongolie !

Ils commencèrent par se rendre à l'accueil afin de régler les derniers détails de leur départ.

Ça y est alors, vous partez, dit Chloé Deschamps d'un air un peu déçu mais toujours souriante.

Black hocha la tête en réglant les dernières factures.

Et Hoéla part avec vous…

Séverus vit les autres se crisper. Ils n'avaient pas pensé aux réactions que pourrait entraîner le départ de la gamine avec eux.

Oui, finit par répondre Black qui ne savait apparemment pas ce qu'il pouvait révéler pour expliquer ce départ.

La jeune femme leur jeta un long et étrange regard.

Je suppose, puisque je viens de recevoir le règlement de tes factures, que tout est normal. Et puis, j'ai reçu ce télégramme pour toi, dit-elle en s'adressant à la môme.

Le télégramme était bref : comptes moldus et sorciers clôturés en Mongolie. Comptes ouverts à Gringott et dans une banque anglaise moldue. Prendre rendez-vous avec les responsables des banques pour obtenir les codes.

Black se renfrogna légèrement après avoir pris connaissance du télégramme par-dessus l'épaule de sa nièce.

Jaloux que quelqu'un d'autre se soit occupé de ça ? chuchota Séverus à son oreille.

Black grogna dans une parfaite imitation de son animagus.

Qui est-ce qui s'est occupé de ça ? s'étonna Rémus en chuchotant pour que la jeune femme de l'accueil ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Sythor sans doute. C'est lui qui s'occupe de toutes ces choses depuis que mes oncles ne peuvent plus le faire.

Black grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Séverus aurait parié qu'il était vraiment jaloux du vampire maudit. Certains avaient vraiment des problèmes !

Vous allez nous manquer, continua la jeune femme. Dans ces moments difficiles, vous nous avez bien divertis… Pour un peu, on se serait crû dans les _Feux de l'amour _!

La jeune française avait jeté un regard appuyé à Rémus et lui et Séverus pouvait entendre les deux mômes pouffer. Rémus rougit d'une manière adorable et il s'efforça de conserver son impassibilité coutumière mais ce n'était pas chose facile alors que cet imbécile de Black, aidé par les deux effroyables gamins, rejouaient une certaine scène qui s'était passée quelques semaines plus tôt dans la salle du restaurant… Séverus leur jeta un regard noir qui n'eut pas le plus petit effet. Séverus se sentit soudain très fatigué et penser qu'il aurait une nouvelle élève à Poudlard ne pouvait que l'épuiser davantage…

Finalement, ils finirent de faire leurs adieux à tout le monde. Les jumelles étaient presque aussi excitées que les deux adolescents et elles se firent promettre de se faire inviter en Angleterre une fois que Voldemort serait éliminé. Il y en avait qui ne doutait jamais…

Les portoloins leur furent remis et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux sorciers dans l'aéroport d'Oulan Bâtor.

Alors qu'ils attendaient dans la salle d'embarquement, Potter racontait, sous l'œil vigilant de Black, à la môme, qui manquait s'étouffer à force de rire, ce qu'ils avaient dû souffrir pour arriver jusqu'à l'auberge la première fois. Rémus était assis à côté de lui, sa main dans la sienne sans se soucier des regards désapprobateurs de certains passagers qu'il fusillait lui-même du regard.

Bien que l'aéroport était évidemment très bruyant avec des personnes courant un peu partout en criant, malgré les nombreux appels qui résonnaient dans tout l'aéroport, malgré la foule, les avions qui atterrissaient ou décollaient… Séverus avait l'impression qu'il devait profiter des derniers instants de calme avant la tempête, le retour en Angleterre, la guerre et les morts… Ce n'était pourtant pas que leur séjour en Mongolie ait été tranquille : ils avaient eu plus que leur compte avec l'attaque des brigands et du vampire, la recherche du Flokazng, les dragons, les chasseurs de prime, le mangemort… et pour finir la visite à la «famille» de la môme ! Mais tout cela semblait anecdotique par rapport à ce qui les attendait en Angleterre. Séverus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la première guerre, de se souvenir des morts, des blessures et des horreurs… Et même si cette fois-ci, il ne jouerait plus un double rôle, il savait que ce ne serait pas plus simple. Au moins la première fois n'était-il vraiment attaché à personne !

Rémus resserra sa prise sur la main de Séverus en voyant celui-ci se crisper, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se leva, entraînant le maître des potions, pour suivre Sirius qui avait récupéré Harry et Hoéla et se dirigeait maintenant vers les portiques de sécurité. Rémus les passa sans la moindre inquiétude. Ce n'était pas des mesures de sécurité moldues qu'ils avaient à craindre. Par contre, il avait manqué faire un arrêt cardiaque quand ils étaient arrivés dans la petite salle pour sorciers et qu'ils avaient dû se soumettre à une batterie de tests. Il avait fallu convaincre les vigiles et les douaniers que ses papiers de loup-garou étaient en règle, après coup Rémus ne pouvait qu'apprécier le fait que Séverus ait autant pris sa défense et ait été si furieux ! Sirius avait d'ailleurs profité qu'ils attiraient tout le monde pour passer le Flokazng incognito et Rémus était certain d'avoir vu Harry et Hoéla piquer des trucs dans la boîte des objets confisqués. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les reprendre même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre Séverus. Harry était un gentil garçon mais Rémus ne voyait que trop bien se dessiner la renaissance des maraudeurs sous l'influence de Hoéla. Et de maraudeurs qui bénéficieraient en plus de l'aide des jumeaux Weasley ! Par Merlin, qu'avaient-ils fait ?!

Le voyage en avion ne fut pas trop pénible. Bien sûr, Rémus n'aimait pas voler, pas plus dans un avion que sur un balai, et bien sûr le trajet durait trop longtemps. Mais il était près de l'homme qu'il aimait et même si l'avenir lui apparaissait incertain, il avait gagné une chose inestimable et dont il tenait bien à profiter tant qu'il le pourrait !

Séverus finit par s'endormir, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Rémus se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci observait Harry et Hoéla qui jouaient trop sagement à la bataille navale. Rémus ne pouvait que supposer qu'ils étaient en train de préparer quelque chose mais c'était bien davantage de la nostalgie que de l'agacement qui le saisit à cette idée. Ils lui rappelaient tellement les maraudeurs… Et Harry lui avait rarement paru si innocent, dans un certain sens du moins, si adolescent…

Tu t'inquiètes pour ce qui va se passer en Angleterre ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Non.

Rémus lui jeta un regard étonné.

Je me fiche de comment je devrai m'y prendre mais je ne laisserai jamais plus Harry retourner chez les Dursley et je compte bien pouvoir m'occuper de lui comme James et Lily l'avaient décidé. Et Hoéla est ma nièce et je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever non plus.

Tu comptes t'opposer à Dumbledore ?

S'il le faut je le ferai !

Sirius avait l'air parfaitement décidé et Rémus le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était très sérieux et pour être prêt à parier qu'il serait capable de réussir.

Mais je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à le faire…

Il faudrait que tu puisses enfin être innocenté. Il faut capturer Pettigrow !

Nous l'aurons un jour ! le rassura Sirius. Il paiera pour ses crimes et sa trahison. Et nous gagnerons !

Te voilà bien confiant en l'avenir. Ça faisait longtemps…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à ruminer mes erreurs et mes années à Azkaban. Il faut aller de l'avant…

Hoéla t'a converti à sa philosophie ? sourit Rémus.

Peut-être… Et puis maintenant, j'ai vraiment un but… Je dois m'occuper de Harry et Hoéla, ça laisse peu de temps pour s'appesantir sur ses problèmes.

Tu ne peux quand même pas juste les étouffer sous d'autres préoccupations ! s'inquiéta Rémus. Ils finiront toujours par revenir.

Pas si je décide de mettre un terme à cette partie de ma vie ! Tu sais, je pense qu'elle a raison. On peut être heureux si on le veut. Et je suis bien décidé à l'être ! Et à faire tout mon possible pour que Harry et Hoéla le soient aussi !

Je n'avais pas vu Harry aussi heureux et insouciants depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'a jamais été… Et Hoéla me paraît bien décidée à être heureuse quoi qu'il en soit !

Elle n'est pas si forte qu'elle voudrait le faire croire. Elle n'arrive pas aussi bien que ça à gérer l'attitude de sa mère… Je pense qu'ils lui ont laissé bien trop de responsabilités pour son âge. Je compte à ce qu'elle, et Harry, puissent vivre leur adolescence. Et personne ne m'en empêchera !

Tu as raison… Je t'aiderai autant que possible. Et je ne laisserai plus rien ni personne m'écarter à cause de ma lycanthropie ni me séparer de Séverus ! Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile… loin de là sans doute… mais je resterai ferme !

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

Tu n'as montré aucun mécontentement ni gêne à me voir avec Séverus…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

Je sais que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis notre sixième année. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire… Et j'ai fait suffisamment de conneries comme ça…

Tu t'es montré vraiment correct avec lui…

Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix au début ! Sans rire, même si les souvenirs de notre enfance resteront toujours chers à mon cœur, il faut bien ouvrir les yeux sur le présent et mûrir… Je sais reconnaître que Séverus est de notre côté, je sais reconnaître ses compétences et le courage de ses actions pour l'Ordre. Je serais même prêt à reconnaître devant lui que je le respecte et éprouve une certaine admiration pour lui si je ne craignais pas qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque. Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie ni que je le trouve sympathique. Mais il te rend heureux alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Bien sûr, il va m'entendre s'il continue à traiter Harry comme son souffre-douleur alors que sa couverture est tombée…

Comme si j'allais le laisser faire !

Sirius sourit d'un air un peu moqueur.

Sans compter que je crois que Hoéla va lui donner suffisamment de fil à retordre pour l'occuper !

Rémus étouffa un rire et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents qui riaient sous cape alors qu'à l'aide de sorts, ils rendaient fou l'ordinateur portable d'un homme d'affaires désagréable au possible qui leur jetait des regards dégoûtés et méprisants depuis le début du voyage. Les maraudeurs avaient trouvé là de talentueux continuateurs…

L'avion finit enfin par atterrir à Londres après des changements et trop d'heures de vol pour le mal de l'air de Rémus. Par contre, il lui fallait bien reconnaître que Harry et Hoéla avaient été plutôt sages. Ou du moins qu'ils ne les avaient pas embêtés eux ! Bien sûr, il n'en allait pas de même pour tous ceux qui avaient montré que deux hommes se tenant par la main les dérangeaient !

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le taxi qui devait les conduire square Grimmaurd, utiliser les moyens de transports moldus évitait d'attirer l'attention sur eux, l'ambiance bonne enfant s'était évanouie.

Harry était à la fois excité à l'idée de revoir ses amis et inquiet de ce qui allait se passer entre Sirius et Dumbledore, il avait manifestement parfaitement compris ce qui risquait de se passer, et il devait aussi craindre un peu à l'accueil qui serait réservé à Hoéla. L'adolescente était d'ailleurs devenue bien silencieuse même si elle affichait toujours un air sûr d'elle et parfaitement détaché. Sirius pianotait sur la portière, visiblement tendu et Séverus regardait dans le vide. Rémus sourit doucement à chacun d'eux mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet lui-aussi.

Ils avaient envoyé un hibou une fois à l'aéroport de Londres pour indiquer qu'ils étaient de retour et seraient au QG quelques heures plus tard. Et rien d'autres. Déjà à cause du risque d'interception de la lettre mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient tous décidé qu'ils préféraient dire ce qu'ils avaient à dire de vive voix et face à face. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'inquiétude et l'appréhension. Loin de là !

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux devant l'endroit où devait se trouver le 12, square Grimmaurd. Rémus avait d'abord été surpris de constater que Hoéla pouvait voir la maison malgré le sortilège de Fidelitas. Mais Sirius lui avait expliqué que tous les Black pouvaient voir la maison et, contrairement à Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, Hoéla n'avait pas changé de nom et était donc toujours une Black. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était une Black de la branche principale puisque le père de Sirius et de Regulus était le fils aîné.

Rémus vit Sirius prendre une profonde inspiration et ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent tous à sa suite, silencieusement. Apparemment, personne ne les avait entendus ce que Rémus trouvait un peu inquiétant pour ce qui était de la sécurité. Mais cela ne durerait sans doute pas, le portrait de la vieille madame Black étant pire que le meilleur système d'alarme.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir, Rémus vit le portrait ouvrir sa vieille bouche ridée et à moitié édentée puis ses yeux se poser sur Hoéla. Rémus n'aurait su dire ce que l'expression de la vieille madame Black exprimait à ce moment-là mais elle referma la bouche, choquée ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Hoéla je te présente ta grand-mère, grimaça Sirius.

L'adolescente observa le portrait un long moment avant de hausser les épaules.

J'espère qu'elle va rester muette.

Alors qu'ils avaient repris leur marche vers la cuisine, un bouquet de baguettes jaillit dans leur direction, les arrêtant net.

Plus un pas ! entendirent-ils. Mettez vos mains bien en vue et avancez dans la lumière !

C'est bon Maugrey, ce n'est que nous, grogna Sirius.

Rémus se rappela que le vieil auror avait été le professeur et tuteur de Sirius durant son apprentissage à l'école des aurors.

Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? insista le vieil auror paranoïaque alors que les autres baguettes se baissaient lentement.

Peut-être le fait que nous soyons entrés ?! grinça Séverus. Nous venons de subir beaucoup trop d'heures d'avion pour avoir la patience d'attendre que votre parano se calme alors…

Toujours aussi aimable Rogue !

Ouah ! Ça c'est de l'ambiance ! s'exclama Hoéla d'un air ravi, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.

Un grand silence se fit alors que l'adolescente souriait d'un air particulièrement satisfait d'elle-même. Rémus étouffa un rire. Ne jamais oublier que cette enfant était une Black, et quand les Black avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose !, et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à s'opposer au roi des vampires. Même en sachant qu'elle avait peu de chance de se faire tuer par celui-ci s'il tenait un tant soit peu à son fils, ça laissait entrevoir la personnalité de l'adolescente. Peut-être avait-il eu tort de dire qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à Sirius. Peut-être qu'elle était pire !

Reprenant apparemment ses esprits, Maugrey finit par demander :

Qui est-ce ?

Ma nièce, répondit Sirius en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de chacun des adolescents.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Finalement Arthur Weasley les incita à entrer et à s'installer dans la cuisine pour tout leur expliquer.

Tout l'Ordre était présent, même Dumbledore, et les enfants Weasley et Hermione avaient été autorisés à assister à la discussion. Alors ils commencèrent à raconter leurs aventures, chacun complétant les paroles des autres, se coupant la parole parfois, se moquant gentiment à d'autres moments…

Les autres semblaient scotchés à leurs paroles tant ils paraissaient fascinés. Il fallait reconnaître que maintenant qu'il revivait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, cela semblait assez incroyable ! Rémus se crispa quand il fallut parler de sa relation avec Séverus mais finalement il n'y eut guère plus que des regards particulièrement surpris et quelques sourires en coin.

Donc vous avez trouvé et ramené le Flokazng, fit Dumbledore une fois qu'ils se turent.

Sirius hocha la tête.

Je pense que nous devrions parler tous les deux, non ? proposa le vieil homme.

Sirius acquiesça et le suivit dans une autre pièce.

Sirius s'efforça de se détendre en suivant le directeur de Poudlard dans le petit salon. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit dans l'un des vieux fauteuils, Dumbledore se laissant lourdement tomber dans l'autre.

Je suis plutôt étonné, finit par dire Dumbledore après un long moment de silence désagréable.

Par quoi ?

Par beaucoup de choses. Le Flokazng tout d'abord…

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que nous le trouvions, n'est-ce pas ? gronda Sirius, ne pouvant empêcher la colère de monter en lui.

Je n'étais même pas sûr que ce n'était pas qu'un mythe…

Alors pourquoi ? cria presque Sirius à qui le ton calme du vieil homme faisait perdre sa maîtrise.

Albus Dumbledore haussa lentement les épaules.

Par espoir…

Je ne comprends pas…

Ah.

Dumbledore se leva pour prendre un grimoire qui reposait près de la cheminée éteinte.

Je m'attendais à cela. Ce n'est pas étonnant après tout. Je me doutais bien que vous voudriez connaître mes raisons. J'attendais cette discussion avec une certaine impatience, je dois t'avouer.

Sirius ne put masquer sa curiosité.

As-tu déjà entendu parlé du sort de Vel Uterrion ?

Je ne crois pas avoir jamais entendu ou vu ce nom…

Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. C'est un sort qui demande extrêmement de puissance et qui doit être connu par une dizaine de sorciers dans le monde tout au plus…

A quoi sert ce sort ?

Dumbledore leva une main pour le faire taire.

Tu n'as sans doute pas remarqué mais le nom de ce sort est une anagramme pour : Voir le futur…

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas vrai ; il n'avait pas fait cela ? Même lui n'était pas assez fou pour ça, non ?

Je vois que tu as compris. J'ai donc utilisé ce sort… Et tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le futur ne m'a pas convenu. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait convenu à quiconque parmi nous…

Donc vous avez voulu le changer ?

Oui. Pour cela, il suffisait d'un infime changement. Mais lequel ?

Pourquoi le Flokazng ? Pourquoi nous ?

La veille du jour où j'ai lancé ce sort, j'ai trouvé ce livre dans une pièce de Poudlard qu'il ne me semblait pas connaître…

Sirius prit le grimoire que lui tendait le vieil homme. Il passa ses longs doigts fins sur la vieille couverture pour aider au déchiffrement du titre : _Le Flokazng, l'épée d'Hécate ou le Graal des sorciers_.

J'ai pris cela pour un signe. Après tout, c'était un changement comme un autre.

Pourquoi nous ?

Je ne suis pas totalement aveugle ni sénile. Je sais bien que Harry n'était pas heureux et que le retour de Voldemort l'avait particulièrement bouleversé. Je sais aussi que le vœu le plus cher de Harry était d'avoir une famille. Une vraie famille, pas les Dursley ! Il m'a semblé que l'envoyer au loin en vacances avec toi pouvait être une bonne idée… Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de grands espaces.

Sirius hocha la tête. Oui, il pouvait comprendre.

Et puis Harry était à l'abri ainsi. Pour Rémus, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux être plusieurs pour protéger Harry et j'étais sûr que lui et toi feriez une bonne équipe ! Et vous aviez besoin de vous retrouver. La vie ne vous a pas vraiment épargné !

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait plus s'appesantir sur ses problèmes.

Pourquoi S…

Dumbledore le coupa.

Pour Séverus, je dois avouer que c'était par commodité. Il avait été découvert par Voldemort et je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de devoir supporter un Séverus encore plus grincheux que d'habitude ! dit-il en souriant.

Sirius secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel.

Et puis, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion pour vous de faire la paix !

Vous devez être satisfait du résultat alors ?

Dumbledore gloussa.

Je dois dire que je n'en demandais pas tant mais après tout pourquoi pas !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel avant de redevenir sérieux.

En ce qui concerne Harry justement… commença-t-il.

Tu ne veux pas qu'il retourne chez les Dursley et tu veux t'en occuper vraiment…

C'est exact ! Et cette fois-ci je ne me laisserai pas avoir par vos paroles. Et vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs avec la protection par le sang de Lily ! Cette protection ne pourrait fonctionner que si la sœur de Lily l'avait aimée ou aimait Harry ce qui n'est pas le cas et vous le savez très bien. Alors qu'il existe une protection du fait que James et Lily ont magiquement fait de moi son parrain…

Dumbledore leva les mains devant lui, souriant.

Je sais tout ça… Et tu pourras t'occuper de Harry et de ta nièce sans problème maintenant. Pettigrow a été capturé par les aurors. Il te faudra juste assister à ton procès de réhabilitation…

Quoi ?! Mais vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?!

Sirius était furieux mais il se força à se calmer. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Harry et Hoéla. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance… Même si cela le rendait fou de voir que Dumbledore essayait encore de contrôler sa vie. Sirius haussa les épaules. Dumbledore pensait tout savoir et pouvoir tout contrôler mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que trois de ses élèves étaient devenus des animagi. Sirius savait qu'il n'était pas infaillible et il savait qu'il pouvait déjouer ses ruses de vieux renard… Il ne laisserait plus personne s'interposer entre lui et ses enfants. Dumbledore allait le comprendre rapidement !

Bon, je suppose que c'était tout ce que nous avions à nous dire… J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à regretter votre sort de vision du futur… Et que le choix que vous avez fait portera ses fruits et nous conduira à la victoire, grommela Sirius.

Dumbledore sourit.

Nous avons le Flokazng maintenant. Cela peut faire pencher la balance en notre faveur… Vous savez comment l'utiliser ? demanda le vieil homme, la curiosité faisant briller ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Disons que nous avons pu constater de nous-mêmes certains de ses pouvoirs. Hoéla semble avoir certaines affinités avec. Peut-être parce que d'une certaine manière, elle en a été la gardienne…

Peut-être… Que sont ses pouvoirs ?

Il attire les dragons et les met sous l'autorité du porteur de l'épée. Pour le reste…

Sirius resta silencieux quelques instants. C'était étrange d'être revenu en Angleterre. La Mongolie lui avait plue. Il avait aimé les grandes plaines désertiques et les montagnes sauvages. Les grands espaces et la liberté lui avaient permis d'oublier un peu Azkaban… Mais maintenant il était de retour en Angleterre… Mais il avait Harry et Hoéla. Sa nièce…

C'est étrange comme le hasard fait bien les choses, murmura-t-il.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Vous nous avez envoyés en Mongolie un peu par hasard, dans une auberge à la recherche du Flokazng et comme par hasard, c'était là que se trouvait ma nièce, à garder le Flokazng. Vous parlez d'une coïncidence !

Dumbledore sourit de toutes ses dents en poussant un petit ah satisfait.

Je l'attendais celui-là !

Sirius le regarda étonné et un peu inquiet.

Je ne suis pas sûr que les coïncidences existent Sirius…

Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta l'animagus.

Ouvre le livre à la première page !

Sirius obéit et remarqua un nom écrit à la main. Il haleta quelques secondes quand il lut le nom. Regulus A. Black.

Comment… Que…

J'ai toujours pensé que d'une manière ou d'une autre, les morts veillaient sur les vivants… Je pense que Regulus a estimé qu'il était temps que Hoéla et toi vous rencontriez…

Sirius était ressorti de sa conversation avec Dumbledore avec des interrogations sur la vie et la mort mais aussi avec le réconfort de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir s'occuper de Harry et Hoéla. Et ça, c'était même plus important que d'être libre…

Rémus l'interrogea du regard alors qu'il sortait du petit salon.

Pettigrow a été arrêté. Il faut que je me rende à mon procès de réhabilitation et après je pourrais être le tuteur légal de Harry et Hoéla…

Ils vont être contents…

Les deux hommes observèrent les deux adolescents entourés par les enfants Weasley et Hermione. Harry leur distribuait les souvenirs qu'il avait rapportés pour eux tout en expliquant tout ce qu'il avait appris là-bas. Les autres avaient l'air très impressionné… Puis vint une discussion sur Poudlard. Et Sirius sourit en entendant Hoéla hésiter sur la maison dans laquelle elle comptait aller. Elle hésitait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, la deuxième juste pour embêter Séverus. Décidément, l'année qui débutait s'annonçait pleine de surprises…

_Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Il ne devrait pas trop tarder même si je pense que je mettrai en ligne le premier chapitre d'une autre fic avant._

Chapitre 15 : LUIS KENAZ

LUIS - L - Le Sorbier – Décembre : Protection contre l'enchantement, arbre de la vie. Selon la légende, manger les fruits d'un certain sorbier guérissait et allongeait la vie d'un an par baie, mais un dragon redoutable le protégeait.

KENAZ - K - La torche : Associée au pin et au coudrier, à la cornaline, et au dragon, cette rune entraîne le développement de la créativité. C'est le feu de l'âtre et de la forge, de l'artiste et de l'artisan ou encore du magicien.

Le titre renvoie au dragon protecteur du Flokazng, menace et à la fois protection. De même le feu de Kenaz rappelle le feu des dragons, très présent dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 16 : NGETAL ISA

NGETAL - NG/P - Le Roseau – Octobre : Capacité des armes spirituelles, symbole de la victoire dans le chaos.

ISA - I - La glace : Associée au sapin, à la tourmaline, au phoque et à l'ours blanc, Isa représente la personnalité. La glace évoque la cristallisation et la matérialisation. Après les troubles de Naudhiz elle est le retour sur Terre.

Le chapitre après des épreuves pleines d'actions raconte d'autres épreuves, plus émotionnelles que physiques et surtout la victoire finale d'où NGETAL et ISA, le retour sur terre pouvant s'apparenter à la sortie des problèmes, au retour à une situation plus normale et calme.

Chapitre 17 : HAGALAZ EIHWAZ

HAGALAZ - H - La grêle : Associée elle aussi au chêne, au cristal de roche et au castor. Le grêlon est le symbole du noyau profond de l'être, de l'unité interne. Après l'extériorisation sociale, l'homme revient sur lui-même.

EIHWAZ - Entre le E et le L - L'if : Associée à l'if, au cristal de roche et au serpent, cette rune marque une rupture dans le rythme de Jera : celle de la mort initiatique qui permet le passage vers un autre niveau d'expérience.

Pour EIHWAZ, ça fait référence aux vampires et aux ombres avec la mort et le passage vers un autre niveau d'expérience. L'idée de rupture renvoie à la rupture entre ce chapitre et le précédent où l'action était bien davantage développée. HAGALAZ fait d'ailleurs référence à ce changement : après l'action on retourne aux pensées, émotions… des personnages, et notamment celle de Hoéla qu'on voit à travers le regard d'autres personnages et à travers ses liens familiaux.


	19. AILM BEITH

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture ! _

Epilogue : AILM BEITH

Harry se matérialisa dans un désert de sable. A quelques mètres de lui, une douzaine de sorciers rangeaient ou nettoyaient outils et différents objets. Harry s'approcha. L'un des hommes l'aperçut et, après l'avoir salué d'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua une direction derrière les dunes. Harry remercia d'un signe de tête et entreprit d'escalader la colline de sable. Arrivé au sommet, il eut une vue globale sur le chantier. Il porta son regard vers les fouilles elles-mêmes. Au milieu de ce qui, pour lui, n'était guère que des ruines, se tenait, accroupie, une unique petite silhouette. Harry sourit et entreprit de descendre la butte sans se tordre une cheville pour la rejoindre.

Salut Harry ! dit la silhouette sans même se retourner.

Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?

La jeune femme se retourna, souriante.

Et qui d'autre viendrait me voir alors que le chantier est censé être fermé pour la nuit ?

Harry hocha la tête, laissant un silence confortable s'installer entre eux.

Ça fait exactement dix ans aujourd'hui, dit-il soudainement.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Il y a exactement dix ans que je t'ai vue pour la première fois, expliqua Harry. C'était en Mongolie, nous étions perdus dans la brume de sortilèges qui entourait l'auberge du dragon des steppes. Et tu es apparue, comme une ombre mystérieuse sur ton corval… et tu nous as sortis de là…

Hoéla sourit davantage à cette description.

Le temps passe si vite… Et nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble…

Harry hocha la tête. Après le retour en Angleterre, il avait fallu reprendre l'école et la lutte contre Voldemort. Mais tout avait changé puisque Sirius les avait recueillis tous les deux. Même le Square Grimaurd avait changé ! Il fallait reconnaître que les idées et l'énergie de Hoéla avaient de loin dépassé tous les efforts de nettoyage que madame Weasley avait dépensés pendant les vacances. Et puis il y avait eu Elizabeth. Elle avait beau être moldue, même la vieille madame Black ne lui avait pas résisté ! Mais si on en croyait sa rencontre avec Sirius, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant !

Après sa réhabilitation, Sirius avait réintégré les aurors et il s'était trouvé à combattre des mangemorts dans un hôtel occupé par des moldus. Elizabeth y était et elle balançait des chaises et tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à tous ceux qui passaient devant elles, mangemorts comme aurors. Et quand Sirius avait été chargé de l'éloigner et de l'emmener à l'abri, elle n'avait pas cessé de se défendre et de lui taper dessus ! Quand les choses s'étaient un peu calmées, elle n'avait pas voulu se laisser oublietter et elle avait exigé des explications sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait plutôt bien pris le fait que les sorciers existaient et que certains d'entre eux cherchaient à éliminer les moldus comme elle. Et, n'ayant pas de famille puisqu'elle était veuve depuis un an et sans enfant, elle avait décidé de les aider dans leur guerre. Rien n'avait pu la faire changer d'avis ! De toute façon, quand Elizabeth décidait quelque chose… Finalement, elle s'était bien adaptée au monde magique ; tellement bien qu'à la fin de la guerre, elle avait épousé Sirius. Et un pied de nez de plus à la détestable famille Black !

Harry avait été vraiment heureux de ce mariage. D'une part parce que voir Sirius heureux était l'une des choses les plus importantes pour lui et d'autre part parce qu'il aimait bien Elizabeth. Et elle avait semblé ravie d'avoir deux adolescents à s'occuper, deux adolescents qui avaient bien besoin de temps un temps de quelqu'un pouvant jouer le rôle de mère… Tout le monde y avait trouvé son compte : Elizabeth pouvait laisser libre cours à ses instincts maternels sans avoir besoin d'avoir des bébés qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'élever et Hoéla et lui avaient trouvé une oreille attentive, des bras réconfortants et un humour énergique ! Bon, elle était parfois un peu fatigante mais ce n'était pas bien grave !

J'ai gardé Magda hier. Ron et Hermione fêtaient leurs cinq ans de mariage, dit soudain Harry.

Ils se sont mariés tôt…

Harry resta silencieux, laissant son regard caresser le corps de la jeune femme.

Est-ce une manière détournée, Harry, de me demander en mariage ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Tu voudrais ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

Tu connais mes positions sur le mariage. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une cérémonie pour savoir que nous sommes ensembles et que c'est du sérieux ! Mais si c'est important pour toi, alors bien sûr que j'accepterais !

Harry resta silencieux à nouveau.

Non, je n'en ai pas besoin non plus. Et puis je crois que j'aime beaucoup trop ton nom pour tenir à ce que tu prennes le mien !

Hoéla lui sourit en secouant la tête d'un faux air lassé.

Tu seras rentrée pour la naissance du deuxième enfant de Ron et Hermione ?

Dans combien de temps doit-il naître déjà ?

Un peu plus de deux mois… Tes fouilles ne seront pas finies ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

Je me débrouillerai. Et dire que Hermione était inquiète quand elle est tombée enceinte la première fois !

Elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un bébé. Il faut avouer qu'étant la principale conseillère du ministre de la magie…

Disons surtout qu'elle est la véritable ministre et que Besler n'est qu'un homme de paille ! J'espère qu'elle se présentera aux prochaines élections, on n'a pas besoin d'intermédiaire !

Harry étouffa un rire, parfaitement d'accord. Hermione n'avait pas voulu se présenter aux précédentes élections parce qu'elle craignait que de telles responsabilités lui prennent trop de temps. Mais Harry avait toujours su que son amie était ambitieuse et être la première femme ministre de la magie, la première née de moldus et la plus jeune ne pouvait que la séduire ! Et il était convaincu que Hermione serait élue si elle se présentait. Elle avait commencé comme simple employée au service des créatures magiques du ministère. En moins d'un an, elle avait obtenu la libération des elfes de maison, l'égalité pour les loups-garous et tout un tas d'autres mesures visant à rétablir l'égalité entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques. A la fin de cette première année, elle avait pris la tête du service des créatures magiques. Elle n'y était restée que quelques mois, ayant été successivement appelée dans tous les services pour régler différents problèmes et elle avait fini par atterrir comme principale conseillère du ministre et vice-ministre, poste créé spécifiquement pour elle, en attendant qu'elle devienne la nouvelle ministre.

C'est incroyable de voir qu'elle a toujours trouvé le temps de s'occuper de tout : son boulot, son mari et sa fille. Et sans oublier ses amis ! A croire qu'elle utilise encore un retourneur de temps ! De toute façon, Ron est un père très présent…

C'est l'avantage de son métier, enfin de celui qu'il exerce vraiment !

Ron était officiellement journaliste sportif indépendant, il pouvait donc s'organiser comme il le souhaitait. En réalité, si c'était bien en tant que simple journaliste sportif qu'il avait commencé, il était maintenant le créateur et le propriétaire du journal _Le Vif mag_ qui contrairement à son nom ne parlait pas que de quidditch mais de tous les sports magiques. Il avait aussi racheté son club de quidditch préféré, les Canons de Chudley, et avait convaincu Harry de donner quelques conseils à l'attrapeur. Ainsi, et grâce aux excellentes dispositions de Ron pour ce qui était de trouver les bons joueurs, les bons entraîneurs et de les pousser à la victoire, l'équipe était à la première place du championnat et plusieurs de ses joueurs avaient été sélectionnés pour jouer en équipe nationale. Mais Ron aimait à se présenter comme un simple journaliste sportif alors qui était-il pour ne pas respecter ça !

Ils vont finir par rattraper Blaise et Ginny…

Ils ont encore un peu d'avance avec les jumeaux et Anne, le contredit Hoéla. Et d'après ce que Ginny a laissé entendre la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ils ne sont pas prêts de s'arrêter là !

C'est ça d'avoir épousé des Weasley ! se moqua Harry. Hermione et Blaise auraient dû se méfier !

Hoéla sourit puis observa plus attentivement Harry.

Cette conversation a-t-elle un sens caché ? Tu voudrais qu'on ait un enfant et tu n'oses pas me le dire ?

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de Hoéla.

Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça ne fait que deux ans que nous sommes vraiment ensembles et même si je suis sûr que c'est avec toi que je veux vivre le reste de ma vie, je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas trop tôt… Et puis… je ne suis pas sûr que je saurai être un bon père. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu un bon exemple…

Moi non plus si on va par là. Mais nous avons eu Sirius. Et lui non plus n'avait pas eu d'exemple pourtant je sais que tu trouves qu'il a été un père super.

C'est vrai, sourit Harry en repensant comme vivre avec Sirius avait changé sa vie.

Et puis il y a Elizabeth. Et tous les parents que nous connaissons… Nous ne manquerons pas d'exemples si nous en voulons…

Tu as sans doute raison… Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ?

Je pense, oui. Mais plus tard. Nous n'avons même pas vingt-cinq ans et je ne me sens pas encore prête à devenir mère. Et maintenant que je sais que mes petites particularités génétiques ne m'empêcheront pas d'avoir des enfants, je suis moins pressée…

Tu as raison… On peut encore attendre. Ce n'est pas comme si nous risquions de ne pas avoir le temps. Ça fait bizarre d'ailleurs de ne plus avoir à craindre de mourir avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'on souhaitait…

Il fallait bien qu'un jour Voldemort soit vaincu.

Oui. Et puis, pour le moment tu te consacres à ton travail…

Comme elle l'avait décidé depuis son plus jeune âge, Hoéla était devenue archéomage et elle était rapidement devenue célèbre dans le métier, notamment grâce à la découverte d'un complexe cérémonial monumental magique de plus de quatre mille ans, en plein cœur du Sahara.

Est-ce que tu penses que je suis trop absente ? demanda Hoéla.

Non. Bien sûr que non ! Avec le transplanage, il suffit d'à peine quelques minutes pour que je sois prêt de toi ou qu tu me rejoignes…

De toute façon, dès que j'ai fini ce chantier, je pense accepter des fouilles en Grande Bretagne, Irlande ou France…

Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligée… commença Harry mal à l'aise.

Je ne me sens obligée par personne Harry. Mais moi aussi j'ai envie de me rapprocher des gens que j'aime…

Harry sourit et prit la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

C'est aussi intéressant que cela peut l'être ici ? demanda-t-il.

C'est très différent. Difficilement comparable. Les anciens sorciers français, anglais, irlandais ou les druides n'ont rien à voir avec les mages égyptiens ni du Moyen Orient. Ce n'est même pas la même époque : plusieurs siècles les séparent, voire même plus ! Mais ça ne les rend pas moins intéressant. Je pourrais travailler sur Merlin ou, plus original et plus récent sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, ce pourrait être amusant… Imagine que je découvre que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor étaient amants !

Harry sourit d'un air franchement amusé. Ce serait le genre de découverte qui ferait un sacré bruit et changerait la face d'un pays. Tout à fait le genre de Hoéla !

De quoi s'agit-il ici ?

C'est la tombe d'un célèbre mage égyptien qui s'est fait enterrer avec toute sa bibliothèque, très précieuse et documentée tu imagines bien. Mais bien évidemment, la tombe est piégée et codée. Alors je cherche…

Ce n'est pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Hoéla laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

J'ai l'habitude Harry ! Et ce n'est pas grand chose par rapport à la recherche du Flokazng ou à la guerre contre Voldemort !

Harry hocha la tête, toujours étonné de voir qu'il parvenait à oublier cette terrible guerre et ses dangers.

Et toi le travail, ça va ?

Parfait !

Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, et à tout ce que les gens avaient pensé voire même espéré, Harry n'était pas devenu auror. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre après cette guerre et puis tous les mangemorts ayant finalement été pris ou tués, cela aurait été équivalent au métier de policier chez les moldu. Et ça n'intéressait pas vraiment Harry. Il préférait faire en sorte de prémunir de nouveaux mages noirs comme Voldemort. C'était pour cela qu'avec de l'argent pris aux mangemorts, alloué par le ministère, reçu par dons et ses propres économies, il avait créé une fondation visant à sensibiliser les sorciers au monde moldu et à permettre aux sorciers nés de moldus et à leur famille de pénétrer plus facilement dans le monde sorcier. C'était une fondation qui avait de nombreuses ramifications dans tous les pays, et même quelques-unes dans d'autres pays, et de nombreuses fonctions : notamment financer et encourager toutes les sortes de manifestations qui prônaient les valeurs de la fondation.

Bien que directeur de la fondation, Harry s'occupait plus particulièrement d'une bibliothèque sur le chemin de Traverse, il en existait d'autres du même type un peu partout et notamment à Pré-au-Lard, qui mêlait livres moldus et sorciers sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables avec différents ateliers permanents ou itinérants, permettant à tous d'accéder pour presque rien à ces nombreux savoirs. Il n'est pas besoin de dire que Hermione avait été particulièrement étonné de voir Harry s'occuper d'une bibliothèque mais Harry avait fini par trouver les livres intéressants. Et Hoéla y passait beaucoup de temps pour ses recherches alors…

Remus et Séverus nous invitent à venir dîner chez eux demain soir, finit par dire Harry alors qu'il avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de Hoéla.

Quand tu dis chez eux, tu veux dire à Poudlard ou ils ont enfin acheté une nouvelle maison ?

Harry sourit. Remus et Séverus étaient toujours en couple depuis cette fameuse scène au restaurant. Et si bien sûr, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, des cris et des disputes, ils semblaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre et ça n'étonnait plus personne !

Ils avaient pendant longtemps habité dans l'ancienne demeure de Séverus. Mais Remus, pour Harry ne savait quelle raison, la détestait et même plus éprouvait une haine farouche pour les vieilles pierres de la vieille demeure familiale de son époux et n'espérait qu'une chose : déménager ! Aussi, pour tout le monde, l'accident provoqué par un Remus faisant une potion (de quoi d'ailleurs nul ne le savait) et alors que tout le monde, et le principal concerné le premier, reconnaissait que Remus était une calamité en potion encore pire que Neville, qui avait d'ailleurs fait des progrès phénoménaux et était actuellement neurochirurmage à Sainte Mangouste, qui avait brûlé ou plutôt fait explosé la totalité de la demeure de Séverus passait pour plus volontaire qu'autre chose. Remus avait de la chance que Séverus tienne plus à lui qu'à sa maison, encore qu'il avait failli le tuer pour s'être mis en danger en manipulant un chaudron. Parce que oui, pour Remus, manipuler un chaudron révélait d'une mission suicide !

Après cela, les deux hommes avaient plus ou moins investi Poudlard. Après tout, après avoir été pendant longtemps professeur de potion pour l'un, de défense contre le mal pour l'autre qui avait peut-être moins d'années d'enseignement mais le mérite d'avoir brisé la malédiction attachée à ce poste et directeurs des maisons auparavant ennemies, ils étaient devenus les co-directeurs de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall ayant pris leur retraite en même temps. Sirius laissait d'ailleurs souvent sous-entendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ! Quand on savait qu'ils étaient partis tous les deux faire le tour du monde des endroits les plus agréables, et quand on avait connaissance des lettres qu'ils envoyaient à Poudlard (Albus était comme d'habitude déjanté et Minerva laissait des commentaires ironiques et moqueurs sur l'homme) c'était bien possible. Aux dernières nouvelles d'ailleurs, ils se bronzaient aux Seychelles et Dumbledore s'était découvert une passion pour les pagnes, les colliers de fleurs et les cocktails à la noix de coco.

Tout ça pour dire que parler de la maison de Remus et Séverus, c'était parler de Poudlard, et cela malgré le fait que Hermione les avait plus ou moins obligés à diriger l'université de tous les savoirs magiques qu'elle avait créée. Le monde magique avait bien changé…

Ils ont acheté une nouvelle maison. Ils ont invité tout le monde pour la crémaillère.

Sans blague ! Où ?

En plein centre de Londres ! Il s'agit d'un appartement de deux cents mètres carrés au dernier étage d'un immeuble avec vue sur Big Ben !

Hoéla laissa échapper un rire.

Je suppose que c'est Remus qui a choisi… Je sens qu'ils ne vont guère y passer de temps !

Possible. En tout cas, nous sommes invités pour la crémaillère. Tu pourras venir ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

Je crois que Drago viendra avec son amie… Je crois que c'est une moldue !

Hoéla sourit. Harry savait que le rapprochement qui avait eu lieu entre les Serpentards et les autres maisons était en grande partie du fait de son amie. En effet, elle s'était finalement décidée pour Serpentard, manquant tuer Rogue d'une crise cardiaque, et, de l'intérieur, elle avait fini par en convaincre un certain nombre de se rallier à eux et de lutter contre Voldemort. Blaise et Drago étaient du nombre et ils étaient même devenus amis avec eux, permettant à chaque côté de découvrir des personnes intéressantes et bien loin des préjugés ancrés dans leurs esprits.

Harry se rappela, amusé, ce que lui avait dit Drago quand il lui avait demandé d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas qui de Voldemort ou de Hoéla était le plus dangereux mais que ce n'était pas avec Voldemort qu'il partageait actuellement une salle commune ! Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'il avait dit cela à moitié pour rire mais en même temps… Harry connaissait aussi son amie et savait qu'elle n'hésitait pas à employer des moyens peu orthodoxes. Elle avait bien sa place à Serpentard !

Harry sourit alors qu'il les faisait tous deux transplaner jusque chez eux. Il y avait eu des moments difficiles. Il y avait eu des morts, des cris, des larmes. Mai finalement, il pensait qu'il avait eu de la chance et qu'il ne devait pas exister beaucoup de personnes qui se sentaient aussi heureuses que lui. Alors… l'avenir était peut-être imprévisible, c'est sa spécificité après tout, mais il avait confiance…

**FIN**

Prière de ne pas vouloir tuer l'auteur pour avoir passé sous silence (ou plutôt résumer) dix ans de leur vie !

Et maintenant les dernières explications des titres de chapitres :

Chapitre 18 : LAGUZ DAGAZ 

_LAGUZ - L - La mer, l'eau : Associée au pommier, au galet et au corail, au dauphin et au saumon. La mer constitue les éléments de base de la vie et du développement. La réalisation de l'homme en Mannaz n'est qu'une étape, il lui reste encore à bâtir un nouveau monde._

Pour cette rune, ce qui est important c'est l'idée d'étape et de nouveau monde à bâtir. Car si c'est bien le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, on ne peut pas dire que les choses soient réglés : du point de vue de la lutte contre Voldemort, ils en sont presque au même point que dans le premier chapitre ! Et bâtir un nouveau monde, c'est bien le rêve de tous, même des mangemorts en quelque sorte !

_DAGAZ - D/TH - Le jour : Associée au sapin, à l'oeil de tigre et au coq, le moment particulier de l'aube renferme toute la magie de cette Rune. C'est une Rune d'alchimie et de transmutation par l'équilibre des énergies opposées. Mais elle est plus encore, car elle est la manifestation de la lumière, du réveil après un long sommeil, à ce stade l'humain a réalisé son processus évolutif._

Si la rune précédente parlait de base de la vie et du développement, celle si dit que l'humain a réalisé son processus évolutif : et en effet, chaque personnage a évolué à travers une aventure qui se finit, aventure comme une parenthèse qui ramène non seulement les personnages (enfin la plupart) au même endroit qu'avant mais presque dans la même situation. Sauf que bien entendu, il y a quelques petits changements qui s'ajoutent !

Epilogue : AILM BEITH 

_AILM - A - L'épicéa – Décembre : Vision claire du futur_

_BEITH - B -Le Bouleau - Novembre (Premier mois de l'année celtique) : Symbolique d'un nouveau début, élever._

Pour ces deux runes, c'est un peu ironique de parler d'un nouveau début ou du futur alors qu'il s'agit de l'épilogue mais en même temps, c'est encore une autre vie qui s'ouvre à eux, et un autre futur. Mais en temps qu'épilogue, on a aussi une vision assez claire de ce qui, dans le chapitre précédent, pouvait être considéré comme le futur !

Et voilà, encore une histoire finie. Ça fait toujours quelque chose de mettre le mot fin à une histoire qu'on a écrite pendant longtemps, sur laquelle on a beaucoup travaillé, et prit beaucoup de plaisir ! Et qui a apporté aussi beaucoup de plaisir grâce à vos reviews… Mais si cette histoire se termine, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais m'arrêter décrire pour autant et déjà j'ai mis en ligne le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic…

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi et lu tout au long de cette fic, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire._


End file.
